Relationship Series
by Snowbeardolphin
Summary: This story is focused mainly on Oliver/Kyle. Other couples and characters are featured.
1. Journal Entries Part 1 In Series

**In this first part of the story is focused on journal entries from different characters on the show. **

**Journal Entries**

**Layla's Journal Entry**

**I have been in a relationship with Oliver for almost a month. Things seem to be going good between us. I wasn't interested at him right away. It took me time to see that he is a great guy.**

**The only person who has a problem with our relationship is Christian. He thinks Oliver is no good for me, but I really don't care what he thinks. I know he has good intentions of looking out for me, but I can do that on my own.**

**-------------------------------------**

**Oliver's Journal Entry**

**My relationship with Layla is going well. It is hard pretending that I don't think of Kyle from time to time. He was my first love, and I really miss him.**

**I have a problem with him dating another guy. I know it shouldn't bother me, but it really does. Why should I be jealous? I have to forget about him. I know it really won't be an easy thing to do, but I have to at least try.**

**---------------------------**

**Kyle's Journal Entry**

**I am in a relationship with a guy named Nick now. I have decided that we should take the relationship slow. I'm still not over Oliver, and that really gets to me.**

**I try to forget about him, but my heart won't let me do that. Why am I still hoping that one day we will be together again.**

**-------------------------------------**

**Tea's Journal Entry**

**I am in a relationship with Todd. Things are going good between us, but there is a problem. I think there's the possibility that he could be interested in someone else. I know it seems silly, but I can't help the way I feel.**

**I thought it could be Blair, but I was wrong. I am not ready to give up on Todd. I deserve to have happiness in my life.**

**-----------------------------------**

**Todd's Journal Entry**

**I'm in a relationship with Tea again, and it seems to be going great between us. I get the feelings she thinks that something is going on between me and Evangeline, but she has got it all wrong.**

**Evangeline and are just friends. We have been hanging out a lot lately, but it is because we haven't seen each other for a year. I wish Tea would believe me.**

**---------------------**

**Evangeline's Journal Entry**

**I am glad to have Todd back in my life again. It is great that we are friends again, but I am starting to think of him as more than a friend. I know it sounds crazy, but who wouldn't want to fall for a guy like him.**

**I know it can be a mean person, but he does have other good qualities. Not only can he be charming but also fun as well.**


	2. Life Part 2 In Series

PART 2: Life

Layla has decided to tell her sister Evangeline about her relationship with Oliver Fish. Seconds later she dials her sister's cell phone number. On the second ring she picks up.

Evangeline: Hello!

Layla: Hey Sis!

Evangeline: Hey Layla! What is up with you lately?

Layla: I was wondering if you could come over for dinner tonight.

Evangeline: That sounds great! What time should I be there at?

Layla: Around 8 p.m. Is that time okay with you?

Evangeline: Yes! I will bring dessert!

Layla: That is fine. Bye!

Evangeline: Bye!

Seconds later she hangs up the phone

Meanwhile Oliver is at gym trying to focus his mind on working out, other than thinking about Kyle with Nick.

Oliver: I have to forget about Kyle! He has moved on with Nick and I just have to accept that. I'm with Layla now. Our relationship is going well, but I wish it was better. I want all my thoughts to be focused on her, but I'm having an hard time doing that.

_Flashback_

_Oliver sees himself with Kyle in the dorm room._

_Kyle: So, how was class?_

_Oliver: It was okay._

_Kyle: Okay! Where was you mind at during class?_

_Oliver: I was thinking of you!_

_Kyle: Really! (he says in a surprising tone)_

_Oliver: You mean a lot to me._

_Kyle: I am glad you said that! So, do you want to do something tonight?_

_Oliver: I want to stay in tonight! Is that okay with you?_

_Kyle: Yes! I enjoy spending time with you._

_Oliver: So, do I!_

_End of Flashback_

Seconds later his cell phone rings. He decides not to answer it. Then a message is left after the voicemail is done.

Layla: Hey Oliver! I was thinking of you right now! I'm having dinner with Evangeline tonight. I am hoping you will be home to meet her. Call me!

Meanwhile Tea is about to head out of her apartment when her phone rings. She answers it tight away.

Tea: Hello!

Todd: Hi Tea!

Tea: Todd! I am so glad it's you right now.

Todd: I called to let you know I won't be able to come over tonight!

Tea was very shocked when Todd said that!

Todd: I forgot that I have a meeting with my Max Jones tonight!

Tea: You have a meeting with Max Jones? (She says in a surprising tone)

Todd: Actually Blair and I have a meeting with Mr. Jones tonight. We have decided to share joint custody!

Tea: That is great. Maybe you could come over after your meeting!

Todd: I will try to!

Tea; Okay! Bye!

Todd: Bye!

Seconds later Tea hangs up the phone

Tea: I really hope he is really having a meeting with Mr. Jones and Blair tonight. If I find out he was blowing me off to hang out with Evangeline, he will be in big trouble.

Sometime later

It is about 7:30 p.m.

Kyle is supposed to be meeting Nick at Capricorn at 8 p.m.

Seconds later he thinks back to college when he and Oliver were together.

_Flashback_

_Kyle: I saw you with Bobby Carl last night! What were you thinking?_

_Oliver: Nothing happened between me and him!_

_Kyle: Do you want to be with him?_

_Oliver: No! You are the only one for me! Why are so jealous all of the time?_

_Kyle: It's because I love you._

_Oliver was very surprised when Kyle said that._

_Kyle: I don't expect you to say I love you right back._

_Oliver: I love you too!_

_Kyle was very surprised when Oliver said that!_

_Oliver: So, I think I should show you know much I love you._

_Kyle: Okay!_

_Seconds later Oliver kisses Kyle softly on the lips. Kyle starts to moan softly, and then he takes Oliver against the wall!_

_Oliver: I like how rough you are with me!_

_Kyle: How much time do we have alone?_

_Oliver: Five minutes! Susan is coming over to hang out._

_Kyle: Well, then I know exactly what to do to you._

_Oliver: Which is?_

_Then Kyle rubs his hands against Oliver's crotch._

_Kyle: Do you like that?_

_Oliver: Yes! (he moans) Don't stop!_

_End of Flashback_

_Kyle is surprised that the memory came up. Seconds later his cell phone rings. He is distracted for a moment before he answers it._

_Kyle: Hello!_

_Nick: Hey Kyle! _

_Kyle: So, are you calling me to say you can't meet me tonight?_

_Nick: No! I just wanted to let you know I will be late meeting you there._

_Kyle! Okay! Bye!_

_Seconds later he ends the call!_

_Kyle: I have to forget about Oliver. I'm with Nick. It isn't fair to be thinking of someone else while I am dating him._

_About 8:10 p.m._

_Evangeline is sitting with Layla in the living room._

_Layla: The food should be done in five more minutes._

_Evangeline: Okay! So, why did you invite me over tonight?_

_Layla: I wanted to tell you that I'm dating again!_

_Evangeline: That is great. So, what is his name?_

_Layla: His name is Oliver Fish. _

_Evangeline: How did you two meet?_

_Layla: We met each other at a party! I wasn't interested in him at first._

_Evangeline: So, what made you change your mind about him?_

_Layla: I thought it was time to take a chance on him._

_Evangeline: That is great. Will I get a chance to meet him tonight?_

_Layla: I hope so!_

_Evangeline: Okay! So, how is work going?_

_Layla: It is going good. I had a problem working there in the beginning._

_Evangeline: What was that reason?_

_Layla: Well, it was because I didn't want people to get the wrong impression about me. I didn't want people to know that I was Oliver's girlfriend._

_Evangeline: Did you think people would treat you differently because your boyfriend is a cop there?_

_Layla: At first I did! I didn't want to receive special treatment just because I happened to be dating him._

_Evangeline; So, are you okay with the people knowing at work that you are dating him?_

_Layla: Yes! So, let's about you!_

_Evangeline: I don't really have anything to talk about!_

_Layla: Are you saying you're not interested in any guy right now?_

_Evangeline: Well, I will admit there is the thought of someone that I have been thinking about._

_Layla: That is good. Are you going to tell me who it is?_

_Evangeline: No! I want to keep it to myself a little longer._

_Layla: Okay!_

_About 8:30 p.m._

_Blair and Todd are talking with Max Jones._

_Todd: I think the kids should stay with Blair._

_Blair was very surprised when Todd said that._

_Max Jones: Are you sure about that?_

_Todd: Yes!_

_Max Jones: Blair, do have any questions about his decision?_

_Blair: No!_

_Max Jones: Good! I'll get started on the paperwork right away._

_Both of them said thank you to Mr. Jones. Seconds later he exits Roddy's._

_Blair: Why would you agree to allowing the kids to stay with me?_

_Todd: Because it is their home._

_Blair: I don't buy that! I think you did it because of Tea._

_Todd: I didn't do it because of her._

_Blair: Do you really expect me to believe that?_

_Todd: Yes! I do want their best interests at heart now!_

_Blair: Well, maybe I can buy that for now!_

_Todd: Good! Well, I have to get going anyway!_

_Blair: Are you going to meet Tea?_

_Todd: I would have to say that is none of your business._

_Seconds later Todd exits Roddy's._

_Meanwhile at Capricorn_

_Kyle is having drinks with Nick. Seconds later he notices Oliver coming in. He wondered to himself what is he doing here._

_Oliver: What am I doing here? I should be back at home right now meeting Layla's sister Evangeline. _

_As he is about to leave Capricorn he notices Kyle with Nick._

_Oliver: That is just great. I am out of here._

_Seconds later he exits Capricorn. _

_Kyle thought of going after him, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do right now. It just wouldn't be right to desert Nick._

_Nick: You can go after him if that is what you really want to do._

_Kyle: How can you be okay with me still have feeling for my ex-boyfriend?_

_Nick; I don't mind because we're not in a serious relationship right now._

_Kyle: Well, I don't think me and Oliver are going to get back together anytime soon._

_Nick: Just because he's in a relationship with Layla doesn't mean he's over you._

_Kyle: I believed him when he told me he was serious about dating her._

_Nick: It must kill him to tell himself that over and over again._

_Kyle: He's only with Layla because he knows it's what his parents want._

_Nick: Are you in love with him?_

_Kyle: I am! Is that going to be a problem for us?_

_Nick: I don't think we should be dating each other until you know exactly who you want to be with._

_Kyle: Well, okay! I should go then!_

_Nick: Okay!_

_Seconds later Kyle leaves Capricorn._

_Around 9 p.m._

_Todd is over at Tea's apartment._

_Tea: I am happy that you came over._

_Todd: Me too! So, do you want to watch a movie?_

_Tea: Okay!_

_Meanwhile Layla is introducing Oliver to her sister Evangeline._

_Evangeline: It is nice to meet you Oliver._

_Oliver: Nice meeting you too! I'm going to head to bed early tonight!_

_Layla: Are you okay?_

_Oliver: I am jus tired from work!_

_Layla: Okay! Goodnight!_

_Seconds later Oliver heads to his bedroom._

_Layla: So, what do you think of Oliver?_

_Evangeline: He seems like a nice guy!_

_Layla: He is!_

_The Next Day _

_Oliver left for work early. He had a hard time falling asleep last night. All he did was having memories of Kyle last night._

_Oliver: How can I possibly forget Kyle when he is all I think about?_

_To be continued_


	3. Thoughts In My Head Part 3 In Series

Meanwhile Kyle is trying to focus on doing his work, but is finding it hard to do that. Last night he spent his time thinking about what Nick said to him.

Kyle: I have to talk to Oliver! If he wants a relationship with me then he has to let everyone know that he is gay. It is the only way that our relationship is going to work.

Meanwhile Evangeline is on her way to see Todd. She hasn't decided if she will let Todd know that she has feelings for him. In a way she is afraid of being rejecting.

Evangeline: Maybe I need a month to think about what I am going to. I know Todd is happy with Tea now, but that could change.

Tea is on the phone with Todd right now.

Todd: So, I was thinking we could see each other later.

Tea: Do you already have plans with someone?

Todd: Yes! I'm having lunch with Evangeline!

When Tea heard that she wasn't really happy about that.

Tea: I don't think you should be having lunch with her!

Todd: Are you jealous that she is my friend?

Tea; No! I think she wants more than friendship between the both of you.

Todd: Tea, you're wrong!

Tea: How can you be so sure of that?

Todd: Because she is not interested in me.

Tea: I think you are wrong Todd!

Todd: Even she was interested in us being more than friends, I would still want to be in a relationship with you.

Tea: For how long Todd?

Todd: We will talk about this later Tea!

Seconds later he hangs up the phone.

Tea: I can't believe he ended our conservation. If Evangeline tries anything she will be sorry.

Around 12 p.m.

Todd is about to ask Evangeline if she wants there to more than friendship between them.

Evangeline: Todd, are you okay?

Todd: No! Tea and I had a talk about something that probably doesn't mean anything.

Evangeline: Well, what was the conversation about?

Todd: She thinks that you want something more than friendship between us.

When Evangeline heard that she didn't know what she would say.

Todd: I told her she was wrong!

Evangeline decided right there that she was going to lie to Todd, because she hadn't figured out whether she was going to tell him that she had feelings for him.

Evangeline: She is wrong. I only see us as being best friends and that it is.

Todd; Okay! The only problem is how do convince Tea that.

Evangeline: Well, maybe you shouldn't spend most of the time with me for starters.

Todd: What? Do you expect me to give up our friendship just to make Tea happy?

Evangeline: No! I just think if we spent less time together now then just maybe she will believe I am not after you.

Todd: No! If Tea wants to have a relationship with me, then she is going to have to accept you as being my friend.

Evangeline: Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to make a relationship work.

Todd: Yes, but there also has to be trust in the relationship too. If Tea can't trust me then I don't know if our relationship will last.

Evangeline thought to herself I could break them up, but I don't think it is the right thing to do. Besides I can't do that to Todd. If I did try to break up his relationship with Tea, he would never forgive me for it.

Todd: Let's not focus on Tea right now!

Evangeline: Okay! Then what should we talk about?

Todd: Let's talk about you!

Evangeline: I don't feel like talking about myself right now.

Todd: If that is what you want.

Evangeline was very surprised that he agreed to do that.

Todd: So, tell me about the guy your sister Layla is dating.

Evangeline: Okay! His name is Oliver Fish. He work at the Land View Police Department.

Todd: Is Oliver a cop then?

Evangeline: Yes! I got to meet him last night!

Todd: That is good. What did you think of him?

Evangeline: I thought he was really a nice guy!

Todd: That is good. How long has Layla been dating him for?

Evangeline: At least an month or two!

Todd: Okay!

Hours later

Oliver is back at the apartment.

He is laying on his bed right now thinking about Layla.

Oliver: I like Layla. She is nice and fun to be with. I don't want to hurt her, but maybe it would be best for me to end this relationship now. If I continue to stay in this relationship I will eventually hurt her later on.

Seconds later he hears Layla's voice asking if he is at home.

Oliver: I'm in my room! (He shouts out!

Seconds later he hears her approaching his room.

Layla: So, I was hoping we could go out tonight?

Oliver: That sounds great! I should go shower before we head out!

Layla: I think I should use the shower first!

Oliver: Okay!

Then she heads to the bathroom to take her shower.

Oliver: What am I going to do?

An half an hour later

It is 8:45 p.m.

Kyle is in his apartment thinking about Oliver.

_Flashback_

_Oliver: I want us to be together, but it will not happen._

_Kyle: Are you doing this because of what your parents want?_

_Oliver: My parents would not approve of me dating other man. I have to respect what they want._

_Kyle: For how long?_

_Oliver: I don't know! Give me time to figure out what I'm going to do._

_Kyle: I can't do that Oliver!_

_Oliver: I thought you loved me Kyle!_

_Kyle: I do love you, but I can't keep on waiting for you when I know you're never going to tell your parents that you are gay._

_End of Flashback_

_Kyle: I have to make a choice on what I am going to do about Oliver. If I make the wrong choice I might be regretting that for the rest of my life._

_Meanwhile Evangeline is sitting at the fountain in Angel Square when Tea Delgado comes over seconds later._

_Tea: Hi Evangeline!_

_Evangeline: Hi Tea! I didn't know you were going to be here tonight!_

_Tea: Well, I thought it would be nice to take a walk tonight._

_Evangeline: You don't have plans with Todd tonight?_

_Tea: Not really!_

_Evangeline: Are things going okay between the both of you?_

_Tea: Things are going good between us!_

_Evangeline: That is good. Well, I'm going to head home now!_

_Tea: Not before you hear what I have to say._

_Evangeline: Todd told me that you thought I was interested in him, but you are wrong about that._

_Tea: Am I? _

_Evangeline: Yes! I only want to be Todd's friend and nothing more. (She lied)_

_Tea: I can't believe that!_

_Evangeline: Why not!_

_Tea: Cause I am good at knowing when people aren't telling the truth about things._

_Evangeline: Did you know I told Todd that we should spend less time hanging out together to convince you that we're just friends?_

_Tea: The only reason you would do that is because you don't want Todd to suspect that you have feelings for him._

_Evangeline: Maybe I did because I haven't figured out whether or not I am going to tell Todd that I have feelings for him._

_Tea: So, you admit that you do have feelings for Todd?_

_Evangeline: Yes, I do! Are you going to tell him that I have feelings for him?_

_Tea: No! I will keep your secret now, but if you try anything I will tell Todd the truth._

_Evangeline: Okay!_

_Tea: Good!_

_Meanwhile Oliver and Layla have arrived at Ultra Violet._

_Layla: Will you get me a glass of white wine?_

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Then he goes to the bar to own drinks for him and Layla!_

_Oliver: Can I get a glass of white wine and two beers!_

_Tim: Coming right up!_

_Then Oliver thinks in his mind maybe tonight the night for me to tell Layla the truth about me._

_To be continued_


	4. Unexpected Call The Decision

Part 4 The Unexpected Call/Thinking About What To Do

A minute later

As Oliver is about to take the drinks back to the table where Layla is, his cell phone rings. He answers it right away.

Oliver: Hello!

Barbara: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Mom! (He says in a surprised tone) Is everything okay?

Barbara: I'm coming to Land View earlier than I expected.

Oliver was very surprised by what his mother said. He thought this is great. What should I do?

Barbara: Your father isn't coming with me.

Oliver felt a sigh of relief. His father George was a person who believed in high morals. There were things that he expected his son to live by. If his father knew that he was gay, then it was seen as disgrace. So, Oliver lived by what his father expected of him.

Barbara: I'm driving down. I hope to be in Land View around 6 p.m.

Oliver: I bet Dad wasn't pleased that you were driving down.

Barbara: No! I really didn't care what he said, but I am happy that I get to see you.

Oliver: Mom, why are you coming to see me right away?

Barbara: I miss you!

Oliver: Really?

Barbara: You are my only child! I miss you not being around!

Oliver: I miss you too Mom! I'll see you tomorrow then! Goodnight!

Barbara: Goodnight! Bye!

Seconds later he ends the call.

In his mind he's thinking what should I do? Do I tell my Mom that I'm …gay? Maybe I should tell her. It would take some pressure off me. I could finally be with Kyle, that is if he still wants to be with me. How can I let him go easily? How do I find the strength to tell everyone else that I'm gay?

Then he grabs the glass of wine and the two beers. He goes back to where Layla is sitting seconds later.

Layla: So, what took you so long to come back?

Oliver: I was on the phone with my Mom!

Layla: That is nice that you keep in touch with your Mom.

Oliver: Yes!

Layla: I feel like dancing right now! Do you want to dance with me?

Oliver: Can I sit this one out?

Layla: Okay? So, I was thinking that you, me, and Evangeline should go out to dinner on Friday?

Oliver: Could we do it on Saturday instead?

Layla: Why isn't tomorrow night good?

Oliver: I made plans with a friend of mine from work (He lied)

Layla: Okay! I should call Evangeline to ask if she is free on Saturday night.

Oliver: You could call her tomorrow.

Layla: I think that would be better. My sister is probably asleep by now.

Meanwhile Evangeline is back at her apartment.

She is still in shock that she admitted to Tea that she has feelings for Todd.

Evangeline: What the hell was I thinking? I must have been out of my mind. I think I should tell Todd that I have feelings for him. Now, the question is when should I tell him?

Sometime later

Layla and Oliver are back at their apartment.

Oliver: I'm going to call it a night.

Layla: Are you sure you want to head to bed now?

Oliver: Yes?

Layla: Okay! I'll see you in the morning then.

Oliver: Goodnight!

He kisses her on the check seconds later.

Then he heads back to his bedroom. When he puts his light on he closes the door seconds later. He takes his cell phone out of his pocket, and seconds later he calls Kyle's cell number. After four rings the voicemail comes, and after the beep Oliver leaves a message for him.

Meanwhile Kyle is taking a cold shower. He is trying to get his mind off from thinking of Oliver.

Kyle: Maybe I should give Oliver another chance.

A few minutes he finishes his shower. He puts on his blue bathrobe before he steps out of the shower.

Kyle: I wonder if anyone called me when I was taking a shower.

Then he goes to check his cell phone to see if he has any voicemails. Seconds later he sees there was a missed call. He goes to see if there is a voicemail. This is the message that he hears.

Oliver: Hey! I thought you would answer the phone, but you probably were doing something. That is okay with me. The reason I called is because I just found out from my mom that she will be in Land View tomorrow. I was surprised to hear from her. You're the first one who knows that my Mom is coming.

I'm thinking of telling her the truth about me being gay. I don't know if saying this is going to matter to you or not, but I wanted to let you know that I miss you. I miss what we had!

Seconds later Kyle puts his cell phone down on the little table by the bed.

Kyle: I miss you too!

Friday morning

Around 7:30 a.m

Oliver: I've made a decision about what I'm going to do. My Mom needs to know first that I'm gay. Then I need to tell Layla and everyone else the truth. My Dad is going to be so disappointed in me, but the truth is I really don't care. I should live my life as who I really am.

Sometime later

Around 11 a.m.

John calls Fish into his office.

Oliver: What can I do for you sir?

John: We have to do anything possible to catch Mayor Lowell.

Oliver: I am determined to do that!

John/; That is why I think you need to do something drastic.

Oliver/; What exactly do you want me to do?

John: You have to have a talk with Keeton about earning extra money. You have to convince him that you're not working for anyone.

Oliver: Well, I should go start my research right now.

John: Okay!

Sometime later

Around 2:00 p.m.

Barbara stops at a restaurant to get something to eat. Seconds later he cell phone rings. She checks to see who is calling. When she sees the number she decides not to answer it.

Barbara: I'll talk to you later George!

Then she heads inside the restaurant.

Around 5 p.m.

Oliver makes a phone call to Kyle again. After a couple of rings the voicemail comes up. Oliver leaves a brief message.

Oliver: I'm going to tell my Mom tonight that I'm gay! I don't want to hide who I am anymore. I hate living a lie. I want to see you tonight. If you don't want to see me I will understand.

Seconds later he gets off the phone.

Around 6:15 p.m.

Barbara arrives in Land View.

She thinks to herself this looks like a nice town to live in.

At 6:25 p.m.

Barbara knocks on the apartment door. Seconds later someone opens it.

Oliver: Mom! I'm glad that you are here!

Barbara: Well, give me a hug!

Seconds later he gives his Mom a hug. Seconds later he releases her, and then she comes into the apartment. He closes the door seconds later.

Barbara: So, is your girlfriend here?

Oliver: No! Mom, I need to talk to you about something important!

Barbara: Okay! What does my son have to tell me?

Oliver: Let's go sit down in the living room.

Barbara: Okay!

Then they go to sit in the living room.

Barbara: What do you have to tell me?

Oliver: I should have told you this a long time ago.

Barbara: Are you sick?

Oliver: No! I have been lying to you about something that is going to change the way you feel about me.

Barbara: Son, nothing you say is going to change the way I feel about you. I'm going to love you no matter what you tell me.

Oliver: Okay! I'm gay Mom!

When Barbara heard that she was in complete shock about it. She had no idea what to say.

Oliver: I tried living up to what you and Dad expect of me, but I just can't do it anymore.

Barbara: So, you were just using Layla to cover up the fact that you're gay?

Oliver: Yes! I had to convince myself that I was straight in order to be in a relationship with her.

Barbara: Does she know that you're gay?

Oliver: No! I wanted you to be the first one to know that I'm gay!

Barbara: How long have you been gay for?

Oliver: I've been gay since college!

Barbara: Who's the guy that you're interested in?

Oliver: Do you remember me mention to you a friend named Kyle Lewis.

Barbara: Yes! So, you like him a lot.

Oliver: I'm in love with him Mom!

Barbara: I should go!

Oliver: Mom, please don't go! I need you!

Barbara: I'm going to the hotel. I just need time to process what you told me.

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later she heads out of his apartment. When she is outside of the apartment she says this to herself.

Barbara: I can't let George know about Oliver being gay! Oliver has to be to tell his father that he is gay.

Then she leaves the apartment building.

Around 7 p.m.

Layla is back at the apartment. She finds Oliver in the living room looking out the window. She wonders if he is okay.

Layla: Oliver, are you okay?

Oliver: No! I need to talk to you about something important Layla.

Layla: What do you have to tell me Oliver?

Oliver: I haven't been honest with you about something. It is time for you to know the truth.

Layla: Did you cheat on me with someone? (She says in an concerned tone)

Oliver: No! What I have to say is going to change the way you feel about me?

Layla: What could you possibly tell me that is going to change the way I feel about you?

Then he turns around to look her straight in the face before he says this.

Oliver: I'm gay!

When Layla heard that she was thinking that can't be true.

Oliver: I used you!

Layla: No! You said I meant something to you.

Oliver: I wanted to believe that you meant something to me, so I convinced myself that it was true.

Layla: So, who is the guy that you really want to be with? (She says in a angry tone)

Oliver: The person I want and love is Kyle.

Layla: Kyle! (She says in a shocked tone) You told me that you and him were friends in college.

Oliver: We started out as friends in college until we realized there was something more between us. I kept in the closet about who I really was. Kyle was okay with it as long as we spending time together. I broke up with him because it's what my parents wanted. They wouldn't approve of me being gay.

Layla: Do any of your parents know that you are gay?

Oliver: My Mom knows that I'm gay.

Layla: When did you tell her the truth?

Oliver: Tonight!

Layla: You told her on the phone that you're gay? (She says in a shocked tone)

Oliver: No! My mom arrived in Land View today.

Layla then realized that the phone call that Oliver had tonight was about his Mom coming to Land View. She thought how could he keep that to himself.

Layla: Why didn't you want me to know that your Mom was coming to town?

Oliver: I didn't want you to be the first to know that she was coming here.

Layla: So, you told Kyle first?

Oliver: Yes! He was the one I was thinking about telling first. He would know exactly what to do?

Layla: So, he was the one that told you to be honest about being gay?

Oliver: No! I never got to speak with Kyle. I made the decision on my own to be honest about my sexuality.

Layla: I hate that you used and lied to me Oliver. I don't know when I will be able to forgive you for doing that to me.

Oliver: I understand! I'm going to head out now! Will you be okay?

Layla: Yes!

Seconds later he heads out the door and Layla goes to sit down on the couch.

Layla: I thought Oliver and I were good together. I can't believe I didn't catch on to the fact that he is gay.

Around 7:15 p.m.

Oliver arrives at Kyle's apartment. He hopes that he is home, and not with Nick. Seconds later he knocks on the door. After knocking for a few minutes Oliver decides to go look for Kyle.

Meanwhile at Angel Square

Kyle is sitting on the fountain when he hears footsteps coming up to him. He turns around to see who it is, and finds its Oliver's Mom.

Kyle: Hi Mrs. Fish! It's nice to see you again.

Barbara: Oliver told him that he's gay. He also mentioned to me that he was involved with you.

Kyle: It is about time that he was honest with himself about being gay.

Barbara: I want you to tell my son that you're not interested in him anymore.

Kyle couldn't believe that Oliver's Mom was telling him not to be with Oliver. He thought it was just the wrong thing to do.

Kyle: I can't do that Mrs. Fish! I'm in love with your son!

Barbara: How do you think Oliver's father is going to react to him being gay?

Kyle: I know that Oliver's father would be disappointed.

Barbara: Yes! Also, he would disown Oliver too! Do you want that to happen?

Kyle: I can't do what you want Mrs. Fish. I can't lose Oliver again.

Barbara: Fine!

To be continued


	5. Every Choice Has A Consequence

**Kyle: Are we finished talking to one another?**

**Barbara: Yes!**

**As she is about to walk away from Kyle, she decides to say something to him unexpectedly.**

**Barbara: You can tell Oliver about the conservation we had. I don't want to keep anything from my son.**

**Kyle: Don't worry Mrs. Fish, I'll make sure to let him know what we talked about.**

**Barbara: Well, I guess I will be heading back to the Palace Hotel.**

**Kyle was surprised that she still was going to stay in Llandview, knowing that her only son was gay.**

**Barbara: I thought I was going to leave town, but I realized that I need to stay here a little longer.**

**Kyle: So you can convince him not to be gay?**

**Barbara: No! I want to know more about who my son really is. I want what is best for Oliver.**

**Kyle: What would be best if for you to accept that he is gay.**

**Barbara: That will take time for me to do that. Will you let Oliver know I'm staying in room 602.**

**Kyle: Okay!**

**Barbara: Have a good night Kyle!**

**Then she starts walking back to the Palace hotel.**

**Meanwhile Evangeline has decided to call Todd. She wants to tell him tonight that she has feelings for him.**

**Evangeline: I'm not scared of you Tea.**

**Seconds later she dials Todd's phone number. **

**After a couple of rings his answering machine comes up. When she hears the beep, she decides to leave a message for him.**

**Meanwhile Todd is with Tea right now. They are having dinner at the Palace restaurant.**

**Tea: I'm glad that you were free tonight to go out with me to dinner.**

**Todd: So, are we okay?**

**Tea: What do you mean?**

**Todd: I don't want us to have another argument about Evangeline.**

**Tea: We won't!**

**Todd: What do you mean by that Tea? (He says in a concerned tone)**

**Tea: I had a talk with Evangeline last night.**

**Todd: Did you threatened her?**

**Tea: No! I just told her that you're with me.**

**Todd: It would be nice if you two would get along with each other.**

**Tea: That is never going to happen Todd.**

**Todd: What do you mean by that?**

**Tea: I don't think you and Evangeline should be friends anymore.**

**Todd: Do you really believe that she is going to take you away from me?**

**Tea: It could happen Todd.**

**Todd: You're wrong Tea! Evangeline and I are just friends. I never felt anything romantic towards hers.**

**Tea: You have never once felt some kind of attraction to her?**

**Todd: No! Though I will admit that she is an attractive woman.**

**Tea: If you think she is attractive, how come you have never had any feelings for her?**

**Todd: Because we're just friends!**

**Tea: I'm not going to apologize for the way I feel Todd.**

**Todd: I don't have a problem with you being jealous!**

**Tea: I'm not jealous! (She lied)**

**Todd: You are jealous! You just don't want to admit that you are!**

**Sometime later**

**It is 9:45 p.m.**

**Oliver is about to head back to Kyle's apartment. Seconds later he runs into Nick.**

**Nick: Hello Oliver!**

**Oliver: Nick, what are the odds that I run into you?**

**Nick: Are you looking for Kyle?**

**Oliver: Yes!**

**Nick: I haven't seen him!**

**Oliver: Really? (He says in a serious tone) You two are dating each other right?**

**Nick: No! Kyle broke up with me a couple of days ago.**

**Oliver: Oh! (He says in a surprising tone) That's too bad! Why did the relationship end between the both of **

**you?**

**Nick: It was because of you.**

**Oliver was thinking to himself I still have a chance with him.**

**Nick: It doesn't even change anything. You're still in a relationship with Layla.**

**Oliver: Actually I ended the relationship with her. I told her that I'm gay. I also told her that I wanted to be **

**with Kyle.**

**Nick: Do you believe that Oliver is going to get back together with you?**

**Oliver: Yes, I do! We have a history!**

**Nick: I know about what happened between you and Kyle in college.**

**Oliver: I can't believe it.**

**Nick: If Kyle decides to get back together with you, I hope you don't break his heart again.**

**Oliver: That won't happen.**

**Nick: You might be right, but when Kyle decides it's over between the both of you he'll come back to me.**

**Oliver: I don't think so!**

**Nick: Well, I will be going now!**

**Then Nick heads off to a bar.**

**Oliver: I don't like him!**

**Meanwhile Kyle is having a conservation with Roxy at the Angel Square Hotel.**

**Roxy: So, you must be happy that Oliver told the truth about who he really is?**

**Kyle: Yes, **

**I am!**

**Roxy: So, are you going to get back together with him?**

**Kyle: I think if we got back together again, I think it would be best for us to take the relationship slow.**

**Roxy: Do you think he will agree to that?**

**Kyle: I think he will agree to it.**

**Roxy: What makes you believe that?**

**Kyle: He cares about what I want!**

**Roxy: Then go find him!**

**Kyle: I should go find him!**

**Seconds later his cell phone rings. He decides to answer it right away.**

**Kyle: Hello!**

**Nick: Hey Kyle!**

**Kyle: Nick! Why are you calling me?**

**Nick: I thought you should know that Oliver is looking for you.**

**Kyle: Thanks for telling me that!**

**Nick: Okay! Bye!**

**Kyle: Bye!**

**Seconds later he closes his cell phone.**

**Kyle: Should I go look for Oliver or should I stay here waiting for him?**

**Roxy: Wait here for him!**

**Kyle: Okay! Will you let me know when Oliver is here?**

**Roxy: I will!**

**Then Kyle upstairs to his room.**

**Meanwhile Todd is back at his home. He goes to see if there are any messages on his answering machine. **

**He finds that there is only one message on his machine. He goes to play it seconds later.**

**Evangeline: Hi Todd! I need you to come over! There is something that I need to talk to you about.**

**Todd thought to himself I wonder what she has to talk to me about. Then he grabs his keys and seconds**

**later he heads out the door.**

**Meanwhile Oliver is going back to Kyle's apartment. Seconds later he runs into his Mom.**

**Oliver: Mom! What are you doing out here?**

**Mom: I was looking for you!**

**Oliver: Mom, I can't talk to you right now. I have to find…**

**Mom: Kyle! I had a talk with him tonight.**

**Oliver: What did you say Mom?**

**Barbara: That he shouldn't be with you!**

**Oliver was in shock that his mother could do something like that.**

**Barbara: I thought it was the best thing to do at the time.**

**Oliver: Do you want to be better of my life or not Mom?**

**Barbara: I want to be part of you life!**

**Oliver: Then you have to accept that I am gay!**

**Barbara: I'm not going to lie to you Oliver. Finding out that you were gay was really a shock to me. It could **

**take me months to accept you being gay. Will you be okay with that?**

**Oliver: Yes!**

**Barbara: Okay! Tomorrow we are having dinner! You are going to tell me everything about your relationship **

**with Kyle.**

**Oliver: Mom, I can't tell you every personal thing about him!**

**Barbara: All I want to know is how your relationship got started and how you felt about him while you two **

**were dating.**

**Oliver: Okay! I really have to go Mom!**

**Barbara: We're having dinner tomorrow night at 8 p.m. at the Palace.**

**Oliver: I'll be there!**

**Then he heads back to Kyle's place.**

**Around 9:57 p.m.**

**Todd is at Evangeline's apartment. **

**Evangeline: Thanks for coming over!**

**Todd: What do you have to tell me that is so important?**

**Meanwhile Oliver is in Kyle's apartment.**

**Kyle: So, why are you here Oliver?**

**Oliver: I have to tell you something really important.**

**Back to Evangeline and Todd**

**Evangeline: I…**

**Todd: Are you in some kind of trouble?**

**Evangeline: No!**

**Back to Kyle and Oliver**

**Kyle: Well, what do you have to tell me?**

**Oliver: I broke things off with Layla!**

**Back to Evangeline and Todd**

**Todd: Don't be afraid to tell me what is on your mind.**

**Evangeline: I…should have told you this months ago…You see I realized something that was a shock to me at first…I couldn't believe for myself that it was true…**

**Todd: Just tell me what is bothering you. Nothing you is going to change a thing between us.**

**Evangeline: Okay! What if I said that I had feelings for you? What would your reaction be to that?**

**Todd didn't think she was serious at first, but then could see that she really was.**

**Evangeline: I didn't plan on having feelings for you. It just sort of happened.**

**Back to Kyle and Oliver**

**Kyle: Well, why would you do something like that?**

**Oliver: Because it wasn't fair for me to be using her any longer…I tried to pretend that our relationship was good…but there was always something missing…I told Layla that I was gay and that I wanted to be with you.**

**Kyle: I already know about your breakup with Layla, about you telling the truth you were gay, and that you want to be with me.**

**Oliver: I know that too!**

**Kyle: How could you possibly know?**

**Oliver: I ran into my Mom before I came back here.**

**Back to Evangeline and Todd**

**Todd: I have to go!**

**Evangeline: Okay!**

**Then she watches Todd leave her apartment. She thinks to herself it probably was a waste of my time to tell me that. He doesn't feel anything romantic toward me.**

**Back to Kyle and Oliver**

**Kyle: If we were to get back together I want the relationship to be taken slow.**

**Oliver: So, you haven't decided whether or not you want to be with me or Nick?**

**Kyle: You ran into Nick?**

**Oliver: Yes! He thinks there is a chance you might choose to get back together with him.**

**Kyle: Well, could I still have a little more time to think about who I am going to choose?**

**Oliver: Yes!**

**Kyle: So, you have any plans for tomorrow night?**

**Oliver: I thought you said you wanted time to make a decision about who you want to be with.**

**Kyle: We could hang out as friends!**

**Oliver: I can't go! I'm having dinner with my Mom!**

**Kyle: Okay! Goodnight!**

**Oliver: I can't go back to the apartment! Do you think Roxy has a room available for me?**

**Kyle: She should!**

**Oliver: See you later then!**

**Kyle: Later!**

**Then he leaves Kyle's bedroom.**

**Around 10:15 p.m.**

**Todd is back at his home.**

**He couldn't believe that Tea was right about Evangeline having feelings for him.**

**Todd: Should I tell Tea that Evangeline confessed her feelings for me? If I don't tell her then she will be angry with me.**

**Then he decides to give Tea a call. After a few rings her answering machine picks up. He hangs up the phone seconds later.**

**Todd: I should tell her about it person tomorrow.**

**Then he heads upstairs to bed.**

**Saturday**

**It is around 10 a.m.**

**Tea is over at Todd's home**

**Todd: You were right about Evangeline having feelings for me!**

**Tea: I was! (She says in a surprised tone)**

**Todd: I…didn't say anything back to Evangeline!**

**Tea: Well, you have to tell her you don't have any romantic feelings for her! If you don't she will think that you do.**

**Todd: I think Evangeline already knows I don't have feelings for her!**

**Tea: Why would she think that?**

**Todd: I left the apartment after she told me about her feelings for me.**

**Tea: I still think you need to tell her that you don't have feelings for her. It will convince her that you two are still friends, and nothing more than that.**

**Todd: I think for right now it would be best to stay away from her for a few days. She is probably upset that I didn't say anything back.**

**Tea: Okay!**

**Meanwhile Roxy is having a conservation with Kyle.**

**Roxy: So, what happened between you and Oliver last night?**

**Kyle: Nothing! I told him I needed a little more time to make a decision about who I want to be with.**

**Roxy: Was he okay with that?**

**Kyle: Yes! I told him we could still hang out a friends.**

**Roxy: Well, that is good. So, are you going to hang out with him later tonight?**

**Kyle: No! He's having dinner with his Mom tonight!**

**Roxy: How is his Mom taking the news about him being gay?**

**Kyle: She asked me to stay away from her son.**

**Roxy: Well, it has to be hard on any parents who finds out that their children are gay!**

**Kyle: Probably, but I don't know if she will be supportive of her son being gay.**

**Roxy: If she's still in town I think that is a good sign.**

**Kyle: Maybe!**

**Roxy: So, it must be killing you right now being away from Oliver?**

**Kyle: It is the best thing to do now.**

**Roxy: If you say so.**

**Meanwhile Oliver is back at the apartment. **

**He wanted to pack up the rest of his things when Layla was not in the apartment. He called ahead to find out if she was home or not. When Christian told him that she would be gone for the whole day, that made Oliver feel a little better.**

_**Flashback of memories at the apartment**_

_**The time when he and Layla were alone together.**_

_**When he had to tell her the truth about him being gay, and confessing his love for another man.**_

_**How she seemed to be okay with it?**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Oliver: Well, I should finish packing up the rest of my stuff. I need to be out of here before Layla comes home.**

**Sometime later**

**It is about 4 p.m.**

**Oliver is back at the hotel room that he is using to stay in. He feels a little tired so he goes to take a nap on the bed.**

**Meanwhile Kyle runs into Nick seconds later**

**Nick: So, did you find Oliver last night?**

**Kyle: No! I waited for him to show up, which he did.**

**Nick: So, did you get back together with him?**

**Kyle: No! I told him I needed time to make a decision about who I want to be with.**

**Nick: Was he disappointed?**

**Kyle: No!**

**Nick: Are you two hanging out together later?**

**Kyle: No! Oliver has dinner plans with his Mom!**

**Nick: So, you are free tonight?**

**Kyle: No!**

**Nick: If you don't have any plans tonight, why are you refusing to hang out with me?**

**Kyle: Because you want it to be a date, and I'm not ready for that.**

**Nick: Why would you want to get back together with Oliver? He doesn't deserve you!**

**Kyle: Maybe, but I don't think I'm ready to give up on him just yet!**

**Nick: You're going to pick him aren't you?**

**Kyle: It looks like I am, but the final choice hasn't been made yet.**

**Nick: See you around Kyle!**

**Seconds later Nick leaves and Kyle heads back to the Angel Square Hotel.**

**Hours later**

**It is 7:30 p.m.**

**Oliver has just finished taking a cold shower. He wraps a towel around the lower part of his body. Then he goes to pick out something to wear for dinner.**

**Meanwhile Barbara is on the phone with her husband George.**

**George: So, did you meet Oliver's girlfriend?**

**Barbara: No! They broke up!**

**George: What did that boy do to break her heart?**

**Barbara: I don't know! (She lied)**

**George: I'm going to have a talk to Oliver when I'm in Llandview!**

**Barbara: That is not necessary dear.**

**George: Oliver needs some guidance about being in relationships with woman. It is important that he knows that.**

**Barbara: I have to go George! We'll talk in a few days!**

**George: Fine!**

**Then she hangs up the hotel phone seconds later.**

**Barbara: My husband won't be happy to find out that his son is gay. I hope Oliver has the courage to tell his father about who he really is.**

**About 8: p.m.**

**Barbara is downstairs in the lobby wearing a beautiful blue spaghetti strap dress. Seconds later Oliver comes up to her. He is wearing a blue blazer suit.**

**Barbara: You look handsome Oliver!**

**Oliver: Thanks Mom! You look beautiful!**

**Barbara: Thank you! Let's go see if there is a table available for us.**

**Oliver: Okay!**

**A few minutes later**

**Oliver and his Mom are sitting at a table in the middle section of the hotel dinning room.**

**Barbara: Tell me how your relationship with Kyle started!**

**Oliver: It started out during a game of truth or dare.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Tim: Oliver, truth or dare?**_

_**Oliver: I'll take dare!**_

_**Tim: Are you sure about that?**_

_**Oliver: Yes!**_

_**Tim: Okay! I dare you to kiss…Kyle!**_

_**Oliver: What? (He says in a shocked tone) Couldn't it be someone else?**_

_**Tim: No! Just give Kyle a quick kiss!**_

_**Oliver: Okay!**_

_**Then he and Kyle share a quick kiss. When it was over Oliver felt something he had never felt before. He didn't know exactly how to explain it, but to him it felt like butterflies in his stomach.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Barbara: Well, that is an interesting story. Now, tell me when your relationship started to be more than friendship?**

**Oliver: It was sometime during January. I was jealous about seeing him with another guy!**

_**Flashback**_

_**In Oliver's dorm room**_

_**Kyle: What is wrong with you Oliver? (He says in an angry tone) How could you tell Matt I was dating someone else?**_

_**Oliver: It was the only thing I could think of to get you away from Matt?**_

_**Kyle: Why would you do that?**_

_**Oliver: I'm…jealous! I want to be with you…and it kills me to see you be with someone else…I should have just told you how I felt about you…instead I do something really stupid.**_

_**Kyle: Do you really want to be with me?**_

_**Oliver: More than anything!**_

_**Kyle: I want to be with you too!**_

_**Oliver: You do? (He says in a serious tone) How long have you felt that way?**_

_**Kyle: Ever since November!**_

_**Oliver: Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be with me?**_

_**Kyle: I guess I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way!**_

_**Oliver: So, what happens next?**_

_**Kyle: You can start by kissing me right now!**_

_**Seconds later Oliver and Kyle share a kiss which lasted about a minute.**_

_**Oliver: Wow!**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Barbara: Tell me when you decided to break up with him.**

**Oliver: It was before I graduated from college. I wrote a letter telling him that I couldn't be with him anymore.**

**Barbara: Was it hard for you to write that hard?**

**Oliver: It was very hard. I didn't want to break up with up, but I did because I knew it was what you and Dad wanted. You two taught me that being gay was not acceptable. I couldn't disappoint you guys. I had to be what you and Dad expected me to be. You both wanted me to be a guy who has the wife, kids, living in an house like a normal family.**

**Barbara: How did you manage to pretend to be what we wanted you to be?**

**Oliver: It took me a lot of strength to do it. It was really hard for me to forget about Kyle. I had to keep telling myself over and over again that what we had was nothing more than a phase. I couldn't accept being that I was guy.**

**Barbara: Then what made you change your mind about finally coming out to say you are really gay?**

**Oliver: I guess it was when I realized I needed to be with Kyle more than anything else. I tried to fight off my feelings for him, but I can't do it anymore. Can you please try to be happy for me?**

**Barbara: I will try son!**

**Oliver: You really mean that? (He say in an concerned voice)**

**Barbara: Yes!**

**Oliver: Thank you Mom! That really means a lot to me.**

**Barbara: So, how are you going to tell your father that you're gay?**

**Oliver: I don't know Mom! He isn't going to be happy having a gay son, but he needs to know that I can't be the perfect son that he wants me to be.**

**Barbara: So, are you and Kyle getting back together?**

**Oliver: He hasn't decided if he wants to take me back!**

**Barbara: Is there someone else that he is interested in?**

**Oliver: Yes! His name is Nick. I was jealous when I saw him and Kyle together.**

**Barbara: Is that when you realized that you wanted him back?**

**Oliver: Yes! Also, I convinced myself that I was also happy being with Layla. I thought it would be best to forget about Kyle, but I can't stop thinking about him. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that we shared.**

**Barbara: So, that is when you realized you needed to be honest with Layla about you being gay?**

**Oliver: Yes!**

**Barbara: Why don't you give Kyle a call right now? Tell him to join us for dinner!**

**Oliver: I don't know! He will probably say no!**

**Barbara: You don't know that unless he tells you that! Now, call him!**

**Oliver: Okay!**

**Then he goes to call Kyle's cell phone. On the second ring he picks up!**

**Kyle: Hello!**

**Oliver: Hi Kyle!**

**Kyle: Oliver! What can I do for you?**

**Oliver: Can you join me and my Mom for dinner?**

**Kyle: I don't think that is a good idea.**

**Oliver: Why not? Do you have plans with Nick?**

**Kyle: No! He asked me to hang with him and I told him no!**

**Oliver: Why are you telling me this?**

**Kyle: Cause I know how jealous you get when any guy is interested in me.**

**Oliver: I…can I see you later then?**

**Kyle: Okay!**

**Oliver: Bye!**

**Kyle: Bye!**

**Seconds later Oliver ends the call. **

**He has a happy smile on his face.**

**Barbara: I didn't realize that you really love Kyle!**

**Oliver: I'm crazy in love with him!**

**Barbara: Are you ready to order?**

**Oliver: Yes! I feel like having steak tonight!**

**Barbara: You can have something like lobster instead.**

**Oliver: I don't like lobster Mom!**

**To be continued**


	6. Three's A Crowd A New Plan

Around 9:30 p.m.

Barbara: Thanks for having dinner with me son!

Oliver: It was nice having dinner with you Mom!

Barbara: I want to know more about who Kyle is. Do you think he'll have dinner with me?

Oliver: Mom, why are you so determined to know about him?

Barbara: Well, I want to know if he's the right person for you to be with.

Oliver couldn't believe his mother wanted to guide him about his love life.

Barbara: Would you mind if I hanged out with you and Kyle tonight?

In Oliver's mind he was thinking of course I would mind. Then he thought maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea.

Barbara: If you rather me not go…that would be okay!

Oliver: You can hang with me and Kyle tonight!

Barbara: Okay! I should go upstairs and begin a new outfit to wear.

Oliver: That's not necessary Mom!

Barbara: Are you sure?

Oliver: There's a restaurant called Capricorn. On some nights there is entertainment.

Barbara: That sounds like a place that I would enjoy being at. I'm going to the ladies room to fix my face.

Oliver: Okay!

Then his Mom goes to the ladies room. Seconds later Oliver calls Kyle's cell phone number. On the second ring he picks up.

Kyle: Hello!

Oliver: Hey! How do you feel about going to the Capricorn tonight?

Kyle: Oliver…I'm not sure we should be going there tonight!

Oliver: It wouldn't be a date. My Mom is coming along.

Kyle: Oh! (He says in a surprised tone) I guess that would be fine! I'll see you both there in fifteen minutes.

Oliver: Okay!

Then he ends the call.

Oliver: I can't believe I'm allowing my Mom to tag along. Well, maybe it is a good thing. What am I saying? Be cool! Be Cool! Everything will be fine!

A few minutes later

Oliver and Barbara are heading to Capricorn.

Meanwhile Tea is knocking on Evangeline's apartment door. Second later the door opens.

Evangeline: Tea! (She says in a surprised tone) What are you doing here?

Tea: Why did you confess your feelings to Todd?

Evangeline: I just needed to let him know that I have feelings for him. Does Todd know that you are here?

Tea: No!

Evangeline: It shouldn't matter to you if I confessed my feelings to Todd.

Tea: Yes, it does matter. I thought you weren't going to tell him that you have feelings for him.

Evangeline: I changed my mind!

Tea: So, are you going to stop pursuing my boyfriend?

Evangeline: I don't know!

Tea: Do you really think you could steal Todd away from me?

Evangeline: I think I could!

Tea: Really? How about we play a game?

Evangeline: A game to do what Tea!

Tea: To see if you can steal him away from me.

Evangeline: Why are you acting like this? We're not children anymore!

Tea: Because I don't trust you!

Evangeline: Go be with Todd! You have my word that I'm not going to take Todd away from you!

Tea: I don't know if I can believe what you are saying, but I will try to.

Then she heads to the elevator and second later Evangeline closes her door.

About 9:46 p.m.

Oliver and Barbara arrive at the Capricorn.

Barbara: This seems like a place I could like! Get me a drink son!

Oliver: What kind of drink do you want?

Barbara: I've been thinking lately of trying a apple martini!

Oliver: Okay! I'll be right back!

Then he heads to the bar to order drinks.

Seconds later Kyle comes into Capricorn. He finds Oliver's Mom right away.

Kyle: Hello Mrs. Fish!

Barbara: Hello Kyle! I'm glad that you are here!

Kyle: Okay! (He says in a concerned tone)

Then he takes a sit in one of the chairs.

Barbara: So, there are things that I want to know about you!

Kyle: Like what Mrs. Fish?

Barbara: You could tell me about your parents!

Kyle: I don't think I should tell you that just yet!

Barbara: I understand! You need to feel you can trust me!

Kyle: Yes!

Barbara: Okay! You can ask me something about myself!

Meanwhile Oliver is about to take the drinks back to where his Mom and Kyle, but decided to let a waitress bring the drinks over. He wanted to see if his mom and ex-boyfriend could get along with each other.

Seconds later Barbara and Kyle are served drinks.

Barbara: Thank you!

Then the waitress goes to see if the other customers want anything.

Barbara: I know what Oliver is doing.

Kyle: He wants to see if we will get along with each other.

Barbara: Well, let's see if we can!

A few minutes later Oliver comes to the table to join them.

Barbara: So, I think what you did was clever son!

He takes a sit seconds later!

Oliver: So, what did you two talk about?

Barbara: I was about to show Kyle pictures of you as a kid!

Oliver: Mom, you know I hate it when you show pictures of me to other people!

Barbara: Kyle, the pictures I have are something you would never expect to see.

Kyle: Then I have to see the pictures!

Oliver: Mom, please don't show the pictures to him!

Barbara: I like showing off pictures of my son!

Oliver: Okay!

Barbara: Kyle, I have a picture of Oliver when he was five years old. It was his costume for Halloween.

Then she goes to get the picture from her wallet. She hands it to Kyle seconds later. The picture is of Oliver dressed as a elf.

Kyle: You look adorable in it.

Oliver: Do you really think a kid with elf ears is adorable?

Kyle: I don't know! I think I need to see that picture right now!

Barbara: Oliver, would it be okay if I showed Kyle the picture that I took of you for Halloween in sixth grade?

Oliver: No! I hated how I looked in it.

Barbara: Okay! I could show how you looked in high school!

Oliver: No!

Barbara: I didn't think you looked bad in high school.

Oliver: Mom, I looked real bad!

Barbara: You looked fine!

Oliver: You're just saying that because you're my Mom!

Seconds later Oliver's cell phone rings. He checks to see what number is.

Oliver: I'll be right back!

Then he answers the cell as he's heading outside.

Oliver: Hello!

Keeton: Hello Oliver!

Oliver: Keeton! (He says in a shocked tone) What do you want?

Keeton: I was thinking we could be friends!

Oliver: Friends! (He says in serious tone) What should I be friends with you?

Keeton: I want to join the investigation that you and John McBain are doing.

Oliver: Your help is not needed.

Keeton: Are you sure about that?

Oliver: Yes!

Keeton: Well, I had to least try! Enjoy the rest of your night Oliver!

Seconds later he ends the call.

Oliver thought to himself I should let John know about this. Keeton wants to know what we are about to so he can inform Mayor Lowell about it.

Seconds later he calls John's cell phone number. On the second ring he picks up.

John: Hello!

Oliver: Keeton called me! He's desperate to be part of the undercover assignment!

John: Okay! Where are you right now?

Oliver: I'm at Capricorn!

John: Can you meet me at the Police Station in ten minutes?

Oliver: Yes!

John: Okay!

Seconds later Oliver ends the call.

Oliver: I have to let my Mom and Kyle know I'm leaving.

Then he heads back into Capricorn.

Meanwhile inside the place

Barbara: I wonder what the call was about.

Kyle: It probably had something to do with work.

Seconds later they see Oliver coming their way.

Oliver: Mom, Kyle, I have to leave!

Barbara: What is going on Oliver?

Oliver: Someone from work needs to see me right away.

Barbara: Then I guess I should head back to the hotel.

Oliver: No! Why don't you hang out with Kyle a little longer? Then he could take you back to the hotel.

Barbara: Well, as long as Kyle doesn't mind hanging out with me.

Kyle: I don't mind Mrs. Fish!

Oliver: Good! I'll call you both tomorrow! Bye!

Seconds later he leaves Capricorn

Barbara: I didn't realize his job was important. Do you know if he's working on a case?

Kyle: No! I don't think they are allowed to talk about it. The cases need to be kept confidential, until there is information they can share with everyone.

Barbara: So, do you want to take a look at the pictures of Oliver?

Kyle: Okay!

Then she starts showing the pictures of Oliver to him

Ten minutes later

Oliver is at the Police Station. He is waiting in John McBain's office. Seconds later John comes in and he closes the door.

John: I take there has to be a new strategy.

Oliver: What step do you think we should take next?

John: Make Keeton think you are interested in working for Mayor Lowell.

Oliver: What? (He says in a shocked tone)

John: It is the only way you can get new information on what the mayor is up to.

Oliver: What do I have to do to convince Keeton that I'm interested in working for Mayor Lowell?

John: I'll come up with a story.

Oliver: The story needs to be believable.

John: Just leave everything to me. I think you should do some research now on be very convincing to Keeton and Mayor Lowell. If they buy that you will get to be part of the drug operation that is going on.

Oliver: Let's get started!

Meanwhile at Capricorn

Barbara: Do you find this one funny?

Kyle: Yes! What convinced him to be a clown?

Barbara: His friend Dana liked to compete with him. One of their competitions was doing a jog. Whoever ran the faster got to decide what the other person had to do. I still can remember on the Halloween that he was twelve years.

_Flashback_

_Oliver is dressed a clown. He has a red wig on his hair, white make up on his face, He is wearing a outfit with red and yellow sleeves. Also, he is wearing black clown shoes._

_Barbara: You look adorable son!_

_Oliver: Mom, I really hate this!_

_Barbara: You shouldn't care what other people think of you! Now, let me take a picture of you!_

_Oliver: Forget it Mom._

_Barbara: It is important that I remember this very special moment._

_Oliver: Well, okay! Promise me you will never show this to anyone!_

_Barbara: I promise!_

_End of Flashback_

_Barbara: Don't tell Oliver I showed you the clown picture. I promised him I wouldn't show it to anyone else._

_Kyle: Okay!_

_Sometime later_

_It is about 11:30 p.m._

_Oliver is back in his room at the Angel Square Hotel. He wanted to relax a little bit before going to bed. He decides to go take a nice long relaxing bath._

_The Palace Hotel_

_Kyle is saying goodbye to Mrs. Fish._

_Barbara: Well, thanks for taking me back here. I didn't feel safe coming back here by myself._

_Kyle: Would you like me to escort you back to your room?_

_Barbara: No! Goodnight Kyle!_

_Kyle: Goodnight again Mrs. Fish!_

_Then he leaves the Palace Hotel and then heads back to the Angel Square Hotel._

_Barbara: Maybe I should go visit the Police Station tomorrow. I want to see where my son works._

_Then she heads up to her room._

_Around 12:30 a.m._

_Oliver is asleep in his bed. Seconds later his cell phone rings. On the fifth ring his voicemail comes on. After a beep a message is left._

_Kyle: I wanted to tell you that I was a bit uncomfortable when you told me that your Mom would be hanging out with us. I didn't really know who your Mom is a person, but I am glad I got to spend time with her. She likes talking about you, and I'm glad I got to learn new things about you. I wish you a good night sleep._


	7. Work And Life

The next morning

It is 9:30 a.m.

Oliver is beginning his research on narcotics. He has to know what each kind of drug is, the side effects, and any other information that he can learn about. Also, he needs to know information about the new drugs that have come out.

Seconds later his cell phone rings. He decides not to answer it. A message is left after his voicemail.

Barbara: Hello son! I thought maybe we could have brunch, but we can do it another time. I'm very concerned about you. Please call me back when you call.

Meanwhile Barbara decides to take a tour of Llandview. As she is about to head out her cell phone rings. She answers it right away.

Barbara: Hello!

George: Hello Barbara!

Barbara: George! How are you?

George: I've been fine! The reason I'm calling is because I'm coming to Llandview tonight!

Barbara: What? (She says in a shocked voice) That is not necessary dear.

George: Why not?

Barbara: I think Oliver is working on a case right now. He had to go to the Police Station last night on his day off. I didn't understand how dedicated he is to his job until now.

George: His job shouldn't be more important than his family!

Barbara: You should try to be a little more understanding George! (she says in a serious tone)

George: Why should I be understanding?

Barbara: Maybe you shouldn't come to Llandview!

George: Give me a reason why I shouldn't come!

Barbara: You're not wanted here!

George: How can you say that to me Barbara?

Barbara: Because it's the truth. All you care about is being well respected in the community. I have hated living up to that expectation.

George: If you don't want to live that life, you can just leave.

Barbara: You know that is not a bad idea.

George: What? (He says in a shocked tone) You can't possibly mean that!

Barbara: Yes, I do! George, I'm filing for divorce.

George: No, you will not! (He says in a serious tone)

Barbara: I can do whatever I want George. Oliver and I don't need to hear lectures on how to be the perfect family. We don't need someone who follow strict rules. Whatever we did was never good enough for you, unless we did exactly what you expected us to do.

George: You won't be happy without me Barbara!

Barbara: Yes, I will! Tomorrow I an hiring a divorce attorney!

Then she ends the call.

Sometime later

Around 1:00 p.m.

Oliver is taking a break from doing his research on narcotics. He has to let John know today if he will accept the assignment.

Oliver: If I take this new job assignment, I have to be careful not to get caught. If Keeton or Mayor Lowell suspect me, I could risk putting people I care about in danger. What do I do? Kyle would know what to do, but I need to make this decision on my own.

Then he thinks about what it will cost, the danger he could be putting the people in his life in, and most important the good thing that comes out of it. Right then he knows exactly what his decision is.

Oliver: I have decided to take the assignment.

Seconds later he calls John.

On the third ring he answers the phone.

John: Hello!

Oliver: Hi John!

John; Oliver, what is your decision going to be?

Oliver: I'm going to take the assignment!

John: Are you sure you're willing to risk your life to expose Mayor Lowell's criminal activity?

Oliver: Yes!

John: Okay! First thing Monday morning we'll discuss what exactly you'll need to do to pull the job off.

Oliver: Okay! Bye!

John: Bye!

Seconds later Oliver ends the call. Then he checks to see if he has any voicemails. The first one is from Kyle. He liked that Kyle called to say how he felt, and that made him smile. The second one was from his Mom. When he is done listening to her message, he calls his Mom's cell phone number.

On the seconds ring she answers the phone.

Barbara: Hello!

Oliver: Hi Mom!

Barbara: Hi son! It is a good thing that you called now.

Oliver: Why Mom? (He says in a surprised tone) Is something wrong?

Barbara: I need to talk to you about something really important! Can you meet me at Roddy's?

Oliver: Okay! I'll be there in ten minutes!

Barbara: Okay!

Ten minutes later

Oliver finds him mom sitting at a table in Roddy's! He heads over to her seconds later.

Barbara: Hello Oliver

Oliver: Hi Mom!

Then he takes a sit.

Oliver: Why did you ask me to meet you here?

Barbara: Your father called me today!

Oliver: What did he want?

Barbara: He said he was coming to Llandview tonight!

Oliver was very shocked by it.

Barbara: I told him not to come. He asked me why and I said you were busy with work.

Oliver: How did he take it?

Barbara: He thought work shouldn't be more important than family. That is the point where I thought enough is enough.

Oliver: Mom, what are you telling me?

Barbara: I've decided to divorce your father.

When Oliver heard that he thought it was such great news, but there was another thought on his mind. What would his father be doing to make his mother never leaves him?

Barbara: I think I should move to Llandview!

Oliver: What? (He says in a surprising tone)

Barbara: I can be closer to my son!

Oliver: Mom, what about your life in Boston?

Barbara: I don't need it.

Oliver: You don't want to be part of your friend's lives?

Barbara: Oliver, I wasn't really friends with them. That was a role that was expected of me to play. I hated that! It is time for me to follow my own rules, and live my life the way I want to live it.

Oliver: Don't you think moving to Llandview would be too soon?

Barbara: Oliver, I need to start someplace new.

Oliver: Okay! What about your stuff at home?

Barbara: I don't need them. I can always buy new stuff!

Oliver: Mom, I am working on a case now. I'm not going to have time to help you look for a place to live in.

Barbara: That is okay. Now, that I'm going to being staying in Llandview permanently, I can get to know more about Kyle. Isn't that great?

Oliver thought in his mind how do I feel about that? I think it might be okay. Do I really mean that? Of course I do! Not really! It wouldn't be right if I told my Mom that I don't want her moving to Llandview. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if she lived here. It might be good for her to get to know who I really am, about Kyle mostly, and the friends in my life. I don't have to hide being gay anymore.

On the other hand Mom will interfere with my life. She is going to always want to know what is going on with me, about Kyle, and about other people in my life. I can't always be honest with her about everything personal.

_Flashback_

_Oliver is twelve years old. His Mom wants to know about his day at school._

_Barbara: So, how was your day at school today?_

_Oliver: It was okay._

_Barbara: Nothing interested happen at school today?_

_Oliver: No! (He lied)_

_Barbara: Are you sure about that?_

_Oliver: Yes!_

_Barbara: I got a call from your guidance counselor today! He told me about the cigarettes you had in your backpack. _

_Oliver: Mom…they weren't mine!_

_Barbara: That is good. I respect that you were honest about the cigarettes not being yours. Now, should we take about what your punishment is going to be._

_Oliver: What do you want me to do Mom?_

_Barbara: Well, I think you should do some community work at the school._

_Oliver: What kind of community service would I be doing?_

_Barbara: Well, the drama club is looking for volunteers to help out with the set._

_Oliver: I can't be a volunteer for the drama club!_

_Barbara: Why not?_

_Oliver: My friends would think it's not cool._

_Barbara: You shouldn't care what your friends think of you._

_Oliver: Mom…I have to care about what they think of me.._

_End Of Flashback_

Barbara: Oliver, are you okay?

Oliver: Yes, Mom! Sorry I was thinking of something from my past.

Barbara: That is okay son. So, I was thinking we could have a party.

Oliver: A party! (He says in a shocked tone)

Barbara: It doesn't have to be a big party. I will take care of everything.

Oliver: Mom, you're not going to do something over the top.

Barbara: No! (She lied) Now, let's go over who you're inviting to the party.

Oliver: Mom, I thought this party was for you.

Barbara: Why would it be for me?

Oliver: To celebrate you getting a divorce from dad!

Barbara: Sweetheart, I haven't even filed for divorce yet. So, when the divorce is really final then a party will be a thrown for me.

Oliver: I don't like parties Mom!

Barbara: Since when? (She says in a serious tone)

Oliver: Since I was a young kid!

Barbara: You know that is not true Oliver. I know you liked the party who had for your seventh birthday!

_Flashback_

_For Oliver's birthday the theme of the party was Cowboys._

_Oliver was dressed in a red and a white cowboy outfit. It was a barbecue. There were also games for the kids to play like Cowboys and Indians, and Duel._

_His Mom made a special burger only for him. It had lettuce, three slices of slice, two slices of bacon, and a special homemade sauce._

_Oliver: Thank you Mom!_

_Barbara: Enjoy your burger dear!_

_Oliver: I will Mom!_

_For dessert it was a delicious double chocolate, vanilla homemade cake with chocolate chips that his Mom spent hours on making. It took many attempts before it came out just right. She put vanilla frosting on top with seven blue candles._

_The look on his face was really happy that she did it for me._

_Oliver: Mom, I really love this cake. You're the best Mom ever!_

_Barbara: I'm glad you said that son!_

_End of Flashback_

Oliver: How could I forget that Mom! I think it was the best birthday party that you had for me.

Barbara: Next time I see Kyle I will give him the pictures from your seventh birthday party.

Oliver: Mom, you can't do that!

Barbara: I have to go Oliver! I have to go shopping for the party supplies. I'll call you tomorrow!

Oliver: Okay! Bye Mom!

Barbara: Bye son!

Seconds later she leaves Roddy's.

Barbara: Where do I start? I should make a list right now. There is Kyle, Layla, Christian, and Victoria. I should give her a call right now.

Seconds later she calls Victoria's cell phone number. On the second ring she answers the phone.

Victoria: Hello!

Barbara: Hi Victoria!

Victoria: Mrs. Fish! How good it is to hear from you. How have you been?

Barbara: I've been good! The reason I have called is because I want to invite you to a party for Oliver.

Victoria: That would be great! It would be great to see him.

Barbara: I want it to be a surprise.

Victoria: Okay! When is the party?

Barbara: That hasn't been decided yet! I have to start planning the party, and it will take me sometime to do that.

Victoria: I could help you plan the party!

Barbara: You know what that is not a bad idea.

Victoria: So, what kind of party do you want to have for Oliver?

Barbara: Well, I was thinking it could be something fun.

Victoria: How about a murder mystery themed party?

Barbara: That is a great idea Victoria. We're going to need costumes and weapons.

Victoria: We also have to decide which parts each person will play?

Barbara: So, Oliver could play the murderer. What do you think of that?

Victoria: Sounds cool! We'll also need to pick someone as a detective, the accomplice, and which people will be the victims.

Barbara: Maybe you could play the accomplice. What do you think of that Victoria?

Victoria: That sounds great but I think we should include Oliver's other friends on it. We should find who they went to play.

Barbara: Okay! I'll talk to his friends today about the party idea. I'll call you tomorrow!

Victoria: Okay! Bye Mrs. Fish!

Barbara: Bye Victoria!

Then she closes the phone second later.

Barbara: I haven't met Layla and Christian, but maybe I should try the apartment again. Let's hope that Oliver is not there.

Five minutes later

Barbara is knocking at the apartment door. Seconds later someone opens the door. It appears to be Layla. Mrs. Fish impression is that the young woman is really beautiful.

Layla: Hello! Are you looking for someone?

Barbara: Are you Layla?

Layla: Yes! Who are you?

Barbara: I'm Oliver's Mom!

Layla: Mrs. Fish! How nice it is for you to drop by.

Barbara: Is Oliver here?

Layla: No!

Barbara: Good! Can I come in?

Layla: Yes!

Seconds later Barbara comes in and Layla closes the door seconds later.

Layla: Can I get you something to drink?

Barbara: No! Oliver told me everything!

Layla: Okay! Are you here to apologize for him?

Barbara: No! I have decided to throw a party for Oliver.

Layla: I didn't realize that his birthday is coming up.

Barbara: It's not his birthday until November.

Layla: Then why are you having a party for him?

Barbara: Well, I thought it would be great if I did something nice for him.

Layla: Well, does he know about it?

Barbara: Yes! The only thing he doesn't know is that it will be a themed party.

Layla: That sounds cool! What kind of party will it be?

Barbara: A murder mystery party!

Layla: That sounds great. Have you decided who will be playing the characters?

Barbara: Not for everyone! That is why I am here. I want to know what characters you and Christian would mind playing.

Layla: Christian isn't here right now, but I could discuss it with him later.

Barbara: That is good, So, you two will have to be in costume for this.

Layla: I have no problem with that. When is the party?

Barbara: It hasn't been decided. Also, I am inviting Oliver's childhood friend Victoria to the party.

Layla: Oliver had a friend named Victoria! (She says in a surprising tone)

Barbara: Yes! They meet at eight years old!

_Flashback_

_Oliver was outside his house playing with a ball, when he sees a pretty girl with brown long hair, wearing a blue stripped dress coming his way._

_Victoria: Hello!_

_Oliver: Hello!_

_Victoria: My name is Victoria. What is your name?_

_Oliver: My name is Oliver._

_Victoria: So, do you want to play with me?_

_Oliver: Okay! What do you want to play?_

_Victoria: Let's play catch!_

_Oliver: Okay! You can throw the ball first!_

_Victoria: Thank you! _

_End of Flashback_

Barbara: They were friends through high school!

Layla: It will be nice to see a friend of Oliver's.

Barbara: I have already told her about the party. I thought she could played the accomplice, but she thought I should ask Oliver's friends if they wanted the part or not.

Layla: So, will Oliver be playing the murderer?

Barbara: I think he should play a character that he is used to not playing.

Layla: That would be great for him. I think I should play the detective unless you want the part yourself.

Barbara: No! I wouldn't mind playing one of the victims. Do you think there should be only one detective or two?

Layla: I think there should be at least two detectives.

Barbara: Yes! There has to be at least two detectives to solve the crime. Do you know if Oliver has any other friends besides you and Christian?

Layla: Not that I know of. You could invite Kyle's friend Roxy to the party.

Barbara: Where can I find her at?

Layla: She has a salon called Foxy Roxy's Hair Haven!

Barbara: Okay!

Layla: Also, she works at the Angel Square Hotel.

Barbara: That is where Kyle is staying at. Thanks Layla.

Layla: You're welcome!

Barbara: Well, I should head to the Angel Square Hotel right now.

Layla: Okay! Bye Mrs. Fish!

Barbara: You can just call me Barbara!

Layla: Okay!

Seconds later Barbara leaves the apartment

Ten minutes later

Barbara arrives at the Angel Square Hotel. When she gets inside she thinks it looks awful. Seconds later she sees an older woman with blonde hair behind a desk. She heads over there seconds later.

Barbara: Hello!

Roxy: Can I help you with a room?

Barbara: Are you Roxy?

Roxy? Yes! Who is asking?

Barbara: I'm Oliver's Mom!

Roxy: Well, nice to meet you. Why are you here?

Barbara: Well, I thought it would be nice for me to invite you to a party that I'm throwing for my son.

Roxy: I don't even know Oliver!

Barbara: I know that but you are friends with Kyle.

Roxy: Yes!

Barbara: So, will you come?

Roxy: Okay!

Barbara: It will be a murder mystery party. You will need a costume.

Roxy: That is okay with me. Will I be playing one of the victims?

Barbara: Yes!

Roxy: So, what kind era should the costume be from?

Barbara: I didn't even think of that! Maybe the era should be something from the 1920's.

Roxy: Okay!

Barbara: Is Kyle home?

Roxy: He should be!

Barbara: Thanks! What room is he in?

Seconds later she sees Kyle coming downstairs, and he is surprised to see her.

Barbara: Hi Kyle!

Kyle: Hi Mrs. Fish!

Barbara: Please call me Barbara from now on!

Kyle: Okay! So, what are you doing here?

Barbara: I'm throwing a murder mystery party for Oliver.

Kyle: That sounds great. Who will I be playing?

Barbara: The victim if that is okay with you.

Kyle: That is fine. So, when is the party?

Barbara: That hasn't been decided yet. Also, you have to wear a costume that is from the 1920's.

Kyle: Okay!

Barbara: I invited Oliver's friend Victoria to come.

Kyle: Oliver never mention it to me.

Barbara: They were friends until high school ended. They have kept in touch from time to time, but they really haven't seen each other.

Kyle: Did he ever have a crush on her?

Barbara: No! She was kind of like a sister to him. I thought it was great for Oliver. I remember this one she made him play dress up.

_Flash back_

_Oliver wants to know want Victoria has in the case._

_Victoria: Well, I thought we could do something different today._

_Oliver: What exactly are we going to be playing today Victoria?_

_Victoria: We're playing dress up!_

_Oliver: No! That is for girls to play._

_Victoria: It is not._

_Oliver: Is too._

_Victoria: Is not._

_Then Barbara comes in._

_Barbara: What is going on?_

_Victoria: Oliver doesn't want to play dress up with me._

_Barbara: Oliver, there is nothing wrong with playing dress up. Be nice about it. Play dress up with her._

_Oliver: Okay Mom!_

_End of Flashback_

Kyle: I bet you took pictures of him playing dress up.

Barbara: I do! I have pictures back at the hotel. I'll bring them to you next time I see you!

Kyle: Okay! Do you need any help with planning the party?

Barbara: I could use any help that I can get.

Kyle: Good! Well, let's get started!

Barbara: You don't have anywhere to be right now!

Kyle: No!

Barbara: Okay!

Then she and Kyle head out of the Angel Square Hotel.

To Be Continued


	8. A Distraction and Unsaid Words

Evangeline is watching "An Affair To Remember", when seconds later the phone rings. She decides to answer the phone on the third ring.

Evangeline: Hello!

Layla: Hey Sis! What are you doing right now?

Evangeline: I'm watching "An Affair To Remember".

Layla: Get off the couch! Take a shower and get dressed!

Evangeline: I don't feel like doing anything right now!

Layla: I'm coming over there at 3:15 p.m.

Evangeline: Don't bother! I'd rather spend the rest of the day watching movies.

Layla: Get your lazy butt off the couch!

Evangeline: Okay! (She says in an irritated tone)

Layla: You better be ready when I arrive.

Evangeline: What are we doing that is so important that it can't wait until Monday?

Layla: I have to find a costume!

Evangeline: Layla…

Layla: I'm getting off the phone! I will explain everything when I see you!

Evangeline: Wait!

Seconds later she hears the dial tone. Then she starts to say in her mind I can't believe she hung up on me. Then she shuts off the TV off and she gets off the couch seconds later. A moment later she heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

Five minutes later

Christian is back at the apartment.

Layla: So, how was your day?

Christian: It was okay. How was your day?

Layla: Oliver's mom came over!

Christian: What she is like?

Layla: She was very nice! Also, she invited us to a party for Oliver.

Christian: How come Oliver didn't mention to us that it's his birthday.

Layla: It's not his birthday. His Mom just wants to do something nice for him.

Christian: Well, when is the party?

Layla: It hasn't been set yet.

Christian: Okay!

Layla: There's more!

Christian: What else is there Layla?

Layla: It's a murder mystery party!

Christian: Does that mean we'll need costumes?

Layla: Yes! Are you okay with that?

Christian: Yes!

Layla: You want to come along with me and Evangeline? I told her I have to find a costume.

Christian: I think I'm going to pass.

Layla: You have to come along! I need your input on my outfit and you need my input on your outfit!

Christian: Layla, can't this wait until tomorrow?

Layla: No! I think we should get started right away. What if the party is next week?

Christian: I guess you have a point! What time do we have to be at Evangeline's at?

Layla: Around 3:15 p.m.

Christian: I should go to the store to get some food for dinner later.

Layla: Okay!

Then he heads off to the store.

Layla: I should call Oliver to see if he has his Mom's cell phone number? She never mentioned what era the costume had to be from.

She calls Oliver's cell number seconds later. He answers on the third ring.

Oliver: Hello!

Layla: Hey Oliver!

Oliver: Hi Layla! How have you been?

Layla: I've been okay! When are you coming back to the apartment?

Oliver: Never!

Layla: Oliver, I didn't ask for you to move out.

Oliver: I know! It's just it would be wrong for me to be there.

Layla: I don't agree with that! I still want us to be friends, and that is when you should come back.

Oliver: Are you sure about that? Is Christian okay with it?

Layla: We're both okay with it.

Oliver: Okay!

Layla: Good! Your Mom stopped by that. She invited me and Christian to the party.

Oliver: Okay!

Layla: Oliver, do you know your Mom's cell phone number?

Oliver: No, but she is staying at the Palace Hotel.

Layla: Okay! I guess I will see you later then! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Seconds later she hangs up the phone and then she calls the number for the Palace Hotel. After a few rings someone answers.

Fran: Hello! This is the Palace Hotel. How may I be of service to you?

Layla: Could you connect me to Mrs. Fish room?

Fran: Yes! Hold on please!

After a couple of rings Mrs. Fish answers the phone.

Barbara: Hello!

Layla: Hi Barbara!

Barbara: Hello Layla! What can I do for you?

Layla: You never mentioned to me what era the costume has to be from.

Barbara: I didn't even know at the time what era, but I decided the costume needs to be something from the 1920's.

Layla: Okay! Barbara, I was thinking that one night you could have dinner with me and Christian?

Barbara: That would be great! What night would that be good on?

Layla: How long are you going to be in Llandview for?

Barbara: I'm actually going to be moving to Llandview. I have decided to get a divorce.

Layla: Oh! Are you okay?

Barbara: I'm fine. Thanks for being concerned.

Layla: You're welcome! I guess Saturday night would be fine. Say around 8 p.m.

Barbara: Okay! Bye!

Layla: Bye!

Seconds later she hangs up the phone.

Meanwhile Oliver is putting his cell phone on his vibrant. He decides that he needs to take a nap for a little while.

Around 2:40 p.m.

Todd is calling up Evangeline. After four rings her answering machine comes on. He decides to leave a message after the beep.

Around 3:15 p.m.

Layla and Christian are in Evangeline's apartment

Evangeline: Layla, why do you need a costume?

Layla: Oliver's Mom is having a murder mystery party for him.

Evangeline: Does your boyfriend know about it?

Layla: Oliver is not my boyfriend anymore.

Evangeline: What? (She says in a surprised tone) Why did you two break up? I thought things were going great between the both of you.

Layla: I thought so until he told me that he's really gay.

When Evangeline heard that she was in complete shock and had no idea what to say to her sister.

Layla: I'm going to remain friends with him.

Evangeline: Layla…how can you be okay with Oliver being gay?

Layla: Because Oliver is not a bad guy. He was just in denial about who he really was, and how his parents expected him to be.

Evangeline: Oliver hasn't told his parents that he's gay? (She says in a concerned tone)

Layla: His Mom knows the truth. She is okay about it.

Evangeline: That is good. So, his father doesn't know?

Layla: No!

Evangeline: Okay! Let's go to the costume store now!

Layla: Okay!

Then all three of them head out the door.

Meanwhile in Boston

George has decided he will hire an private detective to get information on his wife to make sure that she doesn't leave him.

George: I wonder what secrets you are keeping from me Barbara! Also, I should get some information about my son, but maybe it's not necessary. It's not like he is keeping anything from me. If I thought he was hiding something, then he will have to deal with me.

Around 4:30 p.m.

Todd and Tea are watching Open Waters.

Tea: Can't we watch something else?

Todd: No!

Tea: You're not being fair!

Todd: There is no way we're watching a chick flick.

Tea: I thought you liked watching them with me!

Todd: I lied! I'm just into watching romantic movies!

Tea: So, watching a thriller movie is something you prefer to watch?

Todd: Yes!

Tea: Where am I going to find someone who likes to watch romantic movies?

Todd: Actually Evangeline is into watching romance movies.

Tea: Wow! What are the odds that me and your best friend like the same kind of moviex?

Todd: A slight chance! How about you ask Evangeline to watch a chick flick with you?

Tea: No! I would rather watch it by myself.

Todd: Why can't you be friends with Evangeline?

Tea: Because of the fact that she has feelings for you.

Todd: You shouldn't let that get to you!

Tea: How do you expect me to be okay with Evangeline having feelings for you? Do you want me to just forgive and forget?

Todd: Yes!

Tea: I don't know if I can forgive her just yet, but I could try to forget.

Todd: Okay!

Around 5:15 p.m.

Evangeline: Layla, can I go home now?

Layla: I thought you were having fun!

Evangeline: Fun is what I felt like twenty minutes ago.

Layla: Okay! Where's Christian?

Evangeline: He left five minutes ago!

Layla: Okay! How about you try on a costume right now?

Evangeline: What? (She says in a surprised tone) You have got to be kidding!

Layla: I'm not!

Evangeline: Forget it Layla.

Layla: You would have fun being in a costume.

Evangeline: There is no point for me to try on a costume, when I wasn't even invited.

Layla: I don't think Oliver's Mom would mind you being there.

Evangeline: What makes you so sure about that?

Layla: Because she's not such a bad person.

Evangeline: The only way I would go is if she wanted me there.

Layla: Then I'll ask her if you can come!

Evangeline: Okay! I will give it some thought.

Layla: That is fine with me.

About 5:30 p.m.

Oliver is awake. He checks to see if anyone left any voicemails. Unexpectedly nobody called, but seconds later the cell phone rings. He answers it on the second ring.

Oliver: Hello!

George: Hello son!

Oliver: Dad! (He says in a shocked tone) How are you?

George: I'm okay! Are you okay son?

Oliver: Yes!

George: Are you keeping anything from me?

Olive wasn't sure want to do. He could lie to his father, but maybe telling the truth was a good thing he thought . If I decided to tell my father I'm gay he will not be happy about it. If I decide not to tell him I'm gay, everything will be fine between us! Oh, what should I do?

Oliver: There are things I need to tell you Dad, but I can't talk about it on the phone.

George: Okay! I'll be in Llandview right away!

Oliver: Okay! When would you come?

George: I could come tomorrow, but then I would have to leave on Tuesday. I have to cover for someone at work on Wednesday.

Oliver: That is fine.

George: Okay! Bye son!

Seconds later Oliver ends the call.

Then he thought to himself Shit! Shit! What did I do? How am I supposed to tell my Mom that my father is coming to Llandview tomorrow? It will not be an easy thing to do. I need to talk to someone about what I have done. I wonder if Kyle is in his room right now. Or should I let my Mom know first? It would be the right thing to do, but I don't think I can face her right now.

Seconds later he grabs his hotel key and then he heads out the door.

Kyle is in his room when he hears a knock on the door. He opens it right away, and is surprised to see that it's Oliver.

Kyle: What are you doing here?

Oliver: Can I come in? I really need to talk to you about something I shouldn't have done!

Kyle: Okay!

Seconds later Oliver goes into the room and then Kyle closes the door.

Kyle: What happened?

Oliver: My father called me…He asked me if I was keeping anything from him…I thought about whether or not to admit the truth about being gay…and I came to a decision.

Kyle: What decision did you come to?

Oliver: I'm going to tell my father that I'm gay!

Kyle: Are you sure it's what you want to do? You still have time to change your mind about it.

Oliver couldn't believe what Kyle was saying. Just recently Kyle was angry at him for hiding the fact that he was gay to Christian.

Oliver: I don't have time to change my mind about it.

Kyle: Why not Oliver?

Oliver: My father is coming to Llandview tomorrow.

Kyle: What? (He says in a shocked tone) What were you thinking?

Oliver: I don't know! Wait…I thought you wanted me to be honest about me being gay.

Kyle: I still do but I don't think you should tell your father just yet that you're gay.

Oliver: I can't keep on lying to him Kyle. He has to know who I really am!

Kyle: Yes, he does! I just don't understand why you need to tell him right away that you're gay. It's like you're a different person now.

Oliver: If that is how you feel then you can go back to Nick.

Kyle: What? (He says in a shocked tone)

Oliver: It was a mistake coming here. I'm going to go.

Kyle: Don't go! We need to finish this conversation.

Oliver: Kyle, I need to be by myself right now! Please understand!

Then he heads out the room and Kyle is upset that Oliver decided to leave.

As Oliver is leaving the Angel Square Hotel he thought I can't believe what I said to Kyle. Why would I do that to the person that I love? Maybe I feel like that I don't deserve him! I have treated him so bad ever since I saw him in Llandview. I kept lying to myself about what I was really feeling. Why do I always screw things up?

About ten minutes later

Oliver is knocking at his Mom's hotel room. A couple of seconds later she opens the door. She can tell by the look on her son's face that he is upset over something.

Barbara: What happened?

Oliver: Mom, I don't know where to start!

Barbara: Come in!

Seconds later he goes into the room and then she closes the door. He takes a sit and she takes a sit too.

Barbara: Oliver, talk to me about what happened.

Oliver: Dad is coming to Llandview tomorrow.

Barbara: I thought he wasn't coming! (She says in a surprised tone)

Oliver: He wasn't until I told him there was something important that I had to tell him.

Barbara: Oliver, I don't think you're ready to do that!

Oliver: That is exactly when Kyle thought too.

Barbara: He is right. You're not ready to tell your father. Just wait a little longer to tell him that you're gay.

Oliver: I can't wait Mom! I may not be ready to tell him that I'm gay, but I have to tell him the truth.

Barbara: Okay! What happened between you and Kyle to make so upset?

Oliver: We got into an argument!

Barbara: What was said between the both of you?

Oliver: When Kyle said I'm a different person now, that is when I told him he should be with Nick.

Barbara: Nick! Do you know anything about him?

Oliver: Not much! When I was at the gym I saw Kyle with Nick. I didn't like the way Nick was flirting with my ex-boyfriend.

Barbara: It's okay to be jealous.

Oliver: I think that was the first time I ever got so jealous about a guy flirting with Kyle.

Barbara: You were still dating Layla at the time it happened?

Oliver: Yes! I wanted to convince myself, Kyle, and everyone else that I wasn't gay!

Barbara: Why didn't you tell me you were gay at the time you knew you were?

Oliver: Because I knew you and dad would be disappointed in me.

Barbara: Oliver, I wouldn't have been disappointed but surprised that you were gay.

Oliver: Mom…I don't understand! You and Dad are respected members of a church. You two follow what the church is taught.

Barbara: Yes, but I have a secret of my own Oliver. I didn't always believe in everything that the Church was teaching.

Oliver: Then why did you go along with it?

Barbara: For your father! I'm sorry I never told you but can you forgive me?

Oliver: Yes!

Barbara: Good! You have to go back to the Angel Square Hotel and have a talk with Kyle.

Oliver: I can't do that right now Mom! I told him I need sometime to myself.

Barbara: Okay! Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash up. We're going out to eat.

Oliver: I don't feel like going out!

Barbara: Okay! I'll order room service then! What do you want?

Oliver: It doesn't matter.

Then he heads to the bathroom and he closes the door seconds later.

Barbara: I'm going to do whatever it takes to get my son and Kyle back together!

Seconds later she dials room service.

Meanwhile at the Angel Square Hotel

Kyle is pacing back and forth in the lobby. He is hoping Oliver will come back. Seconds later Roxy comes in.

Roxy: Why are you pacing back and forth?

Kyle: I'm waiting for Oliver to come back.

Roxy: What happened?

Kyle: We had a little argument.

Roxy: Want to talk about it?

Kyle: Yes! Oliver is going to tell his father that he is gay. I suggested that he wait , but he didn't agree with me on it. At a point I told him he's a different person, and that is when he said I should be back with Nick.

Roxy: What was your reaction to that?

Kyle: I thought he was out of his mind. Then he says it was mistake for me to come. I asked him not to go, but he said he needed time to himself.

Roxy: If you really love Oliver, then give him the time that he needs.

Kyle: Are you sure about that?

Roxy: Yes!

Kyle: I'm going to go to Roddy's to get a drink. You want to come?

Roxy: I have work that needs to be done!

Kyle: Okay!

Seconds later he heads out the door.

Roxy: I'm going to come up with a plan to get Kyle back together with Oliver.

Around 7:30 p.m.

Barbara: How are your feeling now?

Oliver: I feel a little better. I have to go Mom!

Barbara: Take the cake with you.

Oliver: Don't you want it Mom?

Barbara: No! I'll call you tomorrow to see how you are doing.

Oliver: Okay! Bye Mom!

Then she hands him the cake in the bag. He gives her a kiss on the cheek before he leaves.

Barbara: What could I do to get Oliver and Kyle back together? It has to be something unexpected.

Around 8:25 p.m.

Oliver is back at the apartment. He is putting his clothes back into the drawers, and seconds later Layla comes in.

Layla: Do you need any help?

Oliver: No!

Layla: So, are you okay?

Oliver: I didn't have a good day, but I don't want to talk about it right now.

Layla: Okay! We'll talk about it in the morning!

Oliver: Okay! Goodnight!

Layla: Goodnight!

Then she leaves his room!

A moment later Oliver thinks of calling Kyle but decides not to.

Oliver: I'll call him in a few days.

Meanwhile Kyle is thinking of calling Oliver, but decides not to do that. Seconds later there is a knock on the door. He goes to open it, and is shocked to find Nick there.

Kyle: What are you doing here?

Nick: I came to see you!

Kyle: You came to find out if I made a decision about whether or not I want to be with you or Oliver.

Nick: So, has your decision been made?

Kyle: Yes! I choose Oliver!

Nick: What? (He says in a shocked tone) I can't believe you would pick him over me. Why would you want to be with a guy who isn't making a move on you?

Kyle: Because Oliver is different. He isn't comfortable making a move on a guy. He's kind of shy, but I like that about him. I like that he gives me space when I need it. I like everything about him.

Nick: Then you two deserve each other.

Kyle: Now, will you please leave?

Nick: Fine! You'll be sorry that you chose him over me!

Kyle: No, I won't be!

Then Nick leaves seconds later and Kyle closes the door.

Meanwhile Evangeline is awake from the nap that she took. Then she goes to check her answering machine to see if there are any messages on it. When she sees there is only one message on it, she presses the play button seconds later.

Todd: Hi Evangeline! I called to see if you're okay! I was going to wait until Monday to call, but I changed my mind. I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you confessed your feelings to me. It was a huge shock to me. I thought about what you said, and I don't have any feeling for you. I'm really in love with Tea. She makes me happy. If things were different maybe I might have fallen in love with you.. I still hope we can remain friends.

Evangeline: Well, I guess I have my answer on how Todd feels about me. The only problem is how do I find the strength to move on.

To Be Continued


	9. Conversations

It is Monday morning.

Around 7:30 a.m.

Oliver is having breakfast with Layla. They are having pancakes with butter and syrup, and orange juice and coffee.

Layla: So, what happened last night?

Oliver: A lot happened! My father called me…he asked if there was something I was keeping from him…and I told him there is. I said I couldn't tell it to him over the phone, and he's coming to Llandview today.

Layla: Are you telling him that you're gay? (She says in a surprised tone)

Oliver: Yes! I can't believe it. That is not the worst part.

Layla: Did something happen between you and Kyle? (She says in a concerned tone)

Oliver: I was kind of surprised when he told me that I should wait to tell my father.

Layla: Well, it is because he cares what is best for you.

Oliver: I know that now! When Kyle said I was a different person now, that is when I told him he should get back together with Nick.

Layla: You didn't mean it right?

Oliver: No!

Layla: You should talk to him!

Oliver: I can't talk to him today! I have to see my Dad today…and tell him I'm gay.

Layla: Do you want me to be there when you tell him?

Oliver: No! I have to do this on my own.

Layla: Okay! I wish you all the best luck!

Oliver: Thanks Layla. I'm glad we can still be friends.

Layla: Me too!

Around 9:00 a.m.

Barbara is at the Angel Square Hotel. She sees Roxy behind the desk seconds later.

Roxy: Hey! What brings you by?

Barbara: Well, I was hoping we could team up.

Roxy: On what exactly?(She says in a curious tone)

Barbara: On getting my son and Kyle back together!

Roxy: Are you serious? (She says in a excited tone)

Barbara: Yes!

Roxy: I was thinking last night of coming up with a plan to get Kyle and Oliver back together. How should we go about doing that?

Barbara: Well, I was thinking we have to do something that neither one of them would expect us to do.

Roxy: How about we discuss it at lunch around 12 p.m. We'll meet at Roddy's.

Barbara: Okay! Bye Roxy!

Roxy: Bye Mrs. Fish.

Barbara: You can call me Barbara. I prefer that!

Roxy: Okay!

Seconds later she heads out of the Angel Square Hotel.

About 9:30 a.m.

John and Oliver are having a conservation.

Oliver: So, I spent a lot of time knowing everything I need to know about drugs.

John: That is really good. I'm going to spread word around that you're looking to earn a little extra money.

Oliver: Keeton has to believe that I'm interested.

John: If he does, then you may have an job working for the drug organization.

Oliver: I hope your plan works.

John: That is what I'm counting on.

Around 10 a.m.

Oliver's father arrives at the Llandview Airport. He is waiting to get off the plane.

George: I wonder what kind of place Llandview really is. First thing I have to do is a pick a hotel to stay at until Tuesday.

Around 10:15 a.m.

Barbara is meeting with Divorce Attorney Ted Wilson.

Ted Wilson: Why do you want to divorce your husband?

Barbara: I realized that I no longer want to be married to him. We have irreconcilable differences.

Ted Wilson: I understand! When exactly do you want the divorce papers to be delivered?

Barbara: As soon as possible!

Ted Wilson: Okay! Can you tell me what kind of a person your husband is?

Barbara: Well, George has very high expectations in the beliefs that he follows. He doesn't approve of certain things, like people being gay.

Ted Wilson: So, your husband is a respected man in the community?

Barbara: Yes! When he learns our son is gay, he will be determined to change that.

Ted Wilson: What is the name of the church that is strict about religious beliefs?

Barbara: The church is called Holy Sienna .

Ted Wilson: Okay! Do you know the people who attend the church?

Barbara: Yes, because I do a lot of volunteer work there.

Ted Wilson: Do you follow the beliefs of what Holy Sienna was teaching?

Barbara: The church is what my husband wanted me to be part of. It doesn't mean I follow everything that is taught.

Ted Wilson: If it gets out public, you do realize your reputation may be on the line.

Barbara: I don't really care Mr. Wilson. What matters now is being part of my son's life.

Ted Wilson: Okay! I'm going to do some research on Holy Sienna, before I get the paperwork started for the divorce papers. Can you also provide the address you used to live at? I'll need that so I can mail the copy of your husband's divorce papers out?

Barbara: Okay!

Then she writes down the address on a piece of paper.

Barbara: Thanks for meeting with me.

Ted Wilson: You're welcomed! Where are you staying so I send your copy of the divorce papers?

Barbara: I'm staying at the Palace Hotel.

Ted Wilson: Okay! Have a good day!

Barbara: Thank you!

Then she leaves Ted Wilson's office.

Around 10:30 a.m.

George decides to get out at the Llandview Towers hotel. He pays the driver and then he gets out of the car with his overnight bag. He closes the door seconds later.

George: This is a small town. No wonder why Barbara wants to stay here.

Then he starts heading into the hotel to see if there is a room available.

Around 12 p.m.

Barbara and Roxy are sitting at a table in Roddy's.

Roxy: So, any ideas on how to get Kyle and Oliver back together?

Barbara: I never really done something to help my son with a relationship.

Roxy: He never dated anyone in high school to hide the fact that he was gay?

Barbara: No! He usually was focused on his studies and doing activities.

Roxy: Did any girl ever show a interest in him?

Barbara: Yes! Her name was Sue Dale.

_Flashback_

_Oliver is about fifteen years old. He is watching a movie with Sue Dale._

_Sue: I have to tell you something Oliver._

_Oliver: What is it?_

_Sue: I like you!_

_Oliver: I…can I get you something to drink?_

_Sue: Any soda will be fine!_

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Then he heads to the kitchen where is Mom is making oatmeal cookies._

_Oliver: Mom, I need to talk to you!_

_Barbara: What do you need to talk to me about?_

_Oliver: Sue, just told me that she likes me._

_Barbara: What did you say?_

_Oliver: I asked her if she wanted anything to drink._

_Barbara: Oliver, you have to tell her if you like her or not._

_Oliver: I'm not comfortable talking to girls._

_Barbara: How is it that you are comfortable talking to me than with other girls your age?_

_Oliver: Because you're my Mom and you always know how to help me with any problems that I have._

_End of Flashback_

_Barbara: How come I never saw that my son was really gay?_

_Roxy: Because he made you believe that he was interested in dating girls._

_Barbara: We need to come up with something right away. _

_Roxy: How about doing letters as secret admirers?_

_Barbara: That is a great idea. You could be the secret admirer for Oliver, and I could be the secret admirer for Kyle. We should do a lot of letters, and then have a place for them to meet at._

_Roxy: Good. The thing is will it work?_

_Barbara: Well, I hope it does. If not then we'll come up with something better._

_Roxy: Good! We should get stationery supplies._

_Barbara: Okay! We should start working on the letters right away!_

_Roxy: Yes!_

_Around 1 p.m._

_Oliver is trying to focus on listening in to what Mayor Lowell is taking about, when his phone rings. He decides to mute the sound feed. Seconds later he answers his cell phone._

_Oliver: Hello!_

_George: Hi son!_

_Oliver: Dad! (He says in a surprised tone) Are you in Llandview?_

_George: Yes! I think the town is a nice place. So, when do you want to meet me?_

_Oliver: Around 6:30 p.m. Is that okay?_

_George: Yes! I'm staying at Llandview Towers!_

_Oliver: Okay! I will meet you in the lobby around 6:30 p.m._

_George: That is fine. Bye._

_Oliver: Bye!_

_Seconds later he ends his call._

_Oliver: I have to be prepared when I see my father. I can't back out of telling him that I'm gay. I have to stop being afraid of how he will react will to me being gay._

_Then he gets back to listening to what Mayor Lowell is saying._

_Around 2:30 p.m._

_Barbara is working on the secret admirer letter to Kyle._

_You don't know me, but I have noticed you. I am interested in getting to know the person that you are._

_Signed_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_Barbara: That seems like a good start. I wonder how Roxy is doing with her letter right now._

_Meanwhile Roxy is working on the secret admirer letter to Oliver._

_Hey, I want you to know that I have been admiring you ever since I saw you. I would like to know more about you. _

_Signed_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_Roxy: Okay! I have to call Barbara right now!_

_Seconds later she calls Barbara's cell phone number. On the second ring she answers the phone._

_Barbara: Hello!_

_Roxy: Hi! I finished the letter, but it is kind of short._

_Barbara: So, is mine._

_Roxy: When we see each other in person, we exchange the letters. I will give the letter you have written for Kyle when he asks if he has any mail, and you will leave the letter that I have written to Oliver in his mail box. _

_Barbara: Okay! I'll be right over!_

_Roxy: Okay!_

_Around 2:45 p.m._

_Barbara and Roxy are exchanging the letters._

_Roxy: I can't believe we are doing something good to help two people who should be together out._

_Barbara: This is really fun._

_Roxy: Yes, it is._

_Barbara: I need to find a job! Are you looking for help?_

_Roxy: No! Besides, I think you should work someplace that is nicer._

_Barbara: The only thing I'm really good at is cooking and baking._

_Roxy: Then you should have no problem getting a job at a restaurant._

_Barbara: Maybe I could work at the Palace Hotel._

_Roxy: You could start there. If they are not hiring there are not restaurants in town that may have job openings available._

_Barbara: Okay!_

_Then she puts the letter in her bag._

_Barbara: Let me know how Kyle felt about getting the letter, and I will let you know how Oliver felt about his._

_Roxy: Okay!_

_Seconds later Barbara leaves the Angel Square Hotel._

_Around 5 p.m._

_Kyle is coming into the Angel Square Hotel. He heads over to where Roxy is._

_Roxy: Hey!_

_Kyle: Hey! Was there any mail left for me?_

_Roxy: Yes!_

_Then she goes to get his mail. Seconds later she hands it to him._

_Kyle: Thanks!_

_Then he takes the mail with him to his room. Once he gets inside his room he starts checking what he got in the mail. One is a bill, a few are junk mail, and the last one is the letter with just Kyle on it. He is curious about what it is. Then he goes to open it. He is surprised by after reading what the letter says._

_Kyle: I can't believe that I have a secret admirer. I wonder who the person is. _

_About 5:15 p.m._

_Oliver is taking a five minute break, when seconds later Keeton approaches him._

_Keeton: Hey Man!_

_Oliver: Hey! What's up?_

_Keeton: Are you really looking to earn extra money?_

_Oliver: Yes! Do you know someone who is looking for help?_

_Keeton: Yes! There a few job openings available. I can put in word that you're looking for a job, and you might possibly get the job._

_Oliver: Thanks!_

_Keeton: You wouldn't mind what kind of job it is?_

_Oliver: No!_

_Keeton: Okay! I'll let you know on Tuesday if you have the job or not._

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Then Keeton heads off to make a call. On the second ring Mayor Lowell answers the phone._

_Mayor Lowell: Hello!_

_Keeton: I know someone who is looking for a job._

_Mayor Lowell: That is good. Meet me later! _

_Keeton: Will do!_

_Then he ends the call._

_Around 6 p.m._

_Oliver and John are having a conservation._

_John: So, you might have a shot at working for Mayor Lowell._

_Oliver: If I do, then I will have access to know what the Mayor is planning._

_John: Then we will get information that we can use to send him to jail._

_Around 6:30 p.m._

_Oliver is in the lobby waiting for his father to show. Seconds later he sees his father come out of the elevator._

_George: Hello Oliver!_

_Oliver: Dad! You look well!_

_George: Thanks! So, what do you have to tell me?_

_Oliver: I…broke up with Layla._

_George: I thought you relationship was her was going fine. What happened?_

_Oliver: I…wasn't honest with her._

_George: Did you cheat on her?_

_Oliver: No! I…I'm gay Dad!_

_George: What? (He says in a shocked tone) You can't be gay?_

_Oliver: I am!_

_George: How long have you been keeping it from me and your mother? (He says in a serious tone)_

_Oliver: I knew when I was in high school that I was attracted to guys._

_George: So, you just lied to me and your mother?_

_Oliver: Yes! I knew it was what you wanted from me._

_George: You are not going to tell your mother about this. This news will upset her._

_Oliver: Mom knows Dad, and she is okay about me being gay._

_George: No! (He says in an angry tone) When exactly did you tell your Mom about you being gay?_

_Oliver: On the same day she came to Llandview._

_George: So, she has been lying to me? (He says in a upset tone)_

_Oliver: Yes!_

_George: I'm going to help you!_

_Oliver: Dad, I don't want your help. Nothing is going to stop me from changing who I really am._

_George: Maybe not at first but in time you will go back to liking girls._

_Oliver: That is not going to happen Dad._

_George: I can't have a gay son. This news will ruin me at the church My reputation will be ruined once they learn I have a gay son._

_Oliver: Is that all you care about? (He says in a angry tone) _

_George: The church is very important to me, and so is the work I do there._

_Oliver: Well, then you can head back there._

_George: How dare you talk to me like that son? (He says in serious tone)_

_Oliver: I'm not afraid of you anymore Dad. All my life I was taught to be what a man really is, but that was a lie. It is okay to cry, to feel something for someone, and to live a happy life._

_George: You will not have a happy life if you're having a relationship with a man._

_Oliver: When I left to go to college I never expected to meet a guy that I would fall in love with. Being with him is what mattered most to me._

_George: What about me Oliver? Do I matter to you at all?_

_Oliver: Yes, but what matters most now is Kyle._

_George: No! What matters is now I am going to explain to the church that I go to that I have a gay son._

_Oliver: I don't care about that. I don't want to be changed into something that I know I'm not. Now, I will be leaving._

_Then Oliver starts to leave._

_George: Do not walk away Oliver! If you do then you're no longer my son._

_Then Oliver turns around and says this to his father_

_Oliver: I hope you have a nice life without me it._

_Then he starts walking away from his dad. Seconds later Oliver calls his Mom on his cell phone. On the third ring she answers the phone._

_Barbara: Hello!_

_Oliver: Hi Mom!_

_Barbara: Oliver! Is everything okay?_

_Oliver: Yes! I told Dad that I'm gay!_

_Barbara: So, he didn't take the news of you being gay well?_

_Oliver: No! All he cared about was his reputation. I was sick of hearing! Before I left the hotel I told him to have a nice life without me. _

_Barbara: I'm proud of you Oliver. _

_Oliver: I'm proud of myself Mom, and I'm glad you're proud of me too! Now, I can finally be free from dad._

_Barbara: That is great son. I also have some good news to share with you Oliver._

_Oliver: What is it Mom?_

_Barbara: I got a new job!_

_Oliver: That is great Mom. Where is the new job at?_

_Barbara: The Palace Hotel!_

_Oliver: That is great Mom. We should celebrate._

_Barbara: Yes! Can you have dinner with me tonight?_

_Oliver: Mom, maybe we can do it on Wednesday. I'm really tired right now!_

_Barbara: Okay! Bye son!_

_Oliver: Bye!_

_About 7:30 p.m._

_George is in his room at Llandview Towers. He is on the phone with Mac Brown._

_Mac: So, what kind of help do you need George?_

_George: I want to have an intervention for my son. We have to cure him of being gay._

_Mac: When do you want it to happen?_

_George: In a few months!_

_Mac: Why would you want to wait that long to have an intervention? (He says in a concerned tone)_

_George: I don't want Oliver to suspect that I am planning to help him stop being gay._

_Mac: Okay! Bye!_

_George: Bye!_

_Seconds later George ends the call._

_George: You will thank me for helping you Oliver._

_Around 7:55 p.m._

_Oliver is looking through the mail to see if he has gotten anything. Seconds later he find a letter with just his first name on it. He goes to open it seconds later. He is surprised by what the letter says._

_Oliver: Who has a secret crush on me?_

_To Be Continued_


	10. The Plan Continues

It is Tuesday morning.

The time is 10 a.m.

Kyle is on his way to work, when he decides to have a chat with Roxy.

Kyle: Hey! Can I talk to you for a few minutes?

Roxy: Sure! What is on your mind?

Kyle: You know the letter I got yesterday?

Roxy: Yes!

Kyle: Well, it has to do with someone liking me.

Roxy: Oh! (She says in a surprised tone) Who was it from? (She lied)

Kyle: A secret admirer!

Roxy: So, what are you going to do about it?

Kyle: I'm not sure. I wish I knew who the person was.

Roxy: Eventually you will find out at some point.

Kyle: So, I will keep receiving letters until the person wants to meet me?

Roxy: Yes!

Kyle: Well, thanks for the chat. I have to get going to work now.

Roxy: Okay! See you later!

Kyle: Bye!

Then he heads out of the Angel Square Hotel

Roxy: This plan has to work.

Meanwhile at the Llandview Police Department

Oliver is taking a five minute break. He is wondering to himself who the letter came from. Seconds later he sees Layla coming his way.

Layla: Are you okay?

Oliver: No! Can we talk for a few minutes?

Layla: Okay!

Oliver: Someone sent me a letter saying that they like me.

Layla: A secret admirer right?

Oliver: Yes! How would you know that?

Layla: I had an secret admirer in high school. I thought it was great to have a person that was interested in me.

Oliver: How many letters do you get from your secret admirer?

Layla: Around thirty!

Oliver: Did you meet your secret admirer?

Layla: Yes! His name was James Hill.

_Flashback_

_Dear Layla_

_I think it is time that we meet one another. Can you be at the bleachers outside around 4:30 today?_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_Around 4:30 p.m._

_Layla was sitting on the bleachers wearing a beautiful pink dress. She sees a young boy who is cute with brown hair coming her way. She wonders if that is her secret admirer._

_James: I'm glad you came Layla._

_Layla: I wanted to meet the person who sent me those charming letters._

_James: So, do you think you would be interested in going out a date with me?_

_Layla: Yes!_

_James: Well, okay. How about I take you out to a movie right now?_

_Layla: I would like that!_

_End Of Flashback_

_Layla: I dated James for three months before I realized that he wasn't the one for me anymore._

_Oliver: Well, okay. I keep wondering whether or not my secret admirer is a boy or girl._

_Layla: You will have to wait sometime before the secret admirer decides he or she wants to meet you._

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Around 1 p.m._

_Roxy is on the phone with Barbara._

_Barbara: So, Kyle is interested in knowing who the secret admirer is?_

_Roxy: Yes! Have you spoken to your son yet?_

_Barbara: No! I will give him a call later today!_

_Roxy: Good! I think something should be sent with the second letter._

_Barbara: That is really a good idea. What kind of thing should be sent?_

_Roxy: I think it has to be something they like, but I think we should be creative._

_Barbara: Good! I'll pick out something funny. What will you be picking out?_

_Roxy: I will have to give it a lot of thought. Once I know what it is, we should meet as soon as possible._

_Roxy: Okay! Bye!_

_Barbara: Bye!_

_Meanwhile at Llandview Airport_

_George is waiting to board his flight back to Boston. He has been thinking on his was to the airport how to handle his son's situation of being gay._

_George: I'll have to come up with a lie to get my son to come back to Boston or …I could arrange a staged kidnapping. Once the person has him Oliver will be taken to a secret place to get the help that he needs. On_

_Around 2:30 p.m._

_Oliver is about to head into John McBain's office when he sees Keeton coming seconds later._

_Keeton: You got the job!_

_Oliver: That is great. When would I start?_

_Keeton: First you need to prove yourself._

_Oliver: Why would I need to do that?_

_Keeton: Because your trust is very important. _

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Keeton: I will be going with you. We will leave the Police Station around 7 p.m._

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Keeton: Do not discuss this with anyone._

_Oliver: I won't! (He lied)_

_Keeton: Okay! See you later Fish!_

_Then he heads back to work._

_Around 3:15 p.m._

_John McBain is having a conversation with Oliver._

_Oliver: I'm going somewhere with Keeton tonight._

_John: That is good._

_Oliver: Should I be wired?_

_John: No! I think someone will be checking to see if you're wearing a wire tonight. We can't let anyone suspect you're working undercover._

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Meanwhile Barbara is looking for a gift that Kyle would like. In her thoughts she is thinking the gift has to be something nice, but not really serious._

_Barbara: I think I know what to do. Maybe it could be something simple as candy or cookies. Wait a minute! I could make a cake for Kyle. That sounds like a fun thing to do._

_Meanwhile Roxy is looking for a gift for Oliver. Seconds later she thinks I could go to a bookstore and get a gift card. _

_Around 5 p.m._

_Roxy is on the phone with Barbara._

_Barbara: So, did you get a gift for Oliver?_

_Roxy: Yes! I got him a gift card to a bookstore. What kind of gift did you get?_

_Barbara: I'm going to make Kyle a cake!_

_Roxy: I think your idea is better than mine._

_Barbara: Our ideas were both great. Now, we need to decide which day to give the gifts and letters on?_

_Roxy: Well, it shouldn't be right away. We should wait at least until Friday to do it._

_Barbara: Okay! I will see you then! Bye!_

_Roxy: Bye!_

_Around 7:!5 p.m._

_Keeton and Oliver are at abandoned warehouse. Seconds later a man in his late forties comes in with a briefcase._

_Keeton: Hello Mr. A?_

_Mr. A: So, this is your friend Fish that is looking for extra work?_

_Keeton: Yes!_

_Oliver is thinking to himself can I really pull this off._

_Mr. A: Hello Mr. Fish!_

_Then he goes to shake Oliver's hand. Seconds later he releases it._

_Mr. A: Your task is to deliver this briefcase to the address on the back of it._

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Mr. A: If this briefcase is delivered successfully, then I will find a way to contact you about your next task._

_Oliver: I understand that!_

_Mr. A: Before I hand you the briefcase I will need to check you out._

_Seconds later he puts the briefcase on the floor. Then he checks to see if Oliver is wearing any wires. After a minute a half Mr. A stops doing the search._

_Mr. A: You passed!_

_Then he tells Oliver to pickup the briefcase and seconds later he does that. Then Mr. A leaves the warehouse._

_Keeton: Now, you will do the task on your own._

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Seconds later Keeton heads out of the warehouse and then Oliver checks the other side of the briefcase. He sees the address is on the docks in Llandview, and sees that the date has to be tonight at midnight._

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Around 9:30 p.m._

_Barbara is writing the second letter for Kyle._

_To Kyle:_

_I thought of doing something nice for you. Enjoy the treat I have made._

_Your Secret Admirer _

_Barbara: That is perfect._

_Meanwhile Roxy is writing her second letter for Oliver._

_To Oliver_

_I wanted to express how I feel about you with a gift. Hope you like it._

_Your Secret Admirer_

_Roxy: This is good._

_Around 12 a.m._

_Oliver is at the docks. Seconds later all man dressed in black with a brown hat approaches him._

_Mystery Man: Are you the new guy?_

_Oliver: Yes! I believe this briefcase is for you._

_Mystery Man: Hand it to me._

_Seconds later Oliver hands the briefcase to the guy._

_Mystery Man: Now, I have to check to make sure it's all in there._

_Then he goes to open the briefcase and inside is a lot of money._

_Mystery Man: I want you to count the money for me. They should be about twenty five hundred dollars there._

_Oliver: Okay! Should I count it here?_

_Mystery Man: No! You will come with me to my house. Once we're inside you will start counting the money. If there is twenty five hundred dollars in there, I will have a car take you home. If all the money is out there, we're going to have a problem. Do you understand?_

_Oliver: Yes!_

_Around 1:30 a.m._

_Oliver has finished counting the money._

_Mystery Man: So, is the total twenty five hundred dollars?_

_Oliver: Yes!_

_Mystery Man: Now, I shall have a car bring you back to the dock._

_As Oliver is about to head out of the house, the Mystery Man says something._

_Mystery Man: I forget to give you your money._

_Oliver: I didn't know I was getting paid for this. I thought this was a test to see if I would get the job._

_Mystery Man: The test was to see if you would show up at the dock. _

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Then he is handed a white envelope._

_Mystery Man: See you soon Fish!_

_Then Oliver leaves the house. A car is waiting outside for him. Once he is in the car and he closes the door, the driver starts driving._

_Around 2:35 a.m._

_Oliver is back at the apartment. He heads right to bed._

_Some hours later_

_It is 8:00 a.m._

_Oliver opens the envelope to see how much he was paid for the job. He counts that there is five hundred dollars in there._

_Oliver: What have I gotten myself into? I wonder what the next job is._

_Meanwhile Keeton is having a conversation with Mayor Lowell in the park._

_Mayor Lowell: Your friend Fish was impressive last night. Mystery Man thought he did a great job._

_Keeton: That is good news. So, is there a new assignment for Fish?_

_Mayor Lowell: Yes! This time he will be sent out of town. He will be meeting with Mr. Sam._

_Keeton: Okay! When would Fish be leaving?_

_Mayor Lowell: Tonight! Tell Fish that a white van will pick him outside of the Police Station at 7:30 p.m._

_Keeton: Will do!_

_Around 10 a.m._

_John is talking with Oliver._

_Oliver: I can't believe it went well last night._

_John: I don't think you should be wired. I don't want anything bad to happen to you._

_Oliver: I'm prepared to take the risk to bring Mayor Lowell down._

_John: Are you sure you want to continue being undercover?_

_Oliver: Yes!_

_John: Good! So far, Mayor Lowell doesn't suspect Cole of working undercover._

_Oliver: That is good news._

_John: Now, I want you to head home._

_Oliver: Don't you need me at work right now?_

_John: You need rest Fish! I can tell that you're tired right now!_

_Oliver: Okay! Bye!_

_Seconds later he leaves John McBain's office. He is about to leave when Keeton comes up to him._

_Keeton: I have another job for you._

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Keeton: Tonight at the Police Station a white van will be waiting for you around 7:30 p.m. Your job is out of town. You will be meeting with Mr. Sam._

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Keeton: Good! The van will take you back when the job is finished._

_Oliver: That is fine._

_Keeton: Don't mess the job up. Mr. Sam expects things to go right._

_Hours later_

_It is 7:30 p.m._

_Oliver is getting into the white van. Seconds later the driver starts driving the van._

_Meanwhile Kyle is back home. He is tired from all the work that he had to do. He spent the day thinking about Oliver, and how about who his secret admirer is._

_Kyle: I wonder if Oliver is okay. I want to call him, but I don't know if he will take my call. Perhaps tomorrow we could talk_

_Around 9:30 p.m._

_The white van stops at a abandoned black two story house. Oliver questions what is inside the house. He gets out seconds later, and is greeted by a beautiful Asian women in her thirties._

_Lee: Hello Mr. Fish! Come with me._

_Then he follows Lee into the house. When they are inside the walls are all painted light blue, there is no light on, but she is leading Oliver upstairs with a flashlight._

_Lee: So, tell me something about yourself._

_Oliver: I like to work hard!_

_Lee: That is important, but what I meant is are you in a relationship with anyone right now?_

_Oliver: No!_

_Lee: Good! Having a relationship will distract you from doing the job right._

_Oliver: I don't believe that!_

_Lee: Mr. Sam is in this room. Head on in._

_Seconds later Oliver opens the door to find a man in his late thirties behind a black desk._

_Mr. Sam: Welcome Mr. Fish._

_Oliver: Hello Mr. Sam! What can I do for you?_

_Mr. Sam: I want you to transport some important merchandize for me._

_Oliver: I understand Sir!_

_Mr. Sam: Good! The merchandize must remain with you until it is the hand of Ms. Tyler._

_Oliver: I won't fail Mr. Sam._

_Mr. Sam: I hope not!_

_Seconds later Mr. Sam gives Oliver a duffle bag._

_Mr. Sam: Open it._

_Seconds later he opens the bag and discovers there is small bags of cocaine in it._

_Oliver: Now, I understand how important it is._

_Mr. Sam: If the drugs do not get to Ms. Tyler, you will suffer the consequences._

_Oliver: I will make sure the drugs are delivered to Ms. Tyler._

_Mr. Sam: Good! Ms. Tyler will be in Llandview on Saturday._

_Then Oliver thought I have to hold on to drugs until Saturday. I really have gotten myself into something really major._


	11. Risky Work And Relationships

_**Wednesday**_

_**10:30 a.m.**_

_**John is talking with Oliver right now about what happened last night.**_

_**Oliver: Everything went well! I have the drugs in a safe place.**_

_**John: Where did you put it?**_

_**Oliver: In a small trunk in the back of my closet, which is locked.**_

_**John: Did you put the key in a safe place? **_

_**Oliver: Yes!**_

_**John: Good!**_

_**Oliver: We need information to bring Mayor Lowell down.**_

_**John: If we can get someone to testify against him, that would really work in our favor.**_

_**Oliver: So, would there be a deal involved to get that necessary information?**_

_**John: Yes! Would you be okay with that?**_

_**Oliver: Yes! Mayor Lowell deserves to pay for allowing drugs to be sold in Llandview.**_

_**John: I agree! You're doing a great job Officer Fish!**_

_**Oliver: Thank you!**_

_**Meanwhile Kyle is calling Oliver's cell phone number. After four rings the voicemail comes on, and Kyle leaves a brief message after the beep.**_

_**A few minutes later Barbara calls her son's cell phone. When she hears the voicemail she decides to end the call.**_

_**Lydia: Were you trying to get in touch with your husband?**_

_**Barbara: No! I was trying to get in touch with my son!**_

_**Lydia: Are you and your son close?**_

_**Barbara: Yes! He lives in Llandview too!**_

_**Lydia: That is great.**_

_**Barbara: Do you have any children?**_

_**Lydia: When I was married to Nathan I helped raise his son Lucas.**_

_**Barbara: How long were you married for?**_

_**Lydia: About twelve years!**_

_**Barbara: Do you keep in touch with Lucas?**_

_**Lydia: He just moved in with me a year ago. He's eighteen now!**_

_**Barbara: Why isn't he living with his father if you don't mind me asking?**_

_**Lydia: My ex-husband kicked him out house because of the fact that he's gay!**_

_**Barbara: That must have been really hard on Lucas to leave his home like that.**_

_**Lydia: It wasn't! Lucas didn't like live there so I suggest he move in with me.**_

_**Barbara: Does he have any friends here?**_

_**Lydia: He hardly has the time to make friends. He keeps to himself mostly!**_

_**Barbara: He devotes a lot of time to school?**_

_**Lydia: How did you know that?**_

_**Barbara: My son was devoted to making sure he got the best grades possible?**_

_**Lydia: He never had the time for a social life?**_

_**Barbara: No! He usually hung out with his friend Victoria.**_

_**Lydia: That is good. How old is your son now?**_

_**Barbara: He's about twenty-five. Also, I found out recently that he's gay.**_

_**Lydia: What was your reaction to the news?**_

_**Barbara: I was really shocked by it. He told me he knew in high school that he was gay.**_

_**Lydia: Does his father know that he's gay?**_

_**Barbara: My husband who I want to get a divorce from doesn't want Oliver to be gay. He is a religious man who goes by the beliefs of what Holy Sienna says.**_

_**Lydia: Well, at least you have no problem with your son being gay.**_

_**Barbara: Oliver knew in high school that he was gay, but wanted to be the son that his father wanted him to be.**_

_**Lydia: I don't think it's easy to admit being gay. I read a book on how to understanding more about my gay step son.**_

_**Barbara: I should get a book on how to understand what being gay is really about. **_

_**Lydia: You should!**_

_**Barbara: Thanks for listening!**_

_**Lydia: We should get back to work Daniel catches us talking.**_

_**Barbara: Is he the boss?**_

_**Lydia: No! His job involves checking to make sure the staff is doing their job.**_

_**Barbara: Okay!**_

_**Lydia: Would you like to hang out with me and Debbie tonight?**_

_**Barbara: That would be great. I need to meet new people in town.**_

_**Lydia: That would be great! We usually go out to dinner to grab a bite to eat, and then for drinks afterwards.**_

_**Barbara: That is fine.**_

_**Lydia: Good!**_

_**Seconds later Daniel starts coming their way. **_

_**Barbara wonders how old Daniel looks because of the fact that he's look young.**_

_**Daniel: Hello ladies! Is everything going okay in here?**_

_**Barbara: Yes!**_

_**Daniel: You must be Mrs. Fish!**_

_**Barbara: Actually you can me Ms. Elliot. I'm getting a divorce.**_

_**Daniel: Okay! Is Lydia being helpful to you?**_

_**Barbara: Yes! I enjoy working with her!**_

_**Daniel: That is good.**_

_**Seconds later he leaves.**_

_**Lydia: What did you think of him?**_

_**Barbara: I think he's nice!**_

_**Lydia: I agree!**_

_**About 2 p.m.**_

_**Oliver is checking the voicemail he received. Seconds later he listens to the first one.**_

_**Kyle: Oliver, I really think we need to talk. I…would like us to get our friendship back. Could we meet around 8 p.m. at Ultra Violet? If you don't show up I will understand.**_

_**Then Oliver closes his cell phone.**_

_**Oliver: I think we do need to get our friendship back first before we start having a relationship again.**_

_**Around 4 p.m.**_

_**Lydia is working on a sweet chocolate dessert with vanilla ice cream. Seconds later her cell phone rings. She goes to answer it.**_

_**Lydia: Hello!**_

_**Lucas: Hi Mom!**_

_**Lydia: Lucas, is everything okay?**_

_**Lucas: Yes! I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be late coming home. I have to help out at school.**_

_**Lydia: Okay! I'll see you later then!**_

_**Lucas: Okay! Bye!**_

_**Lydia: Bye! **_

_**Seconds later she hangs up the phone and then she gets back to work.**_

_**Meanwhile Barbara is trying to get in touch with Oliver again. Seconds later he picks up the phone.**_

_**Oliver: Hello!**_

_**Barbara: Hi son!**_

_**Oliver: Hi Mom! Is everything okay?**_

_**Barbara: Good! I just wanted to know how you are!**_

_**Oliver: I've been good! Also, I received a letter from a secret admirer!**_

_**Barbara: Isn't that sweet?**_

_**Oliver: I can't believe someone has a crush on me. It is such a surprise.**_

_**Barbara: Okay! Oh, I have some good news.**_

_**Oliver: Which is?**_

_**Barbara: A woman from work whose name is Lydia invited me to hang out with her and her friend Debbie.**_

_**Oliver: That is good Mom. Hope you have fun.**_

_**Barbara: I will! Talk to you soon! Bye!**_

_**Oliver: Bye!**_

_**Seconds later she ends the call.**_

_**Barbara: This plan is working good.**_

_**Around 5:30 p.m.**_

_**Lydia and Debbie are leaving the Palace Hotel to meet Debbie at Capricorn. **_

_**Meanwhile Oliver decides to give Kyle a call. After a few rings he answers it.**_

_**Kyle: Hello!**_

_**Oliver: Hey!**_

_**Kyle: Are you going to meet me at Ultra Violet tonight?**_

_**Oliver: Yes!**_

_**Kyle: Okay! Bye!**_

_**Oliver: Bye!**_

_**Then he ends the call.**_

_**Oliver thought to himself what is wrong with me. I could have said something else to make him stay on the phone longer. I hope I can say what I need to say to him later tonight.**_

_**Also, Kyle is thinking I could have kept the conversation going a little longer, but I really need to say it to him in person.**_

_**Meanwhile in New York**_

_**Ariel Tyler is having a conversation with Tony Dao. He is a well respected businessman in the world.**_

_**Tony: So, everything is going as scheduled?**_

_**Ariel: Yes! I will be meeting with Mr. Fish in Llandview on Saturday.**_

_**Tony: Good! Don't make yourself look like a business woman. We don't want anyone to suspect you in Llandview of working in the drug business.**_

_**Ariel: Okay!**_

_**Tony: If you suspect Mr. Fish of something you let me know right away. Do you understand that?**_

_**Ariel: Yes Sir!**_

_**Tony: Good!**_

_**Then he ends the call.**_

_**Ariel then goes to take a nap.**_

_**Around 6 p.m.**_

_**Lydia and Barbara see Debbie at a table in Capricorn. They head over there seconds later.**_

_**Debbie: Hi Barbara! It is nice to meet you.**_

_**Barbara: Nice meeting you too!**_

_**Then she and Lydia take a seat.**_

_**Debbie: Are you married?**_

_**Barbara: Yes, but I have decided to divorce my husband.**_

_**Debbie: Okay! Do you have any children?**_

_**Barbara: I have a son whose name is Oliver.**_

_**Debbie: That is good. What do you think of Llandview so far?**_

_**Barbara: I really like it here.**_

_**Debbie: I ordered a pitcher of beer for us. Are you okay with that Barbara?**_

_**Barbara: I never had beer before, but I would like to try it.**_

_**Debbie: Okay! Should we order appetizers?**_

_**Barbara: I think we should!**_

_**Lydia: I agree! The best appetizers are the stuffed mushrooms!**_

_**Debbie: The taste is incredible.**_

_**Barbara: That sounds great.**_

_**Around 7:30 p.m.**_

_**Oliver is about to head off to Capricorn when his phone rings seconds later. He goes to answer it.**_

_**Oliver: Hello!**_

_**Ariel: Hello Mr. Fish! I'm Ms. Tyler!**_

_**Oliver: How did you get my cell phone number?**_

_**Ariel: Keeton gave it to me.**_

_**Oliver: Okay! Why are you calling me?**_

_**Ariel: I have decided to be in Llandview on Friday. Could you meet me at the Llandview Airport around 7:30 p.m.?**_

_**Oliver: Okay!**_

_**Ariel: Don't bring the merchandize!**_

_**Oliver: Okay!**_

_**Ariel: Can't wait to meet you Mr. Fish!**_

_**Seconds later she ends the call.**_

_**Oliver thought to himself I have to be cool. I can't let anyone else know what is going on with work. It needs to be kept top secret. How will I be able to pull it off when I meet Kyle. He knows when something is really bothering me, when I ramble on about something. I need to take a deep breath and just relax. That is all I need to do.**_

_**Around 7:50 p.m.**_

_**Lydia is finishing her triple layer chocolate cake, while Barbara is eating a chocolate cheesecake. Debbie is returning from the ladies room.**_

_**Debbie: So, I was thinking we could go to Roddy's for drinks.**_

_**Lydia: What do you think Barbara?**_

_**Barbara: How about we go to Ultra Violet instead?**_

_**Lydia and Debbie didn't think she was serious about it.**_

_**Barbara: Is there something wrong with Ultra Violet?**_

_**Lydia: It's just that it is a place where the young people hang out at.**_

_**Barbara: So, what? I say we go there to go pretend that we are young. What do you say?**_

_**Lydia: I say Yes!**_

_**Debbie: Me too!**_

_**Around 8:05 p.m.**_

_**Kyle is sitting a table with a rum and coke. Seconds later he sees Oliver coming his way. He takes a seat seconds later.**_

_**Oliver: Sorry for being late.**_

_**Kyle: It's okay! How have you been?**_

_**Oliver: It hasn't been easy for me.**_

_**Kyle: It hasn't been easy for me either.**_

_**Oliver: Why did you really ask me to come here? (He says in a serious tone)**_

_**Seconds later Lydia, Barbara, and Debbie come into Ultra Violet.**_

_**Debbie: I'll get the drinks! You two find a table.**_

_**Lydia: Okay!**_

_**Seconds later Barbara spots her son with Kyle. She wonders if that are fixing things between tem.**_

_**Kyle: I want us to be together now.**_

_**Oliver: I don't think we should rush into a relationship right now.**_

_**Kyle: Why not?**_

_**Oliver: Because of the fact that I just got out of relationship with Layla.**_

_**Kyle: You dated Layla for months pretending you weren't gay.**_

_**Oliver: I had to pretend I wasn't gay because of my father. He wants me to have a normal life, to have a wife and kids. I made a mistake not telling my Mom that I knew I was gay in high school. She is okay with me being gay, and I'm glad that she is.**_

_**Kyle: Which is good Oliver.**_

_**Oliver: Yes, it is. I am happy that I don't have to lie anymore. I have accepted who I am.**_

_**Kyle: Really! (He says in a serious tone) Have you told anyone else that you're gay?**_

_**Oliver: No!**_

_**Kyle: What are you afraid of Oliver?**_

_**Oliver: I'm not afraid to tell anyone else that I'm gay. It's just I want to do it when I feel that it is right to.**_

_**Kyle: I can't be okay with that! **_

_**Oliver: That is fine with me. Maybe I shouldn't have come here.**_

_**Kyle: Don't say that! We need to work things out so we can be together again.**_

_**Oliver: How can we be together when you don't approve of me making choices about not telling anyone else yet that I am gay?**_

_**Kyle: Where is this coming from? What happened to the Oliver that I knew in college?**_

_**Oliver: I don't know! I started to change when I saw you with Nick. You made me become jealous. If you don't like me now, I don't think we should be together.**_

_**Kyle: I know you don't mean that!**_

_**Meanwhile Barbara says something to Lydia and Debbie.**_

_**Barbara: I'm going to go say hello to my son and Kyle.**_

_**Lydia: That is fine.**_

_**Debbie: Maybe you could ask them to come over to meet us?**_

_**Barbara: Okay!**_

_**Then she heads over to where they are.**_

_**Barbara: Hey guys!**_

_**Oliver: Mom, what are you doing here? (He says in a surprised tone)**_

_**Barbara: I'm having drinks with Lydia and Debbie.**_

_**Kyle: Hi Barbara!**_

_**Barbara: I am glad you two are talking. Do you two mind coming over to meet Lydia and Debbie?**_

_**Oliver: Another time Mom!**_

_**Barbara: Okay! What about you Kyle?**_

_**Kyle: I don't mind at all. Oliver, don't leave!**_

_**Seconds later he gets up and heads with Barbara to meet Lydia and Debbie.**_

_**Barbara: Lydia! Debbie! This is Oliver's friend Kyle.**_

_**Lydia: Hi Kyle!**_

_**Debbie: Hi!**_

_**Kyle: Nice to meet you both! If you will excuse me!**_

_**Then he heads back to where Oliver is. He takes a seat very quickly.**_

_**Kyle: What is wrong with you? (He says in a serious tone)**_

_**Oliver: I didn't feel like meeting anyone tonight!**_

_**Kyle: I think we need to have this conservation somewhere private!**_

_**Oliver: I don't think so!**_

_**Kyle: Something isn't right with you.**_

_**Oliver: What do you mean? (He lied)**_

_**Kyle: What kind of job are your doing at work?**_

_**Oliver: I can't discuss that with you!**_

_**Kyle: What have you gotten yourself into?**_

_**Oliver: it's none of your concern.**_

_**Kyle: Oliver…I think it is.**_

_**Oliver: How is it any of your concern? We're not in a relationship!**_

_**Kyle: I will always be concerned about you.**_

_**Oliver: I have to go!**_

_**Kyle: Oliver, let me go with you.**_

_**Oliver: No! I need to be on my own tonight.**_

_**Seconds later he gets up and then he heads out of Capricorn.**_

_**Barbara is thinking I have to do something to fix this. I need to have a chat with Kyle right now. Seconds later she gets up and goes over to where Kyle is. She takes a seat seconds later.**_

_**Barbara: Go after him!**_

_**Kyle: He doesn't want me to!**_

_**Barbara: You can't always do what he tells you to do.**_

_**Kyle: Barbara, I need him to trust me.**_

_**Barbara: Kyle, Oliver can be stubborn at times but he can be vulnerable too. He needs support when he is feeling down, or when something is really bothering him.**_

_**Kyle: I think it has something to do with work.**_

_**Barbara: Well, the case has to be important to him.**_

_**Kyle: I'm going to head home now!**_

_**Barbara: Oliver needs you right now!**_

_**Kyle: Sometimes when you love someone you need to respect what they want.**_

_**Seconds later he heads out of Ultra Violet.**_

_**Barbara: Me and Roxy are going to continue doing the secret admirer plan. If that doesn't work a new plan will have to be made.**_

_**About 9 p.m.**_

_**Oliver is just laying on his bed when Layla knocks on the door.**_

_**Layla: Hey! Are you okay?**_

_**Oliver: No! I was an ass tonight!**_

_**Layla: Tell me about it.**_

_**Oliver: I went to Ultra Violet tonight to see Kyle.**_

_**Layla: I guess it didn't go well.**_

_**Oliver: He wants us to be together now, but I didn't think it was a good idea.**_

_**Layla: I thought you wanted to be with him!**_

_**Oliver: I do want to get together with Kyle again, but not now when…**_

_**Layla: Oliver…it has something to do with work?**_

_**Oliver: Yes! The case I'm working on is very important.**_

_**Layla: More important than being with Kyle?**_

_**Oliver: No! He means more to me than anything, but he can't know what I'm working on. I can't risk his life being in danger.**_

_**Layla: Oliver, how dangerous is the case that you're working on?**_

_**Oliver: It is very dangerous Layla. Please don't mention it to Kyle or anyone else.**_

_**Layla: Okay, but you need to tell him that the case you're working on is dangerous.**_

_**Oliver: I can't do that!**_

_**Layla: Yes, you can! You're not risking his life if you just tell him the job you're working on is dangerous.**_

_**Oliver: I will think about telling him. Is that okay with you?**_

_**Layla: Yes! Goodnight Oliver!**_

_**Oliver: Goodnight Layla!**_

_**Then she heads to her room seconds later.**_

_**Oliver: I have to think whether or not I should tell Kyle about my job being dangerous.**_

_**Meanwhile at the Angel Square Hotel.**_

_**Kyle is just sitting in the lobby thinking about Oliver.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**It is the time when Oliver and Kyle say for the first time I love you.**_

_**Kyle is in bed with Oliver.**_

_**Oliver: What's wrong?**_

_**Kyle: Nothing! I just like looking at you!**_

_**Oliver: Stop it already.**_

_**Kyle: I can't help it. I'm in love with you.**_

_**Oliver was surprised when Kyle said that. **_

_**Kyle: I just love everything about you.**_

_**Oliver: I love you too!**_

_**Kyle was really surprised that Oliver said it back to him.**_

_**Oliver: I didn't know what love was like until I met you. You mean everything to me.**_

_**Kyle: Do you know how adorable you look right now?**_

_**Oliver: Stop it.**_

_**Kyle: I'm going to tickle you right now!**_

_**Oliver: Don't you dare!**_

_**Kyle: I'll start with you feet first!**_

_**Oliver: Don't!**_

_**Kyle: Try to stop me!**_

_**Then he goes to tickle Oliver's feet and Oliver tries to stop him, but he is unable. Next he is doing is laughing.**_

_**Kyle: You like when I tickle you!**_

_**Oliver: I do not!**_

_**Kyle: Yes, you do!**_

_**Then he gives Oliver a quick kiss on the lips.**_

_**Kyle: I love you Oliver Fish!**_

_**Oliver: I love you Kyle Lewis!**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Seconds later Roxy says something to me.**

**Roxy: Are you okay?**

**Kyle: I was just having a flashback memory of me and Oliver.**

**Roxy: Can you tell me what the memory was about?**

**Kyle: I will tell you! It was about me and Oliver saying I love you for the first time.**

**Roxy: Wow! So, how are you and Oliver doing now?**

**Kyle: Oliver isn't acting like himself. I think he's keeping something from me.**

**Roxy: How do you know that he is?**

**Kyle: I know him. He didn't give much details about what he is doing at work, but I wish he would talk to me about it.**

**Roxy: Maybe he just will!**

**Meanwhile in New York **

**Ariel is looking at a picture of her family. It was taken at Christmas.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Ariel is about five years old. She is opening her presents as her mother and father are watching her. The first gift she has opened is a brown big teddy bear.**_

_**Ariel: Thank you Mommy and Daddy!**_

_**Mom: You're welcome Ariel! Open the next present.**_

_**Then she tears into opening the second and it is a Rainbow Bright Doll.**_

_**Ariel: This is want I wanted. I love it.**_

_**Then she goes to kiss her Mom and Dad.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

_**Ariel: I…want to have a family of my own someday.**_

_**Around 10 p.m.**_

_**Oliver is calling Kyle's cell phone number. After four rings his voicemail comes, and he decides to leave a message.**_

_**Oliver: I hope you call me back!**_

_**To Be Continued**_


	12. Trust, Friendship, Memories, And Work

It is Thursday

8 a.m.

Kyle is about to listen to his voicemail that he received last night.

Oliver: I…was a jerk last night. I said things without thinking…and I'm…sorry. I think what matters right now is getting our friendship back. I know it's not what you really want…but maybe one day we could try being in a relationship again. There is something I should have been honest with you last night. I need to talk to you about it. Could you meet me at Roddy's tomorrow night around 7:30 p.m. Then I was thinking after the talk you could hang out with me, Layla, and Christian. We usually order in takeout, or get frozen stuff to cook at home, and watch a few movies.

Kyle closes his phone seconds later. He is glad that Oliver called him last night. Then he thinks I don't mind hanging out with Layla and Christian. I could tell them thinks about you that you've probably never told them.

Meanwhile Evangeline is leaving a message for Todd on his cell phone.

Around 11 a.m.

Ariel is looking at the information on Oliver Fish. She thinks to herself why would a guy like this want to work for the bad guys.

About 11:30 a.m.

Kyle leaves a voicemail on Oliver's cell phone.

Meanwhile Oliver is about to head to the vending machine when Layla stops him.

Layla: Are you telling Kyle about your job being dangerous?

Oliver: Yes!

Layla: That is the right thing to do.

Oliver: It is okay if he hangs out with us tonight?

Layla: It's fine! So, what movies should I rent?

Oliver: It doesn't matter.

Layla: That's good! I was thinking of renting Zodiac.

Oliver: Sounds good! Are you going to cook tonight or are we getting takeout?

Layla: I think I'm good to get some frozen stuff from the store. What should I get?

Oliver: Probably pizza rolls, pizza, and mozzarella. Also get cheese and ranch doritos, two six packs of any soda, and anything else you want.

Then he hands her forty dollars out of his wallet.

Layla: Thanks Fish!

Meanwhile Todd is listening to the message from Evangeline.

Evangeline: Hey! I miss that we haven't hung out. Also, I think it would be great if you asked your girlfriend to hang out with us. Tea will probably not want to at first, but you can get her to hang out with us. Maybe the three of us could do something next week. Call me over the weekend.

Seconds later Todd closes his phone and then he gets back to work.

Meanwhile Barbara is leaving a message for Roxy.

About 1 p.m.

New York

Ariel is packing up her clothes. She wants to be in Llandview early tomorrow morning. Seconds later her cell phone rings, but she decides not to answer it. A voicemail is left for her.

Sometime later.

Around 5:45 p.m.

Ariel is listening to the voicemail.

Roman: Hey Ariel! I know you said our relationship is over, but I can't let you go. We need to talk after your job is done.

Then she closes her cell phone.

Ariel: When is Roman going to realize that I don't want to be in a relationship with him anymore.

It is about 6 p.m.

Layla is back at the apartment with bags of groceries.

Layla: I need to put the stuff away! Then I need to take a quick shower and change into something comfortable.

Then she goes to put the stuff away.

Around 7 p.m.

Layla realizes that she needs to go to the video rental place to get Zodiac, and a funny movie as well. She grabs her bags and keys as Christian is coming in.

Christian: Why are you in such a hurry to leave?

Layla: I forgot to go to the video rental store.

Christian: I could go if you want me to.

Layla: If you don't mind going.

Christian: I don't mind! What DVD's am I renting?

Layla: Okay! Get Zodiac and something funny!

Christian: Okay!

Layla: Christian, do you mind if Kyle hangs out with us tonight?

Christian: No! I think it's great that Oliver invited him.

Layla: Yes, but right now he wants them to be just friends.

Christian: Well, it does sound like a good idea. I should get going now!

Layla: Yes, you should!

Then he leaves for the video rental place seconds later.

Layla: I could start working on the homemade dip for the doritos.

Around 7:30 p.m.

Oliver is waiting for Kyle to show up. Then he has a memory of the first time he saw Kyle at the fraternity house.

_Flashback_

_Oliver was unpacking in the room that he would be living in the fraternity house. A couple of seconds later there is knock on the door._

_Oliver: Come in!_

_Seconds later Kyle comes in and Oliver was stunned by how hot Kyle looked.._

_Kyle: My name's Kyle Lewis. I just wanted to say welcome to the fraternity._

_Oliver: Thanks! I'm Oliver Fish!_

_Kyle: Cool! I have to get going! I have a class starting soon!_

_Oliver: Okay! See you later!_

_Kyle: Okay! I could give you a history of the fraternity that you're in._

_Oliver: That would be great._

_Then he watches Kyle leave his room seconds later._

_En_d Of Flashback

Seconds later he sees Kyle coming his way. He takes a seat seconds later.

Kyle: Hey!

Oliver: I'm glad you came!

Kyle: Me too! What do you need to tell me?

Oliver: I wanted to tell you that the new job I'm working on is dangerous.

Kyle: Are you doing something undercover?

Oliver: Yes!

Kyle: Thanks for being honest with me.

Oliver: It was the right thing to do.

Kyle: I will respect that you want us to be friends now.

Oliver: Thank you!

Kyle: You're welcome!

Oliver: So, are you going to hang out with me, Layla, and Christian tonight?

Kyle: Yes, I am! I think it is important for me to know the friends in your life.

Oliver: You're not going to share stories about what I did to get in the fraternity?

Kyle: I don't know! I think it would be nice for them to know things about you that you wish remained secret.

Oliver: Well, as long as you don't tell the story about how drunk I was on New Year's Eve!

Kyle: Okay! Let's head back to your apartment now!

Oliver: Okay!

Then they leave Roddy's.

Meanwhile Roxy is on the phone with Barbara.

Barbara: Our plan is working good. I can't wait for them to get the second gift tomorrow.

Roxy: Me either! Meet me at the Angel Square Fountain around 1:15 p.m.

Barbara: Okay!

Around 8 p.m.

Layla is putting the pizza in the oven when Oliver and Kyle walk in.

Oliver: Do you need any help?

Layla: No! Everything is fine! Hi Kyle!

Kyle: Hi! Where is Christian?

Seconds later he comes in.

Layla: Where have you been? (She says in a irritated tone)

Christian: I stopped at the store to get extra stuff just in case someone was hungry at sometime later.

Layla: Like what?

Christian: Well, beer, and ice cream.

Layla: I was thinking of getting but I probably just forgot to.

Kyle: So, what movies are watching tonight?

Christian: Zodiac and Killer Clowns From Outer Space.

Layla thought it was funny while Oliver and Kyle thought it was weird.

Christian: I thought it would be nice to see something stupid.

Layla: It's okay! I have never seen it.

Oliver: Me either!

Kyle: I have ever seen it.

Then Christian hands the bag with the ice cream to Layla so she can put in the freezer.

Christian: So, Kyle you have any stories to share about Fish?

Kyle: I do have stories to share about him, but he would rather I not say anything.

Layla: That has to be something you can share about Fish.

Kyle: Well, there was this one time Oliver was feeding the birds in the backyard.

_Flashback_

_Oliver was throwing breads for the birds in the back yard. Seconds later Kyle comes outside._

_Kyle: What are you doing?_

_Oliver: I'm feeding the birds!_

_Kyle: I should get a picture of this!_

_Oliver: Don't you dare!_

_Kyle: Why not!_

_Oliver: I don't want the other fraternity guys to think I'm a soft kind of guy._

_Kyle: I will keep it a secret on one condition._

_Oliver: What do you want me to do?_

_Kyle: You have to clean my room for a week._

_Oliver: Fine!_

_Kyle: Or you could volunteer at the science club for a month._

_Oliver: You're not serious? (He says in a serious tone)_

_Kyle: No! I just wanted to see how you would react._

_Oliver: You're awful Kyle Lewis!_

_Kyle: Well, enjoy feeding the birds!_

_Then he leaves seconds later._

_End Of Flashback_

Layla thought it was cute while Christian didn't know how to react to it.

Oliver: Thanks a lot Kyle!

Kyle: I could share the story about the time you…

Oliver: So, what movie are we watching first?

Layla: Let's watch the Killer Clowns From Outer Space.

Oliver: Do you we have popcorn?

Layla: I think we do! I might have to look for it.

Oliver: That is okay. I will find it.

Layla: I might have to help you.

Oliver: I don't need your help in finding popcorn.

Layla: Okay! Kyle, do you want anything to drink?

Kyle: I'll get something to drink before the movie begins.

Layla: Okay!

Around 9:55 p.m.

Layla: That had to be the stupidest movie that I have ever seen.

Oliver: I thought it was okay.

Kyle: I thought the movie was horrible.

Christian: I agree with that.

Layla: Good! On to the Zodiac!

Meanwhile in New York

Ariel has finished up packing her stuff, when there is a knock on her door seconds later. She goes to open it, and is surprised to see that it's her friend Jack Wyatt.

Ariel: What are you doing here Jack?

Jack: Mr. Sam sent me.

Ariel: Why would he send you?

Jack: Someone thinks you want out of the organization!

Ariel: That's not true! (She lied)

Jack: Yes, it is. This isn't where you want to be at.

Ariel: How do you know that?

Jack: This is what your father wants. You're only in this organization to make your father proud.

Ariel: No! (She lied)

Jack: Do you remember when you wanted to be a counselor in high school?

Ariel: I was fifteen! I wanted to help people!

_Flashback_

_Ariel is meeting with her guidance counselor Ms. Wills._

_Ms. Wills: Why are you here Ariel?_

_Ariel: I've decided I want to become a counselor when I grow up._

_Ms. Wills. That is good Ms. Tyler. What kind of counselor do you want to become?_

_Ariel: A person who helps people get off drugs!_

_Ms. Wills: What made you decide that?_

_Ariel: Someone I know is in rehab for abusing drugs._

_Ms. Wills: You do realize that being a drug counselor is a serious job to do._

_Ariel: Yes! I have started doing research on the responsibility of what being a drug counselor is, and other information that is useful._

_Ms. Wills. Okay!_

_End of Flashback_

_Ariel: Well, that changed when my dad suggested it would make him proud to be in the drug organization._

_Jack: I can help you get out of the organization._

_Ariel: How could you possibly do that?_

_Jack: The only way you could be out of the organization is if you became pregnant._

_Ariel: That is never going to happen._

_Jack: Or you could fake your death._

_Ariel: How would I possibly get away with that?_

_Jack: I could help you get away with it._

_Ariel: Why would you do that Jack?_

_Jack: Cause you're my best friend!_

_Ariel: I do appreciate that Jack, but there is another way out of the organization._

_Jack: You're not planning to destroy the drug organization by going to police._

_Ariel: It would be the best solution Jack._

_Jack: No! (He says in a serious tone)_

_Ariel: You have to help me Jack._

_Jack: I have to think about it Ariel._

_Ariel: That is okay with me. Now, let's head for Llandview._

_Jack: Right now!_

_Ariel: I wanted to leave earlier, but we're leaving now. Are you okay with that?_

_Jack: Okay! I will help you with your bags!_

_Ariel: Thank you!_

_Then he starts to grab a few of her bags except the two by her bed._

_A few minutes later they head out of the hotel room._

_Around 12 a.m._

_Kyle: I have to call this a night guys! I have to get up early for work._

_Oliver: Thanks for coming over._

_Layla: It was nice that we got to hang out._

_Kyle: I'll call you later Oliver!_

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Seconds later Kyle heads out of the apartment._

_Layla: So, what happens next for you and Kyle?_

_Oliver: Layla, we're just friends now!_

_Layla: Yes, but for how long?_

_Oliver: I'm going to bed!_

_Layla: Okay!_

_Around 2 a.m._

_Ariel and Jack are asleep on the bus that is headed to Llandview. Seconds later Jack's cell phone rings. After five rings his voicemail comes on, and then after the beep a message is left._

_A few minutes later_

_Mr. Sam is in the warehouse with Mr. Eli._

_Mr. Eli: I think this organization is crumbling._

_Mr. Sam: The business has been slow but we're still making money._

_Mr. Eli: I suspect someone in this organization is leaking information to the police._

_Mr. Sam: If that were true, don't you think they would have came here?_

_Mr. Eli: I guess, but still the organization hasn't been doing so good._

_Mr. Sam: If that is true maybe we should just leave._

_Mr. Eli: There is no way that Mr. Davy is going to let us leave._

_Mr. Sam: True, but we have to convince him that it is for the best. _

_Mr. Eli: I hope we can!_

_To Be Continued_


	13. New People In Town

It is 8 a.m.

The bus from New York has arrived in Llandview.

Ariel and Jack wait to get off the bus.

Jack: How long are we staying in Llandview for?

Ariel: I don't know! We could be here for a while.

Jack: You can't be serious?

Ariel: I am Jack! So, you need to make a decision right now! Are you going to help me or not?

Jack had to think quickly if what he was going to do.

Ariel: I can't do this on my own.

Then that is when Jack knew what his decision had to be.

Jack: I will help you!

Ariel: Thank you! We'll need to pick a hotel that is not the kind we're used to be staying at. People can't suspect that we're in a drug organization (She whispers in his ear)

Jack: Okay!

Ariel: Also, we may need to dress differently too!

Jack: That is fine with me.

Ariel: Good!

Around 9 a.m.

Oliver is at work. He is nervous about meeting Ms. Tyler. Seconds later his cell phone rings. He decides to answer it on the second ring.

Oliver: Hello!

Ariel: Hi Oliver!!

Oliver: Hello Ms. Tyler! What can I do for you?

Ariel: I'm in Llandview.

Oliver was surprised that she was already in town.

Ariel: I would like to meet around 12 p.m. if that is okay with you.

Oliver: That is fine. Where should we meet?

Ariel: At Roddy's.

Oliver: Okay! See you later!

Ariel: I'm looking forward to it.

Meanwhile Jack is listening to his voicemail message.

Linda: What are you doing Jack? I thought you and I were in a serious relationship. I want you to call me right back. If you don't then this relationship is over.

Seconds later he closes the phone.

Around 12 p.m.

Ariel is at Roddy's. She is dressed in a pink simple dress. She sees Oliver comes in seconds later and then she waves over to him. He takes a deep breath before he heads over there. He takes a sit seconds later.

Oliver: Hi Ms. Tyler!

Ariel: I would prefer that you call me Ariel.

Oliver: Okay! So, why did you want to meet me now?

Ariel: I was interested in getting to know who you are.

Oliver: You don't have research on me!

Ariel: I do have the research but I don't know you personally.

Oliver: Are you saying you want to know things about me that have nothing to do with my education or work?

Ariel: Exactly! Do you have a problem with that?

Oliver: No!

Ariel: Good! So, are you in a relationship with anyone right now?

Oliver: No!

Ariel: That is good.

Oliver: Maybe, but sometimes relationships take serious work.

Ariel: Yes, but sometimes the relationship doesn't work is because you don't want to be with the person anymore.

Oliver: Or maybe it could be because of some other reason.

Ariel: That is true. So, do you have family here in Llandview?

Oliver: Yes! My Mom is living here now.

Ariel: Your parents are getting a divorced?

Oliver: How did you know that?

Ariel: My parents are divorced!

Oliver: Okay!

Ariel: Do you have friends in Llandview?

Oliver: Yes!

Ariel: This is going good. I want to go to your apartment right now.

Oliver: Okay!

Then he and Ariel head to his apartment.

Ten minutes later

Ariel and Oliver are sitting in the living room.

Oliver: Can I get you something to drink?

Ariel: No! Oliver, I don't believe you're in the drug organization because you need the extra money.

Oliver: What makes you believe that?

Ariel: I just don't buy you're that type of person who wants to be doing something in drug business.

Oliver: I want to be in the drug business. (He lied)

Ariel: Okay, but what if I told you I wanted to bring the drug organization down?

When Oliver heard that he was in complete shock and he didn't know what to say.

Ariel: You do want to bring the organization down?

Oliver knew it couldn't lie anymore about why he wanted to be in the drug organization. He felt he could trust Ariel.

Oliver: Yes, but to expose Mayor Lowell for his distribution of drugs in Llandview.

Ariel: Yes, but you will need a lot of evidence to make sure he is prison for a long time.

Oliver: So, how will I be helping out?

Ariel: First you have to make the people in your life believe that me and Jack are friends of yours.

Oliver: Which will not be an easy thing to do.

Ariel: I will be introducing you to Jack tomorrow.

Oliver: Where should I meet you two at?

Ariel: We'll find you!

Oliver: Okay!

Ariel: I will be leaving now. I want you to come up with a story on how you met me and Jack.

Okay: Okay! Wait, are you saying that you want me to introduce you and Jack to the people in my life.

Ariel: Yes! I don't want anyone to know that me and Jack used to work for a drug organization. Also, I need to come up with an excuse to make the people in our organization think we never arrived in Llandview. It is time for me and Jack to establish new identities here.

Oliver: I understand!

Ariel: Good! See you tomorrow then!

Then she gets up and leaves seconds later.

Oliver was shocked that Ariel wanted to bring down the organization with his help and her friend Jack's help too. Now, he had to work on a story that convinced people he was friends with Ariel and Jack.

Around 1:15 p.m.

Barbara and Roxy are exchanging gifts.

Roxy: I will give him the gift when I see him!

Barbara: Okay! I will go to his apartment after work. I will have to put in the table with the other mail.

Roxy: That is fine.

Meanwhile Ariel is talking with Jack.

Jack: So, what do you think of Officer Fish?

Ariel: I thought he was such a nice guy.

Jack: That is good. Am I going to meet him?

Ariel: Yes! I was hoping tomorrow if that is okay with you?

Jack: Yes! What else did you discuss with him?

Ariel: I asked him to come up to story to convince people in his life that we're friends with him.

Jack: It has to work in our favor.

Ariel: Also, I said we're planning to start over again here so we'll need new identities.

Jack: Have you decide the new names we'll be going by?

Ariel: I was thinking Emma and Tony Stone.

Jack: It sounds okay! The only thing you told one person is that we're married.

Ariel: So, we can pull it off.

Jack: How are we going to do that?

Ariel: We'll have to show that we're really happily married to each other.

Jack: Do you think we can pull it off?

Ariel: Yes!

Around 3 p.m.

John is talking with Oliver about the undercover assignment.

Oliver: I'm meeting with the person soon! (He lied)

John: That is good. We haven't had any luck in getting information about what Mayor Lowell is planning next. He really seems to be focused on his campaign to continue being mayor again.

Oliver: At least he doesn't know that we are on to what he is doing in Llandview.

John: You got that right.

Around 5 p.m.

Kyle is coming into the Angel Square Hotel. Roxy approaches him seconds later.

Roxy: This package came for you today!

Kyle: What do you think it is?

Roxy: It could be anything. Open it.

Kyle: Okay!

Seconds later he opens the package to find an envelope with the name Kyle again. He opens the note seconds later.

To Kyle:

I thought of doing something nice for you. Enjoy the treat that I have made.

Your Secret Admirer

Roxy: Well, someone must like you a lot to send you cupcakes.

Kyle: I can't believe this person really likes me.

Roxy: Do you have any idea at all who the person could be?

Kyle: I don't have a clue!

Roxy: Are you going to tell Oliver that you have a secret admirer?

Kyle: I could tell him, but I don't think he will be happy about it.

Roxy: Well, the decision is up to you.

Kyle: Okay!

Then he takes his package and his stuff and heads back to his room.

Roxy: This plan is really working. Maybe Barbara and I can plan something at the party to bring Oliver and Kyle closer to being together again.

Around 6 p.m.

Barbara is at Oliver's apartment.

She knocks on the door seconds later and Layla opens it.

Layla: Hi Barbara!

Barbara: Hi! Is Oliver here?

Layla: No!

Then Barbara thinks quickly I could tell Layla I came to talk about the party, and that is when I will sneak the letter in.

Barbara: I came here to talk about the party!

Layla: Well, come in!

Seconds later she heads into the apartment and then Layla closes the door.

Layla: So, did you get anything special for the party?

Barbara: Well, I was thinking it should start off as a simple dinner. Then somewhere unexpectedly the lights go out, and someone will disappear.

Layla: That sounds good! Can I get you something to drink?

Barbara: Any kind of soda will be fine.

Then she goes to get the soda and that is when Barbara puts the letter into the pile of mail that is on the small table.

Seconds later Layla hands Barbara a can of pepsi soda.

Barbara: Thank you!

Layla: You're welcome! So, what else will be done at the party?

Barbara went on to tell her what else will happen.

Around 7:30 p.m.

Oliver is back at the apartment. He is going through the mail, and that is when he sees an envelope with his first name on it. He goes to opens it seconds later.

To Oliver

I wanted to express how I feel about you with a gift. Hope you like it.

Your Secret Admirer

Oliver: I can't believe this person really likes me. Should I let Kyle know that someone has an interest in me?

To Be Continued


	14. A Introduction, A History

It is Saturday

11 a.m.

Oliver is taking a walk in the park when he notices Ariel and her friend Jack coming his way. Jack ha dark brown hair, green eyes, and is indeed handsome.

Ariel: Hi Oliver. I would like to introduce you to my friend Jack.

Oliver: Hi Jack!

Jack: Hi! Are you sure you want to help us bring down the drug organization?

Oliver: Yes!

Ariel: Have you come up with a plan to make the people in your life believe we're friends of yours?

Oliver: I will say I met you both at the police academy.

Ariel: That is good. I've decided that our new identities are going to be Emma and Tony Stone. We're also going to pretend we are married.

Oliver: Also, the both of you are going to need jobs!

Ariel: Which is a good thing. Jack, it would be great for us to start over again.

Jack: Yes, but what kind of job should we have?

Oliver: Did you two graduate from college with some kind of degree?

Ariel: I have a degree in business.

Jack: I have a degree in science.

Oliver: So, looks for the jobs that require a degree in the field that you just told me.

Jack: Okay!

Ariel: I agree!

Oliver: Okay! So, you two need to know the people in my life. My Mom is planning a party and I want you two to come.

Ariel: Are you sure?

Oliver: Yes! The only problem will be is that we'll have to get to know each other before you meet my Mom and my friends.

Ariel: Yes! So, we should get started right away.

Oliver: Let's begin with my parents!

Then he starts to tell about his parents to Ariel and Jack.

Meanwhile Roxy and Barbara are talking at the Angel Square Hotel.

Barbara: So, should we continue writing letters or just leave gifts?

Roxy: I think just gifts now!

Barbara: Why just gifts?

Roxy: Because when Kyle and Oliver admit to each other that they're getting gifts from secret admirers, it will change things for them.

Barbara: My son would be jealous that Kyle has a secret admirer and Kyle will be jealous that Oliver has a secret admirer.

Roxy: Exactly! Also, we need to decide when we have to reveal to Oliver and Kyle that we're the secret admirers who wanted to get them together.

Barbara: I think sometime in November would be a good time to reveal we're the secret admirers.

Roxy: Okay! Now, the next gift should be clothes.

Barbara: That is a good idea.

Around 2 p.m.

Oliver is calling Kyle on his cell phone while Ariel and Jack are in the diner getting something to eat. After four rings the voicemail comes on. He leaves a quick message for Kyle.

A few minutes later Ariel and Jack come out of the diner.

Jack: So, where are we going to next?

Oliver: I will take you both to my apartment to introduce you to my roommates.

Ariel: Okay!

Jack: That is good.

Ten minutes later

Layla is reading the newspaper when Oliver comes in with two attractive people that she doesn't know.

Oliver: Layla, I want you introduce you to my friends that I met at the Police Academy.

Layla: Okay!

Oliver: This is Emma and Tony Stone.

Layla: Nice meeting you both! Are you two married?

Ariel: Yes! We recently got married.

Layla: That is good.

Jack: We're moving to Llandview.

Layla: That is great news.

Ariel: Is Christian here?

Layla: No! He had some things to take of.

Ariel: Okay!

Oliver: I invited them to the party.

Layla: That is great.

Seconds later Oliver heads to the bathroom.

Layla: There something you two need to know about the party.

Jack: Which is?

Layla: It is a murder themed party. You two need to dress in 1920's costumes.

When Ariel and Jack heard that they were completely shocked but thought it would be fun to dress up and be made up characters.

Ariel: Oliver doesn't know it's a murder themed party!

Layla: No! His Mom wants it to be a surprise.

Jack: We're good at keeping secrets. So, Oliver told us that you two used to date?

Layla: I thought our relationship was going great until he admitted the truth to me.

Ariel: How can you be okay with him being gay, and still remain friends with him?

Layla: Because Oliver is a nice guy, and I need him in my life as my friend.

Jack: So, are you dating now?

Layla: No! I've decided not to date anyone for a while.

Ariel: That is good.

Seconds later Oliver returns.

Ariel: I really like Layla Oliver!

Oliver: That is good. How about tonight we go to Ultra Violet?

Ariel: That would be cool! What do you think Tony?

Tony: That sounds great!

Oliver: Good! I'm going to make a few calls. I'll be right back!

Ariel: Okay!

Then Fish heads into his bedroom to make the calls.

First he calls Kyle's cell phone, get the voicemail, and leaves a message for him. Next he calls his Mom. On the third ring she picks up.

Barbara: Hello!

Oliver: Hi Mom!

Barbara: Hello Oliver! What can I do for you son?

Oliver: I invited two people who I met in college to the party. (He lied)

Barbara: That is great.

Oliver: I would like you to meet them today!

Barbara: I don't think I will be able to. Could I meet them for brunch tomorrow?

Oliver: Hold on!

Seconds later he heads into the living room.

Oliver: Emma, Tony, would you like to have brunch we me and my mom tomorrow?

Ariel: I would like to. How about you Tony?

Jack: Okay!

Then he tells his Mom on his cell phone that they can. Seconds later she tells him for them to meet her at the Palace Restaurant around 12 p.m. Oliver says okay and then he ends the call.

Meanwhile Kyle is listening to the voicemails.

Oliver: Hey! I thought we could hang out tonight!

Second message from Oliver

Oliver: My friends Emma and Tony Stone are in Llandview. They have decided to move here I thought of taking them out to Ultra Violet tonight. I would like you to meet them. If you decide to come be there around 8 p.m.

Then Kyle closes his phone

Kyle: I think I will met them tonight.

Some hours later

It is about 6 p.m.

Ariel and Jack are at the hotel. They are having a conversation.

Jack: So, I am glad that the plan worked to make people think we're friends with Oliver.

Ariel: I hate lying about who I really am, but maybe in time we can reveal the truth to everyone.

Jack: Okay! So, you really like Layla?

Ariel: Yes! I think she is a nice person to still want to be friends with her ex-boyfriend who is really gay.

Jack: That isn't easy for some people to do.

Ariel: No! I'm glad my parents told me not to hate anyone as I was growing up.

Jack: When was the last time you talked to your father?

Ariel: A week ago! He told him his dealings in South America were going good.

Jack: Well, when he finds out the drug organization has been busted he won't be happy about that.

Ariel: I never want him to find out that we helped to bring it down.

Jack: He won't know. Oliver will make sure our real names stay out of it.

Ariel: Oliver really surprised me when he say he will continue to help us bring down the organization.

Jack: I was surprised too!

Ariel: I need to take a shower! You should shower first!

Jack: You can take the shower first!

Ariel: You sure?

Jack: Okay!

Then she grabs her bag by the bed and then she heads into the bathroom to take a shower.

Around 7:45 p.m.

Ariel and Jack are at Ultra Violet.

Jack: This place looks cool.

Ariel: I like it.

Seconds later Layla and Oliver come in. They find Ariel and Jack seconds later.

Layla: So, Emma you want to go to the ladies room with me?

Ariel: Yes!

Then they head to the ladies room.

Jack: Where's Christian?

Oliver: He's coming around 8:30 p.m.

Jack: What do you think Emma and Layla are talking about in the ladies room?

Oliver: Layla probably wants to know about you relationship with Ariel!

Jack: Ariel will make sure that Layla believes her.

Oliver: I hope Kyle comes!

Jack: Are you two back in a relationship?

Oliver: No! I think it is very important for us to get our friendship back first.

Jack: I agree. So, do you think Ariel would date me?

Oliver: When did you start having a thing for her?

Jack: In high school but she only saw me as a friend.

In the ladies room

Layla: So, when did you first meet Jack?

Ariel: In high school! I was fourteen when I met him.

_Flashback_

_Ariel has short red hair, is wearing a blue dress. She sees a handsome guy with brown hair talking to a really pretty girl. Seconds later he starts coming over to her._

_Jack: Hi!_

_Ariel: Hi!_

_Jack: My name is Jack Wyatt. What is your name?_

_Ariel: Ariel Tyler._

_Jack: Nice to meet you. Do you want to be my friend?_

_Ariel thought in her head why would he want to be my friend. I never really had a guy be my friend before. Maybe we should be friends._

_Ariel: Okay!_

_Jack: Good! So, are you headed home?_

_Ariel: Yes!_

_Jack: Do you mind if I walk you home?_

_Ariel: No!_

_Then they walking to her house._

_End of Flashback_

_Layla: That is nice. So, when did you two fall in love?_

_Ariel: Not for a long time! (She lied to yourself)_

_Layla: Okay! We should get back to the guys. _

_Ariel: Yes!_

_Then they head back to where the guys are._

_Around 8:05 p.m._

_Kyle is being introduced to Ariel and Jack._

_Oliver: This is Emma and Tony Stone. They recently got married._

_Kyle: That is wonderful._

_Ariel: Oliver tells us you work in a medical lab._

_Kyle: Yes! It's not easy work but I enjoy doing it._

_Ariel: Are there any jobs for working in a lab available?_

_Kyle: I don't know but I could find out!_

_Ariel: That would be great. Tony has a degree in science._

_Kyle: If there is something available, I tell the person to schedule a interview with you._

_Jack: That would be great. I should give you my cell phone number so the person can get in contact with me._

_Kyle: Okay!_

_Then Jack gives his cell phone number to Kyle._

_Ariel: I could use a drink sweetheart!_

_Jack: What do you want?_

_Ariel: An Cosmopolitan. _

_Jack: Okay! Does anyone else want anything?_

_Layla: Just get a pitcher a beer for the rest of us._

_Jack: Okay!_

_Then he heads to the bar._

_Around 8:50 p.m._

_Ariel and Layla are dancing together. The guys are talking to each other._

_Christian: So, what was Oliver like at the Police Academy?_

_Jack: He was just a easy going guy who had the ambition to become a cop._

_Kyle: Tell us something the three of you did together as friends at the Police Academy._

_Jack thought I have to come up with a story to convince Christian and Kyle that me and Ariel knew Oliver at the Police Academy._

_Jack: I have a lot of memories of us doing things at the academy._

_Oliver: There was the food fight that Emma started because of your flirting with Cindy Hart. (He lied)_

_Jack: What can I say I'm a flirt!_

_Then Ariel and Layla come back seconds later._

_Layla: What are you guys talking about?_

_Oliver: About stories from the police academy!_

_Ariel: Well, did you tell them about the time we went fishing and I got stung by a jellyfish. (She lied)_

_Layla: How did that happen?_

_Ariel: Well, I guess I was daydreaming and then I felt an awful sting! (She lied)_

_Jack: I had to carry her and she was really heavy to carry! (He lied)_

_Ariel: Hey! You said I wasn't that heavy to carry! (She lied)_

_Everyone else thought it was cute for a couple to get into an argument._

_Sometime later_

_Ariel, Jack, Layla, and Christian left about ten minutes ago._

_Kyle: So, when exactly did you meet Emma and Tony?_

_Oliver: Right after graduation! (He lied)_

_Kyle: I want the truth Oliver!_

_Oliver: That is the truth. (He lied)_

_Kyle: Don't forget that I know when you are lying! Now, be honest with me._

_Oliver: Okay! Their names aren't Emma and Tony Stone. I'm helping them bring down the organization they used to work for._

_Kyle: Who else knows about it?_

_Oliver: None!_

_Kyle: I don't want you to be involved in something that costs you your life._

_Oliver: Nothing is going to happen to me._

_Kyle: Can you promise that?_

_Oliver: No, but…I will try to be careful._

_Kyle: Okay!_

_Midnight_

_Oliver is back at the apartment. He is glad that he told Kyle the truth about what was going on. _

_Meanwhile at the Angel Square Hotel._

_Kyle is glad that Oliver was honest with him. It was something that really mattered the most._

_To Be Continued_


	15. Meeting Mom, Breakup, Serious Talk

**Sunday **

**11:15 a.m.**

**Oliver is in the shower while Layla and Christian are eating breakfast in the kitchen.**

**Christian: I like Emma and Tony! They were cool to hang out with.**

**Layla: I agree! I enjoyed the little argument they got into about how heavy it was to carry her to the car when she got stung by the jellyfish.**

**Christian: They weren't embarrassed about talking about it, which is really a great thing.**

**Layla: Yes, it is.**

**Christian: Did Oliver invite them to the party?**

**Layla: Yes! I filled them in on the rest of the details that Oliver doesn't know about.**

**Oliver: What don't I know about?**

**Layla and Christian jumped when they heard him, and they turned around seconds later to find Oliver in his gray bathrobe.**

**Layla: You scared us Oliver!**

**Oliver: I'm sorry! So, what is the little secret that I can't know about?**

**Layla: We can't tell you that!**

**Oliver: Did my Mom tell you not to tell me?**

**Layla: Yes! If you want to know what she is keeping from you, then all you have to do is ask her.**

**Oliver: Okay!**

**Layla: That's it! (She said in a surprising tone) You're not going to question me any further?**

**Oliver: No!**

**Meanwhile Ariel has just woken up with a bad hangover. She finds that Jack isn't around so he can go to the store to buy her aspirin. She decides to call him on his cell phone seconds later. On the third ring he picks up.**

**Jack: Hello!**

**Ariel: Jack, I need aspirin!**

**Jack: Okay!**

**Then she ends the call!**

**Ariel: Maybe what I need is a shower.**

**Then she gets up to take a shower.**

**About ten minutes later**

**Jack is handing Ariel a bottle of water with two aspirins.**

**Ariel: Thanks! **

**Then she put the aspirins in her mouth and takes them down with a few sips of water.**

**Ariel: Okay! I need to pick out something to wear.**

**Jack: Do you need any help picking it out?**

**Ariel: No! I'll just pick out a simple dress to wear.**

**Meanwhile Mr. Sam is meeting with Mr. Davey.**

**Mr. Davey is about five foot ten inches tall. He is in early fifties, has grayish hair, and somewhat handsome.**

**Mr. Sam: I appreciate you meeting with me today.**

**Mr. Davey: Well, this better be important. (He says in a serious tone)**

**Mr. Sam: Me and Mr. Eli want out of the organization.**

**Mr. Davey: Why do you want out now?**

**Mr. Sam: We think someone is working undercover to bring your drug organization down.**

**Mr. Davey wasn't happy about that. He thought to himself if I learn that any person who is working in my organization a cop, they will pay and anyone else that is close to them.**

**Mr. Davey: I can't let you both out of the organization. Now, I have to wonder if you or Mr. Eli want out because you're both really cops.**

**Mr. Sam: We're not!**

**Mr. Davey: First thing tomorrow I am going to look over my list of my employees and try to see who is not what they seem.**

**Mr. Sam: I should go!**

**Mr. Davey: Fine!**

**Then Mr. Sam leaves quickly. When he is inside his car and as he is driving off he thinks to himself I'm going to go home and pack my stuff up. Then I'm going to the airport. If I stay here I might risk me losing my life.**

**Around 12 p.m.**

**Ariel and Jack have arrived at the Palace Hotel. She is wearing a blue dress with sunflowers on it, and Jack is wearing a blue suit.**

**Ariel: Do you think his Mom will buy that we knew him at the Police Academy?**

**Jack: I hope so!**

**Barbara is in the dinning room. She is dressed in a black and white suit. Seconds later she sees a young couple and waves to them.**

**Ariel: That must be Oliver's Mom! We will pull it off.**

**Jack: Okay!**

**Then they head over to where Barbara is. Seconds later she gets up to meet them.**

**Barbara: So, you two are Emma and Tony Stone?**

**Ariel: Yes!**

**Then she shakes Barbara's hand, and seconds later Jack shakes Barbara's hand.**

**Barbara: Take a sit!**

**Ariel: Shouldn't Oliver be here?**

**Barbara: He's not coming!**

**Ariel and Jack were not expecting hat answer.**

**Barbara: I told him not to come! I told my son that it was important to know you both without him being here. He tried to get me to change my mind, but it didn't work.**

**Ariel thought to herself it's okay. I can handle it, and Jack thought I'll be fine.**

**Jack: That is okay with us. So, what do you want to know about us first?**

**Barbara: Tell me what Oliver was like at the Police Academy.**

**Ariel: Oliver was focused on becoming a police officer and having friends.**

**Barbara: That is my son. The only friend Oliver had was Victoria when he was growing up.**

**Jack: He told us they were childhood friends until high school. He told us about the time he had to play dress up with her.**

**Barbara: Well, it was because of me. I think girls need to be treated with respect.**

**Ariel: I agree! Is Victoria coming to the party?**

**Barbara: Yes! Did Layla or Christian fill in on the rest of the details that Oliver can't know about yet?**

**Ariel: Layla told us!**

**Barbara: Okay! Now, I want to know about your parents!**

**Ariel: My father works for a charity organization! (She lied) My mom used to work as a teacher before she married my father. She has been a stay at home housewife ever since I was born, and still is now.**

**Barbara: Okay! Tony, tell me about your parents?**

**Jack: My father used to be a insurance agent and my mom used to be a dancer. They passed away when I was seventeen.**

**Barbara: I'm sorry for what happened to your parents!**

**Jack: I don't talk about what happened to my parents. It's hard for me to talk about it.**

**Barbara: I'm okay with that! How about you two go get some food?**

**Ariel: Okay!**

**Jack: Can I get you something Barbara?**

**Barbara: Your husband is such a gentlemen Emma.**

**Ariel: Yeah, he sure is.**

**Barbara: I would like pancakes with a little butter and a little syrup too. Also, some fruit too!**

**Jack: Okay! Ariel, don't get up. I'll get your food. I know what you want to want to have.**

**Ariel: You know me well!**

_**Flashback**_

_**Ariel and Jack are eating breakfast at the Bowler Diner**_

_**Jack: Are you really going to eat all that?**_

_**Ariel: Yes! I love having strawberries with whipped cream, a bagel with cream cheese and grape jelly, and a glass of orange juice.**_

_**Jack: Will you share your bagel with me?**_

_**Ariel: Only if you share with me you're hash browns!**_

_**Jack: Deal!**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**While Jack is getting breakfast for the ladies Barbara and Ariel are having a chat.**

**Barbara: So, when did you two fall in love?**

**Ariel: A year ago! (She lied)**

**Barbara: You're lucky to have him!**

**Ariel: Yes, I am! (She lied)**

**Meanwhile Oliver is wondering if Ariel and Jack can convince his mom that they're friends of his.**

**Oliver: It will be fine. I need to do something to keep myself distracted. I think I will go to the gym!**

**Then he goes to change into his athletic wear.**

**About twenty minutes later**

**Barbara is in the ladies room when her cell phone rings. She decides to answer it.**

**Barbara: Hello!**

**Roxy: Hey!**

**Barbara: What is up?**

**Roxy: I think the party should be on Halloween. What do you think?**

**Barbara: That is perfect. I'll come by the hotel later so we can discuss it some more.**

**Roxy: Okay! Bye!**

**Barbara: Bye!**

**Seconds later she ends the calls.**

**Barbara: Maybe I could have the party at the Palace Hotel. I should talk to the manager of the hotel about this. The more people who show up the better it gets. **

**Then she heads back to where Ariel and Jack are.**

**Barbara: I've set a date for the party.**

**Ariel: That is great. When is it?**

**Barbara: On Halloween! What do you think?**

**Jack: I think that is a great idea. Oliver needs to know that he will be needing a costume.**

**Barbara: I will tell him soon!**

**Ariel: Okay!**

**Meanwhile at the gym**

**Oliver is getting ready to punch the punching bag when his cell phone rings seconds later. He decides to answer it on the third ring.**

**Oliver: Hello**

**Victoria: Hello Ollie!**

**Oliver: Victoria! (He says in a surprised tone) How have you been?**

**Victoria: I've been good! I'm leaving for Africa in two days!**

**Oliver: That is great. How long will you be gone for?**

**Victoria: Two weeks!**

**Oliver: That is wonderful. Do you think maybe one day you could come to Llandview to visit me?**

**Victoria: Yes! When I do visit we have a lot of catching up to do.**

**Oliver: Yes, we do! There is so much I have to talk to you about.**

**Victoria: I have a boyfriend now. His name is Eddie Tyler.**

**Oliver: That's great! Maybe he could come with you to Llandview.**

**Victoria: I will promise to ask me. So, are you in a relationship with anyone?**

**Oliver: I was! I dated a girl named Layla in order to pretend I wasn't gay.**

**Victoria: She must have been angry at you for doing that to her.**

**Oliver: Yes, but she wants us to be friends.**

**Victoria: So, is there a guy that you're interested in dating?**

**Oliver: I had a relationship with a guy named Kyle in college. I broke up with, but he's living in Llandview now. When I saw him again for the first time in years my feelings came back for him. We're friends now, but he wants us to be in a relationship again.**

**Victoria: You love him right?**

**Oliver: Yes!**

**Victoria: Well, I wish you both luck in getting back together.**

**Oliver: Thank you!**

**Victoria: I have to go! I'll talk to you soon!**

**Oliver: Okay! Bye!**

**Sometime later**

**Around 2:45 p.m.**

**Ariel and Jack are taking a nap in their hotel room.**

**Meanwhile Barbara is at the Angel Square Hotel talking to Roxy.**

**Roxy: We need a location to have the party at!**

**Barbara: I was thinking the Palace Hotel.**

**Roxy: It would be nice to have the party there, but what about the hotel guests there?**

**Barbara: I didn't really think about that!**

**Roxy: Well, maybe we cook book at a place that has murder themed parties.**

**Barbara: That is not a bad idea. **

**Roxy: Okay!**

**Meanwhile Oliver is on the phone with Kyle.**

**Kyle: So, how was brunch with your Mom, Emma, and Tony?**

**Oliver: I didn't go! Mom told me how important it was to her to know about them without me being there.**

**Kyle: You tried to get her to change her mind?**

**Oliver: It didn't work.**

**Kyle: So, do you think that…**

**Oliver: They're real first names are Ariel and Jack!**

**Kyle: Thank you for being honest with me.**

**Oliver: It was the right thing to do.**

**Kyle: I have to go! I have to get going to work.**

**Oliver: Call me tomorrow!**

**Kyle: I will! Bye!**

**Oliver: Bye!**


	16. Memories And Life

Monday

10 a.m.

Ariel is starting to think about what Barbara said to her yesterday about you are lucky to have him, and from then she was starting to think about Jack.

In high school she knew she had a crush on him, but never got to tell him that. He was the kind of guy who enjoy going out with women. There was one time she remembers he was serious about Lily Lake.

Lily Lake was one of the most beautiful girls in high school. A lot of the guys were interested in her, but she was only interested in being with Jack.

They started off as friends at first, but in time their relationship become something more than that.

Here is a flashback of where Jack told Ariel that he had feelings for Lily Lake

_Flashback_

_Jack is about to have a conversation with Ariel._

_Ariel: So, what do you need to talk to me about?_

_Jack: I have feelings for Lily!_

_When Ariel heard that she had a very shocked look on her face, because a part of her thought he was going to say he had feelings for her and not Lily._

_Ariel: When did you realize you had feelings for her?_

_Jack: Well, I guess when there was a moment when we almost kissed in the park last night._

_Ariel thought to herself it is okay. I can't let him know that it hurts me that he almost kissed Lily last night. I will be fine. I will act like nothing is wrong._

_Jack: I'm going to ask her out a date today._

_Ariel: That is great Jack. (She lied)_

_When he left minutes later that is when she cried and thought to herself why does this affect me so._

_End of Flashback_

Ariel: I should tell Jack how I feel about him.

Meanwhile Jack is walking in the park when his cell rings seconds later. He decides to answer it on the second ring.

Jack: Hello!

Kyle: Hi Tony!

Jack: Hi Kyle! Why are you calling?

Kyle: There is a job opportunity at the hospital. Would you be interested?

Jack: Yes! What kind of job is it?

Kyle: The job is working in a research lab. You would have to meet with Ms. Hawk today at 12:30 p.m. She wants the interview to be a lunch meeting at the Palace Hotel. Would you be able to do it today?

Jack: Of course! (He says in a relaxed tone)

Kyle: Good! I'll let her know that you can meet her for lunch today!

Jack: Thank you Kyle!

Kyle: You're welcome! I told Ms. Hawk that she should consider hiring you.

Jack was very surprised that Kyle would do that for him, even though they just met yesterday.

Kyle: Well, I wish you luck!

Jack: Thanks!

Kyle: Well, I have to go! I have to work that needs to be done.

Jack: Okay! Bye!

Kyle: Bye!

Seconds later Jack ends the call. Then he starts heading back to the Angel Square Hotel.

Around 10:15 a.m.

Jack is looking for something to wear for the interview. Ariel comes out of the bathroom seconds later wearing her pink dog pajamas.

Ariel: What are you doing?

Jack: I have a job interview today!

Ariel: That is great.

Then she thought when did he have the time to give applications for job opportunities in Llandview.

Jack: Kyle said there is a job opportunity at the hospital.

Ariel: Well, that is great news.

Jack: I have a lunch meeting with Ms. Hawk at 12:30 p.m.

Ariel: Well, let's see what you have!

Jack: Okay!

Ariel: If you don't have something, then we'll have to go shopping.

Jack: Do you think I will be able to find something acceptable for the interview?

Ariel: Yes, I do!

Then they start looking for something for him to wear.

Meanwhile Todd is calling up Evangeline. On the second ring she answers her cell phone.

Evangeline: Hello!

Todd: Hey!

Evangeline: So, how have you been?

Todd: I've been good! So, I was thinking you could join me and Tea for dinner tonight?

Evangeline: Did you ask Tea if she was okay with it?

Todd: Not yet, but she will agree to it.

Evangeline: What if she doesn't?

Todd: Don't worry!

Evangeline: I will try not to! What time should I come over at?

Todd: About 7:30 p.m. if that is okay with you.

Evangeline: That is fine. Should I bring something?

Todd: If you want to!

Evangeline: Okay! Bye!

Todd: Bye!

Seconds later he ends the call and then he calls Tea's cell phone number. On the second ring she answers the phone.

Tea: Hello!

Todd: Hey!

Tea: What do you want Todd?

Todd: I've invited Evangeline over to my house for dinner tonight.

Tea wasn't happy to hear that, but had to remind herself that Todd was with her and not Evangeline. Still it bothered her, but needed to let that go.

Tea: Okay! Have fun then!

Todd: You will be having dinner with us.

When Tea heard that she didn't think he was serious at first.

Todd: I want us to have a dinner together.

Tea: Todd, I don't know!

Todd: It would mean a lot to me if you were there.

Tea: Don't expect me for to be okay about it.

Todd: So, that means you'll be there?

Tea: Yes!

Todd: Thank you!

Tea: What time do you want me to come at?

Todd: 7:30 p.m.

Tea: Okay! Love you!

Todd: Love you too!

Seconds later he ends the call.

Around 12 p.m.

New York City

Mr. Davey is looking at the employment records for his employees. He wants to go through everything and then eliminate the people who he thinks are trustworthy and those who he thinks are not trustworthy. Then he thinks once I have narrowed down who I think is possible of betraying me, then I can have them followed so I know about what they do after they leave work.

Around 12:30 p.m.

Jack is dressed in a white and black suit. He is about to go into the dinning room, when he notices a beautiful Asian woman with long straight hair, wearing a blue suit coming towards him.

Ms. Hawk: Are you Mr. Stone?

Jack: Yes!

Ms. Hawk: I'm Ms. Hawk!

Then he shakes her hand.

Ms. Hawk: Mr. Lewis put in a great recommendation for you.

Jack: I didn't bring a resume along with me.

Ms. Hawk: That is okay. Mr. Lewis explained that you and your wife recently moved to Llandview.

Jack: Yes, we did!

Ms. Hawk: Well, what I really want to know about you is about where you received your college degree from, why you want to work in a research department, and you can ask me anything you want to know about the job.

Jack: Okay! Shall we go into the dinning room now?

Ms. Hawk: Yes!

Then they head into the dinning room.

Sometime later

Oliver is leaving a message for Kyle on his cell phone. When he is done he gets back to work.

Around 2 p.m.

Jack is back at the hotel.

Ariel: So, how did the interview go?

Jack: It went really good.

Ariel: What did you think of Ms. Hawk?

Jack: She was really nice!

Then she saw that Jack had that look in his eye. The kind of look when you're interested in a woman.

Ariel: You have a thing for Ms. Hawk?

Jack: I have a crush on her!

Ariel: So, how pretty is she?

Jack: Very pretty!

Then Ariel thought he always seems to fall for a girl who is always prettier than me.

Jack: Besides, I don't have a shot with her when I'm married to you for the time being.

Ariel: Or you can tell her the truth!

Jack: Well, maybe in time I could be honest with people about who I really am but for now I'm going to play the role of your husband.

Ariel: It doesn't matter to me what you do.

Jack: Why are you acting like this? Are you jealous?

Ariel: Jealous! I am not! (She lied to herself)

Jack: So, you wouldn't mind if I asked Ms. Hawk?

Ariel: No! (She lied again)

Jack: Well, okay! I'm going out!

Ariel: When will you back?

Jack: I don't know!

Ariel: Okay!

Then he leaves seconds later and Ariel says to herself I should have been honest with him.

Meanwhile Kyle is listening to Oliver's message.

Oliver: Hey! I was thinking about important our friendship was in college. Do you remember when you invited me to hang out with your friends at the Star Pub?

Then Kyle thinks back to when he invited Oliver to tag along to the Star Pub

_Flashback_

_Kyle: Hey Oliver!_

_Oliver: Hey! What is up?_

_Kyle: Would you like to hang out with me and my friends at the Star Pub?_

_Oliver: Are you sure about that?_

_Kyle: Yes! We're friends right?_

_Oliver: Yes, we are!_

_Kyle: I'm leaving around 7:30 p.m. Will you be able to leave around then?_

_Oliver: Yes!_

_Kyle: Cool! Don't worry about hanging out with them. They like getting to know new people._

_Oliver: Okay!_

_End of Flashback_

_Kyle: Those were great times! It would be fun to do that again._

_Hours later_

_It is around 5 p.m._

_Jack has returned back to the hotel room to find Ariel reading a book._

_Jack: So, what are you reading?_

_Ariel: Does it matter?_

_Jack: I guess not!_

_Ariel: So, where did you go?_

_Jack: Nowhere really!_

_Ariel: Not even to see Ms. Hawk?_

_Jack: No! I thought you said you weren't jealous!_

_Ariel: Well…I lied!_

_Jack: Why would you lie to me?_

_Ariel: Because what I feel for you doesn't matter to you._

_Jack: How could you possibly know that?_

_Ariel: Because you always seems to fall for prettier girls._

_Jack: That is not true._

_Ariel: What about time the time you fell for Lily Lake?_

_Jack: Lily was the first girl I was in love with. We only lasted for a year._

_Ariel: Yes, but never once did you feel anything towards me._

_Jack: Well, because I never thought of you as more than a friend._

_Ariel: Do you still feel that way now?_

_Jack: Well, maybe we could try dating each other. What do you think?_

_Ariel: I agree! Let's go out on a date tonight. If there is nothing romantic between us then you have my approval to ask Ms. Hawk out._

_Jack: Okay! You get the choice of where we go out to?_

_Ariel: Cool! I was thinking we could go see a movie and then go get something to eat afterwards._

_Jack: Okay!_

_Sometime later_

_It is about 7 p.m._

_Todd has chicken cooking in the oven has right now he is making a salad. Seconds later the phone rings and he goes to answer it._

_Todd: Hello!_

_Star: Hi Dad!_

_Todd: Hi Star! Is everything okay?_

_Star: Everything is good. I just wanted to know how your relationship with Tea is going._

_Todd: It is going good. I'm having dinner with her and Evangeline tonight._

_Star: Are you really sure that is a good idea?_

_Todd: Yes! I want Tea and Evangeline to get along with each other. I know they hate each other now, but I'm hoping in time they will be able to like each other or become friends._

_Star: Well, I hope that happens too._

_Todd: So, maybe this week you and Hope could come over for dinner?_

_Star: That would be great Dad!_

_Todd: Okay! Bye!_

_Star: Bye!_

_Around 7:30 p.m._

_Evangeline is the first to arrive. She is setting up the table for dinner._

_Todd: I really appreciate you coming over for dinner Evangeline._

_Evangeline: I thought Tea would be here first, but she must be running late._

_Todd: She probably had to finish something at the office. While we wait would you like to have a drink with me?_

_Evangeline: That would be great!_

_Meanwhile Tea is running a few minutes later. She had a meeting with a client that ran a little late than expected._

_Tea: I hope Evangeline isn't hitting on my guy._

_Ten minutes later_

_Todd, Tea, and Evangeline are eating dinner._

_Evangeline: This chicken is really good Todd._

_Todd: Thank you!_

_Tea: I agree!_

_Todd: So, how was work Tea?_

_Tea: It was good. How was your day at work?_

_Todd: It was good. I really enjoy the work that I do._

_Tea: What about you Evangeline?_

_Evangeline: It was okay._

_Tea: Okay!_

_Todd was glad that Tea was being polite to Evangeline_

_Around 8 p.m._

_Jack and Ariel are in the movie theater watching District 9._

_In Ariel's mind she is thinking this is not the movie I would have chosen but I can sit through it because Jack is here with me. _

_In Jack's mind he is thinking it seems to be going good so far._

_Around 8:30 p.m._

_Todd is clearing the table. _

_Tea and Evangeline wanted to help, but Todd told them to go relax in the living room._

_Evangeline: So, are we really okay Tea?_

_Tea: I think that will take time but maybe at some point I will get over my issue of thinking you're trying to take Todd away from me._

_Evangeline: I understand!_

_Tea: So, Todd said you like watching romance movies._

_Evangeline: Yes, I do. Do you like watching them too?_

_Tea: Yes!_

_Evangeline: Well, I think that is great we share something in common with each other._

_Tea: Yes!_

_Around 10 p.m._

_Jack and Ariel are eating hotdogs on the way bag to the hotel._

_Ariel: So, would you like to kiss me right now?_

_Jack: Okay!_

_Then he gave her a quick kiss and after that they both knew that they felt nothing._

_Ariel: I can't believe it. I thought I would feel like butterflies floating in my stomach, but I guess I really have no romantic feelings for you no more._

_Jack: Well, I'm glad we have our friendship!_

_Ariel: Me too!_

_To Be Continued_


	17. New Gifts, New Assignments

Tuesday

It is 9:30 a.m.

Barbara is at store called Gifts For Everything. She decided to change getting clothes as a gift because she didn't know what size Kyle was. She is going through the aisles and when she gets to the last one she sees stuffed animals with words written on them.

Barbara: This will do!

Then she heads down the aisle looking for something she likes. Seconds later she sees something that catches her eye. It is tiger that says I am Hot For You. Then she also sees a brown and black dog that says You Are Adorable.

Barbara: I should call Roxie to ask her if it okay before I buy it.

Seconds later she calls Roxie and on the third ring she picks up.

Roxie: Hello!

Barbara: Hi Roxie!

Roxie: Hi Barbara! How are you?

Barbara: I am good! Roxie, the reason I'm calling is because I want to change the gift idea of what we're going to get.

Roxie: What kind of gift would you be getting instead?

Barbara: Stuffed animals with sayings on them!

Roxie: I think that is a cool idea.

Barbara: Really!

Roxie: Yes!

Barbara: Good!

Roxie: Have you picked something out already?

Barbara: Yes! I picked one out for Kyle and for Oliver.

Roxie: Okay!

Barbara: Then I will drop by Kyle's gift around 6:30 p.m.

Roxie: That is fine. Have to go. I have a lot of cleaning that needs to be done.

Barbara: Okay! Bye!

Meanwhile in New York

Mr. Davey is looking at Oliver Fish's employment record. Then he thinks I want to test his loyalty to this organization. I know the way to do that.

Seconds later he calls someone and on the second ring they answer.

Keeton: Hello!

Mr. Davey: Hello Keeton!

Keeton: Mr. Davey! What can I do for you?

Mr. Davey: Can you tell Mr. Fish that I have a new job assignment for him?

Keeton: I will!

Mr. Davey: Let me know that his job will be protecting my daughter Bella.

Keeton: When will the job start?

Mr. Davey: I will leave Bella head to Llandview tonight. She will be arriving at 9:30 p.m.

Keeton: I'll let Mr. Fish know that he has to be at the Llandview Airport before 9:30 p.m.

Mr. Davey: Okay!

Then he ends the call.

Seconds later his daughter Bella comes in.

Bella: Hi Dad!

Mr. Davey: Bella, how would you feel about going to Llandview?

Bella: For what purpose dad?

Mr. Davey: I want you to stay in Llandview for a while!

Bella: Am I in some sort of danger?

Mr. Davey: No! I just hired an new recruit to the company and I want to test his loyalty to the organization.

Bella: What exactly will his job be?

Mr. Davey: Being your bodyguard!

Bella: I don't need protection!

Mr. Davey: You're going to Llandview tonight and that is final.

Bella: For how long exactly?

Mr. Davey: That hasn't been decided yet!

Bella: Okay!

Then she heads to go pack her stuff.

Mr. Davey: Mr. Fish better be good at protecting my daughter from danger and from anybody else who he feels is a threat to her.

Sometime later

A few minutes Oliver is about to listen to what the mayor is talking about, when he sees Keeton seconds later.

Oliver: Hey!

Keeton: Hey! The boss called and he wants you to start a new job assignment.

Oliver: Okay! When does the job start?

Keeton: Tonight! You have to be at the Llandview Airport before 9:30 p.m. Your job is being Bella's bodyguard.

Oliver: Is Bella the boss's daughter?

Keeton: Yes! This is test which the boss hopes you pass.

Oliver: I will make sure nothing happens to Bella while she is here in Llandview.

Keeton: Okay!

Then he leaves seconds later and Oliver starts listening in on what the mayor is saying.

Llandview

It is 1 p.m.

Kyle has just left a voicemail message for Oliver. He is going back to do his rounds at the hospital.

Meanwhile Barbara is working on cupcakes for a private party that will be going on tomorrow at the hotel.

Lydia: How are you doing Barbara?

Barbara: I'm doing fine! You want to help?

Lydia: That is great. So, I was thinking that maybe sometime you and son could come over to my house to have dinner with me and my house.

Barbara: That would be great. I will have to let Oliver know!

Lydia: Okay!

Then she starts helping Barbara with the cupcakes.

Twenty minutes later

Oliver is listening to Kyle's voicemail message.

Kyle: I was thinking that you, me, Ariel, and Jack should hangout tomorrow. Let me know if they want to do that tomorrow.

Then Oliver ends the calls and he was glad that Kyle wanted to know who Ariel and Jack really are.

Some hours later

It is 6:40 p.m.

Barbara is leaving the Angel Square Hotel.

Roxy is waiting to give Kyle the new gift from the secret admirer.

Around 7 p.m.

Barbara is leaving a gift on Oliver's doorstep. Seconds later she hides behind a wall when she hears someone coming. It appears to be her son, and he is surprised when he sees the stuffed animal on the mat.

Oliver: I wonder who this is for.

Then he goes to pick it up and sees that his name is on it.

Oliver: My secret admirer must really be serious about liking me.

Then he reads what is written on the dog, and a blush on his face seconds later.

Oliver: I want to know who my secret admirer is.

Then he takes out his key and opens the door and heads in and closes the door seconds later.

Barbara: This plan is great. It won't be much longer until the secret admirers are revealed.

Around 7:30 p.m.

Kyle is walking inside the Angel Square Hotel. He doesn't see Roxy but sees a stuffed animal on the countertop. He heads over there seconds later to see who it is for. When he sees his name on it, he knows that it's from his secret admirer.

Kyle: I can't believe that my secret admirer really likes me.

Then he goes to read what it says, and is shocked by it.

Kyle: Okay!

Then he takes his stuffed animal and he heads upstairs seconds later.

Seconds later Roxy returns.

Roxy: This plan is really going great.

Around 9:25 p.m.

Oliver is at the Llandview Airport. He doesn't know what she looks like, but if he sees someone who looks like they're waiting for someone, then he will know it is her.

Around 9:35 p.m.

Bella is coming down off the plane. She has blonde curly hair, blue sapphire eyes, and is beautiful. She thinks to herself everything will be okay.

A few minutes later Oliver spots sees a beautiful woman holding luggage that says Bella on it, and seconds later he heads over to introduce himself.

Oliver: Hi Bella!

Bella: Hi! You are…

Oliver: I'm Oliver Fish!

Bella: Nice to meet you! I didn't want to come but daddy made me.

Oliver: Can I take your luggage?

Bella: Yes!

Then he takes her luggage.

Bella: Daddy wants me to stay at the Palace Hotel, but I don't want that.

Oliver: I might know a place that might suit you.

Bella: That would be great.

Then she follows him second later.

It is about ten p.m. when they head into the Angel Square Hotel.

Roxy is behind the counter when she spots them.

Oliver: Hi Roxy!

Roxy: Hi Oliver! Who is your friend?

Oliver: This is Bella.

Bella: Is there a room available for me?

Roxy: Yes! I will just need to see some identification from you.

Bella: Okay!

Then she gets her wallet out of her bag. She takes her id from the wallet and then she hands it to Roxy.

Roxy: Thank you!

Then she takes the information down.

Roxy: I will put you in room 22.

Bella: That is fine.

Oliver: I'll bring your bags upstairs!

Bella: Thank you!

Then he heads upstairs. She follows a minute later.

Bella: Could we meet for breakfast around 8 a.m.? I want to know things about you if that is okay.

Oliver: That is fine. I'll meet you here!

Bella: Okay!

Then Oliver leaves seconds later.

As Bella is about to head into her room her luggage pops up, and she hurries to put her clothes up. Seconds later Jack comes out of his room and sees that a woman needs help. He heads over to help her.

Jack: Let me help you!

Bella: Okay!

Seconds later Jack notices that it is Mr. Davey's daughter Bella. He wonders why she is here in Llandview.

Bella: This is so embarrassing!

Jack: I'm Jack by the way!

Bella: I'm Bella!

Then she looks into his face and thinks he is handsome.

Bella: Are you here alone?

Jack: No! I came with my wife Emma! He lied)

Bella: She's a lucky woman to have you!

Jack: Yes!

Then she heads into her room with her luggage and then she closes the door seconds later.

Jack: Why did Mr. Davey send his daughter to Llandview?

To Be Continued


	18. Friendship, New Plans

Wednesday

7:45 a.m.

Bella is sitting on the couch wearing a green dress when Oliver comes into the hotel. She gets up seconds later.

Bella: Hey!

Oliver: Hey! You look pretty today!

Bella: Thank you! So, where should we go to eat?

Oliver: There's a diner called the Buenos Dias Café.

Bella: That is fine.

Oliver: Okay!

Then they head out seconds later.

About five minutes later

Jack and Ariel are talking about Bella being in Llandview.

Ariel: Why would she be in Llandview?

Jack: Maybe her father sent her because he didn't want her to be in harm's way.

Ariel: Probably, but there has to be another reason why she was sent here.

Then she thought I need to call Mr. Sam and see what is going on in the organization.

Ariel: I have to contact Mr. Sam. He probably knows what is going on.

Jack: Okay! I'm going to go get breakfast for us. What do you want?

Ariel: Just a bagel with cream cheese and a black coffee!

Jack: Okay!

Then he heads out of the hotel room seconds later.

Ariel makes a call to Mr. Sam seconds later and on the third ring he answers the phone.

Mr. Sam: Hello!

Ariel: Hey!

Mr. Sam: Hello Ariel! What can I do for you?

Ariel: I want to know why Bella is in Llandview.

Mr. Sam: I don't know anything about it.

Ariel: Are you sure you really don't know?

Mr. Sam: Yes! Also, I should warn you that Mr. Davey is looking into all of his employee's backgrounds.

Ariel: What? (She says in a shocked tone) Why is he doing that?

Mr. Sam: There has been drugs missing from the organization, and he thinks that one of his employees is responsible.

Ariel: Where would he get an idea like that?

Mr. Sam: Mr. Davey got it from me.

Then Ariel is thinking I do have something to worry about. Since me, Jack, and Oliver are planning to bring down the organization, we have a lot to worry about.

Mr. Sam: I did that so me and Mr. Eli could get out of the organization, but Mr. Davey doesn't trust us. He thinks we could be cops.

Ariel: Did you put that into his head too?

Mr. Sam: Yes!

Then she ends the call.

Ariel: It is time to start bringing down the drug organization. I know it will be a huge risk for me, Jack, and Oliver to do that. The only thing is how are we going to do what when Bella is in town.

Meanwhile in New York

Mr. Davey is in a meeting with Ms. Yon.

Ms Yon: Are you still going through employee records?

Mr. Davey: I have to.

Ms. Yon: You can't be worrying about that now!

Mr. Davey: I have to worry. I could have someone or a lot of my people who could be undercover cops.

Ms. Yon: If any of your employees was a cop wouldn't the organization have been taken down already?

Mr. Davey: Unless they cops need the evidence to prove that drugs are being sold.

Ms. Yon: Then you look at employees who haven't been in the organization for a long time.

Mr. Davey: I already know who hasn't been in the organization long.

Ms. Yon: Which employees haven't been in the organization for a long time?

Mr. Davey: Ms. Tyler, Mr. Wyatt, Keeton, and Mr. Fish.

Ms. Yon: Have you started doing a loyalty test for any of them?

Mr. Davey: Only for Mr. Fish. I want him to protect Bella.

Ms. Yon: Okay! What about the others?

Mr. Davey: I don't believe they're a threat to the organization.

Ms. Yon: Then we need to focus all our attention on Mr. Fish. If he slips we will know that he is the one betraying the organization.

Mr. Davey: The only things is that drug started to go missing before Mr. Fish joined the organization.

Ms. Yon: Well, then you need to see which employee really wants to go into business for themselves.

Mr. Davey: How are we going to do that?

Ms. Yon: Well, we make up someone who is interested in your business and see who really falls for it.

Mr. Davey: That is a great idea Ms. Von. So, I don't think Mr. Fish is a problem for a us now?

Ms. Yon: Okay: We will need to work on naming who the new person is, and that means we will have to create a false history of the people.

Mr. Davey: We have to come up with false birth records, false education background, so it is believable.

Ms. Yon: I will take care of that!

Mr. Davey: Now, let's get down to serious business now!

Ms. Yon: Okay!

Five minutes later

Jack returns back to the hotel room with the food and coffee.

Ariel: Jack, we have to bring down the organization.

Jack: What did Mr. Sam tell you?

Ariel: He told Mr. Davey that he thinks someone in the organization is a cop looking for evidence to bring down the organization.

Jack: This isn't good Ariel. We have to let Oliver know about this!

Ariel: We are and the three of us need to work fast to bring down the organization.

Jack: What do you suggest we do?

Ariel: Setup a sting operation.

Jack: Not now!

Ariel: We just need to get him on tape talking about the organization.

Jack: So, who is going to do that?

Ariel: Oliver has to do it.

Jack: No! It can't be him.

Ariel: Why not?

Jack: Cause it's very a risk move to make. How about I do it?

Ariel: You can't do it. It has be someone that Mr. Davey won't suspect and right now that is Oliver.

Jack: We need to discuss this with Oliver as soon as possible.

Ariel: We'll talk to him about it tomorrow.

Jack: Okay!

Around 10 a.m.

Bella is looking at the Llandview Hospital when she sees Jack and goes to say hello. He is surprised to run into her.

Jack: Hey!

Bella: Hey! What are the odds of us running into each other?

Jack: I'm working at Llandview Hospital.

Bella: That is great. So, what kind of job do you have?

Jack: I'm working in the research department.

Bella: Doing research is important.

Jack: I agree!

Bella: So, so you think we could hangout after work?

Jack: Bella, what are you doing?

Bella: I want us to be friends.

Jack: Are you sure about that?

Bella: Of course I am! Besides I like that you were nice enough to help me pick up my clothes that came out of my luggage.

Jack: I'm a nice guy!

Bella: The truth is I like being friends with guys than I do with girls.

Jack: Why is that?

Bella: I have always felt comfortable being friends with a guy. When I was friends with girls they didn't really like me that much.

Jack: How could they not like you?

Bella: Well, I wasn't that crazy about boys in high school or college. All I really was focused on was my studies, and they don't I took studying so seriously.

Jack: I don't think there is anything wrong with being friends with a girl who likes to study.

Bella: So, we can be friends?

Jack: Yes!

Bella: Cool! I want to meet your wife tonight! Is that okay?

Jack: It is fine.

Bella: Okay!

Then she gives Jack her cell number and he gives her his cell number.

Bella: Bye!

Jack: Bye!

Then she leaves seconds later and he thinks I need to call Ariel right now. Then he calls her on the cell and on the second ring she answers it.

Ariel: Hello!

Jack: Hi Ariel!

Ariel: Hi Jack! What is up?

Jack: Bella wants to treat us to dinner tonight. What do you think?

Ariel: I don't think I should go!

Jack: Why not?

Ariel: Cause you need to tell Bella the truth.

Jack: I can't do that now!

Ariel: Why not?

Jack: Cause we're supposed to be playing the part of husband and wife.

Ariel: Yes, but that doesn't matter anymore.

Jack: I guess not! Bye!

Ariel: Bye!

Then he ends the call and then he heads to work.

Seconds later her cell phone rings again and she answers it on the second ring.

Ariel: Hello!

Oliver: Hi Ariel!

Ariel: What can I do for you?

Oliver: I wanted to know if you and Jack would like to hangout with me and Kyle tonight?

Ariel: Actually Jack is hanging out with a girl named Bella tonight.

Oliver: You don't mean Bella who is Mr. Davey's daughter?

Ariel: How do you know Bella? (She says in a shocked tone)

Oliver: I'm Bella's bodyguard but she doesn't want me to protect her.

Ariel: So, that is why she in Llandview.

Oliver: So, did you think it was for some other reason?

Ariel: I did! I wouldn't mind hanging out with you and Kyle.

Oliver: Cool! I'll let him know later!

Ariel: Okay! Bye!

Then she ends the call.

Around 12 p.m.

Oliver is leaving a voicemail for Kyle.

Seconds later he sees Bella headed towards him.

Bella: Hey!

Oliver: Hey! So, why are you here?

Bella: I want you to know that I might have plans later tonight!

Oliver: Okay!

Bella: That's it? You're not going to ask me who I might be hanging out with later?

Oliver: No!

Bella: Cool! So, I bet you have plans with someone special tonight?

Oliver: I'm just hanging out with friends of mine.

Bella: That is cool. So, bye.

Oliver: Bye!

Then Bella leaves seconds later.

Some hours later

It is about 6:30 p.m.

Bella and Jack are sitting in the park.

Jack: So, what do you want to do tonight?

Bella: I was thinking we could get Chinese food and then go back to my hotel room.

Jack: That is cool.

Bella: So, tell me how you met your wife?

Then Jack thought of what Ariel said and thought I could let Bella know the truth.

Bella: What is wrong Tony?

Jack: Bella, I have to be honest with you about something.

Bella: What about?

Jack: I'm not really married!

Bella: What? (She says in a shocked tone)

Jack: I had to lie about who I really am!

Bella: Why?

Jack: Because I used to work for your father's organization.

When Bella heard that she couldn't believe that.

Bella: So, what is your real name?

Jack: My real name is Jack Wyatt.

Bella: My father has mentioned you from time to time.

Jack: So, can we still be friends?

Bella: Okay! Does my father know you're in Llandview?

Jack: No! Are you going to tell him?

Bella: No! There are things I have kept secret that I don't want him to know about.

Jack: Okay!

Bella: So, let's go get the Chinese food.

Jack: Okay!

Bella: How do you feel about getting different kind of chicken combinations!

Jack discusses it was her as they go walking.


	19. A Night Of Fun

Around 7:30 p.m.

Ariel, Oliver, and Kyle are a new restaurant called Moon Diner.

Oliver: This place is nice.

Ariel: Wow, it really looks like we're on the moon.

Kyle: I agree!

Ariel: So, I think it is time for me to be honest Kyle about who I am.

Kyle: Oliver told me what your first name really is.

Ariel was glad about that.

Oliver: I thought it was important for him to know.

Ariel: Yes, but I have to be honest about everything.

Kyle: You don't have to be! People do keep secrets from each other.

Ariel: Yes, but I'm tired of keeping secrets. I could tell you some things about myself but not everything.

Kyle: That is fine.

Ariel: First we need drinks. I think having Blue Moon Cola would be cool to try.

Oliver: Sounds good! I on the other hand want to try Green Alien Cola.

Kyle: That is a great choice but I think Red Meter Cola would be better.

Ariel: Okay! So, my childhood life was good. I had two dogs named Bert and Ernie.

Kyle: Did you name them after the characters on Sesame Street?

Ariel: Yes! My mother and I liked watching the show together. I remember one Christmas Momma buying me Grover. I had this great happy impression on my face.

Kyle: Do you remember how old you were?

Ariel: About seven! I still have it, which probably is silly.

Kyle: I don't think there is anything wrong with keeping important things from your childhood.

Ariel: Do you have anything important that you kept from your childhood?

Kyle: Not really, but Oliver has things he has kept from his childhood.

Ariel: Oliver, do share.

Oliver: I don't know!

Kyle: If you don't tell her I will.

Oliver: I don't believe that you would.

Kyle: I don't know if he still has it, but I remember Oliver having a stuffed ripped tiger.

Ariel: So, do you still have it?

Oliver: I still do.

Ariel: Well, I still have my stuffed elephant named Bobo.

Oliver and Kyle thought it was funny.

Ariel: You didn't name your lion?

Oliver: Of course not! (He lied)

Kyle: He's lying! I remember it was something that started with the letter d…let me see if I can remember

_(Flashback_

_Kyle decided to ask Oliver if he wanted to go out to the bar and that is when he saw Oliver with the stuffed ripped tiger._

_Kyle: So, you have a stuffed animal?_

_Oliver was surprised that Kyle caught him._

_Kyle: So, does your tiger have a name?_

_Oliver: I will tell you only if you promise not to tell anyone else._

_Kyle: Okay!_

_Oliver: My tiger's name is Stripes._

_Kyle: Cool name! How long have you had it for?_

_Oliver: About ten years._

_Kyle: Did you get it as a gift?_

_Oliver: I was with my mom in a toy store called Toys, and I saw the tiger. I asked mom to buy it for me, and she did._

_Kyle: Okay! So, you want to go to the bar tonight?_

_Oliver: Okay! I just need to put my stuffed tiger away before anyone else sees it._

_Kyle: Leave it on the bed._

_Oliver: Okay!_

_(End of Flashback_

_Kyle: The tiger's name is Stripes._

_Ariel: That is cool._

_A few minutes later_

_Ariel: Now, what should I have? What really looks worthy of trying?_

_Kyle: I'm having the crater burger._

_Ariel: Wouldn't the alien double burger be better?_

_Oliver was watching how well Ariel and Kyle were getting along with each other, and thought they will be great friends._

_Meanwhile at the Angel Square Hotel._

_Bella and Jack are watching Caddy Shack while eating Chinese food._

_Jack: This is fun._

_Bella: So, tell me about all the girlfriends that you've had?_

_Jack: Why? (He says in a nervous tone)_

_Bella: I just want to know._

_Jack: I had one serious girlfriend in high school. Her name was Lily Lake._

_Bella: Did you have any girlfriends high school?_

_Jack: Not really! I did date women but I never found someone to be serious about._

_Bella: What do you want in a relationship?_

_Jack: I want someone who can be fun._

_Bella: Is that it?_

_Jack: Yes!_

_Bella: I had two boyfriends that I was serious about. The first one was Billy Hunt. He was cute in his own way. We had a on and off relationship for six years._

_Then Jack thought what if I don't stand a chance with her?_

_Bella: I loved him but we wanted different things._

_Jack: What did you want in the relationship that he couldn't give you?_

_Bella: I told Billy one day that I want to be married and have two kids. He said it wasn't what he wanted, so I guess out of fear I ended it with him._

_Jack: Why did you get back together with him then?_

_Bella: Well, I guess I wanted to see if the relationship could work again._

_Jack: Is there any chance you would get back together with him again?_

_Bella: To be truly honest I don't know unless I met the right guy who I see myself spending the rest of my life with._

_Jack: Do you know what Billy is doing now?_

_Bella: I lost in touch with him._

_Jack: Okay!_

_Around 9:15 p.m._

_Ariel is talking about the first time she went to a movie with a guy._

_Oliver: So, what happened on the date?_

_Ariel: Juan kept putting moves on him so when he tried to do it for the tenth time I punched him in the shoulder._

_Kyle: How did he react?_

_Ariel: Juan was surprised that I hit him so hard._

_Oliver: Do you go out with him again?_

_Ariel: No! I decided right then to devote my time to studying than dating any guy._

_Kyle: So, there was no guy that you were ever serious about?_

_Ariel: I was serious about Jack but now I realize I don't have feelings for him anymore._

_Kyle: Okay! So, shall we order dessert?_

_Oliver: No dessert for me._

_Ariel: Dessert would be great. Kyle, we could share the alien explosive triple layer chocolate cake. What do you think?_

_Kyle: That would be great._

_Ariel: Also, I will also need to have a scoop of vanilla ice cream._

_Oliver: So, you like eating food Ariel?_

_Ariel: Yes, I do. I love eating stuff I like._

_Oliver: It is great._

_Meanwhile Bella and Jack are coming out of the ice cream shop with ice cream in a cup._

_Jack: Ice cream is great to have._

_Bella: I agree. I like having ice cream each week._

_Jack: I don't always eat ice cream._

_Bella: So, maybe on Saturday you, me, Ariel, Oliver, and Kyle could hangout._

_Jack: That would be cool. You would like Kyle. He is a very cool person._

_Bella: Okay! _

_Then they head back to the hotel._

_Around 9:45 p.m._

_Ariel and Kyle are headed back to the Angel Square Hotel._

_Kyle: This was really a fun night._

_Ariel: I agree! So, when are you and Oliver going to hook up again?_

_Kyle: When he is ready to._

_Ariel: So, has there been anything happening to you that none knows about?_

_Then Kyle thought I could tell Ariel about my secret admirer._

_Kyle: Well, I do have a secret admirer sending me gifts._

_Ariel thought who would be sending Kyle gifts._

_Kyle: I want to tell Oliver but I don't think he will be happy to find out I have a secret admirer._

_Ariel: So, Oliver was jealous when you were in a relationship with Nick?_

_Kyle: Yes, he was, There was one time Oliver told Nick not to get involved with me and that really got me mad._

_Ariel: How jealous was he in college if you talked to or hung out with another guy?_

_Kyle: I think it bothered him even when he said it didn't._

_Ariel: I wonder who your secret admirer is._

_Kyle: I wonder that too!_

_Ariel: I think it would be wonderful if I had a secret admirer._

_Kyle: Probably because women like getting gifts._

_Ariel: So, what kind of gifts have you got from your secret admirer? _

_Kyle: A letter, cupcakes, and a tiger that says hot for you._

_Ariel: Well, that is cool._

_Kyle: Yes, but the truth is the gifts really don't matter as much as Oliver means to me._

_Ariel: Then tell him about your secret admirer._

_Kyle: I should tell him._

_Ariel: You should!_

_Then they continue walking back to the hotel._

_Meanwhile Bella is saying goodbye to Jack._

_Jack: I had a really great time._

_Bella: I did too! Bye!_

_Jack: Bye!_

_Then she closes the door seconds later and he heads to his hotel room._

_To Be Continued_


	20. Work, Taking A Chance

It is Thursday morning.

8 a.m.

Ariel, Jack, and Oliver at in the park.

Oliver: Why did you two ask me to meet you here so early?

Ariel: Mr. Davey suspects that there is a cop who is trying to bring down the organization.

Oliver: Does he suspect me?

Ariel: No! I think it time to set up a sting operation to bring the organization down.

Oliver: That is a good idea.

Ariel: Jack and I think you should be the one to get the information from Mr. Davey.

Oliver: Are we going to let the cops in on this?

Jack: No!

Oliver: You two want me to risk my life to get Mr. Davey to admit that he sells drugs.

Jack: Yes! Will you do it?

Oliver: Yes!

Ariel: Are you sure?

Oliver: Yes, I am!

Jack: The sting operation will go down when we have picked the date to do it on.

Oliver: Okay!

Ariel: If you decide you don't want to be part of the sting operation, it will be okay.

Oliver: I can't allow you two to risk getting shot because of me.

Jack: Oliver, we're trained in protecting ourselves against danger.

Oliver: Okay!

Around 9:45 a.m.

Jack has decided he will ask Bella out on a date. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Seconds later he goes to knock on her door. She opens the door right away.

Bella: Hi Jack! What brings you by?

Jack: I know this may be too soon but I'm hoping you will go out with me?

Bella: Okay!

Jack was surprised that she agreed to it right away.

Bella: Is tonight okay?

Jack: Yes!

Bella: Be here at 8:30 p.m.

Jack: Okay! I have to be going now.

Bella: See you later then!

Jack: Later!

Then he leaves for work and Bella is really happy that Jack asked her out!

Meanwhile Ariel is catching up on sleep when her cell phone rings. She hears it on the third ring.

Ariel: Hello!

Mr. Davey: Hello Ariel!

Ariel: Mr. Davey! (She says in a shocked tone) What can I do for you?

Mr. Davey: I want you to be in New York on Saturday!

Ariel: For what reason?

Mr. Davey: I want to have a chat with you about Mr. Fish.

Ariel: Mr. Fish hasn't done anything wrong!

Mr. Davey: I just need to be sure that he is been loyal to me.

Ariel: He is. Besides, I should continue staying in Llandview.

Mr. Davey: That is not necessary anymore. Mr. Fish is protecting my daughter now.

Ariel: Yes, but he doesn't have the skills I have in protecting people.

Mr. Davey: You want him to be better prepared at protecting Bella from danger?

Ariek: Yes!

Mr. Davey: Okay! I guess it will okay with me if you're in Llandview a little longer.

Ariel: Thank you!

Mr. Davey: Maybe I should come to Llandview.

Ariel: You can't! (She says in a shocked tone)

Mr. Davey: Give me a reason why I shouldn't?

Ariel: Well, Llandview is a small town. You don't want to come here dressed as someone who is really well-known.

Mr. Davey: Well, then how should I dress?

Ariel: Dress like someone who is not really rich.

Mr. Davey: You mean dressing like how a average person would dress?.

Ariel: Yes!

Mr. Davey: Okay! I'll be in Llandview on Saturday. I'll only stay for a few days. I want to see how the people live in Llandview.

Ariel: Okay!

Mr. Davey: Well, I have to go now. I have a business meeting with someone in five minutes.

Ariel: Okay!

Seconds later ends the call.

Ariel: This isn't good.

Five minutes later

Mr. Davey is having a conversation with Mr. Juan.

Carlos: So, you think there is a mole in the organization.

Mr. Davey: I came to believe because it is what Mr. Sam told me.

Carlos: Okay! Maybe he lied to you.

Mr. Davey: Why would he?

Carlos: To get out of the organization.

Mr. Davey: What about the drugs that have gone missing?

Carlos: It is possible that the drugs got misplaced.

Mr. Davey: Maybe, but you could be wrong.

Carlos: Then I should go to Llandview.

Mr. Davey: Why you?

Carlos: Because I personally know Ariel.

Mr. Davey: Do you think Ariel is capable of lying to me?

Carlos: That is what I'm going to find out.

Mr. Davey: Okay! Also, you need to dress as an average person. None can know you work for a mob organization.

Carlos: Okay!

Around 1:30 p.m.

Kyle is calling up Oliver. On the second ring he answers it.

Oliver: Hello!

Kyle: Hey! Are you doing anything later?

Oliver: No!

Kyle: Good! There is something important that I need to talk to you about.

Okay! Where should I meet you at?

Kyle: My apartment! Could you be there around 8 p.m.?

Oliver: Yes!

Kyle: Good! I have to go! I have a lot of patients to see!

Oliver: Okay! Bye!

Kyle: Bye!

Then he ends the call and gets back to work.

Meanwhile Bella is so excited about her date with Jack.

Right now she is trying to decide on what dress to wear tonight.

Bella: I have plenty of time to decide on what I should wear. If I don't have anything to wear then I need to go buy a new dress.

Seconds later her cell phone rings and she answers it on the third ring.

Bella: Hello!

Carlos: Hi Bella!

Bella: Hey! So, how have you been?

Carlos: I'm coming to Llandview!

When Bella heard that she wondered why he was coming to Llandview.

Carlos: Your daddy was going to coming to Llandview, but I'm coming instead!

Bella: Why?

Carlos: Well, I shouldn't mention this but your father thinks someone in the organization is really a cop.

Bella: What? (She says in a shocked tone)

Carlos: He didn't get the idea from me.

Bella: Then from who?

Carlos: Mr. Sam!

Bella: Why would he think that?

Carlos: Well, your father wanted a reason why Mr. Sam and Mr. Eli wanted out of the organization. That is when he Mr. Sam told me that he thought there was a undercover cop trying to bring down the organization. Also, he thought an employee is stealing drugs to do business for themselves.

Bella: Okay! So, when will you be in Llandview?

Carlos: Tomorrow!

Bella: Okay!

Carlos: Bye Bella!

Bella: Bye Carlos!

Then she ends the call.

Bella: I have to warn Jack about this later.


	21. Secrets Come Out, First Date

It is 8:05 p.m.

Kyle is about to let Oliver know about the secret that he has been keeping.

Oliver: What do you need to tell me?

Kyle: I have a secret admirer!

When Oliver heard that he thought it was kind of funny because he also had a secret admirer as well.

Kyle: I have received three gifts from my secret admirer.

Then Oliver thought what are the odds that both of us have a secret admirer, and that each of us have received three gifts.

Oliver: I find this strange!

Kyle: What is so strange about it?

Oliver: The fact that I have a secret admirer too and have received three gifts as well.

Kyle began to think that is strange too.

Oliver: So, I wonder when I will be receiving the next gift. I think it is nice that someone likes me.

Kyle: I agree!

Then Kyle thought why did I agree on that.

Oliver: So, you have any idea on who your secret admirer could be?

Kyle: No! What about you?

Oliver: Well, I'm thinking it has to be woman?

Kyle: What makes you think that?

Oliver: Well, the gifts are very thoughtful. A guy would never do something like that!

Kyle: So, tell me one of the gifts that you got?

Oliver: Well, the recent one I got was a stuffed dog that said "You're Adorable!

Kyle thought it would have to be from a woman.

Oliver: Or I could be wrong.

Kyle: I don't think so!

Oliver: Why do you believe me now?

Kyle: Because the recent gift I got was a tiger that said "I Am Hot For You."

Oliver: Maybe there is a chance we have the same secret admirer.

Kyle: I don't think so!

Oliver: What was the first thing you got from you secret admirer?

Kyle: A letter!

Oliver: So, did I!

Kyle: The only way it could be the same admirer is if the second gift you got was food.

Oliver: I didn't! get food as the second gift.

Kyle: Then we have different secret admirers.

Oliver: I guess. Or…maybe it's two people working together.

Kyle: What would make you think that?

Oliver: Well, don't forget I'm a cop!

Kyle: That doesn't really make sense to me why two people would be involved!

Oliver: Well, the person who likes me is different from the person who likes you.

Kyle: Yes!

Oliver: The only different was the second gift right?

Kyle: Yes! What was your second gift anyway?

Oliver: A gift card to a book store!

Kyle: So, do you think we should team up to find out who the secret admirers are?

Oliver: I think that is a great idea.

Kyle: Really? (He says in a serious tone)

Oliver: Yes! What do you say?

Kyle: Okay!

Oliver: Great! Now, let's go get something to eat.

Kyle: That would be great! How does Roddy's sound?

Oliver: Good! I think this time I want to try something different.

Kyle: You don't like turkey burgers anymore?

Oliver: I do, but the taste is not so good.

Kyle: Can we go already?

Oliver: Okay!

Then they head out of the hotel room

Meanwhile Bella is a mess.

She can't decide on what dress to wear or how she should wear her date.

Bella: I have to look great! Maybe I should wear the pink dress with the flowers on it, but I really think the green dress looks better. I'll come up with something before Jack comes at 8:30 p.m.

Then she hears someone outside and goes to see who it is, and it happens to be Ariel.

Bella: Hey Ariel!

Ariel: Bella! Are you okay?

Bella: No! Can you help me?

Ariel: Okay!

Bella: I thought it would be easy to pick out something to wear for my first date with Jack, but I can't do that.

Ariel: It's not going to matter to Jack what you wear.

Bella: Are you sure about that?

Ariel: Yes!

Bella: Okay! First I need to pick the dress before my makeup and hair are done.

Ariel: Okay!

She closes the door seconds later.

Ariel: Let's see what your dresses look like!

Bella: I have about ten dresses that I think will look great, but to wear a dress that looks fine.

Ariel: Okay! Let's start with the white dress. What do you think?

Bella: No!

Ariel: What about the red and gray dress?

Bella: No!

Then Ariel looked at the other dresses and thought maybe she should wear one of my dresses.

Ariel: You can borrow one of mine!

Bella: Are you sure?

Ariel: Yes! I only have five dresses, but you're a size six right?

Bella: Yes!

Ariel: Good! I'll go get them before Jack gets back!

Bella: Where did he go?

Ariel: I think he went to get you flowers.

Bella: I think that is really sweet.

Ariel: I'll be right back!

Then she hurries to get the five dresses.

Around 8:15 p.m.

Layla is at the table with Oliver and Kyle.

Oliver: So, no plans with your sister tonight?

Layla: No! Evangeline was really tired.

Kyle: Oliver and I are going to team up to find out who our secret admirers are!

Layla: Maybe I can be part of it too.

Oliver: What do you think?

Kyle: It's cool!

Oliver: Okay! Kyle and I agree our secret admirers are women1

Layla: I think so. A stuffed animal is kind of a gift a woman would get for a guy.

Oliver: Now, we have to come up with a list of all the single women in Llandview.

Layla: That would take too much time to do.

Oliver: Okay! So, what do you suggest then?

Layla: Well, we could put a camera to catch who the secret admirer is.

Oliver: Like outside the apartment but hidden?

Layla: Right! What do you think?

Kyle: It is a good idea.

Oliver: Okay!

Layla: Great!

Around 8:28 p.m.

Ariel is headed back to the hotel room. Seconds later she sees Jack coming up the stairs with a bouquet of daisies.

Ariel: Your date is waiting.

Jack: Did you help her?

Ariel: Yes, I did!

Jack: Thank you!

Ariel: Have a great time!

Jack: I will!

Then he goes to knock on Bella's hotel room door. Seconds later she opens the door and he thinks she looks beautiful.

Jack: These are for you.

Bella: Thank you! You don't look bad!

Jack: The dress looks great on you.

Bella: Ariel lent it to me.

Jack: I have to take you somewhere great tonight!

Bella: It doesn't matter where we go!

Jack: I'm taking you to the Palace restaurant.

Bella: Okay!

Then she grabs her silver bag with the hotel key. She closes the door seconds later and then they head to the restaurant.

Around 9:30 p.m.

Layla, Oliver, and Kyle are drinking beer.

Oliver: I forget how good beer tasted!

Kyle: I love beer.

Layla: Tell me something I don't know about any of you.

Oliver: Well, I have sometimes slept without my clothes on. (He lied)

Layla and Kyle were very shocked by that.

Oliver: Gotcha ya!

Kyle: You little prankster!

Oliver: I enjoy doing that!

Layla: So, maybe we should call it a night.

Oliver: No! Let's just have one more drink!

Layla: Okay!

Kyle: Just one more and then I am going home.

Oliver: I promise!

Around 10 p.m.

Jack and Bella are outside Bella's hotel room door.

Bella: Thank you for tonight! I really enjoyed it.

Jack: I enjoyed it too.

Bella: Can we go out again on Saturday night?

Jack: I would like that!

Then she gives he smiles on the inside.

Bella: Goodnight Jack!

Jack: Goodnight Bella!

Then she goes into her hotel room and he goes into his.

Ariel: So, how did the date go?

Jack: It was great. She asked me out on a second date!

Ariel: That is great.

Meanwhile Layla, Oliver, and Kyle are leaving Roddy's.

Layla: That was fun!

Oliver: I don't feel really good!

Kyle: Let's take you to the men's room right now!

Oliver: I can make it home.

Kyle: Are you sure?

Oliver: Yes!

Kyle: Okay! I'm going to make sure you get home safely!

Oliver: Okay!

Then the three of them head to the apartment building.

Ten minutes later

Oliver is passed out on the couch.

Kyle: He will have a bad hangover in the morning!

Layla: I have just the thing that will make him feel better.

Kyle: Okay! Goodnight Layla!

Layla: Goodnight Kyle!

Then he leaves.

To Be Continued


	22. Making A Move

**Friday**

**It is 7:45 a.m.**

**Oliver wakes up with a bad hangover. He thinks to himself it was a huge mistake to keep on drinking. I hate having hangover.**

**Then he gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen.**

**Layla: I have something for your hangover.**

**Oliver: Okay!**

**Layla: The taste is not that great, but it does help.**

**Oliver: I don't care!**

**Layla: Okay! The drink is called Hair Of The Dog.**

**Oliver: What's in it?**

**Layla: Gin and hot sauce.**

**Oliver: Okay!**

**Then she gives him the drink and he starts to drink it seconds later. He thinks it's not that bad.**

**Oliver: Okay!**

**Layla: You have to drink all of it.**

**Oliver: I will!**

**Around 8:30 a.m.**

**Kyle has decided that he will ask Oliver out. He thinks it is time to do something even if Oliver doesn't want to be in a relationship right now.**

**Meanwhile Bella is taking a hot bath while she is daydreaming about Jack.**

_**Daydream**_

_**In the dream Bella sees herself and Jack walking down a beautiful sandy beach with the moon glow shining.**_

_**Bella: I like this!**_

_**Jack: You look beautiful tonight!**_

_**Bella: Thank you! So, where are you taking me tonight?**_

_**Jack: I was thinking we could have dinner on the beach.**_

_**Bella: That is a great idea.**_

_**Jack: You will like what I planned.**_

_**Then she hears a cell phone ringing and that is what snaps her out of her daydream.**_

_**Bella: I hope the person who called me has a good reason for calling.**_

_**Then she goes to answer her phone.**_

_**Bella: Hello!**_

_**Carlos: Hello Bells!**_

_**Bella: Carlos, I hate when you call me that! Why are you calling?**_

_**Carlos: I'm in Llandview!**_

_**Bella: What? (She says in a shocking tone) I thought you were coming later today!**_

_**Carlos: I changed my mind! So, I want to meet you someplace in an hour!**_

_**Bella: I can't be ready in an hour!**_

_**Carlos: Well, then later okay!**_

_**Bella: Sure!**_

_**Carlos: I'm going to take a tour of Llandview!**_

_**Bella: Good for you!**_

_**Carlos: I'll call you back when I have a place for us to meet at.**_

_**Bella: Okay! Bye!**_

_**Carlos: Bye Bells!**_

_**Around 9:30 a.m.**_

_**Jack is talking with Ariel.**_

_**Ariel: So, you better bring Bella a better gift.**_

_**Jack: I am but I want it to be perfect.**_

_**Ariel: So, you're asking for my help in picking out a gift?**_

_**Jack: Yes, I am!**_

_**Ariel: Okay! What time do you get out of work today?**_

_**Jack: Around 4:30 p.m.**_

_**Ariel: Okay!**_

_**Jack: I have to get going! See you later!**_

_**Ariel: Later!**_

_**Around 11 a.m.**_

_**Oliver and Layla are having a conversation outside of the Police Station.**_

_**Layla: So, have you changed your mind?**_

_**Oliver: You think I should make a move on Kyle?**_

_**Layla: Yes! Why are you okay with you two still being friends?**_

_**Oliver: Because it works now.**_

_**Layla: You can tell yourself that over and over again, but what if someone makes a move on him?**_

_**Oliver thought what if Kyle does say yes.**_

_**Layla: Ask him out before someone else does.**_

_**Oliver: I'll think about it.**_

_**Layla: Good!**_

_**Around 1 p.m.**_

_**There is a new guy who is starting his job at the Police force. His name is Juan Kings. He is an attractive Puerto Rican with dark black hair, and hazel eyes. He is in the office with John McBain.**_

_**John: So, do you have any questions?**_

_**Juan: Am I going to have a partner?**_

_**John: You might later on!**_

_**Juan: Okay! Are you going to introduce me to the rest of the police force?**_

_**John: Yes!**_

_**Then he and John head out of the office. John introduces Juan to three people. Seconds later Oliver and Layla come in.**_

_**Juan thinks who is that cute guy that just walked in.**_

_**John: Oliver, Layla, I want to introduce you both to Juan Kings.**_

_**Layla: Hey Juan!**_

_**Oliver: Hey!**_

_**Juan: Nice meeting you both!**_

_**John: He's the newest police officer to join the Llandview Police Department.**_

_**Oliver: Why did you decided to join this police force?**_

_**Juan: I guess I needed a change!**_

_**Layla: So, what do you think of Llandview so far?**_

_**Juan: It is a nice town. I was thinking that the three of us could go out for drinks later. What do you think?**_

_**Layla: It's cool!**_

_**Oliver: Okay!**_

_**Juan: Great!**_

_**Then he heads with John to meet the rest of the people who work for the police force.**_

_**Layla: What do you think of Juan?**_

_**Oliver: He seemed nice!**_

_**Layla: I wonder if he's straight or gay!**_

_**Oliver: We'll find out later who he is interested in.**_

_**Layla: Cool!**_

_**Around 3 p.m.**_

_**Bella is having a talk with Ariel.**_

_**Ariel: So, you really like Jack?**_

_**Bella: Yes! I had a daydream about him early in the morning!**_

_**Ariel: What was it about if you don't mind me asking?**_

_**Bella: We were walking along a beach with the moon shining down on us.**_

_**Ariel: How did the dream end?**_

_**Bella: The dream was interrupted by a cell phone.**_

_**Ariel: I hate when something like that happens.**_

_**Bella: I'm thinking of taking Jack to see a movie. What kind of movies does he like?**_

_**Ariel: He likes action and sci-fi movies.**_

_**Bella: Okay! I'll take him to see District 9.**_

_**Ariel: I think Jack will go see whatever you want to see.**_

_**Bella: Probably, but since I asked him out for the second date I think he should pick the movie to see.**_

_**Ariel: Well, I think that is nice for you to do.**_

_**Bella: I'm going to wear a pink blouse and blue jeans.**_

_**Ariel: I think that is great.**_

_**Bella: So, do you want to go grab something to eat?**_

_**Ariel: Sure!**_

_**Bella: Okay! Hey, maybe I could help you get a boyfriend!**_

_**Ariel: I don't need a boyfriend right now!**_

_**Seconds later her cell phone rings and she answers it seconds later.**_

_**Ariel: Hello!**_

_**Carlos: Hello Bella!**_

_**Ariel: Hello Carlos!**_

_**Bella: Tell Carlos hello for me.**_

_**Ariel: Bella says hello!**_

_**Carlos: Well, then I want to meet you ladies in the park in ten minutes.**_

_**Ariel: Okay!**_

_**Then she ends the call!**_

_**Ariel: We have to meet Carlos!**_

_**Bella: Okay!**_

_**Ten minutes later**_

_**Carlos is sitting on a bench when Ariel and Bella arrive.**_

_**Bella: So, why are you here Carlos?**_

_**Carlos: I told your father to send me!**_

_**Bella: Why would you do that?**_

_**Carlos: Cause I'm here to find out if Ariel is lying to him.**_

_**Bella: You will not do anything to hurt Ariel. Do I make myself clear?**_

_**Carlos: You don't call the shots!**_

_**Ariel: Bella, I want you to leave.**_

_**Bella: Are you sure about that?**_

_**Ariel: I can deal with him!**_

_**Bella: Okay! Bye!**_

_**Seconds later she leaves.**_

_**Ariel: I'm out of the organization Carlos!**_

_**Carlos: Why would you want to do that?**_

_**Ariel: Because I want to have a normal life.**_

_**Carlos: You'll never have a normal life Bells!**_

_**Ariel: I hate that name!**_

_**Carlos: I think you like when I call you that.**_

_**Ariel: Don't flatter yourself! I don't like you!**_

_**Carlos: How do you know that if you have never given me a chance?**_

_**Ariel: What do I have to do to make you keep your mouth shut?**_

_**Carlos: Well, you could go out with me.**_

_**Ariel: Did Mr. Davey send you here to get information from me?**_

_**Carlos: What if he did?**_

_**Ariel: Then you can head back there.**_

_**Carlos: I can't do that!**_

_**Ariel: I don't want you here!**_

_**Carlos: Too bad!**_

_**Ariel: It will be a waste of time.**_

_**Carlos: I don't think so! Come with me to the hotel.**_

_**Ariel: Forget it.**_

_**Then Carlos does something unexpected. He kisses Ariel seconds later and then seconds later he stops kissing her.**_

_**Carlos: I'll see you later Ariel!**_

_**Then he walks away and she is thinking that kiss was incredible.**_

_**Ariel: I don't like Carlos! There is no way it is true.**_

_**Around 4:30 p.m.**_

_**Kyle is calling Oliver on the phone. On the second ring he answers it.**_

_**Oliver: Hello!**_

_**Kyle: Hey!**_

_**Oliver: Hey! What's up?**_

_**Kyle: Do you have plans later?**_

_**Oliver: Yes, I do!**_

_**Kyle was disappointed to hear that.**_

_**Oliver: A guy named Juan Kings asked me and Layla to go out for drinks.**_

_**Kyle: Well, another time then!**_

_**Oliver: Okay! Bye!**_

_**Kyle: Bye!**_

_**Seconds later he ends the call.**_

_**Kyle: Who is Juan Kings?**_

_**About 4:45 p.m.**_

_**Jack and Ariel are in a jewelry store called Waterman Jewelry.**_

_**Ariel: So, what kind of jewelry do you want to get Bella?**_

_**Jack: I was thinking diamond earrings.**_

_**Ariel: Or you could get her a necklace.**_

_**Jack: I'll know what to get Bella when I see it.**_

_**Ariel: Okay!**_

_**Then they go to look at jewelry.**_

_**Ten minutes later **_

_**Jack finds a beautiful green gem necklace, and thinks this is the one for Bella. Then he tells the person behind the counter that he wants it.**_

_**A few minutes later**_

_**Jack and Ariel leave the jewelry store.**_

_**Ariel: I think you made the right choice!**_

_**Jack: I agree!**_

_**Around 6:30 p.m.**_

_**Oliver, Layla, and Juan are on their way to Capricorn.**_

_**Meanwhile Ariel can't get that kiss out of her mind. Seconds later Jack is back.**_

_**Jack: Hey!**_

_**Ariel: Hey! Can I talk to you about something?**_

_**Jack: Sure!**_

_**Ariel: What do you think of Carlos?**_

_**Jack: He's a cool guy! Are you into him?**_

_**Ariel: I don't know!**_

_**Jack: Did something happen between the both of you?**_

_**Ariel: Carlos kissed me and I haven't been able to get it out of my mind**_

_**Jack: Well, I think you like him.**_

_**Ariel: I'm going to forget about him.**_

_**Jack: Well, I wonder how long it will be for.**_

_**Ten minutes later**_

_**While Layla is in the ladies room, Juan decides to make a move on Oliver.**_

_**Juan: So, do you have a boyfriend?**_

_**Oliver was surprised that Juan was hitting on him, but he wasn't interested in him. The only person he wanted to be with was Kyle.**_

_**Oliver: No, but there is someone that I really want to be with.**_

_**Juan: I wonder who the lucky guy is.**_

_**Oliver: His name is Kyle. We were involved in college, but I broke it off.**_

_**Juan: Why did you end it with him?**_

_**Oliver: My mom caught me and Kyle kissing.**_

_**Juan: Well, you must have felt awful about doing that.**_

_**Oliver: Yes, but now I want a second chance with Kyle.**_

_**Juan: Why aren't you dating him now?**_

_**Oliver: I thought it was important for us to get our friendship back before we started dating again.**_

_**Juan: Well, I hope he is worth it.**_

_**Oliver: He is!**_

_**Seconds later Layla returns.**_

_**Layla: What did you two talk about?**_

_**Juan: I hit on Oliver but he's not interested in me.**_

_**Layla: Because the only person he wants is Kyle.**_

_**Kyle: I'm okay with that! So, let's order drinks.**_

_**Then they order their drinks.**_

_**Aound 8:30 p.m.**_

_**Oliver and Layla are walking back to their apartment when they run into Kyle.**_

_**Layla: Hey!**_

_**Oliver: So, are you on your way home?**_

_**Kyle: Actually I was hoping to talk with you for five minutes.**_

_**Layla: I'm going to go back to the apartment.**_

_**Oliver: Okay!**_

_**Kyle: Bye Layla!**_

_**Then she leaves seconds later**_

_**Oliver: So, what do you need to talk to me about?**_

_**Kyle: I came here to ask you to go out with me.**_

_**When Oliver heard that he was surprised.**_

_**Kyle: I will respect what your decision is.**_

_**Seconds later Oliver's cell phone rings.**_

_**Kyle: Don't answer it.**_

_**Oliver: It might be important.**_

_**Kyle: Then answer it.**_

_**Then Oliver thought I need to give Kyle an answer now.**_

_**Oliver: Yes!**_

_**When Kyle heard that he was really happy about it.**_

_**On the third ring Oliver answers his phone.**_

_**Oliver: Hello!**_

_**Victoria: Hello Oliver!**_

_**Oliver: Hi Victoria! How is Africa?**_

_**Victoria: It is going good. How have you been?**_

_**Oliver: Good! Can we talk later? **_

_**Victoria: Okay!**_

_**Then he ends the call.**_

_**Kyle: You could have talked to her.**_

_**Oliver: I know but I need to talk to you.**_

_**Kyle: Okay!**_

_**Oliver: I think you have guts for making the first move.**_

_**Kyle: I just want us to have what we had before.**_

_**Oliver: Me too! So, when do you want to go out?**_

_**Kyle: How about Saturday night?**_

_**Oliver: That is great.**_

_**Kyle: Good.**_

_**Then Juan decides to do something to see if they really want to be together.**_

_**Juan: Hey Oliver!**_

_**Oliver: Hey Juan!**_

_**Juan: So, this is Kyle?**_

_**Kyle: Hey!**_

_**Juan: Hey! Oliver, I wanted to tell you that I'm interested in going out with you.**_

_**Kyle thought what is this guy doing. Oliver thought maybe Juan is testing him.**_

_**Oliver: The only one I'm interested in is Kyle.**_

_**Juan: Okay!**_

_**Then he leaves seconds later and Oliver can tell that Kyle isn't happy.**_

_**Oliver: Let's go!**_

_**Kyle: Are you sure you're not interested in him?**_

_**Oliver: Let me see. Juan is a very attractive guy. Maybe I should go after him and tell him that I'm interested in going out with him.**_

_**Kyle: Then go after him!**_

_**Oliver: No! The only one that I'm interested in is you.**_

_**Kyle: Are you sure about that?**_

_**Oliver: I'm sure! So, are you going to head home?**_

_**Kyle: Yes!**_

_**Oliver: I'll walk you back to the hotel.**_

_**Kyle: Okay!**_

_**Then they head to the hotel.**_

_**To Be Continued**_


	23. Relationships

Around 10:15 p.m.

Oliver is on the phone with Victoria.

Victoria: So, what was so important that you couldn't talk to me the time I was talking to you?

Oliver: Kyle was!

Victoria: Did you two get back together?

Oliver: I've agreed to go out with him!

Victoria: That is a good start.

Oliver: I'm happy about it.

Victoria: Good!

Meanwhile Kyle is about to start having a conversation with Roxy.

Roxy: So, you look really happy right now.

Kyle: I am! Oliver has agreed to go out with me on a date.

Roxy: That is great news.

Then she thought this is going to change everything. Should me and Barbara continue doing the secret admirer thing?

Kyle: The person I love is giving me another chance. We're going out tomorrow night.

Roxy: That is wonderful. What are you going to do about the secret admirer?

Kyle: Oliver and I think we the two secret admirers are working together.

Roxy: What makes you two think there are two secret admirers?

Kyle: Well, Oliver and I were comparing what our secret admirers got us. The only thing different was the second gift.

Roxy: What was so different about the gifts? (She lied)

Kyle: Well, Oliver got a gift card to a bookstore and I received cupcakes. Then a suggestion came that maybe there are two people working together.

Roxy thought you are right about that.

Kyle: We're going to set up a camera to catch who the secret admirer is.

Roxy thought maybe I could get them to change their mind.

Kyle: What do you think?

Roxy: That is something great to do, but what if you two don't get the secret admirer's face on video?

Kyle: I don't think we really thought about that!

Roxy: So, you two might have to come up with a different plan?

Kyle: Okay! Well, I'm going to head upstairs now!

Roxy: Okay! Goodnight Kyle!

Kyle: Goodnight Roxy!

Then he heads upstairs.

Seconds later Roxy goes to call Barbara on the phone. On the second ring she picks up.

Barbara: Hello!

Roxy: Barbara, we have a problem!

Barbara: About what?

Roxy: Your son and Kyle think the two secret admirers are working together.

Barbara thought what are me and Roxy going to do now.

Roxy: We might have to reveal sooner that we're the secret admirers.

Barbara thought maybe that would be the right thing to do.

Roxy: What do you think?

Barbara: We need to reveal ourselves but when exactly?

Roxy: How about tomorrow night?

Barbara thought why that soon?

Roxy: Your son and Kyle have a date tomorrow night.

Barbara: That is great. We'll have to write another letter saying we have decided to reveal ourselves at 6:30 p.m. in the park.

Roxy: Okay!

Barbara: Good! I'll stop by early so we can exchange the letters.

Roxy: Okay! Bye!

Barbara: Bye!

Then she ends the call.

Saturday morning

It is about 9 a.m.

Barbara and Roxy have just exchanged the letters.

Roxy: Okay! Are you going to do something to the park to set the mood?

Barbara: Yes!

Roxy: Good!

Barbara: See you later!

Roxy: Later!

Then Barbara leaves seconds later.

Around 12 p.m.

Barbara is in the party supplies store. She is thinking about getting balloons to tie on the park bench but isn't sure what ones to get.

Barbara: I can do this!

A few minutes later

Kyle comes downstairs to find Roxy behind the desk.

Roxy: Hey Kyle!

Kyle: Did anything come for me?

Roxy: A letter with your name on it.

Then she hands it to him seconds later.

Kyle: I have to open it right now.

Roxy: Go ahead!

This is what the letter says.

Hey Kyle:

I've decided that I want to reveal to myself who I am tonight. Could you meet me in the park around 6:30 pm.?

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer

Roxy: So, what does the letter say?

Kyle: That the secret admirer wants to meet me tonight.

Roxy: Well, that is good.

Kyle: It's not good! I have a date with Oliver tonight.

Roxy: Yes, but it is later on right?

Kyle: Yes!

Roxy: So, you will go meet the secret admirer?

Kyle: I do want to find out who the person is.

Roxy: Good!

Meanwhile Ariel is jogging through the park trying to clear herself of thinking of Carlos, but hasn't been able to. Seconds later she sees Carlos without his shirt on and thinks he looks hot. Then she goes what am I thinking.

Carlos hasn't noticed that Ariel has seen him. He is busy doing his yoga moves with his eyes closed. Seconds later he feels a tap on his shoulder.

Carlos: Hey Ariel!

Ariel: How did you know it was me?

Carlos: Just a wild guess! So, what are you doing here?

Ariel: I'm just going for a jog.

Carlos: Really? (He says in a shocked tone)

Ariel: Yes!

Carlos: So, you want to join me?

Ariel: I don't think so!

Carlos: What are you afraid about?

Ariel: Nothing!

Carlos: Then you'll stay!

Ariel: Only if you promise not to try anything.

Carlos: Okay! So, what do you think of my body?

Ariel: I…think your body is in great shape.

Carlos: Well, let's begin doing some yoga.

Ariel: Okay!

Around ten minutes later

Jack is about to head out when there is a knock on his door. Seconds later he goes to open the door. He is glad to see that it is Bella.

Bella: Hey Jack!

Jack: Hi Bella! Come in!

Seconds later she comes in and closes the door.

Bella: Is Ariel around?

Jack: No!

Bella: Good! I can have you all to myself.

Jack: So, what do you suggest we do?

Bella: How about I start by giving you a massage?

Jack: A massage would be nice but don't you think I should be giving you the massage first?

Bella: No!

Jack: Why is that?

Bella: Because I will give you a massage that you will never forget.

Jack: Okay!

Bella: Take off your shirt and pants.

Jack: What? (He says in a surprised tone)

Bella: Then put a towel around and then I will begin your massage on the bed.

Jack: Okay!

Then he goes to the bathroom to remove his clothes and then he wraps a towel around and comes out seconds later. Bella is impressed by the package that Jack has.

Jack: You like?

Bella: Yes, I do! Now, lay down on your stomach on the bed.

Jack: Yes lady!

Then he goes to lay down on the bed and seconds later Bella starts giving Jack his massage.

Around 2 p.m.

Oliver is reading his letter from the secret admirer.

Hey Oliver.

I want to meet you tonight at 6:30 p.m. in the park.

Sincerely,

The Secret Admirer

Oliver: I can't believe it. I know I have my date with Kyle date but I want to know who my secret admirer is.

Around 2:45 p.m.

Jack and Bella are sharing a kiss when Ariel comes in.

Ariel: Hey!

Bella: Hey!

Jack: How was your jog?

Ariel: It didn't help!

Bella: Is there a guy you can't get out of your head?

Ariel: Yes!

Bella: Well, who it is?

Ariel: It's Carlos!

Bella: Well, I think that is good.

Ariel: What?

Bella: I think you need a guy in your life.

Ariel: I don't even like Carlos!

Bella: Did you see him today?

Ariel: In the park. He was doing yoga without his shirt on and pants.

Bella: So, you admired his body?

Ariel: I can't talk about it with Jack in the room listening.

Jack: I'll be back in five minutes.

Then he leaves seconds later.

Bella: You liked his body?

Ariel: He has a great one but I'm not interested in him.

Bella: Yes, you are! You can't get him out of your head and you think his body is great.

Ariel: Carlos is here to find the information that I've betrayed the organization.

Bella: Yes, but it might change if you're in a relationship with him.

Ariel: You want me to use Carlos?

Bella: No! I don't think that Carlos is a bad guy. Maybe what he really needs is a woman in his life.

Ariel: So, you think I should give him a chance?

Bella: Yes, I do!

Ariel: Well, maybe I will consider it.

Bella: Good!

Ariel: So, you and Jack are getting closer?

Bella: Yes, but it's what you think.

Ariel: You two didn't sleep together yet?

Bella: No! I want to take time to know him before I even consider sleeping with him.

Ariel: Okay!

Meanwhile Carlos is thinking about Ariel.

_Flashback_

_Carlos: Did you enjoy doing the yoga?_

_Ariel: Yes, I did!_

_Carlos: So, would you go out with me?_

_Ariel: No!_

_Carlos: Well, I'm not going to stop trying until you agree to._

_End of Flashback_

Carlos: I think Ariel and I could have something.

Around 5 p.m.

Carlos is calling Ariel on the cell phone right now. On the second ring she answers it.

Ariel: Hello!

Carlos: Hi Ariel!

Ariel: Hi Carlos! So, why are you calling me?

Carlos: I want to see if you changed your mind about going out with me.

Ariel: I have changed my mind.

Carlos: Really? (He says in an excited tone)

Ariel: Yes!

Carlos: Okay! When?

Ariel: I'll let you know!

Carlos: Okay! Bye!

Ariel: Bye!

Then she ends the call seconds later

Around 6:15 p.m.

Barbara has put heart shaped balloons on the bench, put chocolates and flowers on the bench. She calls Roxy seconds later. She answers on the third ring.

Roxy: Hello!

Barbara: Get over here now!

Roxy: I'll be right there!

Around 6:25 p.m.

Kyle is walking through the park when he notices the bench with the balloons, the flowers, and the chocolates on the bench.

Kyle: How am I going to tell the secret admirer that I'm in love with someone.

A few minutes later

Oliver shows up and is surprised to find how the bench is setup and that Kyle is there too.

Kyle: What are you doing here?

Oliver: My secret admirer told me to be here.

Kyle: Are you serious?

Oliver: Why?

Kyle: Because my secret admirer told me to come here too.

Oliver: So, where are our secret admirers?

Then Barbara and Roxy come out!

Kyle and Oliver wonder why they happened to show up.

Oliver: What are you two doing here?

Barbara: We have something to tell the both of you.

Kyle: Which would be?

Roxy: Barbara and I are the secret admirers.

When Oliver and Kyle heard that they thought there is no way that is true.

Barbara: Roxy thought of the idea first and then I thought we should join forces.

Then is when Oliver and Kyle started to believe them.

Oliver: Mom, this is very unlike you.

Barbara: I know!

Kyle: Roxy, very clever!

Roxy: Thanks!

Barbara: We're going to go now! Brunch tomorrow Oliver?

Oliver: Okay!

Then Barbara and Roxy leave.

Kyle: I think what your Mom and my friend Roxy did was impressive.

Oliver: I agree! So, we should get both of them a thank you gift.

Kyle: We could do that tomorrow.

Oliver: I guess! So, I should be going now/

Kyle: What for?

Oliver: I have a date tonight.

Kyle: A date with who exactly? (He lied)

Then Oliver thought it would be fun to play along with him.

Oliver: Nobody that you know.

Kyle: Is that right? Where are you meeting him at?

Oliver: I'm not telling you.

Kyle: Okay!

Then Oliver starts to leave but turns around to say something.

Oliver: Meet by the Angel Square Fountain at 8:15 p.m.

Kyle: I'll be there!

Then Oliver continues to walk and Kyle takes the chocolates and flowers from the bench and then he heads back to the Angel Square Hotel.

Around 7:30 p.m.

Jack and Bella are headed to the movie theater while Ariel is taking a nap on the couch.

Meanwhile Carlos is on the phone with Mr. Davey.

Mr. Davey: So, do you think Ariel has betrayed me?

Carlos: No! (He lied)

Mr. Davey: Okay! I'll call you in a few days!

Carlos: Okay!

Then he ends the calls

Carlos thought why did I lie to Mr. Davey? What has Ariel done to me?

Around 8:30 p.m.

Oliver and Kyle bump into Jack and Bella the movies.

Jack: Hey! What are you two doing here?

Oliver: We're on a date! So, who is the beautiful woman that you're here with.

Jack: This beautiful woman is Bella.

Bella: Hi!

Oliver: Hey! I'm Oliver and that is Kyle.

Bella: Nice to meet you!

Jack: So, what are you guys going to see?

Kyle: That hasn't been decided.

Bella: We're seeing District 9.

Oliver: Jack, shouldn't you be taking Bella to see a romantic movie instead?

Jack: No! Bella is the one who asked me out and she said I get to pick what movie we're seeing.

Oliver: Well, okay! Enjoy your date then!

Jack: You too!

Around 10:15 p.m.

Oliver and Kyle are standing outside the Angel Square Hotel.

Kyle: So, do you like our date?

Oliver: Not so much!

When Kyle heard that he was a little disappointed.

Oliver: I think we should do something new next time.

When Kyle heard that he was in shock because he thought Oliver wasn't even going to consider another date that fast.

Kyle: I don't know what to say.

Oliver: The best thing was being with you. It doesn't matter what we do.

Kyle: I'm glad you said that. So, what should we do next time?

Oliver: I don't know but I will make sure that it is fun.

Kyle: Okay! So, next time then.

Oliver: Okay!

Then he leaves seconds later and Kyle was surprised that Oliver didn't kiss him, but Kyle realized that there was no rush to do that. They were just beginning a new relationship again.

Meanwhile Bella and Jack are kissing when Carlos sees them.

Carlos: Hey Bells!

Bella: Hi Carlos! This is Jack.

Carlos: Hey Jack!

Bella: Jack, can you give me a few minutes to talk to Carlos?

Jack: Okay!

Then he goes over to sit on the bench.

Bella: You like Ariel right?

Carlos: Yes!

Bella: Then treat her right.

Carlos: I will!

Bella: If you hurt my friend I will make sure you suffer.

Carlos: Okay!

Then Bella goes to where Jack is and then Carlos leaves.

Jack: So, that is the guy that Ariel likes?

Bella: Yes!

Jack: Well, I hope things do work out for them.

Bella: Me too!

To Be Continued


	24. Brunch, Memories

It is 11:30 a.m.

Oliver is having brunch with his mom at the Palace Hotel.

Barbara: So, I am glad that you and Kyle are dating again.

Oliver: I am too. Mom, I might need your help.

Barbara: On what exactly!

Oliver: Well, I didn't really enjoy what me and Kyle did for our date last night.

Barbara: What did you two do?

Oliver: We went to the movies.

Barbara: That isn't bad!

Oliver: I just think our second date needs to better so I need some ideas on what it should be.

Barbara: You mean something you and Kyle have never done before?

Oliver: Right!

Barbara: How about bungee jumping?

Oliver: It sounds fun.

Barbara: How about taking him to a gay club?

Oliver: That is not a bad idea.

Barbara: Okay!

Oliver: So, did you really like pairing up with Roxy to be secret admirers?

Barbara: I thought it was a really fun thing to do. You know I was the one who chose the stuffed animals.

Oliver: So, who were you the secret admirer for?

Barbara: Kyle!

Oliver: What was the fun thing you liked about being the secret admirer?

Barbara: Everything!

Oliver: So, the easiest part was writing the letters?

Barbara: Yes! Picking the gifts was not easy.

Oliver: You took your time to pick out the gifts?

Barbara: Yes, I did! So, what do you feel like having today?

Oliver: I don't know!

Barbara: Do you remember when you were a child the only thing you liked eating for breakfast was pancakes with whipped cream topping and strawberries?

Oliver: Yes!

_Flashback_

_Oliver is about four years old._

_He is watching his mom make pancakes._

_Barbara: They're almost ready sweetheart!_

_Oliver: I love pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries._

_Barbara: It tastes great._

_Oliver: Yes!_

_Barbara: Would you like to add something new to the pancakes?_

_Oliver: No!_

_Barbara: Not even chocolate chips!_

_Oliver: I love chocolate chips! Can I have them on top of the whipped cream?_

_Barbara: Of course you can!_

_Oliver: I love you mommy! Your are the best mommy!_

_End of Flashback_

Oliver: I still love pancakes but now with maple syrup and butter.

Barbara: When did you start liking your pancakes like that?

Oliver: Kyle would make me pancakes when I was feeling down.

Barbara: Maybe you should cook for Kyle!

Oliver: I can't cook mom!

Barbara: Then I will teach you how to do it.

Oliver: Would you have the time to do that?

Barbara: Yes! How about after brunch we could to do the bookstore and get a couple of cooking books.

Oliver: That is great idea but the recipes can't be hard to make.

Barbara: So, we'll look at the recipes to see which is something easy that you can do.

Oliver: Okay!

Meanwhile Kyle is talking to Roxy.

Roxy: So, how was your date with Oliver last night?

Kyle: He said it was okay, but he wants to go on a second date with me.

Roxy: That is great news.

Kyle: He said it will be something that we have never done before.

Roxy: Do you want to do new things?

Kyle: I really don't care but I would do it to make Oliver happy.

Roxy: That is wonderful to hear.

Kyle: So, I can't believe you were one of the secret admirers?

Roxy: I thought it was a really cool thing to do.

Kyle: So, you had to be Oliver's secret admirer?

Roxy: Yes, I was!

Kyle: Do you enjoy doing it?

Roxy: Yes. I enjoyed everything about it.

Kyle: I'm glad to hear that!

Roxy: So, what was a fun thing that you liked doing with Oliver when you two were together in college?

Kyle: Watching movies together in the fraternity house.

_Flashback_

_Kyle and Oliver are watching "Stir Of Echoes". _

_Oliver: This is a good movie._

_Kyle: Maybe but I would be_

_Oliver: Kyle, I don't think!_

_Kyle: What? (He says in a shocked tone) I can't believe you would rather watch a movie than make out with your boyfriend._

_Oliver: Don't be mad!_

_Kyle: I'm not mad! I'm just a little disappointed._

_Oliver: Well, what if I do something that will cheer you up?_

_Kyle: What exactly did you have in mind?_

_Then Oliver whispers it into Kyle's ear and he is surprised by what Oliver said._

_Oliver: So, I hope what I said got you in a better mood?_

_Kyle: It did. For what you said I will make you something to eat._

_Oliver: Okay!_

_Then he goes back to watching the movie and Kyle goes downstairs to make something for Oliver._

_End of Flashback_

Roxy: So, were you remembering something?

Kyle: Yes, I was!

Around 1:45 p.m.

Barbara and Oliver are looking in the recipe books to see if they're hard or easy to make.

Oliver: I should make something that Kyle likes to eat!

Barbara: What does he like to eat?

Oliver: Mostly sandwiches but he really likes eating chicken cordon bleu

_Flashback_

_Kyle is eating a chicken cordon bleu sandwich when Oliver comes in the kitchen._

_Oliver: You need to get changed!_

_Kyle: For what?_

_Oliver: For the Halloween party!_

_Kyle: Let's blow the party!_

_Oliver: I thought you enjoyed going to parties._

_Kyle: I did but I would rather spend my time with you._

_Oliver: I know but we could do when the party is over._

_Kyle: Do you want some of my sandwich?_

_Oliver: No!_

_Kyle: Okay! I love eating chicken cordon bleu sandwiches._

_End of Flashback_

Barbara: Does Kyle like mashed potatoes?

Oliver: Yes!

Barbara: So, let's find a cooking book that has chicken cordon bleu recipes.

Oliver: Okay!

Around 3 p.m.

Oliver is making a call to Kyle and on the second ring he answers the cell phone.

Kyle: Hello!

Oliver: Hey!

Kyle: Hey! How was brunch with your mom?

Oliver: It was good. So, I was thinking for our second date I could cook you dinner.

Kyle: That would be great!

Oliver: I'll let you know what day it will be on.

Kyle: Okay! So, what would you be making for me?

Oliver: I'm not going to tell you.

Kyle: That is okay with me. Bye Oliver!

Oliver: Bye Kyle!

To Be Continued


	25. Disaster Dates

Wednesday

11 a.m.

Oliver and Kyle are having their second date as a couple again tonight.

Last night Oliver called Kyle to let him know

_Flashback_

_Oliver: Are you free tomorrow night?_

_Kyle: Yes, I am!_

_Oliver: Good! Could you come over around 8 p.m.?_

_Kyle: I'll be there!_

_End of Flashback_

_Right now Oliver is really excited about his date with Kyle that he doesn't even hear Layla say something to him at work._

_Layla: Oliver, are you okay?_

_Oliver: I was jus thinking about my date with Kyle tonight._

_Layla: Where are you two going?_

_Oliver: I invited him over to the apartment. I'm going to cook him dinner._

_Layla: I think that is so sweet. Do you want me to help?_

_Oliver: I would like that, but I want to do it on my own._

_Layla: Okay! What time is he coming over at?_

_Oliver: 8 p.m._

_Layla: Okay!_

_Meanwhile Ariel is about to head out for a jog when her cell phone rings. She answers it on the second ring._

_Ariel: Hello!_

_Carlos: Hi Ariel!_

_Ariel: Hey! So, what is up with you?_

_Carlos: I was hoping we could get together tonight!_

_Ariel: Okay!_

_Carlos: Okay! Say I come around 8:15 p.m._

_Ariel: That would be great!_

_Carlos: Good! Wear a dress okay!_

_Ariel: Okay! Bye!_

_Carlos: Bye!_

_Seconds later she ends the call._

_Ariel: Okay! I should start looking at the dresses I have right now. If I don't have a great dress I will go shopping for a new one._

_Sometime later_

_It is about 2 p.m._

_Ariel is at a dress shop called Jill's Dresses. Seconds later she starts looking for a dress in her size._

_Meanwhile at the hospital_

_Jack is on his break when a girl he works with comes over to him._

_Marie: Hi Jack!_

_Jack: Hi Marie! So, what is going on with you?_

_Marie: I was hoping you and I could go out._

_Jack: I can't go out with you because I'm in a relationship with someone._

_Marie: Well, okay then!_

_Then she heads in a different direction._

_Around 2:30 p.m._

_Ariel is trying on dresses to see how they look on her. _

_The first dress she thinks is ugly._

_Ariel: I need a wow dress!_

_Then she goes to try on a dress that is black with a bow in the middle. When she looks at herself in the mirror she thinks it looks awful._

_Ariel: I need something that is beautiful but also that looks great on me._

_As she is going out of the dressing rooms she sees a dress that catches her attention. It is beautiful blue spaghetti dress._

_Ariel: That dress would be perfect. Now, I have to see if it is my size._

_Then she checks the dress size and it happens to be her dress size._

_Ariel: Now, I have to go try it on._

_A minute later Ariel is looking into the mirror and thinks that dress looks great on her._

_Ariel: This is the dress._

_Around 5 p.m._

_Oliver is leaving work. He needs to go to the store to pick up the stuff for dinner. _

_Around 5:30 p.m._

_Ariel and Bella are chatting about the date._

_Bella: I want to see the dress you bought._

_Ariel: Okay!_

_Then she goes to the closet to take it out and Bella thinks it looks great._

_Bella: I think the dress is beautiful._

_Ariel: I didn't find the dress right away._

_Bella: It always takes time to find the dress for any date._

_Ariel: Do you think Carlos will like it?_

_Bella: Yes, I do!_

_Ariel: So, how is your relationship with Jack going?_

_Bella: It's going great._

_Ariel: That is wonderful._

_Bella: I haven't been able to see Jack lately. He has been busy with work and when he gets home he is just tired._

_Ariel: So, why don't you surprise him when he gets home?_

_Bella: What time is he coming home?_

_Ariel: Around 8:30 p.m. I'll give you the room key so you can let yourself in after Carlos and I leave._

_Bella: Okay!_

_Then Ariel goes to get the key and she hands it to Bella seconds later._

_Bella: Well, I'm going to head back to my room._

_Ariel: Okay!_

_Then she leaves._

_Around 7 p.m._

_Oliver is starting to make the salad._

_Meanwhile Ariel is trying to decide how her hair should look. She is thinking it should be up and then maybe down. Also, wondering if she should a French braid hairstyle. _

_Ariel: I shouldn't be so nervous about the date._

_Around 7:30 p.m._

_Oliver has made a mess in the kitchen. He thought there is nothing to be nervous about. It's only Kyle, but I just want it to be perfect._

_Around 8 p.m._

_Ariel thinks the hairstyle she choose isn't right. Then she thinks I only have fifteen minutes to change it, but maybe I should just keep it the way it is._

_About 8:05 p.m._

_Kyle is in the apartment._

_Oliver: I really suck at cooking!_

_Kyle: That doesn't matter to me._

_Oliver: I know that but I still want it to come out great._

_Kyle: So, what did you try making for me?_

_Oliver: Chicken Cordon Bleu!_

_Kyle: You actually remembered me liking that in college._

_Oliver: Yes, I did._

_Kyle: So, I wonder if it came out good._

_Oliver: I don't know! I had to throw it out when I dropped it on the floor._

_Kyle: That is okay._

_Oliver: Well, at least the salad and string beans came out okay._

_Kyle: How did you learn how to cook?_

_Oliver: Actually on Sunday I bought a couple of cookbooks._

_Kyle: Okay! So, what will be eating instead of the chicken cordon bleu._

_Oliver: Will eating sandwiches be okay?_

_Kyle: That will be fine!_

_Oliver: Okay! So, go relax in the living room while I make the sandwiches._

_Kyle: Okay!_

_Meanwhile Ariel thinks she looks great when she hears a knock on the door._

_Ariel: He's early but I will answer the door!_

_Seconds later she goes to answer the door and sees Carlos is dressed in a beautiful suit._

_Ariel: You look great!_

_Carlos: You look great too!_

_Ariel: Thanks, but I look awful!_

_Carlos: You don't!_

_Ariel: Are you sure about that?_

_Carlos: I didn't expect you to look perfect for me._

_Ariel: I know. It's just I want to look great._

_Carlos: You do!_

_Ariel: Okay! So, let's go!_

_Seconds later she comes out of the hotel room and she closes the door._

_Ariel: So, where are you taking me tonight?_

_Carlos: You'll have to wait and see!_

_Ariel: Okay!_

_Then they start heading downstairs._

_Around 9 p.m._

_Kyle: So, dinner was good._

_Oliver: Even though the main course was sandwiches?_

_Kyle: Yes!_

_Oliver: Okay! Well, I should clean up!_

_Kyle: Do you want me to help?_

_Oliver: No!_

_Kyle: Okay!_

_Then Oliver goes to clean the dishes and by accident he drops a glass._

_Oliver: What is wrong with me?_

_Then he goes to get the shovel and broom to clear it up._

_Kyle: Are you okay in there?_

_Oliver: Yes! I just broke a glass._

_Meanwhile Ariel and Carlos are having a romantic dinner at a Italian restaurant called Angelo's._

_Carlos: So, what do you think of the food so far?_

_Ariel: It's good!_

_Carlos: I'm glad!_

_Seconds later Ariel knocks her glass of wine on the table, and she says to herself I can't believe I did that._

_Carlos: It's okay!_

_Ariel: If you will excuse me but I'm going to go to the ladies room._

_Carlos: Take your time!_

_Ariel: Thanks!_

_Then she heads to the ladies room._

_About 9:45 p.m._

_Oliver and Kyle are watching House On Haunted Hill when the phone rings, and Oliver answers it on the third ring._

_Oliver: Hello_

_Layla: Hi Oliver!_

_Oliver: Layla, why are you calling?_

_Layla: I just want to know how your date with Kyle is going._

_Oliver: Hold on!_

_Then he tells Kyle he is going to his room so he can finish the conservation with Layla. When Kyle says it is okay he heads to his room._

_Oliver: Well, I messed up on the chicken cordon bleu, then I dropped it._

_Layla: Well, maybe next time it will come out great._

_Oliver: What time are you coming home?_

_Layla: Around 11 p.m._

_Oliver: Okay! Bye!_

_Around 10:30 p.m._

_Ariel and Carlos are outside or her hotel room._

_Carlos: So, the date was great._

_Ariel: Even though I did things that were bad._

_Carlos: Yes!_

_Ariel: I do appreciate that!_

_Carlos: Well, maybe next time we could go to a movie?_

_Ariel: You want another date with me?_

_Carlos: Yes, I do!_

_Ariel: Okay!_

_Seconds later he kisses her on the cheek but then seconds later she decides to kiss him, and he is surprised by that._

_Ariel: Till next time!_

_Carlos: I can't wait!_

_Meanwhile Kyle is about to leave the apartment._

_Oliver: Next time I will make it right._

_Kyle: I hope you do!_

_Then Oliver decides to kiss Kyle unexpected, and it surprised Kyle. He was also happy that Oliver kissed him._

_Kyle: I'll call you in the morning!_

_Oliver: Okay! Bye!_

_Seconds later Kyle leaves and Oliver thinks even though the date wasn't as great as I thought it would be, I still think it was a good date._

_To Be Continued_


	26. Dinner Plans, A New Plan

Many hours later

It is October 22, 2009.

9 a.m.

Tea has decided that she wants to do another dinner night but this time thinks she should invite Star and Cole to come.

Tea: I will call Star later. I will need to find out when it will be possible for her to have dinner with me, Todd, and Evangeline. Also, I have to let Todd know so he doesn't freak out about Cole coming.

Then she makes a call to Todd. On the second ring he picks up.

Tea: Hello sweetie!

Todd: Hey! What is up?

Tea: I was thinking we should do another dinner night!

Todd: That would be great!

Tea: Good! This time I would like to invite Star and Cole to come.

Todd wasn't happy about that, but that really didn't matter. He had to be okay with who his daughter was dating.

Todd: When do you want to have the dinner night on?

Tea: Sometime this week, but I want to have it on a night that Star and Cole will be able to come.

Todd: Okay!

Tea: Thanks! I'll see you later!

Todd: Okay! Bye!

Tea: Bye!

Then she ends the call.

Meanwhile in Boston

George Fish is talking with Mark Field, who is in his late twenties.

Mark: You think kidnapping your son is a good idea.

George: What other choice do I have?

Mark: When do you want the kidnapping to happen on?

George: Well, I was thinking it has to happen in November. I haven't decided the exact date, but I think my son needs to be watched now.

Mark: Are you saying you want me to go to Llandview?

George: Yes! Maybe watching him isn't a good idea. I think you have to pretend to be a friend to my son.

Mark: So, I can gain his trust.

George: Also, I think you should pretend to be gay as well.

Mark: What? (He says in a shocked too) Do you know how hard it will be to do that?

George: I don't think it will be hard pretending to be gay.

Mark: If you want me to be gay I have to make myself think I'm interested in other guys, and do things that I don't feel comfortable doing.

George: If you don 't want to play the role of a gay man, I can get someone else to do it.

Mark: I'll do it, but I'll have to do my research on how to be a gay guy.

George: Good! I want you to leave for Llandview this afternoon. Also, I don't want you to call me at all. My son Oliver can't know that we know each other.

Mark: Okay!

George: Also, make sure none figures out what you're planning.

Mark: So, you don't want me to write anything down so they can show Oliver the proof that I'm working with you.

George: Exactly! Also, if anyone suspects you're not gay you will leave town immediately. Do I make myself clear?

Mark: Yes!

George: Also, don't mention this conversation to anyone. It stays between us.

Mark: Okay!

Then he leaves seconds later.

George: My plan better work. If it fails I will handle it myself.

Sometime later

Around 3 p.m.

Tea is on the phone with Star.

Star: So, Tea what is up?

Tea: Well, I want to invite you and Cole to a dinner night.

Star: That would be great. When would it be on?

Tea: This week, but I want to have it on a day that you and Cole are able to come.

Star: So, I'll discuss it with Cole, and I'll get right back to you.

Tea: Okay! Bye Star!

Star: Bye Tea!

Then she ends the call.

Sometime around 4:40 p.m.

Star is over at Cole's apartment.

Cole: So, we've been invited to a dinner party?

Star: If you don't want to go I can just tell Tea that we can't make it.

Cole: Is it important for you to be there?

Star: I did tell my Dad that I wanted to have dinner with him some night.

Cole: Then we should go!

Star: Are you sure about that?

Cole: Yes, I am! So, what night is the dinner party going to be on?

Star: Tea wants to know what night will you be free to come on?

Cole: Tell Tea either Friday or Saturday night is fine with me.

Star: Okay! I should call her right now.

Cole: Okay!

Then Star goes to call Tea and on the third ring she answers the phone.

Tea: Hello!

Star: Hi!

Tea: Hi Star! So, do you know when you and Cole will be able to come on?

Star: Cole says either Friday or Saturday night is fine with him.

Tea: Good! I'll call you when I decide if it will be Friday or Saturday night.

Star: Okay! Tea, would it be okay if I came over to help you with dinner on the night you decide to have it on?

Tea: That would be great. I don't think I would be able to pull it off on my own.

Star: Thanks! Bye Tea!

Tea: Bye Star!

Seconds later she ends the call and then she makes a call to Evangeline. On the second ring she answers the phone.

Evangeline: Hello!

Tea: Hello Evangeline!

Evangeline: Tea! (She says in a surprised tone) What can I do for you?

Tea: I'm going to be throwing a dinner night at my house and I want you to come.

Evangeline: Are you sure you're okay with me coming?

Tea: Yes! I haven't decided if it will be on Friday or Saturday night, but I will call you back when I know for sure.

Evangeline: Okay! I will bring something if that is okay with you.

Tea: That is fine. Bye!

Evangeline: Bye!

Meanwhile Barbara is meeting with her divorce lawyer.

Ted: So, I wanted to let you know that your divorce papers were sent out.

Barbara: That is great news.

Ted: All your husband has to do is sign the papers.

Barbara: What if he doesn't sign the papers?

Ted: Then we will have to arrange a meeting with your husband and his lawyer.

Barbara: Okay!

Ted: Things could get ugly and will you be okay with that?

Barbara: Yes!

Ted: Okay! We'll give you a husband at least two weeks before I ask for a meeting.

Barbara: That is okay with me.

Ted: Okay!

Seconds later Barbara leaves.

Around 6:30 p.m.

Todd is over at Tea's house.

Tea: So, should the dinner party be on Friday or Saturday night?

Todd: The decision is up to you.

Tea: Okay! I'll think about it for a few days before I make a decision.

Todd: Okay! Did you invite Evangeline for dinner?

Tea: Yes, I did!

Todd: Good! I appreciate you doing that!

Tea: Well, I did it because Evangeline is your friend.

Todd: So, do you want to go for dinner?

Tea: Okay!

To Be Continued

Author's Note!

To the fans who have enjoyed reading this story I hoped you liked reading the new chapter. I thought it was important to bring back characters that have been absent from other chapters.


	27. A Surprise Meeting And Life

It is October 23, 2009

Around 10:00 a.m.

Barbara is thinking about the Halloween party, when seconds later Lydia interrupts her thoughts.

Lydia: What are you thinking about?

Barbara: Well, I was thinking of having a murder mystery game at the hotel.

Lydia: That is a great idea. I heard Daniel is looking to do something at the hotel for Halloween, and when he comes you should talk to him about it.

Barbara: Okay!

Around 11:30 a.m.

Barbara is telling Daniel about the murder mystery game.

Daniel: I think that is a great idea. I'll go discuss it with Renee, and if she's says okay then there will be a lot of things to take care of.

Barbara: It would be set in the 1920's.

Daniel: So, people would need to get a costume from that era?

Barbara: Yes!

Daniel: What about the people playing the characters? How would that be decided?

Barbara: I'll take care of that! All you have to worry about is the decorations and props.

Daniel: Okay!

Around 12:30 p.m.

Oliver is talking with Keeton in the hall.

Keeton: Mr. Davey thinks you should meet with him.

Oliver: Why? (He says in a surprised tone)

Keeton: He wants to discuss how Bella is.

Oliver: Okay! When does he want to meet with me?

Keeton: Right now!

Oliver: Mr. Davey is in Llandview? (He says in a shocked tone)

Keeton: Yes! His limo is right outside the Police Station.

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later Oliver heads out of the Police Station. He sees someone open the door for him and then he heads into the limo. There sitting in the limo is a guy in his early fifties with gray hair. The door is closed seconds later.

Mr. Davey: Hello Oliver!

Oliver: Hello Mr. Davey!

Then the car starts to move.

Mr. Davey: I thought it was about time that I should meet with you.

Oliver: Okay!

Mr. Davey: I'm headed back to New York after I talk with you about Bella.

Oliver: Do you have other business to attend to?

Mr. Davey: Actually I'm headed on a cruise to Europe for a month!

Oliver: Well, I hope you enjoy yourself.

Mr. Davey: Thank you! So, my daughter Bella is well protected in Llandview?

Oliver: Yes, she is.

Mr. Davey: Is my daughter seeing anyone?

Oliver: Yes, she is.

Mr. Davey: That is good. Bella deserves to have someone in her life. If the guy isn't treating her right he will suffer the consequences.

Oliver: So, you're really protective of your daughter?

Mr. Davey: Yes, I am! I have made sure she got anything she asked for.

Oliver: Well, do you want me to tell Bella you came to Llandview today?

Mr. Davey: That is your decision to make.

Oliver: Okay!

Mr. Davey: I'm going to give you an envelope. You are not to share that information with anymore. Do I make myself clear? (He says in a threatening tone)

Oliver: Yes! (He says in a nervous way)

Mr. Davey: Because if I find out that you do there will be a serious consequence to pay.

Oliver: I understand!

Then he hands Oliver the envelope.

Mr. Davey: Also, make the envelope is hidden so none finds it.

Oliver: I'll make sure that it is.

Mr. Davey: Well, I like that you're doing as you are told.

Seconds later the car stops.

Mr. Davey: Have a nice day Oliver!

Oliver: You too sir!

Then he exit's the limo and closes the door seconds later.

Meanwhile Bella is on the phone with Jack.

Jack: So, I was thinking after work we could get some takeout and watch a movie in your room.

Bella: That would be great!

Jack: Okay! See you later!

Bella: Later!

Then she ends the call.

A minute later her cell phone begins to ring and she goes to answer it.

Bella: Hello!

Mrs. Davey: Hello Bella!

Bella: Hi Mom! (She says in a surprised tone) How are you?

Mrs. Davey: I'm good! So, are you enjoying yourself in Llandview?

Bella: I sure am Mom!

Mrs. Davey: That's great! So, I was thinking of come to see you!

When Bella heard that she was very surprised.

Bella: Does Dad know about this?

Mrs. Davey: Yes!

Bella: So, when would you be coming?

Mrs. Davey: I guess tomorrow!

When Bella heard tomorrow she was thinking I have to organize my hotel room before my Mom is here tomorrow.

Bella: That's great! I'll meet you at the Airport!

Mrs. Davey: Okay! I'll call you tomorrow to let you know when my flight will be arriving in Llandview.

Bella: Okay! Bye Mom!

Mrs. Davey: Bye Bella!

Then Bella ends the calls. Then she starts to panic because she knows her Mom will be asking questions about her love life.

Bella: I have to talk with Jack about this later.

Meanwhile Ariel is on the phone with Carlos.

Carlos: So, I was thinking we could see a movie tonight?

Ariel: That would be great! How about we go see Saw 6.

Carlos: Really? (He says in a shocked tone)

Ariel: I like horror movies!

Carlos: Okay! Does it matter what time the move is at?

Ariel: See if there is showing sometime from 9 p.m. to 10 p.m.

Carlos: Okay! Bye!

Ariel: Bye!

Seconds later she ends the call, and then she hears a knock on the door. She goes to open it right away.

Ariel: Bella!

Bella: I really need to talk to you about something!

Ariel: Come in!

Then Bella goes in second later and then Ariel closes the door.

Ariel: Did Jack do something?

Bella: No! My Mom is coming to Llandview tomorrow.

Ariel: Oh! (She says in a surprised tone)

Bella: My Mom is going to ask things that I'm not sure I want to tell her yet.

Ariel: Why don't you want your Mom to know about Jack?

Bella: Well, because my Mom has never approved of me dating a bad boy. She would rather have me date a respectable guy.

Ariel: Well, does Jack respect you?

Bella: Yes!

Ariel: And doesn't Jack work in a hospital?

Bella: Yes, which would make him a respectable guy.

Ariel: Then your Mom should know about him.

Bella: Yes, I should!

Ariel: How about we go do something to distract yourself from thinking about your mother?

Bella: Okay!

Ariel: I think the both of us should go get a new hair style.

Bella: That is a great idea. I've been thinking about getting a new hair style for a while.

Ariel: Cool!

Then Ariel goes to grab her bag. Then they leave for the hair salon.

Around 3:25 p.m.

Kyle is listening to Oliver's voice message.

Oliver: Hey! I was thinking tomorrow night we could do something. Call me back later tonight at anytime you want.

Then Kyle closes his cell phone. He has a smile on his face and then he heads to the hospital.

Around 3:30 p.m.

Ariel and Bella are leaving Foxy Roxy's Hair Haven.

Bella: Do you really like it?

Ariel: You look great as a brunette.

Bella: Do you think Jack will like it?

Ariel: I think he will.

Bella: I can't believe you decided to cut your hair.

Ariel: Well, I thought maybe it would look good and it really does.

Bella: It does and I bet Carlos will like it too.

Ariel: No, he won't!

Bella: What makes you think that?

Ariel: Because he prefers ladies with long hair.

Bella: Well, he might be okay with it.

Ariel: Well, if he is I will be shocked.

Bella: Okay!

Then they head back to the hotel.

Around 5 p.m.

Daniel tells Barbara that Renee was really impressed by the idea, that she will allow the murder mystery game happen.

Barbara: Well, I'm glad she agreed to it.

Daniel: Good! I'll have to stop at the party store after work to get decorations, and props.

Barbara: Also, you'll need to get a costume as well.

Daniel: Right! Well, okay! Make sure you have a lot of characters created for the murder mystery before Halloween.

Barbara: I will make sure of that!

Daniel: Okay!

Then Daniel leaves.

Sometime later

Around 8 p.m.

Jack is about to knock on Bella's door when seconds later she opens the door. He is surprised when he sees that her hair color is different.

Bella: So, what do you think?

Jack: I like it.

Bella: You do? (She says in a surprised too)

Jack: Yes! I think you look great as a brunette.

Bella: So, what did you think of Ariel's new hair style?

Jack: I thought it looked great.

Bella: Well, I hope Carlos likes her with short hair.

Jack: If he really likes her then he's not going to mind her being with short hair.

Bella: Okay! So, what kind of takeout did you get?

Jack: Mexican!

Belle: I love Mexican food!

Then he comes in seconds later and she closes the door.

Around 8:45 p.m.

Carlos is knocking on the door, and seconds later Ariel opens it. He is surprised that her hair looks different.

Ariel: So, you don't like it?

Carlos: No! It looks good on you.

Ariel was really surprised by what Carlos said.

Carlos: You thought I wouldn't like it?

Ariel: Well, you did tell me that you like women with long hair.

Carlos: When did I tell you that?

Ariel: When I was about seventeen!

Carlos: No, you were eighteen! I remember because that was the year I had a thing for Rose McGowan.

_Flashback_

_Ariel is eighteen and Carlos is nineteen._

_Carlos: I love Rose McGowan. She looks so sexy with long hair._

_Ariel: Well, okay!_

_Carlos: I have to go. I'm meeting the guys at the bar!_

_Ariel: Okay! See you tomorrow then!_

_Carlos: Yeah!_

_Then he leaves seconds later._

_End of Flashback_

Ariel: I can't believe I forget that for a long time.

Carlos: So, are you ready to go?

Ariel: Yes!

Carlos: Good! The movie starts at 9:15 p.m.

Ariel: Do you have the tickets?

Carlos: Yes!

Ariel: Good!

Then she grabs her bag and closes the room door. Then head off to the movie theater seconds later.

Around 9:30 p.m.

Oliver is asleep when his cell phone rings. A voicemail is left.

Meanwhile Bella is having a conservation with Jack.

Jack: So, your Mom will be in Llandview tomorrow?

Bella: How do you feel about that?

Jack: It's okay if you want to tell her about me.

Bella: Are you sure about that because I can wait a little longer to tell her about you?

Jack: I'm okay with it.

Bella: Okay! So, let's go back to watching the movie!

Jack: Actually I have something better in mind.

Bella: Which is?

Jack: How about we fool around a little bit?

Bella: That sounds good to me.

Then he starts to kiss her and she starts kissing him back!

Around 11 p.m.

Ariel: I can't believe you were more scared than I was!

Carlos: Horror movies aren't something I really watch!

Ariel: Well, next time we could go see a comedy.

Carlos: Okay!

Then he walks her back to the hotel.

Around 11:15 p.m.

Oliver is listening to Kyle's voicemail.

Kyle: Hey! Tomorrow night would be great. I'll come by after work around 9 p.m.

Then Oliver smiles and then he checks again to make the envelope is well hidden.

To Be Continued


	28. Bella's Mom Arrives

October 24, 2009

It is about 9 a.m.

Oliver is checking to make sure the envelope is still where he put it last night, and when he sees that it is he closes the trunk lid, and then he closes the lock.

Oliver: Okay! I won't mention to anyone what Mr. Davey asked me to keep secret.

Then he hides the trunk in the closet and then closes his closet door seconds later.

Meanwhile Ariel and Jack are in the park taking a walk.

Jack: So, things with you and Carlos are going great?

Ariel: Yes!

Jack: I'm glad that you have him in your life.

Ariel: Me too! How about the four of us go on a double date?

Jack: That would be great! I'll ask Bella about it later.

Ariel: That's good!

Meanwhile Carlos is getting out of the shower when his cell phone rings. On the third ring he answers it.

Carlos: Hello!

Dawn: Hello Carlos!

Carlos: Hi Cousin! What do you want?

Dawn: I need a place to stay at!

Carlos: Okay! There's a key under the mat!

Dawn: You're not at home!

Carlos: No! I'm away on business right now!

Dawn: When will you be coming home?

Carlos: I don't know!

Dawn: Okay! Bye!

Carlos: Bye!

Then he ends the call seconds later.

Meanwhile Barbara has decided that she needs to work on what the character's name need to be in the mystery game. Also, she needs to also come up with a little history about them.

Barbara: I'll spend the entire weekend working on this, until it is right.

Then she goes to get started.

Around 12 p.m.

Kyle has to leave in fifteen minutes to do rounds at the hospital, when he hears a knock on his door. He goes to answer it seconds later. He is surprised to see that is Oliver.

Kyle: What are you doing here?

Oliver: I wanted to see you!

Kyle: I do appreciate that, but I have to leave in fifteen minutes.

Oliver: Well, I should go!

Kyle: No!

Oliver: You sure?

Kyle: We can talk for five minutes before I have to get ready to go!

Oliver: That's good!

Then he comes in seconds later and then closes the door.

Oliver: So, how are you doing on the studying?

Kyle: I'm doing great!

Oliver: That is wonderful.

Kyle: So, what are we going to do later?

Oliver: I thought we could get a pizza and watch a movie. If you want to do something else…

Kyle: That's fine!

Oliver: Okay! I'm going to get going!

Kyle: Okay! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Meanwhile Bella is getting out of the shower when her cell phone rings. On the second ring she answers it.

Bella: Hello!

Mrs. Davey: Hi Bella!

Bella: Hi Mom! Did your flight just arrive in Llandview?

Mrs. Davey: No, but I'm in a cab right now headed to where you're staying at!

Bella: Well, okay! I will see you soon!

Mrs. Davey: Okay!

Then she ends the call.

Bella: I have to clean this room before my Mom comes.

About 12:30 p.m.

Bella and her Mom are sitting on the hotel bed.

Mrs. Davey: I can't believe you would rather stay a dump than a fancy hotel.

Bella: I don't care about staying in a fancy hotel.

Mrs. Davey: So, are you going to fill me in on what's going on in life.

Bella: I've made friends with people town. I have a boyfriend!

Mrs. Davey: What? (She says in a shocked tone) What is his name?

Bella: Jack Wyatt!

When her mother herd it was very shocking for her.

Mrs. Davey: You can't be serious about dating Mr. Wyatt?

Bella: Yes, I am!

Mrs. Davey: You need to end the relationship.

Bella: I will not end it Mom.

Mrs. Davey: Bella, I don't approve you of dating anyone in the organization.

Bella: Mom!

Then she wondered if Jack and Ariel had told her father that they were out of the organization.

Mrs. Davey: None can get out of the organization Bella.

Bella: Mom, I really like dating Jack. He makes me really happy. You should get to know him before you judge the person that he is.

Mrs. Davey: Well, okay! So, I think tonight the three of us should have dinner together!

Bella: What? (She says in a very shocking tone)

Mrs. Davy: Well, I'm going to go to a nice hotel to stay at. See you later Bella.

Bella: Mom, are you sure that you want to have dinner with me and Jack tonight?

Mrs. Davey: Yes, I am. I want to get to know the man who is making my daughter happy.

Bella: Okay! If you're looking for a nice hotel to stay at try the Palace.

Mrs. Davey: Okay! Call me later when you know the time you and Jack want to have dinner at.

Bella: Okay!

Then Mrs. Davey leaves seconds later.

Bella: I wonder if Jack will agree to have dinner with me and my Mom.

Some hours later

It is about 4:40 p.m.

Jack is in Bella's hotel room.

Bella: So, you're okay about having dinner with my Mother?

Jack: Yes! Besides, I think it is important for me know who your Mom is.

Bella: Thanks!

Jack: So, what time are we meeting your Mom for dinner at?

Bella: That hasn't been decided yet!

Jack: Good!

Bella: How is that good?

Jack: Because we have time to ourselves.

Bella: Oh! So, what do we suggest that we do?

Jack: I could surprise you.

Bella, Well, surprise me.

Then he starts to tickle her.

Bella: No! Please stop!

Jack: You're ticklish! Aren't you?

Bella: Yes!

Jack: Then I'm going to continue tickling you.

Bella: Oh, no you're not!

Then she starts to run in the opposite direction but he manages to grab her and then he throws her down on the bed. He then goes to tickle her feet which make her laugh more.

Bella: I can't believe how cruel you are!

Jack: I'm a cruel person babe!

Bella: What can I do to make you stop?

Jack: Well, how about a kiss for starters?

Bella: Okay!

Then she goes to kiss him and seconds later it starts passionate between them. She moves her hand through his hair, and he puts his arms around her back.

Meanwhile at the Palace Hotel

Mrs. Davey is on the phone with her husband.

Mr. Davey: So, our daughter is involved with someone?

Mrs. Davey: Yes, she is.

Mr. Davey: I'm glad. So, have you met him?

Mrs. Davey: I'll be meeting him tonight for dinner.

Mr. Davey: That is wonderful. I'll talk to you in a few days.

Mrs. Davey: Okay! Bye!

Mr. Davey: Bye!

Then Mrs. Davey ends the call.

Mrs. Davey: How am I going to tell my husband that our daughter is dating someone in the organization

To Be Continued


	29. Dinner With Bella's Mom Personal Life

About 5:15 p.m.

Jack is about to start a conversation with Bella.

Bella: So, is there anything you want to talk to me about?

Jack: Ariel suggested that the four of us go on a double date.

Bella: That is a great idea.

Jack: Really? (He says in a surprised tone)

Bella: Tell Ariel we will do a double date with her and Carlos.

Jack: Okay! So, when are you going to call your Mom?

Bella: Around 6:30 p.m.

Jack: That is fine.

Bella: So, I think you should go now.

Jack: Why?

Bella: Because I have to shower, pick out what I'm going to wear, do my makeup and hair.

Jack: You don't need any makeup!

Bella: Thanks for saying that! Now, go!

Jack: Before I do, we have to pick a time to have dinner with your mom at.

Bella: Is 8 p.m. okay?

Jack: That is fine.

Then he heads out of her room.

Around 6 p.m.

Kyle is back is his room at the Angel Square Hotel. Seconds later he falls asleep on the bed.

Meanwhile Ariel has returned back to the hotel room that she and Jack are sharing. She finds him reading a book seconds later.

Ariel: So, what did Bella say about the double date?

Jack: She wants to do it.

Ariel: That is wonderful. I'll call Carlos about it later.

Jack: Okay! So, we need to tell Mr. Davey we want out of the organization.

Ariel: If we do that he might suspect that we're the ones who want to bring down his organization.

Jack: Maybe or maybe not!

Ariel: Then maybe it's time we get the cops involved.

Jack: Why now?

Ariel: Because it's the right thing to do.

Jack: Okay! I'll give Oliver a call right now.

Seconds later he goes to do that and on the third ring Oliver picks up.

Oliver: Hello!

Jack: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Hi Jack! What is up?

Jack: Ariel thinks we should get the cops involved.

Oliver: If we do that it must be done quietly.

Jack: Okay! We'll discuss it tomorrow.

Oliver: Okay! Bye!

Jack: Bye!

Then he ends the call.

Ariel: Should I let Carlos know?

Jack: You should!

Ariel: Okay!

Around 6:30 p.m.

Bella is calling her Mom, and on the second ring she answers it.

Mrs. Davey: Hello!

Bella: Hi Mom!

Mrs. Davey: Hello Bella! So, what time do you and Jack decide to have dinner at?

Bella: Around 8 p.m. if that is okay with you?

Mrs. Davey: That is fine.

Bella: Okay! We'll meet you in the lobby!

Mrs. Davey: Okay! Bye!

Bella: Bye Mom!

Then she ends the call seconds later.

It is about 7:15 p.m.

Ariel is on the phone with Carlos.

Carlos: So, you need to talk with me in person about something important?

Ariel: Yes!

Carlos: I'll be right there!

Ariel: Okay!

About 7:30 p.m.

Ariel and Carlos are about to have a conservation, when his cell phone rings.

Carlos: The person can leave a message.

Ariel: Okay! Carlos, I think it is time to bring down the organization.

Carlos: So, do you want my help?

Ariel: Carlos, what are you saying?

Carlos: I lied to Mr. Davey about you working to bring down the organization down.

Ariel was very surprised that Carlos would do lie to Mr. Davey.

Carlos: I couldn't do it because I really care about you.

Ariel: Carlos, I…

Carlos: I have proof to bring down Mr. Davey.

Ariel: What kind of proof?

Carlos: Many documents that will send Mr. Davey to prison for a very long time.

Ariel: I'll need to see them.

Carlos: No!

Ariel: Why not? (She says in a shocked tone)

Carlos: Because I'm handing the documents over to the police.

Ariel: If you do that they will arrest you.

Carlos: Not if I send them anonymously.

Ariel: So, you already came up with a plan?

Carlos: Yes!

Ariel: Okay! Now, let's talk about something else.

Carlos: Okay!

Ariel: Would you be okay having a double date with Bella and Jack?

Carlos: That would be great.

Ariel: Okay!

Carlos: I have to get going!

Ariel: You made plans?

Carlos: No! I have to go turn the documents over to the police tonight.

Ariel: Can't that wait until tomorrow?

Carlos: Isn't it important me to turn the evidence to the police right away?

Ariel: Yes, but it could wait until tomorrow.

Carlos: I guess it could.

Ariel: Good! Now, let's go out for ice cream.

Carlos: Okay!

Then they head out for ice cream.

Meanwhile Tea is on the phone with Star.

Star: So, I think having dinner on Sunday would be good.

Tea: Okay! Come around 4 p.m.

Star: Okay! Bye Tea!

Tea: Bye Star!

Then she ends the call and goes to Evangeline seconds later. On the third ring she answers the phone.

Evangeline: Hello!

Tea: Hi Evangeline!

Evangeline: Hi Tea! So, did you call to tell me when to come over for dinner at?

Tea: Yes! Is Sunday around 4 p.m. okay for you?

Evangeline: That is okay with me.

Tea: Good! See you tomorrow! Bye!

Evangeline: Bye!

Then she ends the call

Around 8 p.m.

Mrs. Davey is waiting in the lobby when she sees her daughter Bella with her boyfriend.

Bella: You look nice Mom!

Mrs. Davey: You look nice too Bella. So, are you going to introduce me?

Bella: Yes! Mom, this is Jack Wyatt my boyfriend.

Then Mrs. Davey goes to shake his hand.

Jack: Nice to meet you Mrs. Davey.

Mrs. Davey: It is great to meet you Jack.

Then seconds later he lets go of her hand.

Mrs. Davey: So, where at we having dinner at?

Bella: Capricorn!

Mrs. Davey: Okay!

Then they head off to the restaurant.

Meanwhile Oliver is on the phone with Kyle.

Kyle: I didn't plan on going to sleep. I just felt tired.

Oliver: Kyle, you should go back to sleep.

Kyle: What about our plans for tonight?

Oliver: I'll come over tomorrow!

Kyle: Okay! Goodnight Oliver!

Oliver: Goodnight Kyle!

About 8:40 p.m.

Mrs. Davey and Bella are in the ladies room having a little chat.

Bella: So, what do you think of Jack Mom?

Mrs. Davey: I think he's a great guy Bella, but…

Bella: You're going to tell daddy that I'm dating someone in the organization?

Mrs. Davey: No!

Bella: What? (She says in a shocked tone)

Mrs. Davey: Your father must never know that you're dating Jack.

Bella: You're saying I need to keep Jack a secret from my own father?

Mrs. Davey: It's the right thing to do Bella.

Bella: I don't agree Mom!

Mrs. Davey: Your father would not approve of you dating someone that works for his organization.

Bella: Well, I don't care.

Mrs. Davey: Bella, do you really want your father to disown you?

Bella: Money never mattered to me Mom. All I ever wanted was happiness for me, and I have that with Jack.

Mrs. Davey: You may have that with him now but do you really believe that you and Jack will last?

Bella: We could!

Mrs. Davey: Well, if that is how you feel then you must tell your father about dating Jack.

Bella: Okay!

Around 9:35 p.m.

Mrs. Davey is having a conversation with Jack.

Jack: So, are you okay Mrs. Davey?

Mrs. Davey: No! I want you to tell me how you feel about my daughter.

Jack: I like being Bella. She is a great person to be around.

Mrs. Davey: Yes, Bella is but what I want to know is if you're in love with her?

Jack: Yes, I am!

Mrs. Davey: Then you have to end the relationship!

Jack: What? (He says in a shocked tone)

Mrs. Davey: I don't believe you can make my daughter happy for a long time.

Jack: Well, I really don't care what you think Mrs. Davey. I'm not going to end my relationship with Bella just because you don't approve of me dating her.

Mrs. Davey: My daughter deserves to be with someone who is not a criminal.

Jack: I may be a criminal but that doesn't matter to your daughter.

Mrs. Davey: If you were out of the organization then I could approve of you being in a relationship with your daughter.

Jack: Well, then I guess I will have to inform your husband that I want out of the organization.

Mrs. Davey: What? (She says in a shocked tone)

Jack: I would rather be with Bella than be in an organization. She means much to me than my job.

Seconds later Bella returns.

Jack: Bella, we should go!

Bella: Mom…

Mrs. Davey: It's okay! Call me tomorrow!

Bella: Okay!

Seconds later she leaves with Jack and Mrs. Davey just sits there.

A few minutes later

Bella: What happened between you and my Mom?

Jack: You have to discuss that with her!

Bella: Jack, tell me what my Mom said to you?

Jack: That she wanted me to not date you anymore.

Bella was not surprised by that.

Jack: I told her I will not stop dating you because she doesn't approve of me with you.

Bella: Thank you!

Jack: I told her that I'm going to tell you father that I want out of the organization.

Bella: I'm happy about that!

Jack: All I care about is being with you and nothing else.

Bella: You sure about that?

Jack: Yes!

Bella: Okay!

Around 10 p.m.

Carlos and Ariel are asleep on the bed when his cell phone rings. A voicemail is left for me after the beep.

To Be Continued


	30. Life

About 10:15 p.m.

Kyle is on the phone with Oliver.

Oliver: I understand!

Kyle: I'll make it up to you.

Oliver: Okay! Goodnight!

Kyle: Goodnight!

Many hours later

October 25, 2009

It is about 9:55 a.m.

Carlos is listening to his voicemail.

Mr. Davey: Carlos, I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to keep a watch on my wife while she is in Llandview. Make sure she is kept safe. Don't let me down. My wife is staying at the Palace Hotel.

Then Carlos ends the message. Seconds later he calls Bella and on the third ring she answers her cell phone.

Bella: Hello!

Carlos: Hi Bells!

Bella: Carlos, what can I do for you today?

Carlos: Well, I thought you should know that your father wants me to keep a watch on your Mom.

When Bella heard that she wasn't that bit surprised.

Carlos: Is your Mom going to be okay with someone making sure she is kept safe?

Bella: I don't think she will like the idea of being watched, but she will deal with it.

Carlos: Okay!

Bella: It is a good thing that you called me.

Carlos: Why is that?

Bella: Well, I was thinking you could help me decide what kind of double date the four of us should have.

Carlos: Why ask me?

Bella: Well, because you always seem to come up with a perfect idea to where have a date at.

Carlos: Well, it would be something really fun to do.

Bella: It should be incredible.

Carlos: Maybe something like doing paintball.

Bella: That sounds cool but what about something like bowling?

Carlos: I don't think so!

Bella: Why not?

Carlos: I'm going to end the conversation end so I can come over to speak to you about what to do for the double date in person.

Bella: Shouldn't you be going to the hotel to keep an eye on my Mom?

Carlos: Yes, but I want to finish our discussion before I head over to the Palace.

Bella: Okay!

Then she ends the call!

Meanwhile Ariel is having a conversation with Jack.

Jack: So, Bella thinks the double date is a great idea.

Ariel: That's great. Carlos thinks it's great too.

Jack: I can't believe that the both of us are in relationships.

Ariel: Me either. I think it is great to have someone. Don't you agree?

Jack: Yes, I do! I have to get going to work.

Ariel: You're working today? (She says in a surprised voice)

Jack: I have to cover for someone.

Ariel: Well, I think you're a great person to do that.

Jack: Thanks!

Five minutes later

Bella: Carlos, how about you do everything for the double date yourself?

Carlos: Are you sure you can trust me with that?

Bella: Yes!

Carlos: Alright! Well, I guess I should be getting to the Palace right now.

Bella: Okay! Bye!

Carlos: Bye!

About 10:35 a.m.

Mrs. Davey is about to leave the Palace Hotel when she notices Carlos right away.

Carlos: Hi Mrs. Davey!

Mrs. Davey: Hello Carlos! What are you doing here?

Carlos: Your husband told me to keep a watch on you.

Mrs. Davey: I am fine of taking care of myself, but I'll allow you to stay with me until I decide to head back to the Palace Hotel.

Carlos: Okay!

Mrs. Davey: Good!

Sometime later

Around 1:30 p.m.

Mrs. Davey is back in her hotel room. She was really exhausted that she needed to take a shower and then take a nap afterwards.

A few minutes later

Carlos is on the phone with Bella.

Bella: So, my Mom was okay with you protecting her?

Carlos: Yes!

Bella: That's good! How about tomorrow we get together for breakfast?

Carlos: That would be great! Where do you want to go?

Bella: The Buenos Diaz Café.

Carlos: Okay! What time?

Bella: Around 9:30 a.m.

Carlos: That is fine.

Bella: Okay! Bye!

Carlos: Bye!

Sometime later

It is about 2:45 p.m.

Tea is getting dressed when her cell phone rings. On the second ring she decides to answer it.

Tea: Hello!

Star: Hi Tea!

Tea: Hi Star! Is everything okay?

Star: I just wanted to let you know that Cole and I will be a little coming over.

Tea: Did something happen?

Star: Yes! I forget I had a write a one page paper for English, so I'm doing it right now.

Tea: Do you think you will be able to finish it before you come over?

Star: Yes!

Tea: Okay! Are you going to bring Hope with you?

Star: I was going to but maybe next time.

Tea: Okay! Bye!

Star: Bye!

Then Tea hangs up the phone and goes back to getting dressed.

Around 3:20 p.m.

Todd is wondering what Tea is cooking in the oven. Seconds later she stops him from looking.

Tea: You'll have to wait.

Todd: Okay! So, you want me to stay out of the kitchen until dinner is served?

Tea: I would really appreciate that!

Todd: Okay! I guess I'll go watch TV then!

Tea: That would be great!

Seconds later Todd heads to the living room and then Tea gets back to cooking.

Around 4:25 p.m.

Evangeline is over.

Tea: So, you could go watch TV with Todd if you want to.

Evangeline: No! I thought maybe I could help you if that is okay.

Tea: That is very kind of you to offer. How about you make the salad?

Evangeline: That would be fine with me.

Tea: Okay! All of the stuff for the salad is in the fridge.

Evangeline: Okay!

Then she goes to the fridge to get the stuff out for the salad.

Around 4:55 p.m.

Star and Cole are there.

Cole: I guess I'll go watch TV with your Dad!

Star: Okay!

Then he heads to the living room.

Star: So, can I help out with anything?

Tea: Yes, you can. You could set the table.

Star: Okay!

About 6:15 p.m.

Everyone is seated at the dinner table. There is roast beef with potatoes, garlic bread, and salad.

Todd: This is a great meal Tea.

Tea: Thanks! I'm glad that all of you could make it today.

Star: I'm glad too!

Then they start to eat.

About 8:55 p.m.

Todd is the only one at Tea's place.

Tea: I think I should do this again.

Todd: I agree!

Tea: I'm glad. So, would you mind putting the stuff away?

Todd: Not at all!

Meanwhile Bella is on the phone with Carrie Davis.

Carrie: So, you're dating Jack? (She says in a surprised voice)

Bella: I think he's a great guy!

Carrie: I'm so happy for you! So, how would you feel about me coming to visit you?

Bella: That would be great! When would you come to Llandview?

Carrie: Probably sometime in November.

Bella: Okay! So, are you in a relationship with anyone?

Carrie: No!

Bella: Why not?

Carrie: I guess I haven't found the right guy yet!

Bella: Well, one day you will find him.

Carrie: I hope so! Well, I have to go!

Bella: Okay! Bye!

Carrie: Bye!

Then she hangs up the phone.

To Be Continued

Author's Note

To my fans

I am glad I have your support for the series. I write this story for myself and for you as well. Other chapters will follow and they will be great.

Jen


	31. Life And A Double Date

It is about 10:30 p.m.

Oliver is sitting on a park bench when, and that is when Mark decides to approach him. Seconds later Oliver sees him.

Oliver: Hey!

Mark: Hey! What are you doing here in the park late at night?

Oliver: I just came here to do some thinking about things.

Mark: Okay! My name is Mark Field by the way. I'm here on vacation.

Oliver: I'm Oliver Fish by the way. How do you like Llandview so far?

Mark: I think it is a really cool town.

Oliver: I agree. So, how long are you going to be staying here in Llandview for?

Mark: That hasn't been decided yet!

Oliver: That's good! Are you going to the murder mystery themed party on Halloween?

Mark: Yes!

Oliver: Cool! Well, I should get going on. I have to go to sleep so I can get up early for work.

Mark: What kind of job do you have? (He lied)

Oliver: I'm a police officer!

Mark: Okay! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Then he heads off seconds later, but says something to Mark

Oliver: How about you give me your cell number so I can call you about hanging out sometime?

Mark: That would be great.

Seconds later he tells Oliver his name, and then Oliver gives Mark his cell number.

Oliver: Well, goodnight!

Mark: Goodnight!

Seconds later Oliver leaves and Mark thinks to himself that Oliver is not a bad guy.

October 26, 2009

Around 9 a.m.

Carlos is listening to the voicemail.

Mr. Davey: Carlos, I just called to remind you to keep a close watch on my wife. If anything happens to her, you will be held responsible.

Carlos: I have to get out of the organization. I'll tell this to Mr. Davey when he returns from his trip.

About 10:30 a.m.

Ariel is on the phone with Bella.

Bella: So, you think the double date should be tonight?

Ariel: Yes! Will that be okay?

Bella: I think so! Did you get your costume for the murder mystery party?

Ariel: Yes, I did! Do you think the guys have got their costumes for the party?

Bella: I hope so! So, what time for the double date tonight?

Ariel: Around 8 p.m.

Bella: Okay! What should I wear?

Ariel: I would say something hip!

Bella: Okay! See you later!

Ariel: Okay! Bye!

Meanwhile Mark is on the phone with George.

George: So, did you meet my son?

Mark: Yes, I did!

George: Good job! So, your next step will to become a friend to my son.

Mark: Okay! I'll call you in a few days to give the next update on how my process is going.

George: Good!

Then he hangs up the phone.

Meanwhile at the Llandview Police Station

Bo Buchanan has Oliver and Juan in his officer.

Juan: Commissioner, why did you ask me and Fish to come in here?

Bo: Because I have decided that the two of you will be partners!

When the guys heard they thought it was great news.

Bo: Are you two okay with that?

Oliver: Yes!

Juan: I am too!

Bo: Good! I want you two to work on getting evidence to put Mayor Lowell in jail.

Oliver: Okay!

Then they leave Bo's office seconds later.

Juan: So, I think tonight we should celebrate.

Oliver: That would be great! Would Roddi's be okay?

Juan: That would be fine!

Oliver: Okay!

Around 1 p.m.

Oliver is on the phone with Mark.

Mark: So, Oliver what are you calling me about?

Oliver: I wanted to know if you wanted to hangout with me and my friends at Roddi's tonight.

Mark: That would be fine. What time?

Oliver: I'll call you back when I know for sure!

Mark: Okay! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Meanwhile Kyle is listening to his voicemail.

Oliver: Hi Kyle! I wanted you to be the first to know that I have a partner to work with. So, Juan thought we should celebrate and I was thinking Roddi's. Let me know if you're able to come.

Seconds later Kyle goes to call Oliver and on the second ring he answers.

Oliver: Hello!

Kyle: Hey!

Oliver: So, will you be able to come to Roddi's tonight?

Kyle: Yes!

Oliver: Good! I'll call you later when I know what time to be at Roddi's at.

Kyle: Okay! Bye!

Hours later

It is about 6:30 p.m.

Ariel is on the phone with Bella.

Bella: So, I think we should stop by at Roddi's to congratulate Oliver.

Ariel: That would be good.

Bella: Okay! Bye!

Ariel: Bye!

Around 7:30 p.m.

Oliver, Juan, and Mark at are Roddi's. Layla was unable to come because when she got home she wasn't feeling well and Christian had to work.

Mark: So, I think doing tequila shots would be a fun thing to do.

Oliver: I've never done that!

Mark: It is really fun to do. If you don't want to do tequila shots it's okay.

Oliver: I think we should do it.

Juan: Shouldn't we wait for Kyle to show up?

Oliver: He wouldn't mind?

Mark: Is Kyle your boyfriend?

Oliver: Yes!

Mark: That's great! So, let's get started on the tequila shots.

Around 8 p.m.

Kyle arrives to find Oliver, Juan, and a guy he's never met before doing tequila shots.

Oliver: Hey!

Kyle: So, are you going to introduce me to your new friend?

Oliver: Kyle, this is Mark Field.

Kyle: Hi!

Mark: So, do you want to do tequila shots?

Kyle: I can't! I have to be at the hospital around 10 p.m.

Mark: You're a doctor?

Oliver: Kyle is on his way to becoming a doctor.

Mark: Well, that's cool! So, how about we order appetizers then?

Oliver: That would be great! How about you choose what they are?

Mark: Okay!

Kyle thought I can't believe the influence that Mark has on Oliver.

Sometime later

It is 8:30 p.m.

Ariel, Carlos, Bella, and Jack are getting suited up to play paintball.

Bella: Will it hurt?

Carlos: Yes, it will.

Bella: Was paintball your idea?

Carlos: It's a very fun game to play.

Bella: We'll see!

Around 9 p.m.

Bella and Ariel are having a conversation in the ladies room.

Ariel: Thanks for doing the double date with me and Carlos.

Bella: I think we should do it again.

Ariel: Cool!

Around 9:45 p.m.

Kyle is leaving Roddi's.

Oliver: Call me later!

Kyle: I will!

Then he kisses Oliver seconds later and then he heads to the hospital.

Mark: So, you and Kyle are able to make the relationship work with your busy schedules?

Oliver: Yes!

Mark: Okay! So, how about we continue the celebration back at my hotel room?

Oliver: I don't know!

Mark: Oliver, there's nothing wrong with having fun right?

Oliver: No!

Mark: Okay! Let's go then!

Then all the three of them leave Roddi's.

Around 11 p.m.

Bella is saying goodnight to Jack.

Jack: Goodnight Bella!

Bella: Goodnight Jack!

Seconds later they kiss and then Jack heads back to the hotel room he is sharing with Ariel.

Meanwhile Carlos is in Ariel's hotel room. They're just watching the movie Psycho.

Around 12 a.m.

Oliver is on his way back to the apartment while Mark and Juan are playing poker.

Juan: So, you're a fun person to hangout with?

Mark: Yes, I am!

Juan: I think we'll be great friends.

Mark: I agree!

Around 1 a.m.

Juan: I should get going.

Mark: Okay!

As he is about to open the door for Juan to leave he accidentally touches Juan's arm and felt something unexpected.

Juan: Bye man!

Mark: Bye!

Then Juan opens the door seconds later and for a moment Mark thinks what just happened. I couldn't have felt something when my hand touched Juan's arm.

To Be Continued


	32. Father Finds Out

Author's Note

Hey Fans

I know I haven't updated this story since January 6, but I had to spend time working on the other stories I'm writing for One Life. I do hope you like this chapter.

Jen

A few days later

October 29, 2009

It is about 10 a.m.

The Palace Hotel

Barbara and Lydia are working on a cake for the Murder Mystery Party. They have until tomorrow to finish it.

The cake will be a gray house with an edible gun, rope, and wrench.

There also will be Halloween cupcakes, cookies and a cake that features a black cat and a witch.

Instead of serving a formal dinner it will be a buffet.

Meanwhile Mark hasn't really been focused on the plan that Oliver's father wants him to do. All that really has been on his mind is what happened on the night when Juan was leaving.

Mark: Why can't I forget what I felt when my arm brushed against his arm? I have to be focused on the plan.

Seconds later his cell phone rings and he goes to check the number, but decides not to answer it.

Mark: I can't talk to Mr. Fish now!

A message is left for him on the cell phone.

Sometime later

It is about 12 p.m.

Mrs. Davey is at the costume store with Bella.

Bella: Mom, we will find a costume that you will like.

Mrs. Davey: I hope so! So, I was thinking that before I leave I want to have dinner with you and Jack again.

Bella: That would be nice!

Mrs. Davey: I'm glad that you're happy with someone!

Bella: I really do appreciate you saying that Mom!

Meanwhile at Llandview Hospital

Jack is taking a five minute break. Seconds later his cell phone begins to ring, and he decides to answer it on the third ring.

Jack: Hello!

Mr. Davey: Hi Jack!

Jack: Mr. Davey! (He says in a surprised tone) How are you?

Mr. Davey: I'm good! Jack, the reason I'm calling is because I've decided it is time for you to leave Llandview.

When Jack heard that he thought I have to tell Mr. Davey right now that I want out of the organization.

Jack: Mr. Davey, I can't do that!

Mr. Davey wasn't happy when Jack said that.

Jack: I've decided that I want out of the organization!

When Mr. Davey heard that he thought what reason would Mr. Wyatt want out of the organization?

Mr. Davey: Mr. Wyatt, you better give me a reason why I should let you out of the organization.

Jack: Well, the reason is because of your daughter Bella.

Mr. Davey: Bella! (He says in a surprised tone) Are you and my daughter involved?

Jack: Yes, we are!

Mr. Davey thought I have to talk to Bella after I finish talking to Jack. She has a lot of explaining to do.

Jack: I have respected you for a long time, and that is what I had to be honest about me and your daughter dating each other.

Mr. Davey: How long have you been dating Bella for?

Jack: We started dating on October 15!

Mr. Davey: Okay! I'll have to talk to Bella before my decision is made about whether or not I will allow you to leave the organization.

Jack: Okay!

Mr. Davey: You'll have my decision next week!

Seconds later the call ends.

Then Jack thought was it a mistake for me to tell Mr. Davey that I'm dating his daughter?

A few minutes later

Bella is on the phone with her father.

Mr. Davey: So, do you think I should let Jack out of the organization so he can continue dating you?

Bella: Yes, Daddy! I think he could be the one for me.

When Mr. Davey heard that he was thinking maybe my daughter's happiness should be the reason I should let Mr. Wyatt out of the organization.

Mr. Davey: Bella, my decision will be made next week.

Bella: Daddy, I can't wait for your decision to be made next week. I need your decision right now.

Mr. Davey: Bella, making a decision about something is never easy.

Bella: Well, what if you were to have dinner with me and Jack when you return from your trip?

Mr. Davey: So, I can see for myself the relationship you and Jack have?

Bella: Yes!

Mr. Davey: Okay!

Bella: Thank you Daddy!

Mr. Davey: You're welcomed! Well, I'm going to go now!

Bella: Okay! Bye Dad!

Mr. Davey: Bye Bella!

Seconds later he ends the call.

A few minutes later

Mr. Davey is on the phone with Jack again.

Jack: So, you've agreed to have dinner with me and Bella when you return from your trip?

Mr. Davey: I think it would be a great way to know the person my daughter is dating.

Jack: I can promise you that you're not going to be disappointed!

Mr. Davey: I hope that is true Mr. Wyatt. Now, for the time being I will let you stay in Llandview.

Jack: Thank your sir!

Mr. Davey: Okay! Bye Mr. Wyatt!

Jack: Bye Mr. Davey!

Seconds later he ends the call and then he gets back to work.

Meanwhile Mark is listening to Mr. Fish's message.

George: Mark, I hope you're doing your job. If you fail there will be consequences to pay.

Mark closes his phone seconds later and thinks maybe it's not too late for me to get out of doing this plan. Then he thought to himself what am I saying? Are my thoughts of Juan cloudy my judgment?

Sometime later

It is about 2:20 p.m.

Mr. Davey is speaking with his wife on the phone.

Mrs. Davey: What are you going to do?

Mr. Davey: Do you think Jack treats Bella right?

Mrs. Davey: I think Mr. Wyatt respects her!

Mr. Davey: Do you like him as a person?

Mrs. Davey: I like him. I think the right thing to do would be to let Mr. Wyatt out of the organization.

Mr. Davey: The only problem is that Mr. Wyatt is one of my best employees in the organization.

Mrs. Davey: So, I guess you've made your decision then.

Mr. Davey: No, I haven't! When I come back from vacation I'm going to have dinner with Bella and Jack. I need to see for myself if they're really happy dating each other.

Mrs. Davey: Okay! Bye!

Mr. Davey: Bye!

Then he ends the call and then he heads to take a nap.

Sometime later

It is about 6 p.m.

Jack is in Bella's hotel room.

Bella: I'm glad you told my father that we're dating.

Jack: I just felt it was the right thing to do.

Bella: It is. I hope father agrees to let you out of the organization.

Jack: I hope that too!

To Be Continued


	33. Having Fun

About 7 p.m.

Barbara and Oliver are at Capricorn having drinks.

Oliver: So, Mom how are things going with you?

Barbara: Good! So, did you get your costume for the murder mystery party?

Oliver: Yes, I did!

Barbara: Good! So, how are things with you and Kyle going?

Oliver: Kyle and I are doing great.

Barbara: That is good.

Oliver: I'm really happy with him!

Barbara: I'm really glad that you are!

Oliver: I'm also worried too!

Barbara: About what Oliver?

Oliver: What if Dad tries to do something to keep me and Kyle apart?

Barbara: He won't!

Oliver: You can't be sure of that!

Barbara: I don't think your father is capable of doing something to keep you and Kyle apart.

Oliver: How do we really know for sure that he won't?

Then Barbara thought what if Oliver is right.

Oliver: I can't lose Kyle!

Barbara: Then we have to do something to make sure that if your father tries anything we'll be prepared for it.

Oliver: We could take self -defense classes!

For a second Oliver thought maybe it isn't a bad idea.

Barbara: What do you think?

Oliver: I think it is a great idea.

Barbara: Good! Could you find out what time the classes are at?

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later Oliver sees Nick and decides to go say hello.

Oliver: Mom, will you excuse me for a second?

Barbara: Okay!

Seconds later Oliver gets up to go say hello to Nick.

Oliver: Hi Nick!

Nick: Hi Oliver! How are you and Kyle doing?

Oliver: We're doing great! How are you?

Nick: I'm okay!

Oliver: Would you like to join me and my Mom for a drink?

Nick: Are you sure Oliver?

Oliver: Yes!

Nick: Okay!

Seconds later he heads with Oliver to meet his Mom.

Oliver: Mom, this is Nick.

Barbara: I remember you mentioning him to me. Nice to meet you.

Nick: Nice to meet you…

Barbara: Actually you can me Barbara!

Nick: Okay!

Oliver: Mom, I asked Nick to have with us. Will that be okay?

Barbara: It's fine!

Seconds later Nick and Oliver take a seat.

Barbara: So, how about we get a pitcher of beer to share?

Nick: That would be fine!

Barbara: I'll go get it.

Oliver: Okay!

Then she goes to the bar to order it.

Nick: Thanks for asking me to join you and your Mom for a drink.

Oliver: I thought it was a nice thing to do.

Nick: Oliver, I'm still dealing with Kyle choosing to be with you than with me.

Oliver: I understand!

Nick: So, where is Kyle?

Oliver: He's working tonight!

Nick: Okay! So, are you two going to the murder mystery themed party?

Oliver: Yes! Are you going to go?

Nick: I don't know!

Oliver: I think you should! It might do you some good to have some fun.

Nick: Well, okay! I'll have to get a costume!

Oliver: The costume store should have something? Maybe I could help you pick your costume tonight!

Nick: That would be great!

Meanwhile at the hospital

Kyle is finishing his shift at the hospital.

Seconds later he decides to call Oliver. After a four rings the voicemail comes on and he decides to leave a message.

Then he goes to finish his shift

Sometime around 8:30 p.m.

Oliver and Nick are at the costume store.

There are some costumes left for the 1920's.

Oliver: So, you should try them on and I'll let you know what I think.

Nick: Okay!

About 9:15 p.m.

Nick has bought his costume.

Oliver: So, I'm going to head home.

Nick: Okay!

Then Oliver thought I should have Nick give me his number so I can ask him to hangout with me and Kyle.

Oliver: Nick, you should give me your cell number.

Nick: Okay! I'll give you my cell number too!

Oliver: Okay!

It is about 9:30 p.m.

Oliver is listening to the voicemail from Kyle.

Kyle: Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I love you.

Seconds later Oliver ends the message.

Then he goes to see Kyle.

About 9:45 p.m.

Kyle: So, what were you doing when I called you earlier?

Oliver: I was at Capricorn having drinks with my Mom and Nick.

Kyle was surprised when Oliver said that.

Oliver: Nick is coming to the murder mystery themed party.

Kyle: He is! Did you invite him to come?

Oliver: No! (He says in a irritated tone) I suggested that he come!

Kyle: I can't believe you did that!

Oliver: Kyle, I want Nick to be our friend.

Kyle: How can you be okay with that?

Oliver: Do you mean how can I be a friend to a guy who was your boyfriend?

Kyle: I didn't mean it like that! (He says in a serious tone)

Oliver: Are you going to have a problem with me and Nick being friends? (He says in a concerned tone)

Kyle: Oliver, I thought what was important was you and me being in a relationship.

Oliver: It is, but I don't think being friends with Nick is a bad idea.

Kyle: You're right!

Oliver was surprised when Kyle said that.

Kyle: So, I think I'll put on my effort a try to be a friend to Nick.

Oliver: Okay!

Kyle: Good! So, can you stay over for a little while?

Oliver: Okay!

Kyle: I'm going to take a shower so you can watch TV while you're waiting.

Oliver: Okay!

Then Kyle goes to take a shower and then Oliver goes to watch TV.

About five minutes later

Kyle comes out in his blue bathrobe to find his boyfriend asleep on the bed.

Seconds later he goes to study.

Sometime later

It is about 12 a.m.

Oliver wakes up to find Kyle studying.

Kyle: You were really tired!

Oliver: What time is it?

Kyle: It's midnight!

Oliver: I should go!

Kyle: Why don't you just stay the night?

Oliver: Kyle, I don't have anything to sleep in!

Kyle: I could give you something to sleep in.

Oliver: Kyle, it won't fit.

Kyle: Then I guess you're just going to have to sleep in your clothes!

Oliver: Okay! So, come watch TV with me!

Kyle: In a little while! I just want to do some studying!

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later Oliver goes to put the TV on and Kyle gets back to studying.

To Be Continued


	34. Conversations and Life

Hours later

It is 7:45 a.m.

Oliver is sneaking out of Kyle's room. He did write a note for Kyle to see when he wakes up.

Meanwhile Layla goes to Oliver's room but finds it to be empty, and that the bed is made. She thinks he could have left early, or he spent the night at Kyle's.

About 8:00 a.m.

Oliver returns to find Layla cooking breakfast.

Layla: Hey!

Oliver: Hey!

Layla: So, you spent the night at Kyle's? (She says in a concerned tone)

Oliver: Yes, but nothing happened!

Layla: I find that very hard to believe!

Oliver: Kyle asked me to stay over for awhile, and so I did. I fell asleep while he was taking a shower. When I woke up it was midnight, but Kyle suggested that I stay the night.

Layla: So, did you two watch a movie together?

Oliver: No! Kyle wanted to finish up on his studying so I let him.

Layla: That was nice of you. So, you said goodbye to Kyle before you left?

Oliver: I left him a note!

Layla: Are you going to call him later?

Oliver: Yes, I am! Now, I have to go take a shower.

Layla: Okay! Breakfast will be ready for you when you come out!

Oliver: Thanks!

Meanwhile Kyle wakes up to find a note by the table. He goes to read it seconds later.

Dear Kyle:

I decided to leave early. I'll call you later!

Love

Oliver

Seconds later Kyle smiles before he decides to go back to sleep.

Sometime later

It is about 11:30 a.m.

Barbara is working on the cupcakes while Lydia is working on a cheesecake.

Lydia: I can't believe the murder mystery party is tomorrow.

Barbara: Me either! So, when are all the props being set up?

Lydia: Tomorrow! So, do you want to go for drinks after work?

Barbara: That would be great!

Lydia: Debbie is going to come.

Barbara: Good!

Around 12:30 p.m.

Kyle is talking to Oliver.

Oliver: So, are you excited about the murder mystery game tomorrow?

Kyle: Sure am! Well, I have to get back to work.

Oliver: Okay! I'll see you tomorrow night!

Kyle: Okay! Bye!

Oliver: Bye!

Sometime around 2 p.m.

Oliver is having conversation with Juan.

Juan: So, what do you think of Mark?

Oliver: He's a nice guy! Do you like him?

Juan: Yes, but I don't know if he's into guys or girls.

Oliver: Well, you should ask him that?

Juan: I should!

Oliver: I'm going to give you Mark's cell phone number!

Juan: Thanks Oliver!

Meanwhile Mark is in the park. He thought coming here would help clear his head, but it hasn't work.

Mark: I have to talk to Juan about what happened.

A few minutes later

Mark's cell phone starts to ring and he goes to answer it on the third ring.

Mark: Hello!

Juan: Hi Mark!

Mark: Juan! (He says in a surprised tone) How did you get my cell phone number?

Juan: Oliver gave it to me.

Mark: Oh! So, what is up?

Juan: I was wondering if you wanted to hangout later.

Mark: That would be fine! What time and where?

Juan: Roddi's at 8:30 p.m.

Mark: Okay! Bye!

Juan: Bye!

Seconds later Mark ends the call and then seconds later he rings again. He decides to pick it up on the second ring.

Mark: Hello!

George: Hi Mark!

Mark: Hi Mr. Fish!

George: So, are you a friend to Oliver and his friends?

Mark: Yes, I am!

George: That is good. Now, all you have to do gain is their trust.

Mark: I will make sure of that!

George: Good! I'll call you next week to see how things are going.

Mark: Okay!

George: Bye!

Mark: Bye!

Then he ends the call and he thinks to himself can I go through with this plan?

Sometime later

It is about 4:30 p.m.

Tea and Todd are having a conversation.

Todd: You want to go to the murder mystery game tomorrow?

Tea: Yes, I do! What do you think?

Todd: Well, do you think we'll be able to get costumes this late?

Tea: I got the costumes today!

Todd: When did you have the time to get costumes?

Tea: While I was on my lunch break.

Todd: Will I like my costume?

Tea: Sure will! Do you think Evangeline will be there?

Todd: She could be!

Tea: That would be great! I wonder else who will be there.

Meanwhile Layla is on the phone with Evangeline.

Evangeline: You think I should go to the murder mystery party?

Layla: I think you should!

Evangeline: Well, I guess I should go to the costume store right now.

Layla: Okay! Bye!

Seconds later Evangeline heads to the costume store.

Around 5:30 p.m.

Carlos is on the phone with Ariel.

Ariel: So, you got your costume for the mystery party?

Carlos: Sure did! Did you get yours?

Ariel: Yes! Hey, do you want to do something later?

Carlos: Okay! Do you want me to meet you?

Ariel: Yes! Meet me at the Ultra Violet around 8:00 p.m.

Carlos: I'll be there! Bye!

Ariel: Bye!

Then she ends the call and then she goes to take a shower.

Around 6:30 p.m.

Barbara, Lydia, and Debbie are at Capricorn having drinks.

Debbie: So, do you have your costumes for the themed party tomorrow?

Lydia: Yes, and it looks great.

Barbara: Mine too!

Debbie: Good!

Barbara: Lydia, will Lucas be going?

Lydia: Yes!

Barbara: Let's make a toast!

Then all three of them hold up their glasses

Barbara: To having fun tomorrow night and to friendship!

Then they all say it, and then they click their glasses.

Sometime later

It is about 8:10 p.m.

Carlos finds Ariel at a table wearing a beautiful blue strapless dress and thinks she looks really beautiful. He starts to head over there seconds later.

Carlos: Hey beautiful!

Ariel: Hey!

Then he gives her a quick kiss before he takes a seat.

Ariel: So, why are you a little late?

Carlos: I guess I wanted to look great for you.

Ariel: Well, I think that is cool.

Carlos: So, you think the murder party is going to be great?

Ariel: Yes, I do! I wonder what my character will be like.

Carlos: Well, maybe you'll be playing a movie star character.

Ariel: That would be great! Perhaps you'll get the part of a business tycoon!

Carlos: That would be fun

About 8:35 p.m.

Roddi's

Juan is waiting for Mark and seconds later he comes in. He finds Juan a moment later and then heads over there.

Mark: Hey!

Juan: Hey!

Mark sits in the booth seconds later.

Juan: So, how was your day?

Mark: It was good. What about your day?

Juan: It was good too.

Seconds later a waiter comes over to ask if they would like drinks.

Juan: I'll have a beer!

Mark: A Coke would be fine!

Then the waiter goes to get their drinks.

Juan: I want to talk to you about something important.

Mark: Which would be?

Juan: Well, I'm not sure exactly how to say…

Mark: It's okay! We're friends right?

Juan: Friends? (He says in a shocked tone)

Mark: Yes! (He lied)

Then Juan thought maybe I shouldn't mention that I like him. If he thinks we're just friends then there is no need to say anything.

Juan: It's nothing!

Mark: Are you sure?

Juan: Yes! (He lied)

Mark: Okay!

Then Juan thought to himself I will have to pretend that I don't have feelings for Mark. It won't be easy at first, but at some point it will get easier.

Mark is thinking why did I say to Juan we're just friends. Maybe I said because I don't want to admit that I could have feelings for him.

Sometime around 9:15 p.m.

Ariel: So, let's get out of here?

Carlos: And go back to your hotel room?

Ariel: Yes, or we could do something else?

Carlos: We could go bowling!

Ariel: That would be fine! Are you any good?

Carlos: I don't know!

Ariel: You have never been bowling? (She says in a surprised tone)

Carlos: No!

Ariel: That is okay.

Carlos: Good!

Seconds later they leave Ultra Violet

Meanwhile at the Buenos Dias Café

Juan: So, did you get your costume for tomorrow?

Mark: Yes, I did!

Juan: That is good.

Seconds later Oliver walks in and he sees Mark and Juan talking. He goes over to say hello seconds later.

Oliver: Hey!

Mark: Hey!

Juan: Hi Oliver! What brings you by?

Oliver: Just came to pick up something to eat.

Mark: Okay!

Then his cell phone rings and he excuses himself to answer it. Oliver decides to sit for a minute.

Oliver: So, did you ask Mark if he is into guys or girls?

Juan: I didn't!

Oliver: What changed your mind? (He says in concerned tone)

Juan: I guess when Mark said something about being friends.

Oliver: Well, are you okay with that?

Juan: No, but I will be!

Oliver: Okay! I'll see you at the party tomorrow!

Juan: Okay!

Then seconds later he gets up and goes to get his food to take home.

About 9:25 p.m.

Ariel and Carlos are about to start bowling.

Carlos: You can go first!

Ariel: Thank you!

Then she gets up and goes to bowl. When she is ready she throws the ball at the pins, and seven of them go down. Carlos is impressed by that.

Carlos: You're really good!

Ariel: Thank you!

Carlos: I don't think I will have the chance of doing good as you.

A few minutes later

Carlos is about to throw the ball.

Ariel: I think you'll do fine!

Then Carlos throws the ball and it doesn't go into the gutter and the bowling ball hits four pins.

Ariel: That wasn't bad!

Carlos: Not at all!

About 9:45 p.m.

Mark: Well, I'm going to go! I'll see you at the party tomorrow!

Juan: Okay! Bye!

Seconds later Mark leaves and then Juan leaves as well.

About 10:25 p.m.

Ariel and Carlos are leaving the bowling alley.

Carlos: We should go bowling with Bella and Jack next time.

Ariel: That is a great suggestion. It should be girls against guys.

Carlos: I'm okay with that!

Then they continue to walk.

Meanwhile Mark is back at hotel room. He is pacing back and forth.

(Flashback)

Juan: I want to talk to you about something important.

Mark: Which would be?

Juan: Well, I'm not sure exactly how to say…

Mark: It's okay! We're friends right?

Juan: Friends? (He says in a shocked tone)

Mark: Yes! (He lied)

(End of Flashback)

Mark: I'm so stupid!

Meanwhile Juan is back at his apartment trying to watch a movie. He thought a distraction is what he needed.

Juan: This isn't helping. I should have told Mark I like him but that doesn't matter anymore. All he sees us is as just friends. I have to remind myself of that.

Meanwhile Oliver is watching Roman Holiday with Layla.

Layla: So, tomorrow night will be fun.

Oliver: I wonder what character I'll be playing.

Layla: It doesn't matter to me who I will play.

Oliver: I think you'll play a lady character who is rich class.

Layla: Probably! I wonder how many teams there will be!

Oliver: It depends on how many people attend.

Layla: Okay! Let's get back to watching the movie!

Oliver: Okay!

Meanwhile at the Palace Hotel

Mrs. Davey is looking at her costume for the mystery game tomorrow. She is glad that it was something she liked.

Mrs. Davey: My costume is beautiful.

Seconds later her cell phone rings and she goes to answer it.

Mrs. Davey: Hello!

Mr. Davey: Hi Dear!

Mrs. Davey: Hello sweetie! How are you?

Mr. Davey: Good! I just wanted to tell you that I'm cutting my trip short.

Mrs. Davey: So, when will you be coming home?

Mr. Davey: In a week and a half!

Mrs. Davey: Are you coming home early because of Bella and Jack?

Mr. Davey: Yes! I will call Bella tomorrow to let her know!

Mrs. Davey: Okay! Goodnight! I love you!

Mr. Davey: Goodnight too! I love you!

Seconds later she ends the call.

To Be Continued


	35. Getting Ready For The Murder Mystery

October 31, 2009

12 p.m.

Decorations are being set up for the murder mystery party. Barbara is there to help out. She is also there to make sure everything goes as planned. Also, there will be surprising happening in the game.

A prize will be given to the team who solves who the murderer. The other participants in the game will receives prizes too. Also, there will be party favors given out.

Seconds later Barbara making is a call. On the second ring someone answers the phone.

Layla: Hello!

Barbara: Hi Layla!

Layla: Hi Barbara! Are you calling to talk to Oliver!

Barbara: No! I just called because I want you and Oliver to be at the hotel around 7 p.m.

Layla: I'll make sure we're both there!

Barbara: Okay! See you two later! Bye!

Layla: Bye!

Seconds later she hangs up the phone.

A moment later Oliver comes into the living room.

Oliver: Who called?

Layla: It was your Mom.

Oliver: What was it about?

Layla: She wants you and me to be at the Palace around 7 p.m.

Oliver: That is okay with me. I'm going to go for a jog. Do you want to come?

Layla: Yes! Just give me five minutes to change.

Oliver: Okay!

Five minutes later

Oliver and Layla are leaving the apartment.

Meanwhile Roxy is at her salon. She has appointments booked into 6:30 p.m. A few customers are there for haircuts while the other customers need their hair done for the murder mystery party.

Ten minutes later

Kyle is taking a break. He is excited about the murder mystery party. He hopes that Oliver likes the costume that he got.

Sometime around 2 p.m.

Bella and Ariel are having a conversation.

Ariel: I'm really excited about playing a character in the murder mystery game.

Bella: Me too! I wonder how many people will be put on each team.

Ariel: Well, I guess it depends on who is deciding the rules for the game.

Bella: I guess so! Are you going to be doing your own hair style?

Ariel: No! I have an appointment later at Foxy Roxy's Hair Haven.

Bella: So, do I.

Ariel: That is good. We have to be at the Palace Hotel around 8 p.m.

Bella: Or maybe we could show up at 7:30 p.m.

Ariel: I don't have a problem with that!

Bella: What do you think the guys will say about that?

Ariel: We'll just tell them to meet us at the Palace Hotel at 8 p.m.

Bella: I'm okay with that!

Meanwhile Layla and Oliver are having lunch in the living room.

Oliver: I have to tell you something.

Layla: Which is?

Oliver: I was at Capricorn with my Mom a few night ago, and I saw Nick there.

Layla: Did you talk to him?

Oliver I invited him to have a drink with me and my Mom.

Layla: Well, you must have had a good reason for doing that.

Oliver: I never really thought of Nick as a bad guy. It's just that I was really jealous that he was with Kyle.

Layla: So, are you going to be friends with him again?

Oliver: Yes, I am!

Layla: Did you tell Kyle about Nick?

Oliver: Yes, I did!

Layla: Well, what did he say about it?

Oliver: Kyle couldn't believe I suggested Nick come to the party. When I said I want to be Nick's friend he asked me are you okay with that?

Layla: And you thought the reason had to be because Nick used to date Kyle?

Oliver: Well, yes.

Layla; Well, maybe Kyle thought you might be uncomfortable because Nick and him dated for a short time.

Oliver: I could have asked him that!

Layla: Okay! I have an hair appointment with Roxy later. Do you want to come?

Oliver: I don't know.

Layla: Well, what if I said I need a guy's opinion on what 1920's hairstyle looks great on me.

Oliver: Well, maybe I should come along.

Layla: Good choice!

Oliver: What time is your hair appointment at?

Layla: It's at 5 p.m.

Oliver: Okay! I'm going to take a nap. Wake me around 4:30 p.m.

Layla: Okay!

Meanwhile at the Palace Hotel

Barbara is at a table making the party favor bags for the people who are coming to the murder mystery event. Seconds later her cell phone rings, and she answers it right away.

Barbara: Hello!

George: Hello Barbara!

Barbara: George! What do you want?

George: I just wanted to let you know that I will sign the divorce papers you sent to me.

Barbara: Good! I have to go George!

George: Why are you in such of rush to end the call so soon?

Barbara: That is none of your business George.

George: Maybe! So, how is Oliver?

Barbara: Well, why don't your son and ask him that yourself.

George: I could or maybe it would be better if I came to Llandview.

Barbara: It would be a waste of your time being that your son doesn't want you to be part of his life.

George: I may not approve of the lifestyle that he has chosen for himself, but he is still my son and I do care about him.

Barbara: Yes, in your own way. Now, I have to hang up. Take care George!

Seconds later she ends the call.

George thinks what if change the plan of kidnapping Oliver in November? Maybe I could to Llandview tonight. Now, I should contact Mark about it.

Seconds later he makes a call to Mark and on the third ring he answers it.

Mark: Hello!

George: What if I decided to kidnap my son tonight?

Mark: You're not serious are you? (He says in a concerned tone)

George: No! I just wanted to let you know I want to move up the date.

Mark: To when exactly?

George: How does November seventh sound?

Mark: That is a week from today.

George: So, your job from now is to not to let anyone know I'm coming to Llandview. Do you understand me?

Mark: Yes, sir!

George: Because if you think about telling anyone about it, I'll make sure you pay the consequences.

Mark: Okay!

Seconds later he ends the call and thinks what am I doing. Do I really want to go through with this plan? I have to make a decision right away.

Sometime later

It is about 6:30 p.m.

Oliver and Layla are going to take their costumes with them and change at the hotel.

Meanwhile everyone else is making sure they will be ready in time for the gala event.

About 7 p.m.

Oliver and Layla are heading into the Palace Hotel. Seconds later they see Barbara headed their way.

Barbara: Hi you two!

Oliver: Hi Mom! Why did you want the both of us here early?

Barbara: Well, because you will be playing the part of the murderer and Layla will be one of your accomplices.

Layla: So, this for a rehearsal purpose?

Barbara: Exactly!

Oliver: Shouldn't there be other people here to know about it?

Barbara: Yes, but you two have the main roles and I want you two to improvise.

Layla: You mean coming up with stuff on our own?

Barbara: Exactly! Now, let's begin the rehearsal process.

Oliver: Mom, how long do we have to rehearse?

Barbara: About fifty minutes!

Layla: We can do it.

Oliver: I hope so.

Barbara: You will! Now, let's start in the main dinning area.

Oliver: Okay!

To Be Continued

I hope you like this chapter.

Next chapter - the mystery murder party event. What will happen?


	36. The Game Begins

**It is about 7:30 p.m.**

**Oliver and Layla are having fun rehearsing the parts of their character. **

**Meanwhile Barbara is putting the gift baskets on a table. The bags in pink will be the woman while the bags in blue will be the guys.**

**Barbara: I hope the murder mystery party is a night they will never forget.**

**About 7:45 p.m.**

**Mark has arrived the Palace Hotel. He is heading in seconds later.**

**When he gets into the dinning room he is amazed by how it looks, and seconds later Barbara greets him.**

**Barbara: Hello!**

**Mark: Hi! **

**Barbara: What kind of character would you like to play?**

**Mark: I don't know!**

**Barbara: How about the role of the second accomplice?**

**Mark: That would be interesting to play.**

**Barbara: Good! There is a script I will be giving to all the players. They will know only certain details about the party. They will improvise their lines too, but only the murderer, and the accomplices will know in full detail what to do.**

**Mark: I think that is a cool idea.**

**Barbara: Okay!**

**Around 7:50 p.m.**

**The people are arriving for the party. **

**About five minutes later**

**Oliver, Layla, and Mark are changing into their costumes.**

**Meanwhile Barbara is talking to Kyle.**

**Kyle: Where is Oliver?**

**Barbara: He's changing into his costume?**

**Kyle: Okay!**

**About 8 p.m.**

**The mystery theme party is about to begin.**

**Barbara: Welcome all! I am the hostess of this party. My name is Ms. Ellis. Thank you for coming. The goal of the game is to figure out the identity of who the murderer is. The team who solves it first will be awarded a great prize. Now, introduce yourselves as your character!**

**Carlos: My name is Alexander Stein.**

**Ariel: My name is Felicia Hardwick. **

**Juan: My name is Hector Young. .**

**Blair: My name is Vivian King. **

**Nick: My name is William Michaels. **

**Layla: My name is Susie Owen. **

**Todd: My name is Clive Lakewood.**

**Bella: My name is Sarah Charles.**

**Kyle: My name is Hunter Adams.**

**Tea: My name is Chloe Banks.**

**Mark: My name is Billy Travis.**

**Roxy: My name is Sally Duncan.**

**Oliver: My name is Adam Edwards.**

**Evangeline: My name is Meadow Elliot.**

**Jack: My name is Matt Thomas.**

**Mrs. Davey: My name is Dolly Wyatt.**

**Barbara: So, let's begin the game. There will be four teams, but only one team will have five people on it. I'm on team 2. Will you go to the team you're assigned to?**

**Then they go to their group.**

**Team one is Ariel, Nick, Mark and Roxy. Team two is Barbara, Kyle, Tea, and Jack. Team three is Oliver, Evangeline, Blair, Juan, and Mrs. Davey. Team four is Layla, Todd, Bella, and Carlos.**

**Barbara: Now, let us take a seat at the dinning table.**

**Then they go to sit down.**

**Barbara: Dinner will be served shortly.**

**Then music from the 1920's is started.**

**A few minutes later**

**The salad is served.**

**Layla: An interesting party indeed!**

**Bella: I agree!**

**Layla: I like this music.**

**Mark: I would have to disagree with you.**

**Layla: Mr. Travis, what kind of music do you listen to?**

**Mark: I don't listen to music. I spend a lot of my reading books.**

**Layla: So, which book are you reading now?**

**Mark: I'm reading…**

**Suddenly the lights in the dinning room go out, and everyone tries to remain calm.**

**Barbara: Everything will be fine!**

**Ariel: Are you sure?**

**Barbara: Yes! Just remain seated.**

**Then the sound effect of lightning is heard.**

**Bella and Evangeline jump out of their seats.**

**Barbara: Are you ladies okay?**

**Evangeline: I'm okay!**

**Bella: Me too!**

**Oliver: There must be a storm coming. Shouldn't we gather up supplies?**

**Barbara: That would be the right thing to do. Mr. Edwards, will you come with me to find candles?**

**Oliver: Yes, I will!**

**Nick: What if you two get lost?**

**Barbara: If we do please remain here.**

**Seconds later Barbara and Oliver get up and then head to find candles.**

**A few minutes pass**

**The people in the dinning room are not sure what to do.**

**Roxy: So, is everyone okay?**

**Juan: I don't think so! I think I should go looking for Ms. Ellis and Mr. Adams.**

**Mark: That is not a smart idea. It is better if you remain here for the time being.**

**Juan: What use would it do for me to wait?**

**Seconds later a woman's scream is heard and people do panic.**

**Juan: That is it.**

**A moment later the power mysteriously comes back on.**

**Juan: Now, let's go see where that scream came from.**

**Barbara: There's no need for that! I was the one who screamed.**

**Then they notice that Mr. Adams is not with Ms. Ellis.**

**Blair: Where is Mr. Adams?**

**Barbara: I don't know!**

**Nick: Then a few of us should go look for him.**

**A few seconds later Oliver returns back into the dinning room.**

**Barbara: Mr. Adams, are you okay?**

**Oliver: I'm fine!**

**He is holding candles in both hands.**

**Oliver: I think we should light these candles in case the power goes out again.**

**Barbara: Okay! Do you have matches? **

**Oliver: Yes, I do!**

**Barbara: Good!**

**Then the lights start to flicker**

**Barbara: Can someone come with me to check the fuse box?**

**Juan: I'll come with you!**

**Barbara: Okay! We shouldn't be long!**

**Then they leave seconds later**

**Oliver goes to light the candles.**

**Five minutes later**

**Barbara and Juan have not returned.**

**Nick: I think we should go looking for them.**

**Jack: What if we get lost?**

**Nick: Then we can trust someone will come looking for us.**

**Jack: Okay!**

**Ariel: I think it would be wise if we all went together to look for them.**

**Oliver: I'm going to stay here. Someone should be here in case Ms. Ellis and Mr. Young return.**

**It takes a minute for the others to decide whether or not they will go looking for Ms. Ellis and Mr. Young.**

**Jack: If we don't return in an hour someone has to call the police.**

**Oliver: I'll take care of it.**

**Jack: Okay!**

**As they're about to leave the power goes out again.**

**Carlos: I've changed my mind! I'm going to wait here!**

**Then the power comes back on unexpectedly and then everyone notices that Oliver is on the floor with a knife in his chest.**

**Ariel: What is going on here? (She says in a shocked tone)**

**Todd: I don't know but the all of us need to stick together.**

**Mrs. Davey: We have to go find Ms. Ellis and Mr. Young.**

**Jack: Then we go together.**

**Seconds later they decide to go together but when Jack tries opening the door, it appears to be locked.**

**Blair: Is something wrong Mr. Thomas?**

**Jack: The door is locked.**

**Seconds later people start to panic.**

**Todd: There has to be another door that is opened.**

**Then someone goes to see if another door is opened, and luckily one is.**

**Jack: We stick together!**

**Everyone else agrees and then they go out the door, and suddenly the lights start flickering.**

**Layla: Everything is fine.**

**Kyle: Maybe we should spilt up.**

**Everyone else was surprised**

**Kyle: We'll split up in groups.**

**Bella: Okay!**

**Blair: The only thing is how many people will be in each group.**

**Nick: I think seven in each group.**

**Roxy: Or maybe we should spilt into two's.**

**Everyone else was a little surprised.**

**Roxy: Maybe it would help us find Ms. Ellis and Mr. Young faster.**

**Layla: I agree with Ms. Duncan.**

**Then each other person thought about it, until they agreed to it.**

**Jack: Okay! I wish you all to be safe.**

**Seconds later he and Nick head into the left direction and then the others pick who they want to partner up with, and then they head in different directions.**

**Meanwhile in the dinning room.**

**Barbara and Juan have returned to the dinning room to find Oliver dead and everyone else gone.**

**Juan: We have to go looking for them.**

**Barbara: No! I think we should stay here!**

**Juan: What if one of them gets hurts?**

**Barbara: What if only Mr. Edwards was the only target?**

**Juan: We don't know that for sure!**

**Then a moment later the power goes out again.**

**Barbara: We need to be in someplace safe.**

**Juan: What about everyone else?**

**Barbara: I just hope that they are somewhere safe too!**

**Meanwhile everyone else is doing their best in finding Ms. Ellis and Mr. Young.**

**About ten minutes later**

**Nick and Jack are outside.**

**Jack: Let's head back inside.**

**Seconds later a gunshot is heard and they rush to see where it came from.**

**A minute later**

**Nick and Jack find Ms. Wyatt on the ground with a shot wound.**

**Jack: There is a killer on the loose. We have to find the others and get back to the dinning room as soon as possible.**

**Nick: Okay!**

**Then they head to find the others.**

**Meanwhile Tea and Roxy are in the library.**

**Roxy: Do you see anyone here?**

**Tea: No! Let's continue searching!**

**Roxy: Okay!**

**Seconds later they continue in their search to find Ms. Ellis and Mr. Young.**

**Meanwhile Kyle and Ariel are going into a door which leads them back into the dinning room. They are surprised when they see Barbara and Juan.**

**Kyle: It's a good thing the both of you are here.**

**Barbara: Yes! Where is everyone else?**

**Kyle: They went looking for you and Mr. Young.**

**Barbara: It isn't safe for them. **

**Ariel: No! Should we cover up Mr. Edwards?**

**Barbara: Yes!**

**Then she and Barbara get a dinning sheet and put it over Oliver.**

**Ariel: Do you think we'll be safe in here?**

**Barbara: Yes, I do! Now, come with me to the kitchen. We should have food in the dinning room in case anyone gets hungry.**

**Ariel: Okay!**

**Seconds later they head to the kitchen.**

**Juan: I'm going to looking for everyone else.**

**Kyle: You can't!**

**Juan: I will be careful.**

**Seconds later he leaves**

**The power comes on**

**About five minutes later**

**There is food on the dinning table.**

**Barbara: I will call the police!**

**Then the power goes out again.**

**Ariel: Ms. Ellis, I don't want to die! (She says in a panicked tone)**

**Barbara: You won't! **

**Kyle: We need to be somewhere safe!**

**Barbara: All of you come with me!**

**Then they follow her.**

**Meanwhile everyone else who is still part of the game is trying to keep safe.**

**About five minutes later**

**Barbara: I'm going to the lock the door!**

**Ariel: You're not going to stay with us? (She says in a concerned tone)**

**Barbara: No! My main concern is to find everyone else.**

**Juan: Will you be careful?**

**Barbara: I will! **

**Then she heads out of the room seconds later and she closes and locks the door. **

**About ten minutes later**

**Todd is walking down the hallway and then all of sudden he is hit on the head, and he falls on the floor seconds later.**

**The person who hit him is leaving the scene of the crime.**

**Around 9:10 p.m.**

**Ariel: We can't stay here.**

**Juan: It is the safest place to be.**

**Ariel: Unless one of is the murderer.**

**Kyle: If that is true then one of us would have a weapon on us.**

**Ariel: So, we check each other.**

**Juan: I agree!**

**Kyle: Okay!**

**Then Ariel starts searching Juan and when she finds nothing, she is sure that he isn't the murderer.**

**Juan: Mr. Adams it is your turn to be searched.**

**Kyle: Okay!**

**Then he starts searching Mr. Adams and finds nothing on him.**

**Juan: It's not Mr. Adams.**

**Kyle: It's time to search you Ms. Hardwick.**

**Ariel: Okay!**

**Then he starts his search on her, and finds no weapon.**

**Kyle: None of us is the killer.**

**Juan: Okay! Let's get out of this room!**

**Ariel: How! We're locked in!**

**Seconds later the door opens and then they see it is Ms. Owen.**

**Layla: Hello!**

**Kyle: Where is Ms. Ellis?**

**Layla: She went to go looking for the others. She gave me the key to protect me from danger.**

**Kyle: How do we know you're not the murderer?**

**Layla: If you need to search me go ahead!**

**Then he goes to search Ms. Owen and finds nothing on her.**

**Kyle: You can come in!**

**Layla: Thank you!**

**Then she comes in and closes the door.**

**The key is left on the side of the wall.**

**Layla: So, I think it is important for us to remain quiet.**

**Ariel: We can't risk the murderer finding us.**

**Seconds later the power returns on**

**Nick and Jack are back in the dinning room to find that Mr. Edwards is not there.**

**Jack: Do you think the murderer moved him?**

**Nick: If so then we need to go to the police.**

**Jack: I'll go make the call.**

**A few minutes later**

**Jack: The police are on their way.**

**Nick: Good! I good use a drink! What about you?**

**Jack: Yes! What kind of drink do you want?**

**Nick: A Martini cocktail.**

**Jack: Okay!**

**Then he goes to make the drink.**

**Seconds later Mark, Roxy, and Carlos come in.**

**Carlos: Where is everyone else?**

**Jack: We don't know!**

**Then they notice that Mr. Edwards body is missing.**

**Mark: Did the murderer take Mr. Edwards?**

**Jack: He or she might have but I think someone else helped as well.**

**Carlos: You mean an accomplice?**

**Jack: Yes! It wouldn't be easy to drag someone by yourself.**

**Roxy: So, you're saying one of us could be the accomplice?**

**Jack: Yes, I am!**

**Mark: Why would we want to help the murderer?**

**Carlos: Maybe because they were blackmailing you with something.**

**Mark: I have nothing to hide! **

**Jack: Then you wouldn't mind tell us something about yourself.**

**Mark: I work as a bartender at the Wake Hotel.**

**Jack: Okay!**

**Seconds later Barbara enters the dinning room and is glad that some of the people are there.**

**Barbara: I'm glad that all of you are safe.**

**Roxy: Have you found anybody else?**

**Barbara: Yes! They're safe somewhere.**

**Carlos: Who is safe?**

**Barbara: Mr. Adams, Ms. Hardwick, and Mr. Young. They're locked in the room and I'm the only one who has the key.**

**Jack: I think we should be taken there!**

**Barbara: Follow me!**

**They follow her seconds later.**

**Five minutes later.**

**Layla, Juan, Ariel, and Kyle are sitting on the bed when they hear someone outside. **

**Barbara: Open the door!**

**Ariel: Okay!**

**Then she opens the door and Barbara comes and then seconds Jack, Roxy, Carlos, and Nick come in.**

**Barbara: Stay here! I have to find Ms. King, Ms. Banks, Mr. Lakewood, Ms. Charles, Ms Elliot, and Ms. Wyatt.**

**Then she notices that Mr. Travis isn't in the room.**

**Barbara: How come Mr. Travis isn't here?**

**Carlos: I thought he was following us.**

**Barbara: Something must have happened to him.**

**Layla: Are you saying that he is dead?**

**Barbara: No! I think Mr. Travis probably went the wrong way.**

**Ariel: Well, you need to find him before the murderer does.**

**Barbara: I will find him!**

**Nick: Ms. Wyatt is dead.**

**Everyone was stunned by the news.**

**Barbara: How did she die?**

**Nick: She was shot!**

**Barbara: That's it. I have to call the police.**

**Jack: The police have been called and they said they were on their way.**

**Barbara: Okay! Just stay her until I get back.**

**Everyone else agreed and then she leaves and closes the door seconds later.**

**Jack: Mr. Edwards is missing.**

**Ariel: How can he be missing? (She says in a shocked tone)**

**Jack: Because the murderer took him.**

**Ariel: Or maybe Mr. Edwards is the murderer.**

**Everyone thought could that be true. **

**Meanwhile Blair and Tea are at the pool area.**

**Tea: We should be back inside. It isn't safe out here.**

**Blair: I think we are safer here than in the house.**

**Tea: What if the murderer is out here?**

**Blair: If that were true we would be dead already.**

**Seconds later the sound effects of police sirens are heard.**

**Tea: The police are here. Let's hurry to meet them.**

**Blair: Okay!**

**Then they head back inside the house**

**To Be Continued**

**Part Two will be conclusion of solving who the murderer and accomplices are. I hope you enjoy the first part of the murder mystery party.**

**Jen**


	37. The Conclusion Of The Game

Part 2 The Conclusion of The Game

One person dressed as a cop walks in. Mark is in disguise wearing a brown hat, a beard, and glasses.

Mark: Hello! Is anyone here?

Seconds later Barbara comes to meet him,

Barbara: I'm glad you both are here!

Mark: I'm Officer Harris!.

Barbara: There is a murderer in my home.

Mark: Do you know who the murderer is?

Barbara: No! I didn't expect this to happen!

Mark: Do you know where the murderer is?

Barbara: No!

Mark: Are you the only one here?

Barbara: No! I have guests who are here!

Mark: That is good! Where are they? I'll need to speak with them!

Barbara: Follow me!

Seconds later he follow Barbara to where her guests are.

Meanwhile the ones who are safe are having a conversation.

Bella: So, do you think Ms. Ellis is okay?

Juan: I hope that she is.

Kyle: Maybe we should try to get out of this room.

Roxy: We can't! There is a murderer out there.

Layla: Or in here?

Carlos: Well, if that is true wouldn't one of us be dead by now?

Layla: Maybe not! Maybe the murderer is waiting for the power to go out to make their move.

Ariel: We have to figure out who the murderer is before something bad happens?

Kyle: That is good idea. What do we know so far?

Juan: That Mr. Adams was the first to die in the dinning room.

Kyle: Who was standing next to Mr. Adams?

Ariel: I was but I didn't kill him!

Layla: Are we sure that Mr. Adams was really dead?

Everyone was thinking are you serious.

Ariel: It's possible that Mr. Adams was still alive.

Layla: If he were really alive he would be safe in this room as well.

A few minutes later

Ms. Ellis opens the locked door and heads in seconds later.

Barbara: A cop has arrived!

Roxy: That is wonderful news.

Seconds later Mark come in wearing his disguise

Mark: Hello! I'm Officer Harris.

Ariel: There is a murderer in the house. I don't want to die.

Mark: You won't! We'll make sure you are kept safe!

Barbara: We should all go back to the dinning room.

Kyle: Is it safe to go back there?

Barbara: Yes!

Not everyone was sure they wanted to go back to the dinning room, but they decided to go back.

Meanwhile in the dinning room.

Tea and Blair are there wondering where to go next.

Blair: We should leave!

Tea: We can't leave! There could be people who need our help.

Blair: Yes, but we're not safe here!

A minute later

The others return to the dinning room.

Tea: Thank God!

Barbara: I'm glad the both of you are safe!

Mark: My name is Officer Harris.

Barbara: We will all stay here!

Tea: What about the others?

Mark: I'll go look for them.

Ariel: You can't go by yourself!

Mark: I'm the one who has the gun. I am safe! Ms. Ellis tell me who is missing.

Barbara: There's Mr. Travis, Ms. Charles, Mr. Lakewood, and Ms. Elliot.

Roxy: Maybe one of them is the murderer.

Ariel: Or maybe not!

Mark: I want everyone to take a seat.

Then everyone goes to take their seats.

Mark: It is important that I get to know who you all are. So, who would like to go first.

Then the power goes out again.

Barbara: So, what do we do?

Mark: We wait!

Ariel: The murderer could be in this room.

Nick: I say we get out of here before anyone else dies.

Tea: I agree with that!

Carlos: I have had enough of this!

Seconds later the power goes and mysteriously Ms. Charles and Ms. Meadow are in the dinning room.

Barbara: Where were you two?

Evangeline: I don't remember!

Bella: I want to get out of here.

Mark: You can't! My name is Officer Harris. None is going anywhere until questions are answered.

Juan: How long will that take?

Mark: I don't know!

Carlos: I'll go first.

Mark: Good! What is your name?

Carlos: I'm Alexander Stein!

Mark: What is your job occupation?

Carlos: I'm a banker!

Mark: Do you know any of these guests?

Carlos: No!

Mark: Do you have any special skills Mr. Stein?

Carlos: I'm good at fencing!

Mark: Do you have any secrets Mr. Stein?

Carlos: No!

Meanwhile Nick, Ariel, and Kyle are having a conversation.

Ariel: We have to solve who the murderer is.

Kyle: We don't have any information to use.

Nick: We have to look at everyone who was here from the start.

Kyle: What about the conversations that were had?

Ariel: I think Ms. Owen could be the murderer.

Kyle: Why do you think that?

Ariel: Ms. Owen told us that Ms. Ellis gave her the key.

Nick: Well, maybe she did!

Ariel: I think we should ask Ms. Ellis that!

Kyle: Okay!

Seconds later Kyle goes to speak to Barbara.

Barbara: What can I do for you Mr. Adams?

Kyle: There is something that I need to ask you.

Barbara: Which is?

Kyle: Did you give Ms. Owen the key?

Barbara: No!

Then she thought how did Ms. Owen get the key in the first place.

Kyle: Are you wondering how Ms. Owen got the key?

Barbara: Yes!

Layla: The key was left for me to find.

Barbara: Are you involved?

Layla: No! (She lied)

Kyle: What if I were to say that I didn't believe you.

Then Mark comes over

Mark: What is going on here?

Kyle: We're trying to figure out who the murderer is.

Mark: Do you have any clues?

Kyle: No!

Mark: Then we will set a trap for the murderer.

Barbara: What are you going to do?

Mark: Use one of you as bait.

Ms. Ellis wasn't happy about that!

Barbara: You will not use anyone as bait.

Seconds later the power goes out again.

Ariel: This is great.

Barbara: Everyone remind calm.

Mark: I will not let anything happen to any of you.

Blair: Just get us out of here!

Mark: I can't do that! All of you are suspects!

Tea: I didn't do anything!

Mark: You can't prove your innocence until the person responsible comes forward!

Seconds later the power goes back on and Mark is found dead on the floor..

Bella: What are we going to do? (She says in a panicked tone)

Barbara: We have to figure out who is responsible for this!

Bella: How?

Barbara: Well, there has to be a reason why the murderer is killing people off.

Ariel: Okay! What if the ones who were killed had something in common?

Barbara: That is good Ms. Hardwick.

Nick: Maybe they knew each other!

Barbara: That is a possibility.

Carlos: Maybe they knew who the murderer is.

Barbara: That has to be the reason why. Now, I think the murderer would need help pulling this off.

Kyle: There is no way the person could do it on their own.

Ariel: I think we should just leave!

Barbara: We could but what if the murderer is outside?

Ariel: Then we fight back.

Barbara: You're right Ms. Hardwick!

Layla: There is nothing useful to use in this house.

Kyle: What about the gun on Mr. Harris?

Carlos: You want to take the gun from a dead guy?

Kyle: We need it for protection.

Seconds later the lights start flickering.

Roxy: We have to go someplace safe.

Barbara: Follow me!

Seconds later the lights in the dinning room go out.

Barbara: Everyone remain calm!

Ariel: We're not safe here!

Barbara: We have to stay here until the power comes back on!

Five minutes later

The power comes back on and the others notice that Mr. Harris's body is gone.

Bella: The murderer was here!

Juan: Maybe it was the murderer's accomplice.

Barbara: If that is true then someone in here is helping the murderer.

Then they start looking at each other.

Roxy: It's not me!

Ariel: I wouldn't be involved.

Carlos: The same goes for me.

Evangeline: I have nothing to hide!

Juan: I'm not involved!

Layla: The thing is that none can be trusted until another cop shows up.

Barbara: So, what do you suggest we do?

Layla: Have one of us to the police station.

Carlos: No!

Juan: Why not?

Carlos: Because she could be involved!

Layla: Do you have proof I'm involved?

Jack: No, but if you have a weapon on you then you're involved.

Layla: Let's see if I have a weapon then!

Carlos: Okay!

Then he goes to search her, and when he is about to say that Ms. Owen is clean, he decides to check on her legs, and then he finds the knife.

Carlos: What is this?

Layla: For protection! (She lied)

Carlos: Or you used this to kill Mr. Edwards!

Layla: Are you saying I took this life out of his body?

Everyone was thinking could he be right or not!

Layla: That is crazy.

Bella: Is it?

Then everyone was thinking that it could be possible.

Layla: Don't tell me all that you are buying this!

Barbara: We have to unless you can prove your innocence.

Layla: Well, the thing you can't buy what someone is telling you.

Roxy: What do you mean Ms. Owen?

Layla: Because I'm one of the person involved!

Then the others were stunned by this!

Juan: So, are you the accomplice or murderer?

Layla: I'm one of the accomplices!

Then everyone was thinking who the other one is.

Layla: The other accomplice was Mr. Travis.

The others were shocked by that!

Barbara: So, you killed him?

Layla: No!

Then everyone was thinking is she telling the truth or not. If she is then why would the murderer kill Mr. Travis.

Nick: What reason would the murderer kill Mr. Travis?

Layla: I don't know the reason.

Kyle: So, we have to figure that out!

Juan: Or have Ms. Owen tell us who the murderer's identity is?

Layla: I don't know!

Barbara: How could you not know?

Layla: Because Mr. Travis and I have saw his identity.

Then everyone was relieved because now they had a clue to something about the murderer's identity.

Tea: So, it has to be Mr. Lakewood.

Then everyone thought could they actually be true.

Blair: He is the only one who has not returned.

Layla: Maybe he could be but I don't think he is likely.

Kyle: How could you possibly think that?

Layla: Because he could be dead.

Everyone thought that could be true too!

Seconds later Mr. Lakewood appears and everyone is thinking if he could be the murderer or not.

Barbara: Mr. Lakewood, where have you been?

Todd: I was in a room!

Carlos: Or you're the murderer?

Todd: If I'm the murderer then I wouldn't have a bump on my head!

Jack: You were hit?

Todd: Yes!

Ariel: Then we have to suspect other guy of being the murderer?

Carlos: Well, it's not me.

Blair: Wait! Ms. Owen, has to know what the murderer's voice sound like.

Then someone else thought why didn't we think of that.

Layla: I only met him one time.

Barbara: So, are any of guys in here the murderer?

Layla: No!

Ariel: Are you really sure of that?

Layla: Yes and no!

Barbara: What do you mean by that?

Layla: The person could have disguised their voice so I couldn't know for certain.

Tea: Then we're going to have to suspect that any guy is the murderer.

Ariel: That goes for Mr. Travis and Mr. Edward.

Roxy: They're dead!

Ariel: Or not! It could have been a trick.

Then she thought what if the murderer is actually a woman.

Layla: It's not a woman!

Ariel: You could be lying!

Layla: Yes, I could be but I'm not!

Barbara: Let's put Ms. Owen in a locked room!

Juan: Not by herself!

Barbara: So, you're going to stay with here?

Juan: Yes!

Barbara: Okay!

Then she goes to grab one of the candles and then she goes to take Ms. Owen and Mr. Young to the room.

Bella: I'm going to go with them.

Carlos: No!

Bella: You could be the murderer!

Carlos: That is a possibility but I'm not.

Five minutes later

Barbara returns back to the dinning room.

Bella: I would like to go home Ms. Ellis.

Barbara: I know you would dear, but it is not safe.

Tea: We can't be kept prisoners here!

Barbara: Okay! If any of you want to leave then someone goes with you.

Ariel: I don't know about that!

Barbara: Unless the real murderer comes forward you're going to have to trust someone to take you home.

Then the power comes back on again.

Barbara: This is not funny anymore.

Seconds later a sound effect of a man laughing is heard.

Bella: I've had enough of this! Reveal to ourselves who you are! (She screamed)

Nick: Everything will be okay!

Then someone covered in all black appears with a gun.

Some are scared while other appears to look brave.

Barbara: Why are you doing this?

Oliver: For fun! (He says in disguised voice)

Bella: Let us go!

Oliver: There's no point in doing that!

Kyle: He is going to kill us all!

Oliver: No! Actually I need one of you as a hostage to get out of here.

Barbara: No way!

Oliver: Then I guess I will shoot one of you!

Barbara: No! Take me as your hostage.

Oliver: If you're the only one that insists!

Then others we're saying take me instead.

Oliver: I…

Bella: Let's go after him!

Oliver: You can't! I will shoot you!

Bella: Then shoot me!

Oliver: What? (He says in a surprised tone)

Bella: How many bullets are in your gun?

Oliver: I don't know!

Bella: Then answer us this!

Oliver: What?

Bella: What did you choose Ms. Owen and Mr. Travis as your accomplices?

Oliver: Because I have info on them that can destroy them!

Kyle is thinking maybe if we can cause a distraction we can catch the murderer and then reveal his identity.

Bella: So, they had no choice in the matter?

Oliver: No!

Seconds later Kyle causes a distraction.

Kyle: I'm leaving!

Jack: You can't!

Kyle: There is probably no bullets in the gun!

Oliver: Yes, there is!

Kyle: How do you know?

Oliver: All I have to do is shoot.

Kyle: Then shoot at something!

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later he goes to fire it, and out comes a flag.

Oliver: What happened?

Kyle: I guess one of your accomplices deceived you.

Oliver: Then I guess I will just have to leave.

Kyle: No! You will remain here until the police arrive.

Oliver: I'm leaving!

Kyle: Everyone get him!

As Oliver is about to run Mr. Travis appears out of nowhere with a gun.

Mark: You're not going anywhere!

Oliver: Don't do it.

Mark: I should have killed you earlier!

Bella: Shoot him!

Ariel: Are you crazy?

Mark: I might as well!

Then Oliver goes after Mark and they start struggling with the gun.

Barbara: Stop this!

Then a gunshot is heard and they wonder which one is shot.

Seconds later Mr. Edwards falls down.

Mark: It's over!

Barbara: Who are you?

Mark: I'm a cop!

Barbara: If that is true why would you agree to help the murderer out.

Mark: Well, I didn't really know if he was actually serious about wanting to kill people at a party.

Nick: Okay! Now, go arrest Ms. Owen!

Mark: Okay!

Then he goes to arrest Ms. Owen!

Five minutes later

Mark has Layla with the fake handcuffs on.

Bella: Thank you!

Layla: I can't believe I trusted you!

Mark: It's part of the job!

Then he takes Layla out of the dinning room.

Barbara: Thanks for playing!

Then Oliver gets up!

Barbara: You okay?

Oliver: I'm fine!

Barbara: I'm going to give out the prizes!

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later Kyle comes to where Oliver is.

Oliver: So, did you have fun?

Kyle: Yes, I did! Let's get out of here!

Oliver: Don't you want your prize?

Kyle: I already have my prize!

Oliver gets a little embarrassed when Kyle says that.

Kyle: So, let's go!

Oliver: I have to go goodbye to my Mom first!

Kyle: Okay!

Then Oliver goes to say goodbye to his Mom and after that he leaves with Kyle.

Five minutes later

The others are leaving the Palace Hotel.

Bella: I had fun babe! What about you?

Jack: I did too!

Meanwhile Mark is about to leave when his cell phone rings, and he answers it right away.

Mark: Hello!

George: I'll be in Llandview tomorrow!

Mark: What? (He says in a shocked tone)

George: I decided that I can't wait long to kidnap my son!

Mark: I won't be part of it.

George: What? (He says in a surprised tone)

Mark: I'm going to tell Oliver the truth!

George: Do you think he will believe you?

Mark: I'll take my chances!

Seconds later he ends the call!

George: You will pay for that Mr. Field.

To Be Continued

I hope you like this chapter. Yes, I would like to say I hope you had a Happy Easter yesterday.

Jen


	38. Consequences

Author's Note

I appreciate to my fans for reading this story. I decided to use the song "Without You" from Rent in the story for a certain scene. I hope you all will appreciate how I wrote this chapter.

Jen

Chapter 38

Mark goes to call Oliver's cell phone number. After the voicemail he leaves a brief message. Then he thinks to himself I should inform Mrs. Fish of what her husband is planning to do. I hope she will believe me.

Meanwhile Barbara is about to start cleaning up when Mark comes up to her.

Mark: I need to talk to about something really important.

Barbara: What is this about?

Mark: It has to do with your husband.

Barbara: What is your name?

Mark: My name is Mark Field.

Barbara: If my husband sent you here to talk me out of divorcing him, you wasted your time coming here.

Mark: I didn't know that you two were getting a divorce.

Barbara: If you didn't know about that, then what do you need to talk to me about?

Mark: I thought you should know that your husband is planning to kidnap Oliver.

Barbara: What? (She says in a surprised tone)

Mark: I went sent to keep a watch on Oliver.

Barbara: Except something made you realize that you didn't want to be part of the plan of kidnapping Oliver. What was it?

Mark: Actually it was someone.

Barbara: What proof do you have that my husband is planning to kidnap Oliver?

Mark: I have a recorded conversation of it at my hotel room.

Barbara: Did you make any copies?

Mark: No, but I will!

Barbara: Okay! Have you informed my son Oliver?

Mark: I left him a message on his cell phone.

Barbara: Okay! Have you gone to the police?

Mark: Not yet!

Barbara: Has George threatened you?

Mark: No, but I know he wasn't happy when I told him I didn't want to be part of kidnapping Oliver anymore.

Barbara: Is there anything else that George told you?

Mark: That he is going to be in Llandview tomorrow.

Barbara: Okay! I think you and Oliver should leave town.

Mark: What are you going to do?

Barbara: Don't worry about it. Now, call Oliver again.

Mark: Okay!

Meanwhile Oliver and Kyle are at the Buenos Dias Café.

Kyle: I'll be right back!

Oliver: Okay!

Then Kyle goes to the men's room.

Seconds later Oliver's cell phone rings and he goes to answer it.

Oliver: Hello!

Mark: Hi Oliver!

Oliver: Mark! What can I do for you?

Mark: I need to talk to you about something really important.

Oliver: Can we talk about this tomorrow?

Mark: No! It is important that I talk to you right now?

Oliver: Okay! Where do you want to meet?

Mark: At my hotel in fifteen minutes.

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later Mark ends the call.

Barbara: I want you to see me tomorrow.

Mark: Okay! If Oliver and I don't return back to Llandview go to the police.

Barbara: You think my husband will come after you and Oliver?

Mark: Yes, I do!

Barbara: Okay!

Then Mark leaves for the hotel.

A minute later

Kyle returns

Oliver: I have to go!

Kyle: What? (He says in a surprised tone) Why do you have to leave?

Oliver: Mark has to talk to me about something.

Kyle: Then you should go!

Oliver: You don't mind?

Kyle: Oh! Call me tomorrow!

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later he gives Kyle a quick kiss before he leaves.

Meanwhile George is on the phone with Neil Anton.

Neil: What do you need me to do Mr. Fish?

George: I need you to teach Mr. Field a lesson that he will never forget.

Neil: Okay!

George: Then make sure you bring him and my son to me.

Neil: I will!

Seconds later the call ends.

Neil is standing outside of Mark's hotel room.

He goes to pick the door lock seconds later.

Five minutes later

Mark is about to walk into his hotel room unaware that Neil is waiting for him.

A few minutes later

Mark is about to open a can of soda when he feel a shock go through his entire body.

Neil: Mr. Fish sent me here to teach you a lesson that you will never forget.

Mark: Don't do this!

Neil: You have to be punished Mark.

Mark: I thought were friends!

Neil: We were until you betrayed Mr. Fish!

Seconds later Neil begins to start kicking Mark in the stomach.

Neil: How does it feel?

Then he kicks Mark in the stomach again and he cries out in agony.

Mark: Stop!

Neil: Not until you learn your lesson.

Then he continues giving Mark his lesson.

Five minutes later

Mark is trying to stand up but is unable to.

Neil: It's a good thing that you're still alive.

Mark: I can't believe you went through with hurting me.

Neil: It's your own fault Mark. If you had just done what Mr. Fish told you to do, then I would have to have gone through with teaching you a lesson.

Mark: I will make sure you pay for doing this to me.

Neil: You can try!

Mark: Get out of here!

Neil: I can't do that! Mr. Fish wants me to bring you to him.

Mark: To do what?

Neil: I don't know! Now, I'm going to give you something that will put you to sleep.

Seconds later he sticks a syringe into Mark's arm.

Neil: You will be out real quick.

Meanwhile Oliver has just arrived at the hotel. Seconds later he heads to Mark's room.

Neil: You can't fight it off Mark.

Seconds later the both of them hear the knock on the door.

Neil: I wonder who that is.

A moment later

Oliver: Mark, it's Oliver!

Neil: I should go answer the door, being that you're incapable of getting up right now.

Seconds later Neil goes to open the door.

As Oliver is about to knock again, the door opens.

Neil: Hello, you must be Oliver.

Oliver: Are you a friend of Mark?

Neil: Yes!

Oliver: Is Mark here?

Neil: No! He had am unexpected errand to run. Why don't you come in and wait for him?

Oliver: No! I'll come back tomorrow!

Neil: That won't be good!

Oliver: Why is that?

Neil: Because Mark could be dead by tomorrow.

Oliver: What? (He says in a shocked tone)

Then he points the gun at Oliver.

Neil: Now, come inside!

Oliver: Okay!

Seconds later he heads inside and then he sees Mark on the floor unconscious with a bruised face.

Oliver: What did you do to him?

Neil: I taught him a lesson!

Oliver: What reason made you do this to him?

Neil: He will explain that when he wakes up. Now, you will help me put him in the van.

Oliver: Where are we going?

Neil: That is something I can't tell. Now, help me put him in the van.

Oliver: Okay!

Five minutes later.

Neil is driving the van while Oliver and Mark are in the back of the van.

Oliver is thinking what did Mark want to tell me.

Sometime later

Mark is starting to wake up, and Oliver notices right away.

Oliver: Mark, can you hear me?

Mark: Oliver, is that you?

Oliver: Yes! Mark, what is going on. Neil say you would tell me.

Then Mark thought oh no!

Oliver: Mark, do you know where Neil is taking us to?

Mark: Yes! That is why we need to get out of here before we get to the destination. (He says in a whispered voice)

Oliver: How are we going to do that?

Mark: I'll pick the lock! (He whispers)

Oliver was amazed that Mark could do something like that!

Mark: Now, help me get to the door!

Oliver: Okay!

Then very quietly Oliver takes Mark to the van door.

Mark: I need you to distract Neil. (He whispers)

Oliver: How?

Mark: Is there something you can do that none else knows you can do?

Oliver: Well, I can sing!

Mark: Good! I will need at least five minutes! (He says in a whispered tone)

Oliver: Okay!

Then he quietly goes up to where he was before and then begins to start singing.

Oliver: Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. Without you, the sees root, the flowers bloom, the children play.

Neil: Which one of you is singing back there?

Oliver: The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.

Neil: Stop singing. It is a distraction for me.

Then Oliver looks to see if Mark has got the door unlocked yet, but sees that Mark is still working on it.

Then Oliver thinks to himself I hope that Mark can pick the lock.

Seconds later Mark waves at Oliver and that is a cue to say that it has worked. He slowly moves back to where the van door is.

Oliver: So, we're both getting out of here?

Mark: No! Only you! (He whispers)

Oliver: What? (He says in a surprised tone)

Mark: Oliver, just go.

Oliver: I can't just leave you here.

Mark: You have to. If you come you will be kept prisoner. (He says in a whispered tone)

Oliver: What do you mean?

Mark: Oliver, the reason I came to Llandview was because of your Father.

Oliver: What? (He says in a whispered tone)

Mark: Your father wanted me to gain your trust so he could kidnap you.

Oliver: How exactly did he want you to do that?

Mark: Well, by me pretending to be gay.

Oliver: Except something changed?

Mark: Yes, something did! I found out unexpectedly that I have feelings for Juan.

Oliver: Juan told me that you just wanted to be friends with him.

Mark: I lied!

Oliver: Now, you will get a chance to do that if you come with me.

Mark: I'm not changing my mind Oliver.

Oliver: Then I guess I'm staying as well.

Mark: No!

Oliver: I'm not going to risk you getting hurt.

Mark: If you come your father will make sure that you never leave. Is that what you really want? Do you want to spend the rest of your life being away from a person you love?

Oliver: No, but we will come up with a plan to get out of there. Now, can you trust me?

Mark: Yes!

Oliver: Okay!

Then Mark goes back to making sure the door is locked, while Oliver goes back to singing again to distract Neil.

To Be Continued


	39. Trying To Solve What Happened A Talk

Around 11 p.m.

Mr. Harold is walking back to his room, when he notices that Mark's room door is opened. Seconds later he calls 911.

About 11:10 p.m.

Lieutenant John McBain arrives and goes to where Mr. Harold is.

Ben: I'm Ben Harold.

John: I'm Lieutenant McBain.

Ben: I don't know for sure if anything has happen.

John: You still did the right thing by calling.

Ben: Can I head back to my hotel room right now?

John: Yes, you can!

Ben: Thank you!

Seconds later he heads to his hotel room.

Seconds later John puts on the latex gloves before he heads into Mark's hotel room. The

first he notices is that the room looks fine at first, and then he sees a small spot of what appears to be blood on the carpet.

Seconds later he calls the police station about sending a CSI agent to the hotel.

A few minutes later

John starts to search the room.

Meanwhile Neil is on the phone with George Fish.

George: There is a change of plans.

Neil: So, where do you want me to go?

George: I will be sending you an email with the location and directions of where you will

be going in a little while.

Neil: Okay! Does anyone else know about the new location?

George: No! Now, tell me how my son and Mark are.

Neil: They've been quiet for sometime.

George: That is good. Make sure you stop somewhere to get supplies

Neil: Will do! Bye!

George: Do not do anything to my son or Mark.

Neil: Okay!

Seconds later he ends the call.

About 11:50 p.m.

Hillary: This could be nothing at all.

John: If it is nothing then where is Mark Fields?

Hillary: I think it is very likely that he's at the hospital.

John: What if Mr. Fields is not there?

Hillary: Then it would seem that he set this up.

John: It doesn't make sense for him to leave his wallet behind at the hotel.

Hillary: What else was in his wallet besides his license.

John: There was also money and a credit car.

Hillary: Do you think it is possible he left because he wanted to start a new life someplace else?

John: It is possible, but I think something more is going on.

Hillary: So, you think someone took him against his will?

John: It's very likely.

Hillary: Yes, it is. I'll call you when the blood result is in.

John: Okay!

Seconds later she leaves

A few minutes later

John takes the evidence from Mark's room before he heads out. He also make sure to put a crime scene tape on the door, so no can go in.

About midnight

Neil has looked at the email on where he has to go to.

Seconds later he pulls into a 24 hr store.

Then he presses a button

Neil: I shouldn't be gone long! Don't try to escape!

Seconds later he parks the van and then he gets out of the car a moment later.

Oliver: How are you feeling Mark?

Mark: I'm in pain but I'll be okay!

Oliver: You should be at a hospital getting treated.

Mark: Yes, I should but we can't risk anything happening to the people that we care about.

Oliver: You think my father is really capable of hurting someone?

Mark: Yes, I do!

Oliver: Then we need to get the police involved.

Mark: They will be. I made sure to leave a clue behind at the hotel, in case something were to happen.

Oliver: Did you tell anyone else about my Dad's plan to kidnap me?'

Mark: The only other person who knows is your Mom.

Oliver: Okay! Mark, I need you to tell me how you know my father.

Mark: Well, my father works with your father at the police department.

Oliver: So, why did you agree to be part of my father's plan?

Mark: I guess I did it because my father asked me to.

Oliver: Did you know it was kidnapping plan?

Mark: No! My father said your father needed someone to be followed, so I agreed to it.

Oliver: Did my father tell you to hurt me if I didn't go with you?

Mark: No! He said that all I needed to do was gain your trust.

Oliver: How do you know Neil?

Mark: Neil was a guy I had a crush on in high school, but I never told him how I felt. I was a friend to him.

Oliver: Wait! So, why would you pretend to be gay if you had feelings for a guy in high school?

Mark: Well, I guess having a crush on a guy didn't mean anything so I went to dating women.

Oliver: Were you ever in love with them?

Mark: Never!

Oliver: So, you didn't think there was a possibility that you liked guys?

Mark: Not really! It didn't cross my mind because I believed that I was only attracted to woman.

Oliver: Except that changed when you met Juan?

Mark: I didn't feel anything for Juan when I met him?

Oliver: Then how did you know for certain you felt something for him?

Mark: Because I felt some kind of spark when I touched his arm by accident.

Oliver: Well, maybe when we get out of this you can tell him how you feel.

Mark: I hope he still will want to take a chance on me even when I tell him I was involved in the kidnapping plot.

Oliver: He will!

Mark: How can you know for certain?

Oliver: Because the guy I'm with gave me a second chance.

Mark: You broke his heart?

Oliver: It was our last year of college and the reason I ended had to do with my parents.

Mark: Your parents found out you were gay?

Oliver: My Mom walked in on me and Kyle, and she had an ashamed look on her face. I didn't want that so I broke Kyle's heart to be the perfect son for my parents.

Mark: It really killed you to do that.

Oliver: Yes, but fate brought me and Kyle back together.

Mark: You're a very lucky guy to have him!

Oliver: Yes, I am!

Mark: I'm going to make sure I do what is possible to make sure your father goes to jail for trying to kidnap you.

Oliver: We're both going to do that and I'm going to make sure you're not harmed anymore.

Mark: You don't have to do that Oliver. I deserved getting beat up.

Oliver: No, you didn't! None deserves to get beaten for deciding to do the right thing.

Mark: Maybe but I should have gone to the police. If I had the both of us would be safe.

Oliver: Probably but we would also be risking putting another people's lives in danger.

Mark: Okay! I'm going to try to sleep again.

Oliver: Okay!

To Be Continued

I hope you all like this chapter.


	40. A Clue Is Discovered

Many hours later

November 1, 2009

It is about 7:45 a.m.

Neil has stopped at a resting stop

Oliver and Mark are asleep in the back.

Seconds later Neil calls George Fish and on the second ring he answers the phone.

George: Hello!

Neil: So, what do you want me to do when I arrive in Louisiana?

George: Just keep a watch on my son and Mark. Do not let them out of your sight.

Neil: You got it.

Meanwhile in Llandview

John is talking with Hillary.

Hillary: I was able to identify who the person is.

John: What is the person's name?

Hillary: It is Mark Field's blood.

John: Okay! So, I was thinking I should go back to Mr. Field's hotel room to see if I missed anything.

Hillary: What if you don't find anything?

John: Then we have to report him missing.

Hillary: You'll need help on trying to find him.

John: Or maybe it's possible that Mark is still in Llandview?

Hillary: If he is then we better start searching right away. The sooner we find him the better.

John: I'm going to back to the hotel to see if I missed anything.

Hillary: Okay!

Seconds later John leaves the police station.

Ten minutes later

John arrives at the hotel.

A few minutes later he enters Mark's hotel room.

John: There has to be something that I missed!

Ten minutes later

John has found a tape recorder under the desk, and seconds later he presses the play button.

Mark: If anyone has found this then something has happened to me and Oliver. There is information explaining why it happened to us, when you rewind it back.

Seconds later John is shocked because he didn't think that Oliver Fish would be missing too.

Seconds later John presses the rewind button and waits for it to get to the beginning.

When the tape player has stopped he presses the play button.

There is nothing but silence for ten seconds later and then this is heard.

Mark: I have arrived in Llandview Mr. Fish!

George: Good! Now, your main priority is get Oliver to trust you. If you can do that then you will be successful in the plan of kidnapping him.

Mark: Are you sure you want to go through with this plan?

George: Yes! I need to do what it takes to make my son not be gay anymore.

Mark: Okay!

George: Just do what it takes to gain my son's trust.

Mark: I will! You can trust me on that!

Seconds later the conversation is over.

John is very surprised by what he heard.

Seconds later he makes a call to the police commissioner.

Bo: Hello!

John: We have to report two missing people.

Bo: What are their names?

John: Mark Fields and Oliver Fish.

When Bo heard Oliver's name he was shocked by it.

John: I have proof to back it up.

Bo: Okay!

Fifteen minutes later

Bo can't believe that Oliver's own father set up the kidnapping plot.

John: We need to find out where George Fish is.

Bo: I'll contact the Police Department that he works with.

John: Good! I have to go let Oliver's mom, Kyle, Layla, and Christian know in person what happened to Oliver.

Bo: That would be the right thing to do.

John: Okay!

Seconds later he leaves.

About five minutes later

John finds Kyle and Oliver's mom at the Buenos Dias.

He thinks to himself it won't be easy letting them know that Oliver is missing.

Seconds later he goes over to them.

John: Hey!

Kyle: Hey! Are you looking for Oliver?

John: No! It has something to do with him.

Barbara: George has him!

When Kyle heard that he was thinking what is going on, and John was surprised that she knew about George's plan.

John: How do you know about your husband's plan?

Barbara: My soon to be ex-husband's plan. Mark told me about it last night.

Kyle: John, what is going on? (He says in a scared tone)

John: Oliver's father planned a kidnapping plot to kidnap Oliver.

Kyle: Are you sure about that? (He says in a concerned tone)

John: Yes! I have an audio confession.

Kyle: How were you able to get it?

John: Mark left a tape recorder under a desk in his hotel room.

Kyle: How is Mark involved?

John: All I know is that he was sent to gain Oliver's trust, so the kidnapping attempt would work.

Kyle: Do you have any clue to where Oliver and Mark are?

John: No!

Barbara: Kyle, Oliver will be found.

Kyle: What if he is not?

John: I will do whatever it takes to find Oliver.

Kyle: I believe you!

John: Okay! I have to go inform Christian and Layla what has happened to Oliver.

Kyle: Actually, I think I should tell them! I'm a friend to them.

John: Okay!

Seconds later John leaves the Buenos Dias.

Kyle: What else do you know about Mark?

Barbara: That he decided not to be involved in the kidnapping of Oliver.

Kyle: What if he was lying to you? (He says in a concerned tone)

Barbara: He didn't!

Kyle: How do you know that for sure?

Barbara: Because he had another reason for not wanting to kidnap Oliver.

Kyle: Which was?

Barbara: Because he has feelings for someone.

Kyle: Mark has feelings for someone? (He said in a surprised tone)

Barbara: Yes! I was surprised when he told me that.

Kyle: Why?

Barbara: Because I wasn't expecting that to be a reason for him.

Kyle: We have to do something!

Barbara: You mean try to find out where George is keeping Oliver and Mark?

Kyle: Exactly! Is there somewhere that you know George likes to go to?

Barbara: There is a lot of places Kyle that my ex-husband would go to.

Kyle: There has to be at least one that he's most interested in going to.

Then Barbara thought there is a place that George really talked about going to.

Kyle: So, do you have an idea of where he really would go to?

Barbara: Yes, I do

Kyle: Where?

Barbara: Louisiana!

Kyle: Are you sure about that?

Barbara: Yes, I am!

Kyle: Then we should tell John that!

Barbara: I'll go later to the Llandview Police Department to tell him that.

Kyle: Okay! I guess I should go to the apartment to tell Layla and Christian about Oliver.

Barbara: Are you going to be okay telling them that Oliver is missing?

Kyle: Not at first but I will tell them.

Barbara: Good! I'll call you later!

Kyle: Okay! Bye Barbara!

Barbara: Bye Kyle!

Seconds later he heads to the apartment building.

Five minutes later

Kyle is knocking on the apartment door.

A moment later the door enters.

Layla: Hey Kyle! Are you here for Oliver?

Kyle: Yes! Is Christian home?

Layla: No!

Kyle: I was hoping I could tell the both of you at the same time but it is important for you to know what is going on.

Layla: Kyle, what do you have to tell me?

Kyle: I think you need to sit down before I tell you.

Layla: Okay!

A few minutes later

Layla can't believe that Oliver is really missing.

Kyle: Are you okay?

Layla: Are you sure that Oliver is really missing?

Kyle: Yes! John has a proof of the kidnapping on tape.

Layla: I'll let Christian know that Oliver is missing.

Kyle: Do you want me to be there when you tell him?

Layla: No! Thank you for coming here to let me know what is going on.

Kyle: You're welcome!

Meanwhile at the Llandview Police Department

Juan is about to start work when he hears John say that Oliver Fish and Mark Field are missing.

Seconds later he goes to find out what is going on.

Juan: Is it really true that Oliver and Mark are missing?

John: Yes, it is.

Juan: How do you know that for sure?

John: I have an tape to prove it.

Juan: Can I hear it?

John: Are you sure that you want to?

Juan: Why wouldn't I?

John: Because the two people taking on the tape are Mark Field and George Fish.

Juan: No! There is no way Mark is involved.

John: He was!

Juan: What do you mean by that?

John: Because Mark decided he didn't want to go through with the kidnapping plot.

To Be Continued


	41. More Questions Are Answered

Juan: How can you be sure about that?

John: Because Mark told Oliver's Mom about the plan after the Murder Mystery Party was over.

Juan: I need to talk to her!

John: How about I give her a call right now?

Juan: That would be great!

Seconds later John makes a call to the Palace Hotel. He asks to be connected to Mrs. Fish's room.

After a few ring she answers the phone

Barbara: Hello!

John: Hello Mrs. Fish! This is Lieutenant John McBain.

Barbara: What can I do for you?

John: There is someone who would like to talk to you about Mr. Field.

Barbara: I could come to the station right now.

John: That would be great!

Barbara: Bye!

John: Bye!

Seconds later he hangs up the phone

John: She's on her way!

Juan: That's good!

Five minutes later

Barbara finds John McBain seconds later.

John: Thanks for coming!

Barbara: So, who wants to talk to me about Mark?

John: His name is Officer Juan King. I think him and Mark are friends.

Barbara: I don't mind talking to him.

John: Okay! He's waiting in my office.

Barbara: I'll head in there right now!

Seconds later she heads into John McBain's office.

Barbara: Hello Officer King!

Juan: Thanks for coming!

Barbara: You and Mark are friends?

Juan: Yeah!

Barbara: Do you know about Mark's involvement?

Juan: Yes! I overheard John say it, and that was a shock to me.

Barbara: It was a surprise when Mark told me about the kidnapping plot after everyone else left the party.

Juan: I want to help in the search of finding him and Oliver.

Barbara: I have a lead on where I think Oliver and Mark will be.

Juan: Does Lieutenant McBain know about it?

Barbara: I'm going to tell him right now!

Juan: Okay! I'll go get him!

Seconds later he goes to get John.

A minute later they are in the office.

John: Mrs. Fish, where do you think that your son and Mark would be brought to?

Barbara: Louisiana!

Juan: Then we should go there right now!

Barbara: I don't know for sure if that is where they will be brought too.

Juan: So, how about I go there by myself?

John: If that is what you want to do.

Juan: Yes, it is.

John: The only problem is that we don't know where exactly Oliver and Mark are being taken to.

Barbara: So, I think more than one person should go.

John: I could go!

Barbara: That's good! I'm coming too and so is Kyle.

John: No!

Barbara: Why not?

John: Because I can't risk you two being in danger.

Barbara: I have already told Kyle that I think Oliver and Mark will be going to Louisiana.

John: So, he could be at the airport already?

Barbara: I don't know! If he decides that he will then it his choice to make.

John: Yes, but I think there is also the possibility that more than one person knew about your husband's plan to kidnap Oliver.

Barbara: Or maybe not. I think you and Officer King should be in Louisiana before they get there.

John: The only thing is where should we go first?

Barbara: Try New Orleans!

Juan: It is a place that a lot of people go to.

John: Then that is where we should go first.

Meanwhile Kyle is back at the Angel Square Hotel.

He has decided that he will go search for Oliver in Louisiana.

Kyle: I will find you Oliver! There is no way I'm going to lose you again.

Sometime later

It is about 10:30 a.m.

Kyle has landed in New Orleans.

In a few minutes he will head to find a hotel to stay at and then he will begin his search in finding Oliver and Mark.

Kyle: I hope this is the place they will be at.

Then he realizes that he didn't let the hospital about him going to New Orleans.

Kyle: I should call right now to explain why I need at least a week off from the hospital.

Meanwhile John and Juan are on their way to New Orleans.

Sometime later

It is about 2:00 p.m.

Juan: So, we need to find a place to stay at.

John: Okay!

Meanwhile George is talking to his supervisor.

Harry: It is good that you're going to take a couple days off from work.

George: It really is.

Harry: So, where are you going to?

George: To New York! (He lied)

Harry: I haven't been there in a while!

George: I have already decided what I'm going to do there.

Harry: That is good. If anyone needs to get in touch with you…

George: Just tell them to reach me on my cell.

Harry: I will!

About 4 p.m.

Kyle is not paying attention when he bumps into someone.

Sarah: Sorry!

Kyle: It's okay!

Sarah: That's fine!

Kyle: I have to go.

Sarah: Are you lost?

Kyle: No!

Then he thought I might need someone to help me around my way in New Orleans.

Kyle: Actually, I do need help finding my way around.

Sarah: Okay! I'm Sarah Carey!

Kyle: I'm Kyle Lewis!

Sarah: How about we find some place to sit?

Kyle: Okay!

Around 5:30 p.m.

Neil is on the phone with George.

George: How is my son and Mark?

Neil: They're fine! I mad sure to give them food and water.

George: That's good!

Neil: I won't let you down George!

George: That's good! Bye!

Neil: Bye!

Meanwhile Kyle is headed on his way to the library. He wants to make sure he gets pictures of everything that is in New Orleans.

Sarah: If you need my help just give me a call.

Kyle: I will! Bye!

Sarah: Bye!

When Kyle is out of sight that is when Sarah makes a call.

On the second ring he answers the phone

Neil: Hello!

Sarah: Hi bro!

Neil: Hey Sis! Do you have any information for me?

Sarah: Yes, I do!

Neil: What is it?

Then she tells him and after she is done he is quiet.

Sarah: What do you want me to do?

Neil: I want you to follow Mr. Lewis.

Sarah: Is that it?

Neil: No! I also want you to bring him to the location of where Oliver and Mark will be at.

Sarah: Is that really necessary?

Neil: Yes! I think having Kyle there will make Oliver do what he is told.

Sarah: Okay! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

Neil: Okay! Bye!

Sarah: Bye!

Then he ends the call seconds later.

Neil: Maybe I should tell Oliver that his boyfriend is already at the secret location. If he thinks Kyle is there, then he would have to cooperate.

To Be Continued

I hope you all like this chapter.


	42. The Search For Oliver and Mark

To all my readers who like this story I'm sorry I didn't post this new chapter right away. I've been spending a lot of time writing other stories or being on face book. I hope you enjoy reading this.

Jen

Some time later

It is about 7 p.m.

John, Juan, and Barbara are in New Orleans

Barbara: What happens now?

John: I think we should find a hotel before we begin searching for Oliver and Mark.

Barbara: Okay! Do you think we will find them tonight?

John: I can't say for certain that we will. It is possible that they're not in New Orleans yet.

Barbara: Or that they're not coming here!

John: We don't know that for sure!

Barbara: Do you think we'll be able to get Oliver and Mark back?

John: Yes, I do!

Barbara: Okay! I think I should call Kyle to let him know that we're in New Orleans?

John: Okay!

Seconds later she goes to make the call to Kyle, and on the third ring he answers the phone.

Kyle: Hello!

Barbara: Hi Kyle!

Kyle: Hi Barbara!

Barbara: Are you in New Orleans?

Kyle: Yes, I am!

Barbara: I think you made a good choice in doing that!

Kyle: Did you tell John about it?

Barbara: Yes, I did! Have you found Oliver and Mark?

Kyle: No!

Barbara: Well, what if I were to say that me, John, and Juan are in New Orleans.

Kyle: I would say that's great! It would be better if there were other people in the search to find out where Oliver and Mark are.

Barbara: We're going to find them!

Kyle: I think we will.

Barbara: Do not tell anyone you're searching for Oliver or Mark.

Kyle: You think that that could be spies working for your ex-husband?

Barbara: Yes, I do! Also, if someone tells you that they know where Oliver and Mark are, don't go with them. You have to get in contact with me, John, and Juan. We have to be able to follow you so we can help you get out of whatever situation you get yourself into.

Kyle: Okay! What should we do if we see each other?

Barbara: I don't think we should know each other, so pretend like we're strangers and we'll do the same for you.

Kyle: Okay! Be careful!

Barbara: We will! Bye!

Kyle: Bye!

Seconds later she ends the call!

Barbara: John!

John: Yes!

Barbara: I have a plan that I hope you and Juan will agree to.

John: Okay! Let me hear it.

Then she tells him about the plan!

After John listens to Barbara's plan he think that is it not a bad idea. Maybe be doing that it will keep each of them safe.

John: I think it is good idea.

Barbara: If anyone suspects we know each other then I'm really afraid of what will happen to Oliver and Kyle.

John: Do you think your ex-husband is capable of harming them?

Barbara: I don't think he will do anything to harm Oliver but I think he could kill Mark.

John: Mark was supposed to help George with his plan, but he decided to not be part of it.

Barbara: John, I need to know what was found at the hotel.

John: Are you sure that you want to know?

Barbara: Yes!

John: All I know is that I found a spot of blood on the carpet, and that the room was messed up.

Barbara: Was it Oliver's blood?

John: No! It was Mark's.

Barbara: So, what we don't know is how bad Mark was beat up.

John: No!

Barbara: Mark has to be fine. If he was hurt in real bad way then something would have been shown on the news.

John: Yes!

Meanwhile Neil is pulled over at a rest over. He has decided to tell Oliver and Mark that Kyle is at the secret location.

When he takes to the back of the truck he finds that the both of them are awake.

Mark: Why have we stopped?

Neil: I just wanted to let you know that Kyle is at the secret location. (He lied)

When they heard they were thinking different things. Oliver was thinking I hope that is not true, and Mark thought I'm not going to believe anything that Neil says.

Neil: So, what do you guys think?

Oliver: If Kyle is really at the location then I want to talk to him.

Mark: I think what you're saying is a lie.

Neil: I could be lying but what if I'm not?

Oliver: Prove to me that Kyle is at the location.

Neil: Well, what if I were to say I could take you to where Kyle actually is.

Oliver: What do you mean?

Neil: He's in New Orleans.

Oliver: That can't be true!

Neil: If I were to say that my sister can confirm that Kyle is in New Orleans, would you believe me now?

Oliver: What? (He says in a shocked tone)

Neil: I told her to keep a watch on Kyle!

Oliver: If what you're saying is true how do I know that Kyle won't be harmed?

Neil: Well, if you cooperate then there is no reason for anything to happen to your boyfriend.

Oliver: Let Mark go and I will fully cooperate with you.

Neil: I can't do that! By letting him go he will go to the cops and I can't allow that to happen.

Oliver: So, you would kill him?

Neil: Yes, I would!

Oliver: Mark is no threat. You don't need both of us and even if he goes to the police do you think they would believe him?

Neil: He can't prove anything!

Oliver: No! (He lied) He has nothing to prove that you or my father are involved in the kidnapping plot!

Neil: Well, maybe letting him go is not a big deal then.

Oliver: No!

Mark: Oliver, I can't leave. If something were to happen to you…

Oliver: Mark, you're no good here. You need to go to the hospital.

Neil: Listen to him Mark!

Mark: Oliver, if I were to go are you going to be okay?

Oliver: I'll be fine!

Neil: I'll have to call your Father to let him know that I'm letting Mark go.

Oliver: Is that really necessary?

Neil: Your father gives the orders and I have to respect him.

Oliver: Of course but what do you think will happen to you after my father has me and Mark?

Neil: I get paid and then I leave!

Oliver: Are you sure that you will get paid? How do you know that my father won't turn against you?

Neil: Do you really expect me to believe that your father will turn against me?

Oliver: I don't know! Do you really think my father will let you go knowing that you have the opportunity to go to the police? I don't think he would risk that but if you trust my father then call him right now.

Neil: I need some time to think!

Oliver: Take all the time you need!

Seconds later Neil exits and then he closes and locks the door.

Mark: Oliver, what are you doing?

Oliver: I'm going to anything to make sure the both of us get our of here no matter what it takes.

Mark: What if Neil decides to use as a bait to get your father to give him more money so he doesn't go to the police?

Oliver: I don't know for certain what Neil will decide but maybe right now it's our chance to get out of here.

Mark: You really think we can get out of here before Neil comes back?

Oliver: I hope so! I'll wait a few minutes before I start working on the lock.

Mark: No! I think you should start now. I don't want us to be here when Neil comes back.

Oliver: Okay!

To Be Continued


End file.
